Say Hello, Wave Goodbye
by afmtoo
Summary: Up and coming movie star Edward Cullen has a life-changing encounter at the premiere of his latest film. What will it mean for his career and for the women in his life? AH AU OOC. Rated M for language, content and adult situations.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. That's why she's got a big house in the desert and I have to put on an extra jumper when it gets cold rather than turn the heating up. **

**This is my first go at this, and I want to thank beta-reader extraordinaire and holder of hands XoEMC, who has been invaluable in her help and her support, and quietruby for jumping off the writing cliff first. There are others who have inspired me, especially my daughter, who came up with the name for the movie. Now read on... AFMxx **

**~o0o~ **

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye - Prologue**

**~o0o~**

**From the WavesFanGossipLondon website: Dateline Leicester Square, London, Wednesday, June 17 2009: Well, Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen is back in his home town tonight for the premiere of Keith Moon biopic **_**Beat It**_**, in which he's playing Mick Jagger. But what we want to know is who, if anyone, will be on his arm as he makes his way up the red carpet. A certain American beauty linked with our Edward was spotted rushing out of Heathrow yesterday morning, making her way to the hotel where we know he's been staying... As usual, nobody's talking officially, but we hear no second room was booked... We'll be there tonight so watch our Twitter account for on-the-spot reports.**

**~o0o~**

EPOV

The noise was deafening, the lights were blinding, and I was in the last place on Earth I wanted to be.

Off to the left were pens of screaming girls with magic markers, uncapped and ready, glossy 10x6 photos, and battered posters of me looking all heroic and windswept as Dr Dan, their mobile phone cameras pointed and prepared and vocal chords already stretched almost to breaking point.

Over to the right was the slightly more disorganised rabble; the press corps - the dirty fuckers in macs, wobbling on stepladders at the back with their telephoto cameras, and minor celebrities and pop stars-turned-TV-presenters with microphones at the front, dwarfed by the big square lenses of professional cameras ready to record every word I 'spontaneously' decided to say - well, what I learned to say last weekend in spontaneity boot camp with the film's PR people.

I took a deep, cleansing breath and heaved myself from the limo, ran my hand through my hair - 'spontaneously' again. Maria, my appointed PR for this premiere, was close at hand with her clipboard, choosing which of the TV people were worthy of my attention. I may not have played the lead, but thanks to_ Making Waves_ I was suddenly a sensation, especially back home in London. It was a shame my dad had been called into surgery so my parents weren't able to come, and that Em was stuck in LA doing the press there, I missed them so much at times like this.

I thought the screams were loud in the car - out in the open they were unbelievable. Maria steered me in the direction of the press pen, where the camera flashes dazzled me as simultaneously the screams deafened me - I was in a state of total sensory deprivation.

All at once Maria pushed me towards the press corps, and the yelling becomes gruffer as the paps started yelling for me to move left, right, back, forward, anything for their perfect shot. After a few minutes of posing I grudgingly moved along to the TV people with their microphones.

I answered a couple of them, giving them 30 seconds or so with a couple of soundbites each - yes, it was lovely to be back in the UK, yes, playing such an iconic character had changed me, the usual bullshit questions, the usual bullshit answers. I was tired and hungover, and I really needed a smoke.

"Edward! How lovely to see you again!" said a chirpy blonde I vaguely recognised... nice tits, not very tall, I was certain I'd done some lines with her back in the day. "Is Rosalie here with you tonight?"

Bad move, Blondie. Before I could begin my reply, Maria had me by the elbow and was moving me down the line, hissing "No personal questions" at the somewhat deflated reporter, who was going to have some explaining to do to her editor when she got back with eight seconds of footage of me grinning and taking a deep breath. The other interviewers saw what happened to the blonde girl and were much more sensible about their questions, giving my 'spontaneity' a chance to shine.

Apparently my silver tongue is what I am famous for. Well, that and my is-he-isn't-she romance with Rosalie Hale, my co-star in the Waves movies, a 'romance' which had been completely out of my control for just over a year.

The hardcore Making Waves fans - the DanFans - the press, gossip bloggers and Twitterers called us RoseWard and speculated wildly about what we're up to all the time, much to the delight of Maria and her acolytes - and, to be honest, Rosie lapped it up as well. The reality was much more mundane, and much more sinister. I hated the whole circus with a passion, and since everyone stopped believing anything I had to say about it months ago, I had decided to say nothing about my off-set antics with Ms Hale any more.

She was coming to the premiere. I'd left her in the hotel. She had sworn to me she wouldn't crash my entrance, after all, it was MY movie, MY exec. prod. title in the credits. I lost 10lbs to make this movie, grew my hair, hell, I'd even sung live vocals in front of a crowd of extras; something I certainly didn't do when I was playing Dreamy Dr Daniel and making cow-eyes at her Nurse Ellie.

Finally, I linked up with one of my co-stars from this movie, Charlotte Collete, for some more pap pics, then I veered off to the fan pen - apt title that, they do look like they're about to be herded off to market. I recognised one or two of the hardcore DanFans - the ones who knew where my parents lived, what I liked for breakfast, where I drank. I scribbled my name for as long as I could and posed for pictures until Maria's hand appeared under my elbow once again.

An enormous scream erupted from the other end of the red carpet just as I got to the doors of the cinema and I looked back to see Rosie, in a microscopic silver mini-dress and hair so big I could see it from 200 feet away. Last in, just in time to steal my thunder - well, Charlotte's thunder, anyway. I am half of RoseWard, she can't hurt me.

While everyone was looking back down the red carpet, I took the chance to dash in to the front door. Thankfully most of the bigwigs had already gone to their seats and only a couple of staff members and stragglers were floating about the foyer. The manager sidled up to me: "What can I get for you Mr Cullen? he said.

"A beer and a somewhere to smoke, please," I reply, smiling at him, my gaydar in full flow. He'd let me go anywhere this one, he was certainly a Cullenator.

"I'm afraid you can't smoke inside, it's against the law now," he looked sheepishly at me. I gave him my cutest little look, guaranteed to get anyone panting. "Where do the staff go?" I asked impishly, idly flicking the lid of the Marlboro Red box in my tuxedo pocket with my thumb.

"There's a balcony at the rear of the building, sir, but you didn't hear it from me," he replied finally, waving over a blond lad from the concession stand. "Mike, show Mr Cullen where the staff smoking area is, please."

I was led up a flight of stairs and through some double doors to a little dark open-air balcony - more like a window ledge with aspirations - almost filled with a plastic picnic table and a couple of overflowing ashtrays. Finally, gratefully, I grabbed the Marlboros, putting the box on the table and patting myself down for a light.

"Fuck it," I muttered, realising there's no sign of my zippo. I got ready to head back downstairs when suddenly out of the darkness, a flame appeared, illuminating a bewitching little heart-shaped face. "Light?" she asked in a lilting, soft, country accent.

I leaned in with my cigarette and along with the burning smell of the tobacco I got a whiff of strawberries and freesia which must have come from her skin and hair. I stepped back so she could step forward and fuck me if the view wasn't astounding. She was short and sweet and brunette and she filled her ugly polyester usherette uniform without being even slightly cheap-looking. I looked down to see two shapely calves and a pair of worn-in plain blue converse lace-ups.

She came closer. Close enough that I could have touched her face, her lovely neck, just beneath her ear. I felt my breath quicken and my dick hardened at the very thought of it, of making her perfect mouth hang open as she came... as we came... Suddenly I realised I was going to have to say or do something. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I blurted out, remembering my manners and extending the hand not holding the cigarette.

She let out a breath of her own. "I know who you are," she breathed. "Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Her voice cracked slightly. I was now 100 per cent sure she was as turned on as I was - and that she knew how I felt too.

Another few seconds thudded past - or it could have been minutes, could have been hours. I dragged on my cigarette and tried to calm down both my heart and my dick. Then she reached down towards the ashtray on the table, breaking the connection between our eyes for a second as she stubbed out her cigarette. She was definitely breathing heavily. "Excuse me," she said finally. "I need to get back."

She took two steps towards me as she headed for the fire exit door back into the cinema and I flattened myself against the wall as she brushed past - and I swear I felt a jolt like I'd stuck my finger in the plug, like a static shock. She gasped quietly and I think she felt it too. Her breasts rubbed against my chest and hell if I wasn't at full mast. She left and the cool night air hit me as I slid slowly down the wall to the floor, not caring if my tux was getting dusty. I ran my hand through my hair, breathing carefully until my excitement subsided.

As I stood up again, a shadow appeared at the open fire door. A shadow with very big hair and a short silver dress. "Cullen." Rosie said menacingly from just inside the building, her American accent so grating after Bella's soft English one. "Come downstairs, they're waiting for you. Do you want to watch this thing or not?"

She grabbed my hand and hauled me up so I was standing and she met me nose-to-nose with those ridiculous high heels on, not nose to shoulder like Bella had in her baseball boots. Her tits brushed against at my chest, but that electric static spark wasn't there. I realised that, apart from a few fumblings and an almost-satisfactory blow job at the hotel earlier, I couldn't remember the last time I had shagged Rosie sober. I realised at that moment that I didn't want to shag Rosie at all. All I wanted was that dark-haired usherette who had barely spoken two sentences to me.

So I told Rosie I wanted to end whatever our relationshipwas, right then and there, standing beside a fire door at a cinema in London's West End, which happend to be surrounded by the word's press. Big mistake. Big fucking mistake.

**~o0o~**

**From the WavesFanGossipLondon website**

**Trouble in paradise? Edward Cullen had a face like thunder as he ran out of the back door of the Empire Cinema and into a waiting limo - without even seeing his new movie. Five minutes later, Rosalie Hale followed suit, without as much as a smile for our spy, and the fans hanging out at the back. What COULD have happened?**

**~o0o~**

**A/N Like? Hate? Want more? Let me know. Another chapter (a flashback) is in the works already. Thanks for your time. AFM **


	2. One year ago

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. That's why she probably drives round in some big-****ol****' fancy car and I only get mine serviced when the ticking noise goes from irritating to really loud.**

**Thanks go to my beta babe****EMCxo,**** my tense guru and ****pre****-reader ****JAustenlover**** and to****DanteLevine****for setting me up with a Twilighted forum (see my profile for more). **

**Also sending big hugs to ****killeredwardsmuse**** (aka****ForbiddenFruit****_81)** **flubbles**** and ****tg****10781 for recommending this in their own fantastic stories.**

**Again, thanks to my daughter for playing quietly and letting me write this down. I have had so many lovely responses to this story. Please let me know where you found it! Should you want to find me on twitter, I am ****AFMtoo**

**~o0o~**

**Say Hello, Wave**** Goodbye - Chapter 1**

**(This chapter takes place one year prior to the prologue)**

**~o0o~**

**VOLTURI**** STUDIOS PRESENTS: MAKING WAVES**

**For immediate release: February 1, 2008**

**HOLLYWOOD, CA: ****Volturi**** Studios is delighted to reveal the principal cast for its long-awaited adaptation of the best-selling novel** _**Making Waves**_**, first book in the award-winning Waves novels trilogy by Benjamin ****Masen****.**

**Director Garrett Denali (**_**Turf Wars**_**;** _**Cool for Cats**_**) is pleased to announce the casting of the two lead actors: Edward Cullen will play Dr Daniel Donaldson and Rosalie Hale will be playing Nurse Ellie Jones. Set in Wartime England, the pair find themselves fighting German spies while at the same time fighting their attraction to each other.**

**Edward Cullen is 23, this will be his first leading role. Born in London, he was talent-spotted in a school musical, and was offered a lead role in** _**The Full Monty**_ **on Broadway at age 14. He went on to small but prestigious roles in various television series and stage productions in the UK before he won the role of David in the second and third of the Toby Magic School movies. He has recently completed the role of Mick Jagger in Keith Moon bio-pic** _**Beat It**_ **(also a ****Volturi**** production), which is due to be released next summer. He is also a renowned pianist and guitarist, and put his musical talents to work on the**_**Beat It**_**soundtrack.**

**Rosalie Hale is 21, and was last seen playing Mary in the US drama series** _**Creating an Impact**_**. A child actor, (her mother/manager Marylee Hale is also an actor), she was the 'Thompson Baby Cream Girl' as a baby and subsequently appeared in family comedy TV show** _**Happy Families**_ **and its offshoot** _**College Days**_**, playing the lead role of Tiffani. Film credits include** _**Save Dave**_ **(2003) and** _**Pickford**_ **(2005), for which she was nominated for a Golden Globe for best supporting actress, and won ****the MTV Movie award for up-and-coming star. She won an Emmy for best actress in a dramatic role during the final season of**_**Creating an Impact**_ **in 2007.**

**Filming of** _**Making Waves**_ **is due to start in London in June this year.** _**Making Waves**_ **will premier in spring 2009. The second part of the trilogy,** _**Crashing Waves**_**, will begin filming in September 2009 and the third,** _**Tidal Waves**_ **is scheduled for release in 2011.**

**For more information visit the ****makingwavesmovie**** website or contact the ****Volturi**** press office.** **Ends**

**~o0o~**

**From the ****WavesFanGossipLondon**** website: Dateline June 11, 2008: MAKING WAVES IN LONDON? WHO'S MAKING THEIR TRAILER ROCK?** **We hear from good sources on the set of hot new movie** _**Making Waves**_ **that two of the stars are taking the sizzle off-screen - that if a certain blonde's trailer is ****rockin****' not to bother ****knockin****'. Our spy saw the pair tonight in their hotel bar****and they were****definitely getting very close! The set may be closed but not all the cast and crews' lips are... Keep 'em peeled for more news from their** **London hideaway...**

**~o0o~**

**twitter feed: x-****ecwaveslovefan****-x Guess who i saw in the imperial hotel! E&R having dinner - together! they are so sweet. E signed my ****tshirt**** i 3 him**

**edcullrosiehale wow, the Imperial? See you there 2morro?**

**x-ecwaveslovefan-x edcullrosiehale yeah no worries! 7am? beat the papps lol**

**~o0o~**

EPOV

As soon as I lit my cigarette, I regretted fucking Rosalie Hale. I turned my back to her, and exhaled the first puff of smoke, knowing for certain it was a mistake. As her breathing slowed down and she started to doze, I began to plan my escape from her bed.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it; I'd have to be dead or gay not to like tapping that - millions of horny young men, and a fair few women, wanted to get into those knickers.

No, I regretted it because I had a horrible feeling she'd be a hard habit to break. And, more to the point, I should have known better than to bone my leading lady the day before I had to pretend to do the same in front of the movie cameras.

I am not a fucking method actor. I don't screw co-stars. Especially when I was just starting filming of the first of a family-friendly trilogy with cast iron contracts controlling our on and off-set behaviour for the next God knows how many months.

I slipped out from under her arm and pulled off the condom as she mumbled to herself and rolled onto her side. I crept around the room, gathering up my clothes and shoes from the floor. At least I only had to dash across a hotel corridor to get to my room, where I could recover my wits, have a cold beer or two and get some sleep. I had to be in make-up in five hours.

Five hours 15 minutes later the ringing of the hotel room phone woke me, the concierge politely but firmly pointing out my assistant was going batshit crazy in the lobby asking where the fuck I was. I had slept for about an hour, hour and a quarter tops, thanks to the pre-coital cannabis and absinthe Rosie and I had shared, which ended up making me so paranoid that the movement of the curtains made me think someone was in the room watching me sleep.

Thankfully, there were only a couple of giggling girls outside the hotel waiting for me to whiz past in the studio-provided people carrier, so I had a relatively quiet trip to the set. Also thankfully Rose had her own call and was far away from me being made up or hairdressed or whatever in her own trailer.

This gave me chance to collect my wits and caffeinate myself, while I prepared mentally for a day spent pretending to shag Rose, while wishing I hadn't done it in real time. At least the regret stopped me from any embarrassing groin action during the filming itself.

When we broke for lunch, Rose sauntered over to me, and I didn't like the look in her eye. She grabbed me by the arm and steered me into a quiet corner. "What the fuck happened to you this morning?" she whispered, harshly. "People do not walk out on people like that. I thought we had something good there, and you went and spoiled it."

I hissed back at her: "I had to sleep, and I prefer to do that alone - and this is not the place to discuss it! We'll talk about this later, after work."

The afternoon dragged on, me pretending to hump Rosie while she pretended to writhe and moan beneath me. It is true what actors say in interviews about sex scenes, they are not ever romantic - well, unless you get off by getting off while being watched by a dozen hairy-arsed blokes with beards and builder's bum-revealing jeans.

I tried my best to concentrate but the excess of the previous evening began to catch up with me, and my eyes started to droop, starting open when the director finally yelled "CUT!" to mark the end of the working day.

I was all set to steam off as fast as possible in search of fast food to settle my stomach, but Rosie was having none of it. "We need to talk, now," she said to me, and led me by the arm to her trailer.

As soon as she shut the door she spun around, pushing me against the wall and kissing me, hard. "Baby, didn't you think that was hot today?" she asked as her lips left mine, heading across to my jaw. "All that action, knowing they were all looking? I bet they'll be thinking of us when they get in the shower tonight..."

Fuck it. Fuck this. Fuck her - she was bloody good at dirty talking. She leaned in and started to whisper in my ear, telling me how she was 'so turned on' during the filming and how she 'had to do that leg-hitch thing' with me back at the hotel later.

I had to admit this undivided female attention was good for my ego - in my head I was still shy little Eddie, the gangly ginger kid who couldn't climb the ropes in gym, or see the ball well enough to hit it back during cricket or tennis.

I was the wheezy kid with allergies who stayed in at school doing maths equations rather than going cross-country running; the boy who was picked last for every team game; who didn't get the girl because he was too busy playing piano at classical concerts and doing musical theatre.

And I certainly didn't get a girl as statuesque as Rosalie Fucking Hale, who was currently working her way down my chest, nipping, sucking and kissing... but boy, the attention was very, very nice...

"STOP!" the rational part of my brain made me say, harshly. "Not here. People can hear. People will talk. Let's shower, change and go out for something to eat."

She peeled herself off me, and I swear to God she hissed at me. "I am going to MY trailer," she said. "I will see you in an hour, in your hotel room. Make sure you're ready to go."

I made it back to my room in plenty of time to shower and change, and to check over what was on my schedule for the morning - more Rose shagging, much to my dismay.

I laid back on the bed and let my mind wander back over the previous night, wondering what it was that had taken Rosie and me over the line from friends and workmates to whatever it was we had become.

If we'd had been two strangers meeting in a bar last night, we'd have hooked up, had our fun and then gone our separate ways in the morning. The truth was that after weeks in pre-production, script readings, castings and costume fittings, we were both bored, lonely and horny, simple as that.

It hadn't helped that it was the night before the big bedroom scene was due to begin and Garrett had been ribbing us about how to deal with our modesty issues and if anything embarrassing should, to use his word (and his smirk) 'arise'. Stupid shiny-headed American director.

So now I had learned how not to be caught with a stiffy while filming - sleep with the actress beforehand then be so wracked with guilt that you wouldn't be able to get it up even with the help of two lollipop stick splints and a handful of Viagra.

Rosalie Hale had been chosen by the producers and the director to play my lover in this movie, it hadn't been my decision to make. Before I met her for the first time at casting, I knew very little about her other than the odd picture or article in the gossip mags. She had looked just like all those other blonde actress/model/whatevers to me.

There was so little we had in common, except for the movie. She'd been performing since she was a tot; I accidentally stumbled into it when a classmate's dad, who happened to be an talent scout, saw me as Adam in a school production of _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ when I was 12.

After spending six miserable months of my 14th year away from my friends in New York doing _The Full Monty_, my parents had insisted acting was something for strictly outside school hours, ensuring that I left full-time education at 18 with all my exams passed and a place waiting for me to study at university.

I actually had an offer to study Politics, Philosophy and Economics at Oxford, which ended up being deferred three times, until the professors and I decided someone else deserved it more than I did.

On the other hand, Rosie had showbiz in her blood — there were vintage lunchboxes with her baby face on them on sale on eBay, for Pete's sake. Her mother gave up acting when Rosie's wages outstripped hers, and she had been her manager for years, her step-dad was some hot-shot music producer. she was part of Hollywood royalty.

Rosie, sweet little butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth Rosie, knew the media, and the media knew her. She (and occasionally her shit-hot legal team) made sure she appeared in the right gossip columns, never in the blind items; designers rang her to offer their outfits to wear to galas, dances and awards ceremonies, she was always seated in the front row at the best shows during Fashion Week.

The carefully put-together designer outfits which she wore were knocked off by chain stores and on the kids in the streets within weeks. Magazine editors loved having her on their cover, she sold well for them; I read somewhere that only the Posh Spice and Princess Di memorial editions of _US Vogue_sold out faster. She had a rabid teenage girl following, interested in her style as well as the FHM reading droolers who ogled her bikini shots.

She had way more Google hits than me - yes, I checked and I'm not ashamed of it - and her name had been linked romantically with all kinds of people, from sports stars to minor European royalty. Perhaps that's who she want to be - a 21st Century Grace Kelly, graceful as a swan, known for her elegance as much as for her acting skills.

She was good in interviews, articulate and funny. I knew she had a good brain, although she was mainly schooled on TV sets by tutors.

She told me that while she had enough ability to go to college, she chose not to.

She read a lot between filming, mainly pulpy paperbacks and historical romances, but I thought that was a sign of an active mind.

She hadn't gone the way of a lot of young Hollywood stars, with tiny dogs in their giant handbags and great big entourages - in fact I don't think she had many real friends at all.

She'd never had a serious boyfriend as far as I know, but seemed to flit from relationship to relationship. She doesn't even seem to have girlfriends to hang about with back at home. She had her parents in their palatial marble and glass LA mansion and their French château, her own management, publicity crew and PAs, and that's about it.

Perhaps that's why she liked to let her hair down so thoroughly when she knew she was in private, why she drank so prodigiously and managed to procure the finest, strongest weed known to mankind.

I was the opposite. I have had a few short-term relationships and taken a couple of girls home to meet my parents. I was still friends with them, along with some of my school friends and a rabble of musicians, actors and other artistic types I met along the way. I've always been the gentleman, and nobody ever complained, or, thank God, gone to the press. I dated one girl, Katie, for a year and a half when I was 18 or so. She went away to university and now I only see her at Christmas and other holidays.

Katie was one of about 30 people who know my secret Facebook identity. It was ironic, really. We kept in touch via the world-wide web, and yet she was probably about three miles from where I was sitting right then.

My mum and dad had been rocks during my unexpected rise to fame. Dad worked a heart surgeon and had to hold clinics, dealing with all kinds of gawping and inappropriate comments from his patients. Mum had to start doing her grocery shopping online after some random girl left her knickers in her handbag (along with a remarkably explicit note telling her what she would like to do to me), while mum was looking for tinned tomatoes in Tesco.

But they knew I was doing what I have loved since I was spotted on stage at school - entertaining people. And the money didn't hurt, either. They sacrificed a lot of time and effort on me when I was a child - my mother even moved to New York to be with me after one too many tearful trans-Atlantic phone calls when I was doing _The Full Monty_.

Rosie had met mum and dad during the pre-production period, and got a nod of approval from my mum, although she did say she thought Rosie needed 'feeding up a bit'. I smiled at the memory of the look on Rosie's face when my mum handed her a huge plate of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding and all the trimmings when we visited them for Sunday lunch. I'm not sure she'd ever seen a plate that full!

I sighed and put on my jacket just as there was a knock on the door. Rosie grabbed my hand, but I shook her off me. "We need to eat, no drinking on an empty stomach, not like last night," I said, leading the way to the hotel restaurant, where Garrett and some of the younger members of the cast and crew were waiting for us.

Turned out I didn't need to drink on an empty stomach to end up with Rose. Much to my shame, by 11pm we were back at square one, back in her room and I was back inside her. This was definitely not part of my plan. Damn it, Damn her, Damn us.

**~o0o~**

**WavesFanGossipLondon****: Dateline June 19 2008: BIRTHDAY BOY EDWARD: WHAT'S IN** **YOUR PARCELS?** **Well, hotshot new ****Britpack**** star Edward Cullen turns 24 ****tomorrow and we hear his**_**Making Waves**_ **co-star Rosalie Hale is more than happy to be blowing out his candles. Loose lips on set have been tweeting that the pair are getting closer as they film in London. We promise to keep 'em peeled on your behalf to find out what's going on with this hot hot couple...**

**~o0o~**

**E-mail: From ****HeidiFisher**** to ****GDenali**

**June 20, 2008**

**Garrett:** **We're** **alarmed at some of the website gossip coming from your set re our leading couple. If you don't want ****Aro**** on your ass, I suggest you take them aside and remind them of their contractual obligations. Looking forward to seeing you all on location at the end of the month.**

**Heidi**

**H. Fisher**

**Senior Executive Assistant to ****Aro****Volturi****,**

**CEO, ****Volturi**** Pictures.**

**~o0o~**

**A/N: Wow! what a response! I am genuinely shocked at how many of you took the time to review and favourite this story, I am having a whale of a time fan-****nerding**** the stats to see where you are all from! Now for the news: I am going away on holiday next week (be nice, it's the first time since Christmas) so I am hoping to update before I go at the weekend. Or I'll spend my week at the seaside in McDonald's on the ****wifi****...**

**Thanks for your time... ****AFMxx**


	3. Two hotel suites and an aeroplane

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. ****That's why she gets to go wherever she wants to on holiday and I spend a week in a bungalow at the seaside with my mother-in-law.**

**A million thanks go to all who have read, reviewed and favourited this story, to EMCxo, my megabetamomma, and JAustenlover for proof-reading and emergency backup betaing, to Snowqueens Icedragon (newly skinny minnie and, of course, author of **_**Master of the Universe**_**) and Cosmogirl7481 (of **_**Retail Therapy**_** and **_**Love in My Box**_** fame) for plugging this on Twitter.**

**Candykizzes73 and mamaeve have both made banners which will be posted soon at the Twilighted thread, now called the Green Room.**

**As usual this is dedicated to my daughter, who won a Sunshine Award at school this week for her picture of a hedgehog, and my husband, who knows I am writing this, but doesn't want to read it. He told me the rugby term below so blame him if it's wrong...**

**~o0O~**

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 2**

**(Two hotel suites and an aeroplane)**

**~o0o~ **

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline London, June 17, 2009 - WHOA, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? The **_**Beat It**_** premiere ended in chaos tonight as co-star Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and gal pal Rosalie Hale made separate exits in a hurry around the back of the cinema. It was clear to everyone looking on that something had occurred between the two lovebirds.**

**Edward had tell-tale red scratch marks on his face and Rosalie was barefoot, carrying her Dolce&Gabbanas, and looked somewhat smudged around the eyes. But they were both spotted back at their hotel, so here's hoping there's some making up to be done there... Keep checking our twitter feed for more as it happens...**

**~o0o~**

EPOV

Running away was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to make the limo driver turn around and go straight back so I could find Bella Swan, and sweep her off her feet. But it had been months since I had been able to do what I wanted at a minute's notice; I knew that I had to get back to the hotel and pack for a 5am call to get to Heathrow for the first flight of the day to Los Angeles.

I was going to be sharing the first class cabin of a 747 with Rosie for many, many hours. That was not going to be fun. She had turned into a hellcat the second I said the immortal phrase "we need to talk". Then I made the mistake of saying the worst thing possible - "It's not you, it's me" - which made her spring for me and claw at my face. Amid all the chaos I didn't have the time (or the balls) to tell her what had brought on my balcony epiphany.

I took the coward's option and left Rosie on the upper floor of the cinema, ringing Maria and demanding a car as soon as possible, before making my undignified exit from the back of the cinema. I didn't look left or right, I bolted as soon as the car pulled up.

There was no way I was going to let Rosie back near me that night. Especially when I was asleep. I wanted to wake up with both my eyebrows, and, more to the point, both my testicles.

I had 15 minutes of peace in the back of the limo, time to reflect on what I had just done. I had finally drawn a line under the sexual relationship I had with Rosie - something my family had been begging me to do since Christmas. I had never been in love with Rosie, we were what she called 'friends with benefits' - if we were in the same place we usually ended up in the same bed. It was enjoyable enough, but hardly constructive and it left me feeling like I was in limbo.

In the last couple of months, especially after _Making Waves_ had finally opened, it had all become really depressing. We were the shiny new toys of the movie world, the stars of a massive movie, at the centre of a hurricane of premieres and paparazzi and airports and hotels with nobody to cling to but each other. I hadn't realised that I wanted out until I saw Bella Swan on that balcony.

The paps had obviously realised where I was going to go after my sharp exit from the cinema, and the pavement was heaving with them when my limo arrived at the front of the hotel. I gritted my teeth and pushed open the door, running at them like a rugby player heading through the gain line, headfirst and at full tilt.

The shouting was deafening, the questions beyond rude: "What happened, Edward? Fighting with the girlfriend?" one pap yelled right in my ear, his camera thrust upwards towards my chin.

For a fleeting second I thought about telling them the truth; of screaming at them to get the fuck out of my life, but my good manners prevailed. A figure in a burgundy-coloured uniform and a peaked cap appeared in front of me, putting his arm around my back and waving the other in front of us, clearing a path.

"Let me help you, sir," the night porter said into my ear, and cut us through the crowd like a knife through butter.

In seconds we were in the lobby of the hotel. The cameras were still flashing but the shouting was mercifully muffled. "Is there anything I can do to help, sir?" the porter asked, as I realised that Rosie was about to have to run the same gauntlet. I shook my head, grabbing and shaking his hand and thanking him for his help.

I fished out my BlackBerry, which was already flashing to tell me I had missed calls and emails, and punched in Rosie's number. I may not have been her favourite person in the world, but I didn't want to put her through that.

After a second she answered. "Hey, asshole, what do you want?" Not the friendliest of greetings, but I ploughed on. "Rosie, the front of the hotel is swarming with press," I said. "Tell your driver to go around the back." After a huff or two from the other end, she relayed the information to her driver and somewhat gruffly thanked me for the information.

"I am going up to the suite now," I told her. "See you there in 10?" Another sigh came from the other end and she eventually agreed. I headed to the lift and pressed the penthouse button, tossing the BlackBerry from hand to hand. I really wanted a cigarette, but I still hadn't got my lighter; it was sitting on the bedside table in my bedroom.

I swiped my room card and went into the suite. It was a bloody nice space, with a large sitting area including a huge TV, a big balcony which couldn't be seen from ground level, and two separate bedrooms.

That was my deal-breaker when it came to bunking with Rosie, I had to have my own bed to escape to. I told her the first time we slept together that I slept alone, and I kept to my word.

I flicked on the TV and grabbed a beer from the bar. I wandered into my room to get my zippo and then headed out on to the terrace for a smoke, waiting for Rosie's arrival. I sat on a hardwood patio chair listening to the faint hum of the London traffic below, and pulled out the BlackBerry again.

I pulled up the missed calls first; a couple from Maria, two from _Beat It_'s director, Sam, including a text asking where we were when we should have been at the screening, a 'good luck at the premiere' text from Em, and one missed call from my mum. Shit. I speed dialled my parents' number, only to go through to their voicemail. Dad must still have been tied up in surgery.

On the emails there was one from Aro's early warning system, aka Heidi Fisher. Double shit. If Aro had heard about what happened it was not going to be pretty when we arrived in LA.

I opened the email.

**From HeidiFisher**

**To E_Cullen**

**cc RosalieHale**

**June 17, 2009 1.30pm PDT**

**Edward,**

**Aro is not delighted to read that you and Rosalie appear unhappy. He has asked me to remind you of your promises and obligations to the studio during our time together. I will be in touch after you arrive here to arrange a meeting with Aro, Rosalie and yourself.**

**Heidi**

**H. Fisher**

**Senior Executive Assistant to Aro Volturi,**

**CEO, Volturi Pictures.**

Triple shit. Now Rosie and I had to face the wrath of old man Volturi, whose mantra was 'keep it clean, play with the team'.

The last time we were summoned before him, just after we started having sex, and the rumours had begun to circulate on the web, he read us the Riot Act, telling us we were not, under any circumstances to bring the whole _Waves_ franchise into disrepute. This meant no 18-rated behaviour on or off set, no being papped in bars or clubs, and absolutely no public displays of affection, or for that matter, disaffection.

I scrolled over to the BlackBerry web browser and clicked on the makingwaves fansite. There it was, a fuzzy pic of me looking like I had just had an angry female try and blind me using fake nails, which, to be fair, I had.

There was another from the scrum at the front of the hotel with me giving a photog the stinkeye while being manhandled by the night porter. Then there was one of Rosie looking like she was under a thundercloud, holding her spiky shoes and diving into her car. Every one of tonight's post red-carpets were breaching Aro's guidelines. We were so screwed.

Rosie and I were going to have to put up a united front before we saw Aro. This meant some big-time and co-ordinated lying.

My phone rang. It was my mum. I smiled for the first time in hours. She could help me, she wouldn't tell me what I could or couldn't do.

"Hello sweetie, why aren't you still at the premiere?" she said. "I only rang to wish you luck, sorry you missed me when you called, I was in the garden and didn't hear the phone."

"Mum, something special's happened," I said, cringing at how much I sounded like a 14-year-old. "I met a girl-"

Before I could continue, Mum started squealing. "Tell me everything, darling, who is she, is she an actress? How old is she? Where did you meet her? Does Rosalie know?" I am not absolutely sure she took a breath between questions, and her glee was somewhat infectious.

"Slow down, woman! I can't tell you much, she's called Bella Swan, and she was working at the cinema, maybe about 20-ish and yes, Rosie knows - and I've broken it off with her," I replied.

"Are you seeing her again?" she asked. I sighed. "That could be an issue," I answered. "I haven't had the chance to ask."

"This is where you come in. I've got to go early in the morning and will be on a plane most of the day. Can you go and find her for me? Tell her I wanted to see her but I couldn't? She works as an usherette at the Odeon in Leicester Square. I spoke to the duty manager but I didn't get his name. The only person I know is a lad on the concession stand called Mike... Sorry I can't be any more help than that."

"Mike, check," Mum said. I could hear her scribbling down all the info. Bless her heart, she was willing to do pretty much anything for me and I loved her for it. My fame had stopped her from having the ordinary life she was used to, and she had such a free spirit that it was lovely to be able to ask her to be my partner in crime in Operation Bella Swan. We hadn't had so much fun plotting together since we'd lived in NYC.

"I love you, Mum," I said, "email me when you find her and make sure you tell her I wanted to do this myself. Give Dad my love, and I'll call when I can from Los Angeles."

As I hung up, the door swung open and Rosie strode into the room, flinging her silver stilettos into a corner. Somewhere along the line she'd put on a ratty pair of trainers which looked odd with her space-age dress.

She gave me a dark stare through her spidery eyelashes and stalked into her room, slamming the door. Five minutes later I knocked on her door and she opened it. She had changed into an old baggy t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and looked beyond exhausted, her makeup streaky where she'd started to rub it off.

I cleared my throat, trying to gauge her mood before starting to speak. "We're going to have to talk about what's happened," I said cautiously, fully expecting her to spring at me again. "I have been an arse to you today, and I am sorry, but I had to go with my gut. I want out of this crazy relationship, Rosie, it's not right, not healthy for either of us, and you know it."

I decided against telling her the real reason for my change of heart, and changing tack to ask if she had heard from Heidi as well. She nodded, eyes downcast. "We need to work out what we are going to tell Aro tomorrow," she whispered, sounding very tired.

"We have hours in the air to talk about that," I said. "You look absolutely exhausted. Get some sleep, we've got an early start."

I gently planted a kiss on her forehead and spun her around so she was facing her bed and steering her into her room. She laid down on her bed and looked back at me. "You're probably right, Cullen," she eventually said. "We can get past this together, can't we?"

I pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tiptoed out of the room. Once I was back in the living area, I kicked off my shoes and, after a quick check of my BlackBerry (mum hadn't found her yet, much to my disappointment), I headed into my own room.

After a quick shower I packed everything but the clothes I was going to wear in the morning and after setting the alarm on my phone, I collapsed into bed, lying flat on my back, thinking longingly about a pair of dark brown eyes.

That was the first night I dreamed about Bella Swan. It was one of the most erotic experiences of my life, and one of the most frustrating. She swam in and out of my sleeping mind, sometimes dressed, sometimes naked, sometimes in just her underwear, sliding up and down on top of me one minute, and sucking my dick the next.

I woke up as stiff as a board and had to rub one out in the shower before I could even think straight.

The memories of my dream were so very vivid and so very good that my mind kept wandering back to it throughout the morning, even when Rosie and I were dodging the snappers at Heathrow.

The immediate result of this was a picture of me smiling longingly and facing Rosie, which was on the front page of TMZ and on PerezHilton all covered in drawn-on hearts by the time we arrived in LA.

Of course the actual atmosphere between Rosie and I was not so dreamy. We had plenty of time in the plane to get our shit together and finally to be honest with each other, to come up with a way to take our friendship forward without the sexual side getting in the way - to do things the way we should have done from the beginning.

I never loved Rosalie Hale while I was sleeping with her, but by the end of the flight, we loved each other as friends. We had to put up a united front to keep Aro happy and with the confidence we had in each other we knew we could do it together.

By the time the plane landed we were both much happier in our skins. We'd eaten, talked and dozed, not got half-cut and fooled about in the toilets like we used to do, only to emerge at the other end looking scruffy, sweaty and hungover. We disembarked at LAX and even stopped and smiled for the photographers waiting for us on the concourse.

The only dampener was no call or text from Mum. I waited until we'd checked into the hotel before powering up my laptop and looking at my email, where, sure enough, there was one waiting for me from her.

**From EsmeCullen**

**to E_Cullen**

**June 18, 2009 5.43pm BST**

**Hello darling, I hope your flight was good. I went to the cinema and spoke to the duty manager, but it's not good news. Bella has left, it was her last shift apparently, she has graduated from St Martin's College and moved away. If he knows where she's gone, he's not telling me, and the college won't divulge addresses. I'm afraid I've hit a brick wall there. Any more ideas? Dad sends hugs.**

**All my love, Mum x**

My good mood dissolved as I read it.

It was breakfast time on Thursday morning but it felt like tea time thanks to the time difference. As the room service waiter faffed about with coffee, croissants, jam and butter what I really fancied was a burger with large fries and onion rings, and a pink milkshake. Preferably shared with Bella Swan.

Another email arrived, from Heidi this time, suggesting that Rosie and I made our way to the studio to see Aro by 3pm, which gave me time to get back and freshen up before the press junket for _Beat It_ which began that evening with a screening followed by a question and answer session with Charlotte, Em and me. Now that was something worth waiting for. We were due to do a photo session together on Friday before the LA première in the evening, and then I was cut loose until Monday.

I was scheduled to stay in LA for a week, during which I had to go to several meetings to arrange dates for training and other stuff to do with shooting _Waves 2_ in September.

I had month off from _Beat It_ promotions and pre-production for _Waves 2, _starting on July 4. There was a couple of weeks of work for the _Making Waves_ DVD release in mid-August, then we'd start getting ready for shooting _Waves 2_, which due to begin in London in the second week of September.

Rosie had plans to stay with her parents for a long weekend in some resort spa somewhere up the coast so I was free to spend the evening with Em, which was going to be just what the doctor ordered.

He and I had bonded while we were working together, he had slipped into the role of Keith Moon as if he was born to play it.

I settled into a sofa with my croissant and opened the _LA Times_, swiftly flipping through the news to the entertainment section.

There was a pic of Rosie and me looking pretty damned loved up at Heathrow, inset with a couple of the pictures from the premiere. There was a sappy caption about how star-crossed we looked and how we must have made up after our tiff.

I couldn't help but smile at this, it had just swung our position with Aro back our way. For once, I was grateful for the papparazi.

**~o0o~**

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline June 18, 2009 - WHAT A DIFFERENCE A DAY MAKES! It looks like Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and alleged GF Rosalie Hale have kissed and made up after their spat last night. They were positively radiant as they glided through Heathrow and glowing at arrivals in LAX. Twitterers on the plane reported they kept their heads down and were chatting intimately all the way across the Atlantic, even canoodling, and Rosalie rested her head on his shoulders.**

**Should we expect a happy announcement from the pair soon? Edward is in LA to promote **_**Beat It**_**, but Rosalie has no plans for the weekend. Wonder where they will end up? Together, we hope! Until next time, keep an eye on our Twitter feed for the latest **_**Waves **_**news.**

**~o0o~**

BPOV

I should have known better than to think a big fuck-off movie star like Edward Cullen would look twice at someone like me. I was convinced there was something there; now he's all over that American slapper Hale again. Bastard.

**~o0o~ **

**A/N: Again with the gushing - thank you all for your reviews, favourites and alerts, I am still amazed so many of you like my story. I have tried to answer all your reviews, but if yours has fallen through the gap let me know.**

**I hope this is satisfactory, and it's early! I am going to be optimistic and say to expect an update by June 10. The more it rains in the next week, the more likely I am to have time to write so the earlier it will be. ****Not that I would wish for rain...**

**And for the European readers, enjoy Eurovision tonight (Go United Kingdom! At least don't come last!); have a happy Whitsun Bank Holiday in the UK and Memorial Day break in the USA. Now I must get packing.**

**AFMxx**


	4. More hotel rooms and another première

Disclaimer – I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has a gajillion dollars. But I bet there are more Disney Princess jigsaw puzzles in my house than in hers (nine, if you were wondering).

Thanks go to xoEMC my best beta (*tickles EM under the chin*) and Jaustenlover who pre-reads this and makes sure the tenses remain the same all the way through, and reins my British slang in when it is needed. I dedicate this to my daughter, who has brought a ton of beach sand home with her in her suitcase, and my husband, who paddled in Beer this week. It's a place, you can Google it...

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 3

(More hotel rooms and another première)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline June 18, 2009 - WHAT A HAPPY COUPLE! Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and Rosalie Hale have been spotted together again in LA, heading off to Volturi Studios together. Here's hoping they have some fun as well as business while Edward visits his girl's home town, especially with his birthday at the end of the week.**** Rumour has it that he's been spotted looking in the windows of Beverley Hills' jewellery stores... Keep tuned to our twitter feed for more info on these beautiful people.**

~o0o~

EPOV

The meeting with Aro went better than either Rosie or I could have hoped. We sat there and looked as innocent as possible, as he peered at us over his enormous mahogany desk, looking at prints of the première pictures as well as the airport shots.

"You know I run a tight ship here," he said to us, looking down his beaky nose. "I don't like to think that anyone as... valuable... as you two would like to see what would happen if you messed with this studio, its policies, or the movies you are both attached to. You are both special to me, and I would hate for our relationship to fail at this stage..."

Yes he was an old fart, one of the oldest and fartiest in the business, but he was the head of a studio that was proud of its heritage – and of the fact that it was not a tiny part of some international conglomerate like so many others, kept going for its name only.

The problem was that he felt that the studio owned us, just like it was the 1950s and we were Doris Day and Rock Hudson, with our movies and our lifestyles chosen for us. He almost expected us to live our lives by the Hays Code. His Snow White persona made Disney's squeaky-clean image look like the Wicked Stepmother.

The financial benefits of my deal with Volturi did help keep my mind on the job. I was being paid very well for the _Waves_ movies, and Rosie and I were on a percentage of the profits for each one... provided we kept to Old Man Aro's Victorian rulebook while we were working with him.

Aro rambled on, but Rosie and I both knew we had passed this particular test, and that our unintentional PDA at both airports had saved our skins. I could tell Aro was getting to the final point of his lecture, so I tuned back in to hear his summing-up.

..."so you will both agree to these terms, then?" Aro asked, rhetorically. Rosie and I nodded in unison and he smiled. "Well in that case I don't think we have anything further to discuss. It has been a pleasure, as usual. Rosalie, please pass on my best wishes to your parents."

He stood up and held out his hand to me for a handshake. It was like shaking hands with a haddock. He walked around the desk, kissed Rosie on the cheek and propelled us to the door.

Gianna, his secretary (sorry, senior administrative assistant), was hovering on the other side of the door, waiting to see us out. She smiled as she saw us, obviously thinking what a lovely couple we made.

She handed us each a manila envelope with the Volturi crest printed at the top, which contained a reminder from Aro about the topics covered in our conversation.

We went our separate ways at the studio complex. Rosie's parents were waiting for her to head off to a two-day spa break they had planned, and I had a town car to take me back to the hotel to get ready for the _Beat It_ press junket.

This was a far more informal situation than the London première, but at the same time it was oddly more structured. There was a press conference-style general question and answer session with the three of us, then a series of one-on-one interviews with selected TV and print people.

The day had already started for the press, with a screening of the movie, then schmoozing and canapés with the director, Sam Uley, and the handing out of glossy press packs and other freebies.

Em, Charlotte and I had to be there by 5pm, and since it was in the hotel where I was staying, I had plenty of time to prepare myself.

It was about 4.30pm by the time I got back to my room, and after a quick change into a cream-coloured heavy cotton shirt and indigo jeans, I was lounging on the balcony having a cigarette when there was a knock on the door. To my delight, Em had come up to see me before heading downstairs.

We shared a back-slapping man-hug at the door before I headed back to the balcony to finish my smoke break.

Emmett McCarty was born to play Keith Moon in the same way Renee Zellweger had been born to play Bridget Jones. He was really a big burly boy from Tennessee, given to saying "y'all" at top volume, and randomly shooting at wildlife for fun, but he lost the weight and grew the hair and learned to speak London English like a native, probably better than I could, for the role.

Early reviews were tipping Em for an Oscar nom; he was certainly the star of this film.

Despite his desire to shoot wildlife, he and I had hit it off immediately, and I knew we'd be friends for years to come. He was quite a bit taller than me, and quite a bit broader in the shoulders.

He knew about all sorts of shit I didn't, like the rules of American Football, and we argued frequently about how biscuits were cookies, that suspenders held up stockings and not trousers, and that vests were in fact called undershirts. I adored the big lug, and told him so, often.

He had invited me to join the McCarty clan in Memphis for the Fourth of July celebrations and I was looking forward to kicking back with him on such an iconic American holiday, especially as it was the beginning of my month off.

Five minutes before we were due to arrive, the pair of us headed downstairs and met up with Charlotte before being taken to an anteroom to prepare for the press conference session.

The screening had come to an end, and I could see gaggles of journalists sneaking outside for smokes before filing into the room.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, we filed in and the questioning began. Thankfully, as it was not a _Waves_-related junket, direct RoseWard questions didn't happen, and I was able to bat away the indirect ones quite easily.

Em and I were in our element, answering questions about the characters and music involved in the movie, and Charlotte chimed in too with her funny memories of filming. The whole thing was a blast from start to finish.

The good vibrations continued through the one-on-one sessions, when the hand-picked critics and the showbiz reporters from the big TV channels all got to ask me about the movie. They all asked the same questions so it wasn't hard for me to answer.

The majority of interviewers were from the US, but one or two were Brits, and it was lovely to hear a voice or two from home. The last interview was with a girl from the BBC, who was little and dark-haired and reminded me slightly of Bella Swan – so she got the full-on Cullen charm!

By 10pm the last of the press had been sent on their way and the three of us convened in the corner of the room to re-group. We were all high on adrenaline, plus Charlotte and I still had some jet-lag, so we decided to take ourselves upstairs for a nightcap.

Charlotte was the first to crash out, falling asleep on the couch in the main area of my suite, but Em and I stayed up for hours, shooting the breeze and getting up to date on each other's lives.

I told him about Bella and my subsequent epiphany, and he slapped me on the back in congratulation at the news – he had been one of the cheerleaders in the "Rosie is bad for Edward" camp, despite not actually having met her.

We kept on drinking, getting to the "Love you man," "no, love you more, man" stage, but eventually I managed to kick him out, with promises to meet up for some quality time before I left for London. Charlotte was fine where she was, curled up on the sofa. I took her shoes off and fetched a blanket for her before turning in.

My Bella dreams were even more vivid that night – in one she was wearing a long green gown and high heels, descending a staircase and running into my arms. In another she was in a meadow full of wildflowers in a white sun-dress, with her arms extended, out waiting for me to run to her.

Then she appeared for a third time between my knees, looking up at me through those thick black eyelashes as she gave me the best blow job I ever had. Again, I woke with raging morning glory which had to be alleviated in the shower.

Charlotte had disappeared by the time I got out of the shower, so I ordered bacon and pancakes from room service for breakfast – with a shudder at the very thought of putting syrup on bacon – and ate in happy silence before switching on the TV for the local news (nothing interesting) and the weather (hot and sunny, as usual).

I had most of a day to kill, with nobody to see and nothing to do. I decided to have another crack at Operation Bella Swan. It was afternoon in London, so I sent Mum an exploratory email from the BlackBerry to see what she was up to. She replied immediately.

"Any joy at your end?" I asked, knowing my mum was using her doctor's wife Mafia connections to try and find out something for me. "Not yet, sorry, working on it!" she answered.

Idly, I fired up the laptop and went on to Facebook, typing in "Bella Swan" to see what popped up. Damn, over 300 of them. I narrowed down the search to Bella Swans in the UK – 54, that was more like it. I typed in St Martins College, but there were no results, so I started to plough through all 54 names hoping one of them had pictures which would look like her. No such luck.

Seven had no pictures at all, some had cartoons – one was of Hello Kitty as Darth Vader; another one was Hong Kong Phooey – but none of the photos was my brown-eyed dream girl. I was going down another blind alley.

On a whim, I checked if any of my own friends were at St Martins, and bingo – one match, the mini firecracker of a costume designer, as well as my self-appointed life coach, Miss Alice Brandon.

Alice was some kind of clothes designer prodigy. Born in the Deep South of the USA, she had graduated two years before, and turned down cushy jobs at Chanel and Stella McCartney after Volturi offered her a lucrative deal to create wartime-vintage dresses, uniforms and zoot suits for the _Waves_ movies for three years. She also ran her own online boutique, ABClothing, making clothes for the rich and famous.

I sent her an email via Facebook asking how she was and when I was going to see her again. I could see no point in bringing up the subject of Bella until I could speak to her properly about it.

Again, I found myself waiting. It was too early in the day to be drinking, I was to bored to read a book and I was penned in by fans so I couldn't just go out., I didn't want to pamper myself in the spa, so I decided to exercise some of my frustrations away in the hotel's gym.

Throwing on some trackies and a t-shirt, and hiding my hair inside a baseball cap, I headed down to the basement gym. There were a couple of fat moguls with expensive velour tracksuits and gold chains on, who glanced at me, realised I was only an actor, then carried on, but apart from them I was alone.

I spent a torturous but effective couple of hours working up a sweat, letting my mind clear and focus back on to the première. Em and I hadn't been on a red carpet together before, and I was looking forward to it with childlike enthusiasm. I just hoped his head was clear after the beers and Laphroaig he and I had put away.

The day crawled by until it was time to get suited and booted for the première, this time without Rosie, and without Bella either.

Once again the lights and noise were almost unbearable, but with Emmett and Charlotte with me it was a lot more fun, and it was much more casual. We were dressed down compared to the London shindig. I wore chinos and an antique-looking Rolling Stones t-shirt, which I know cost a lot more than it should have done and came from some fancy-pants Hollywood store.

Once we made it past the press and signed so many autographs it made my wrist ache, we actually went in to watch the movie, with Charlotte settling in between Em and me, the three of us cheerfully chugging on our drinks and sharing popcorn.

It was the first time I'd actually seen the movie on screen in its finished form, and I was truly blown away by Emmett's performance, at the same time cringing at my own appearances.

All the time I sat there in the dark, watching Emmett McCarty become an international movie star on the screen, all I wished was for Bella Swan to be by my side. And I was no closer to finding where she had gone.

The next day was my birthday, but after another night dreaming about Bella, I wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

Mum and Dad called early to give me their best wishes, and Rosie and her parents arrived back from their spa trip to drag me out to some beach house they'd rented for a Californian birthday celebration.

Charlotte, Emmett, Sam and loads of other people from _Beat It_ were there, and I eventually gave in and had fun; drinking a few brews and finally heading out on to the beach for some boys vs. girls volleyball.

Of course TMZ and E! cropped Charlotte and Emmett out of the pap pics they bought of our goal celebrations.

They had hit RoseWard gold - their first pictures of Rosie and me actually touching each other. And, just like that, we were back on the merry-go-round once again.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline June 20, 2009 - FUN IN THE SUN FOR EDWARD AND ROSALIE – Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his best girl Rosalie Hale finally gave the fans what they wanted to see this afternoon as they frolicked in the sand in sunny California to mark Edward's 25****th**** birthday. It's a double celebration if you believe all the rumours about this happy couple, as it's a year since they allegedly hooked up on the **_**Making Waves**_** set. We bet Rosalie's got a special birthday surprise for her darling doc as he reaches his quarter century. Keep watching our twitter feed for more information.**

~o0o~

BPOV

I really tried my hardest not to let Edward Cullen take over my life, but every time I was online I found myself going to Google and checking what he'd been up to. He'd flown out to LA the day after I met him and was obviously having a high old time out there with that blonde Hale tart.

Then there was his birthday party pictures, with his arm over her shoulder, looking into her eyes and smiling, it made me feel physically sick. The RoseWards on Twitter had a fucking field day, with silly hearts and flowers shit, crowing that they were right after all, that this proved beyond all doubt that they were in love.

I still remembered the feeling of warmth, happiness, completion even, as we looked at each other, how my boobs tingled and my stomach twisted and turned, and remembering to breathe became very difficult.

I was still upstairs, loitering rather than making my way back to work when they began to fight, when she flew at his face and told him to go to hell. I watched as he stalked downstairs, shouting into his mobile that he wanted a car. I saw Rosalie Fucking Hale follow him down and storm out in a flurry of hair and couture Dior.

I really should have known better than to think someone as stellar and as beautiful as him would think to look at someone like me once, let alone twice; the mousy girl with the dull brown hair and the boring brown eyes; too thick in the hips to carry off designer samples and too short in the leg to carry off the micro-minis he obviously liked to see his 'girlfriend' parade about.

And as for the six-inch heels she was wearing... well, I tripped over blades of grass in bare feet so I knew I wouldn't stand a chance in them.

But Edward Cullen was under my skin. He was in my dreams both night and day. I rented all his films on DVD and watched the fan-made videos and TV appearances on YouTube. As each day passed it got worse.

I became a Twitter fiend, checking my phone so often for updates it made my dad grumble and tut at me, and eventually ban me from having it at the dinner table.

At least I had the summer break to look forward to before I had to go looking for real gainful employment. I was so glad I'd worked so hard right up to my finals to pay for the trip. Angela and I were going to enjoy our American adventure, and no boys – or movie stars - were going to get in the way.

First stop, Memphis, to celebrate July 4th with Elvis... then along Route 66 in a convertible. Bring it on!

~o0o~

**A/N A couple of Brit translations: Half-cut = mildly drunk; fooling around = foreplay; snappers = photographers. Canapés are finger-food, often containing prunes or mushrooms, and sometimes, horrifyingly, both. **

**The Hays Code banned actors and actresses from lewd behaviour and suchlike, up until the 1960s, meaning you couldn't see Jeannie's navel in**_** I dream of Jeannie**_** and Rhett Butler said he didn't ****give**** a damn with such an odd inflection in **_**Gone With the Wind**_**.**

**Thanks a million for reading and reviewing this, again I am astonished at how well this story has been received. **

**Please give your time and attention to Quiet Ruby's**_**A Matter of Trust**_**; Flubbles' **_**A Form of Escapism**_** and Hongkongphooey's **_**Fill My Little World**_**, all of whom include Britwards, and**** Rhian0000's lovely lemony takes on canon Edward and Bella, including the Meadow Scene.**


	5. Fireworks

Disclaimer – I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she can go to the store and buy what she wants. But I bet she's not got a half-eaten 400g bar of Toblerone hidden away from her family in her kitchen cupboard like I have.

Vuvuzela horn toots go to my alphabeta EMCxo, who talked me down from a ledge this week, and to comma queen and pre-reader JAustenlover who does a sterling job, even if we can't agree on the spelling of jewellery.

This is dedicated to my daughter, who has earned herself a toy mermaid for getting full marks for five spelling tests in a row. She's a beta in training.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 4

(Fireworks)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline June 29 - STRAWBERRIES AND DREAM! Who did we spot in the stands during Andy Murray's epic match day and night match against Stanislas Wawrinka at Wimbledon tonight? Well, it was Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen of course, accompanied by his mum, Esme. Sadly there was no sign of his girlfriend Rosalie Hale; she's been spotted at the Graduate Fashion Week events right here in London, along with Mallory Paint heiress Lauren Mallory. Wonder if any of those graduating students can knock up a wedding dress for the happy couple? Follow us on ****T****witter for more news and gossip from the Waves ****cast and ****crew...**

EPOV

God, it was good to be back in London. It was Wimbledon fortnight and I procured passes for Mum and me for the first day of the second week, which turned out to include an epic match for Andy Murray, going on until way past 10pm.

We had a blast. She bought me strawberries and I bought her champagne. After posing for a couple of the press photographers and signing some autographs, I was left more or less alone to enjoy some quality time with my mum.

I'd had a hellish week in LA after the birthday pictures came out. The paps didn't leave Rosie or me alone, camping out at the hotel and her parents' house and chasing us down the streets, hammering on the windows of shops we were in.

We met with _Waves 2'_s new stunt-coordinator, Jasper Whitlock, who turned out to be as sound as a pound. He gave us a training programme to follow for the summer that wasn't too hectic. Jasper arranged to meet up with us for fight training as part of the pre-production when it started in August.

At least when I got back to London I was able to slip under the radar for a bit, spending a few days being spoiled rotten by my mum and laughing and barbecuing with Dad. I even helped Mum in the garden, mowing and weeding. It was therapeutic.

I was so used to living in hotel rooms it was a shock to see my clothes remain on the floor, my bed stay unmade and to have to load my own crocks into the dishwasher.

Of course, Operation Bella Swan was still ongoing. Until I heard back from Alice on my only lead, I was stuck. She was tied up organising some fashion show and had texted me to say she'd be in touch soon. Mum's Mafia connections hadn't been much help, but she was putting her mind to it. I had thought of wandering the streets to look for her, but mum had talked me out of it.

Rosie was visiting London as part of some kind of Grand Tour of Europe she and Lauren had concocted, probably while stoned.

Lauren and I didn't really see eye to eye, and when Rosie was with her I tended to keep away. She was one of those Paris Hilton types, with tiny dogs, tiny dresses and big big hair, and more money than Croesus. She looked down on me for having to actually work for a living.

I had left them to it while they were in London, so I was surprised to see that, according to the papers, Rosie and I were out in secret and in disguise almost every night. Those were the nights I was barbecuing, weeding the flowerbeds and being told off for putting a red t-shirt in the white wash by my mum.

I saw a picture of them drinking pink champagne at the Royal Academy Summer Exhibition and they were seen at Cowes, then they packed up their caravan and moved on, to Paris, I think.

I was getting more excited about going to see Emmett in Memphis. He'd promised me "the mother of all parties" to mark the Fourth of July, with prime seats for the city's fireworks display. He had arranged a private visit for us to Graceland and to have a look around at Sun Records. I had no other concrete plans for an entire, glorious month. I had my passport, my guitar, some clean pants and my BlackBerry. It was everything I wanted.

Mum drove me to Heathrow on July 2 and kissed me goodbye in the car. "Have a wonderful time, darling, and promise me you won't come back with a tattoo," she said, with a smile on her face - _I hoped she was joking..._

I was papped once at the airport on the way to the flight, but they had no idea where I was going. Without Rosie they didn't seem so keen, to be honest.

As it was still Wimbledon fortnight, Heathrow was crawling with tennis players on their way to the next tournament, and celebrity tennis fans.

I shared the first class cabin to Atlanta with Lleyton Hewitt and Mardy Fish, which was a total trip. Lleyton and I even swapped autographs; his was for Mum, mine was for his wife.

After a short break in the first class lounge at Atlanta I transferred to another plane for Memphis. With excitement growing about finally being on my holiday, I was really buzzing; the complimentary bourbon helped a fair bit. Em had given me his address to show to the cab driver, he was such a local hero thanks to _Beat It_ that his appearance in the airport would have caused a riot. I was another face in the crowd, for once.

I had offered to stay in a hotel. I even scoped out a really cheesy-looking Elvis-themed one near Graceland, but Emmett's mother, Maggie, wasn't having it. She had taken the phone from her son and told me there was no way a friend of her son's was going to be spending the holiday weekend in a hotel when there was space at their place.

His parents' place turned out to be an enormous home in an exclusive gated community with huge gardens and dozens of bedrooms, a stainless steel kitchen which would have made my mother hyperventilate with jealousy, and a firepit in the back garden big enough to roast a bear, which would have impressed my dad no end.

Maggie beamed at me. "It's lovely to meet Emmett's friends," she said. "I want you to treat this place like your own while you're here." Then she whirled around the kitchen, making pancakes and pouring coffee, which was exactly what I wanted.

After a day spent eating and playing Rock Band with Emmett, we headed into Beale Street to meet up with some of his friends and check out the nightlife under the cover of darkness.

He knew most of the doorstaff at the bars and was able to sneak us in to several. We ended up in BB King's blues bar, sitting anonymously at the back in the dark, watching the house band take the roof off the building.

The next morning I checked the BlackBerry to find a blurry picture of Emmett and me at the bar was circulating on Twitter. No more Beale Street for me on this trip.

I was worried that now the _Waves_ fans knew where I was that we'd not be able to go to the firework display that evening in Handy Park, but Em assured me there were lots of trees and places where we could lay low and not be spotted.

"We'll just have the picnic here," he said, waving his arm at the back garden and whipping out his mobile. Within 20 minutes, dozens of people had been invited to an impromptu barbecue at the McCarty mansion, and we were explaining to Maggie what he'd done.

Thankfully she seemed to take it all in her stride. Later she explained that Emmett was the youngest of four brothers and she was, to use her words "used to the rampaging hoards descending with five minutes' notice".

By 5pm people were starting to arrive at the house, and by 6pm the party was swinging. I sat back a bit, watching the crowd flow. Emmett was at the centre of it all, beer in one hand, cigar in the other, holding court, and catching up with his friends and family. It was a wonderful thing to behold.

Realising I knew virtually nobody, Em called me over and introduced me to the group. I got chatting with a couple called Charlotte and Peter and a blues guitarist called Marcus who insisted that I should visit the Gibson guitar factory while I was in town.

By the time it got to 8pm I was feeling no pain. I had necked a few beers and eaten sticky ribs, some burgers and hot dogs, buttery corn on the cob, coleslaw and cornbread, which was new to me, but delicious.

We piled into a fleet of cars and headed off for Handy Park where the display was being held. Em and I covered ourselves up as much as possible to avoid attracting too much attention.

The park was a lovely riverside space. Em was right, there were plenty of secluded areas where we could lay low and continue our festivities until the fireworks started.

Marcus, a Memphis native, agreed to show me around the park while we waited for the fireworks. It was packed, but friendly, with families sitting on blankets eating from Tupperware boxes, and older couples with picnic tables and chairs. Scattered about were groups of teenagers in outrageous clothes, smoking and drinking from Coke cans, which I suspected had been liberally spiked with rum or vodka.

Hidden beneath my Memphis Tigers cap, and dressed down in dark clothes, I was slipping through the crowds with ease. It was giving me a real buzz to be so inconspicuous.

"Marcus, mate," I said, "What do you like to eat at these kinds of events?" I was peckish, and wondering if there were food vans like we'd have on Bonfire Night at home, with jacket potatoes, burgers of indeterminate origin and bacon butties. Oh, how I wanted a bacon buttie - with ketchup - at that exact moment!

Marcus nodded. "I know just the thing," he replied, "Follow me."

By the time he'd got me to the food stands I was really buzzing. "You, my man, need to try a corn dog. It's a hotdog on a stick, dipped in cornbread and deep fried," Marcus said. "It is the best food to watch fireworks with."

I laughed and we joined the queue for the corn dog stand. I had to admit it smelled delicious... of frying onions and sausages and strawberries and... _w__ait_ - _strawberries?_ and I could smell freesias as well.

Suddenly, it felt as if my arms and legs had stopped. All I could feel was my heart pounding as I turned around to come face to face with my dream girl. My Bella Swan was there, queuing for corn dogs, thousands of miles from where she should have been.

She froze on the spot and looked up at me.

"You? What are you doing here? I am meant to be on holiday!" I blurted out.

"You're not meant to be here, you're meant to be in London. My mum's looking for you..."

My voice petered out as my brain emptied of any rational thought other than "she's here she's here she's here" over and again in a loop.

"Edward? Is that really you?" she said after a long pause. Then she smiled and my world tilted slightly. "I'm here for a holiday too. I saved up to come and see Elvis..."

Marcus, to my left, nudged me, bringing me out of my stupor. "We're next, man" he said. I shook my head a little and looked back at him, then at Bella, just to check she wasn't a mirage.

"Could I treat you to a corn dog?" I asked her and she grinned and nodded. I ordered four - for Marcus, me, Bella and Em, before realising Bella was not alone.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, giving the tall dark-haired girl a smile.

It was her turn to shake her head - making me wonder if she was a bit startled by the turn of events too.

"Angela Weber, this is Edward. Edward, this is Angela. She's a friend from college," she said.

Juggling the food I was carrying, I shook her hand, and offered her one of the corn dogs. With a slight shudder, she shook her head.

Marcus, surprised by my sudden descent into monosyllabic idiocy, took it upon himself to become the genial host. "Ladies," he said, his charming Southern accent considerably thicker than it had been five minutes before. "Would you like to come back with us to see the fireworks? They're starting in ten minutes."

Angela grinned and took his proffered arm. I walked alongside Bella, still somewhat startled that I had found her among these thousands of people. In a couple of minutes we were back with Em's group, although there was no sign of him. With about a minute to go until the fireworks began, he was back, but seemed tense. I settled down on a blanket with Bella on one side and Angela on the other, and waited for the show to begin.

All around us, groups of people had stopped and turned to face the river, where the display was being staged. I was serene, sitting with my back to a tree, unrecognised, with my Dream Girl at my side. Slowly, carefully, I edged closer so she was leaning against my arm, and I tipped my head back and closed my eyes in absolute bliss.

With an enormous bang, the one-minute warning rocket went off, making both of us jump, then giggle. I snuggled closer and breathed in her wonderful smell. I glanced over at Emmett, who still seemed distracted, and was surreptitiously checking his mobile. Something was off, but before I could ask, a fanfare sounded, signifying the start of the display.

The crowd fell silent as the first wave of fireworks began in a blaze of colour. I turned around and looked at the enraptured faces as a particularly large rocket went off. Most of my firework-related memories centred around Guy Fawkes Day, in November. It was a real change to be sitting in shirt-sleeves on a balmy summer evening as opposed to shivering in the British winter drizzle with a sparkler and a half-cooked spud wrapped in silver foil.

"This is a change from how they do it at home, isn't it?" I said to Bella, and she smiled and nodded. I relaxed more into her side and let my mind wander to the dreams I had been enjoying over the previous three weeks; dreams in which she had a starring role...

Suddenly three things happened. First, the display began to build up to its crescendo, starting with Roman candles and increasing in size, noise and height, with red, white and blue flashes going off all over the sky, accompanied by a recording of the _Star Spangled Banner_.

Then Bella turned her head towards me, took a deep breath and placed her delectible lips very gently on my cheek.

As I sat there in a daze, just experiencing the moment, the third thing happened. A tall, female figure seemed to materialise in front of me. A figure who looked just like Rosie.

Fuck a duck, it was Rosie! I scrambled to my feet, aghast to see her there, thinking she was still on her crazy European excursion with Lauren.

She swayed slightly in front of me and I realised that she was monumentally drunk, and judging by her dilated pupils she had taken something too.

"Ah, Edward, honey," she said, and glanced down to where Bella was still sitting, with a stunned look on her face. "Are you going to introduce me to your 'friend'? Does she know who you really are?"

I grabbed Rosie by the arm as the fireworks crashed in the background, and realised that Emmett had appeared to take the other.

"I think you need to mind your own business, Rosie," I hissed as her, trying to avoid drawing any more attention to us than necessary.

"I think it is my business when you're out in public, carrying on with some cheap floozie!" Rosie screamed back at me, her face contorted with anger and her teeth bared. "Do you not think about what we have to lose if this gets out? I go away for a couple of days and you find yourself a replacement! What were you thinking?"

She swung herself around to face Bella, who had got to her feet, her forehead furrowed and her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"And as for you, you whore, stay away from my Edward! If I ever see you near him again, so help me it will be the last thing you see!" She loomed down at Bella, who shrank away from her, her eyes widening in horror.

People were starting to notice something was going on, and one or two people were beginning to come over to see if they could help. If anyone spotted it was us, Rosie and I were going to be in real trouble, especially if photos started being taken. Emmett pulled her away from Bella and started to usher her towards the car, and with an apologetic look back at Bella and Angela, I followed them.

It took a couple of minutes to get to the cars and Emmett sat her in the passenger seat of his Jeep, while I ran back to where we had been sitting. To my immediate and crushing despair, there was no sight or sound of either of them. I walked forward into the crowd, which was now beginning to pack up and move as the display ended, I couldn't see a sign of either of them in the milling crowds.

Before I could run into the crowds to follow them, a firm hand gripped me by the elbow. Marcus looked me in the eye, his face a picture of concern. "It's too late, man" he said. "She's long gone."

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline July 4 - Walking in Memphis... Where Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen goes, girlfriend Rosalie Hale isn't ever far behind. Edward and his best girl have been living it up for the Fourth at the home of Edward's **_**Beat It**_** co-star****,**** Emmett McCarty. Rosalie had been spotted in Paris with best mate Lauren Mallory only two days ago, and seems to have rushed back to the States to show her love how they celebrate their Independence Day. As ever, if you want breaking news about your favourite **_**Waves**_** stars, follow our Twitter feed.**

~o0o~

BPOV

I woke up on the morning of our flight to Memphis with the oddest of feelings, a sort of a low-level buzz in the back of my mind, which I put down to excitement about finally being on my travels. It intensified as I got to Heathrow and into the departure area. As I bought my duty free cigarettes and sat at Starbucks with Angela, it got stronger and stronger. I started scanning the crowds, thinking perhaps someone I knew was there, but I didn't recognise a soul.

The flight was long and we were squashed into our seats. I didn't bother with the inflight movie. After a couple of gin and tonics I was out like a light.

The buzz was back as we hung out at Atlanta waiting for our connecting flight, then again at Memphis International Airport. Again, I put it down to excitement of finally getting on with this trip which we had planned for months.

We had decided to cut ourselves off for three weeks - no internet, no emails, just a basic mobile for emergencies and a digital camera. I didn't even want to use a satnav.

Our big splurge was a couple of nights in The Heartbreak Hotel in Memphis, in one of their themed suites, and a night at the Chateau Marmont Hotel in Los Angeles the night before we were due to fly back.

Graceland was on my to see list, along with Beale Street, and the home of Sun Records. After the Fourth, we were picking up our car and heading south to New Orleans, then west to Dallas, joining Route 66 at Amarillo and making our way to Los Angeles.

On the first day we wandered up to Graceland and looked through the  
gates. After we headed to a nearby restaurant where the waiters flirted outrageously with us, and insisted on giving us a free sample of the place's special ribs recipe, saying we couldn't leave Memphis without trying some.

On Friday evening, we went to Beale Street, which was nightlife central; full of rocking bars and thronging with tourists and locals enjoying the long weekend. After sampling several bars, and again receiving a fair few free drinks, we stumbled into BB King's blues bar, sat in an alcove and watched the people go by.

I had found out from the Heartbreak Hotel's receptionist, Shelly, a larger than life lady with pink candyfloss hair, that Handy Park was the place to see the fireworks Angela and I rested in our suite in the morning, before going to Taco Bell for nachos (something Angela had on her wish list) and following the crowds to the riverside park.

The weird feeling I had when I was at the airport re-appeared as we sat people-watching as the sun went down. Eventually I got hungry and as it was my turn to decide what to eat, I dragged Angela over to the fast food carts. Then I saw him. Him. Standing there looking stunned at seeing me. I was having trouble breathing as I looked into those green green eyes again.

A little vain voice in my head congratulated me having dressed nicely and put on makeup before coming out.

He said something to me about how I was in the wrong place and something else about his mum, but to be honest, my pulse was beating so loudly in my ears I couldn't hear what he was saying.

He bought me a corn dog and we followed him back to where his friend Marcus's friends were, just in time for the display to start. I sat beside him as it went on, thinking that this couldn't get more perfect. As the fireworks crashed to their climax I couldn't stand it for another second, and moved in for a kiss.

Then that shag-slapper-bog-beast of a whore Rosalie Fucking Hale popped up, bombed out of her mind by the look of it, and pointed out to me in no uncertain terms that I was not welcome near her boyfriend. Of course I wasn't. I should have known better than to even try to aim that high.

It took about 10 seconds after Edward and his friends took Rosalie's side and left with her for me to grab Angela by the arm and bolt into the crowd. Memphis, which had been such a wonderful place to visit was ruined for me. The evening's events left a horrible taste in my mouth.

"I want to go," I sobbed to Angela. "I want to check out and leave this place. Let's go south."

~o0o~

A/N Well, there you go, I promised you fireworks! I have to say I have taken some liberties with Memphis, I went there a million years ago but all I can remember was Graceland. I have been bombarding twitter people with questions and I want to thank you for your help; especially about corn dogs.

I have got a new gig this week, as one third of the British Beta Babes for MissBettySmith's new White House-based story, www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6051098/1/Full_Disclosure which includes a Britward. She is also the author of the lovely Gentleman from Washington State, which is well worth a look if you haven't before.

I'd also like to recommend www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5759303/1/Distractions by Windchymes for a fantastic twist on New Moon.

Both Edward and I were interviewed, before the events in this update, by the lovely Charmie77 for the fanfictionrebels blog site, which should be posted some time week.

And finally, thanks to all you lovely readers, I had an all-time record hits this week, and I'd love to hear where you're all from and how you found me.

May the best team win the World Cup. I drew Mexico in the twisweepstake, but I toot my horn for England, especially if they put our local hero Joe Hart in goal. Give Joe a Go, Fabio. Hey, that rhymes. Cool.

AFMxx


	6. Musical Interludes

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. That's why she gets to go to the _Eclipse _premiere and meet lots of stars. But she's not going to a midnight showing in London with me and shinyvolvolurv, so ner.

Thanks, as ever go to my BetaMax, EMCxo and my glorious pre-reader Jaustenlover, both of whom have gone above and beyond for me as usual.

This is dedicated to my daughter, who took part in a dance festival, to some song from _High School Musica_l this week. She did all the right steps, just not necessarily in the right order...

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 5

(Musical interludes)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline July 4, 2009, Memphis, Tennessee: WELL, HELLO MS HALE - Where one is, the other's never far behind... Rosalie Hale was spotted at Memphis International this afternoon, obviously in a rush to see her beloved, Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen. Her BFF, Mallory Paints heiress, Lauren Mallory seems to have said farewell for now at Atlanta, since she was spotted in LA hotspot Aqua Vita, hanging at the bar with LA Galaxy soccer player Michael Newton. Don't forget that filming for **_**Waves 2**_** begins in September and we will soon have exciting news on who's cast as the big baddie, Demitri. Watch our Twitter feed for more news as it comes...**

o0o

_Previously in _Say Hello, Wave Goodbye_: Before I could run into the crowds to follow them, a firm hand gripped me by the elbow. Marcus looked me in the eye, his face a picture of concern. "It's too late, man" he said. "She's long gone."_

EPOV

How the fucking hell could I have been so stupid? I had her, I had her by my side, she fucking kissed me - and I didn't ask her anything.

I was so caught up in the moment, in our moment, that I didn't think to ask where she was staying, where she was going, what her mobile number was - anything.

I closed my eyes as a wave of sadness swept over me, fighting the urge to sob at the unfairness of it all.

Marcus hadn't left my side since we'd realised Bella and Angela had disappeared. He had stopped me from running headlong into the crowd to look for them and stayed with me when I began to see stars and it became clear I was having a full-blown panic attack.

He sat me down under a tree, away from prying eyes, texted Emmett to go ahead without us, and sat with me, waiting for my breathing to return to normal.

"Hey, man, does trouble follow you all the time, or is it just on the holidays?" he asked, finally, as I returned to the land of the relatively sane.

I gave him a weak smile and got to my feet. He led me back to where the cars had been parked and unlocked the doors of a yellow Toyota Landcruiser which I vaguely remembered seeing at Emmett's during the barbecue... before my life went tits-up again.

Obviously realising what a foul mood I was in, Marcus decided against small talk on the drive back to McCarty Manor. The trip passed in silence, except for the little voice in my head reminding me I was an absolute twat. Even if I found Bella, there was no way she'd ever speak to me again. Rosie was going to get it with both barrels when she sobered up.

Emmett was sitting on the steps of the front porch when we arrived, smoking a cigarette. There was no sign of Rosie, and the rest of the house was in silence. I assumed his parents were either out or asleep. Rosie's appearance had effectively ended any post firework party vibes.

"Hey," Em said, thoughtfully. "Rosalie's asleep. Or passed out, whatever. She was seriously strung out on something. Apparently she turned up at the house in a cab straight from the airport, with all her bags and shit, and demanded my mom told her where we were. Mom texted me to ask me what to do - she'd never met her before..."

I instantly felt sorry for poor Maggie. Having a drunken and spaced-out-on-God-knows-what movie starlet turn up on her doorstep demanding to know where her son's friend was must have been horrible for her.

"... So I texted Mom and told her to tell Rosalie where we were - I didn't want her here with just my parents in the house. I wasn't expecting her to crash in on you like that, with - with... Who was that you were with, anyway? I thought your heart belonged to that Bella chick now?"

"It was that Bella chick, Em," I said. He gasped and I sighed simultaneously.

"But... but how? Where? When?" Emmett looked delighted then horrified, then delighted again. Honestly, I could read him like a book.

"So you know where she is then? You can call her and make it up to her?"

"I wish it was that simple," I answered, and explained about being too dazed to get her mobile number, or her hotel address. Seeing Marcus's look of confusion, Em and I filled him in on what had happened - leaving out the part about my shagging Rosie for a year, but including Aro's contractual reminders - as I lit a cigarette and prepared to answer the same questions all over again.

Marcus looked at me as I finished my story and shook his head. "Man, that's harsh. Rosalie thought you were being accosted by some random girl, not someone special... and got mad at you for what? For being kissed by someone else? When she was so steamed she could barely stand? Man, you three are in a tangled web, for sure."

I couldn't have agreed more. It was something else to add to the Great Big Book of Edward Cullen's Mistakes - not being open to Rosie about why I suddenly dumped her in the first place. It was going to be a really big book.

I rubbed my cigarette out with my fingers and took the butt into the kitchen, where I grabbed a glass of water and then told Em and Marcus I was going to bed. As I headed upstairs my BlackBerry chirped. Finally, contact from Alice.

***Are you in trouble?*** it said. I swear she has a sixth sense when it comes to my cock-ups.

***Yes, really big this time*** I typed back as I laid myself down on top of the bedclothes and waited for her to call.

It took about a minute for the phone to ring. I grinned and settled down on the bed. I might as well get comfortable, this was going to be a long conversation.

I started from the beginning, telling Alice everything from the premiere onwards. Judging by her silence she was taking everything in and was willing to hear me out before telling me what she thought.

When she finally spoke, she didn't hold back. She was obviously furious with me.

"Honey, you know I love you, but you are an incredibly stupid self-centred Limey asshole for what you did to that girl," she fumed at me down the phone.

"I am beyond angry with you. You don't deserve happiness for what you did. She got up the nerve to kiss you and you... you... you put that slut Rosalie first - you put your career before her. I am horrified by your behaviour - you are meant to be a gentleman! Esme is going to kill you when she finds out."

I opened my mouth to argue, then immediately shut it again. Bugger me if the psychic munchkin wasn't absolutely right. I had been a total fool to put a job above my feelings for this girl.

"What I want you to do is come and see me in Biloxi, or we can meet halfway... Yes, let's meet in Jackson!" she said, all sweetness and light again. This girl's mood-swings could give you whiplash. "It's about a three hour drive; I can meet you there tomorrow evening."

"You can buy me dinner, we can dance, or see a band, and work out what to do to get this girl back. You two are meant to be together, I can tell. And bring Emmett and your new friend too..."

She WAS psychic. I was certain of it. I racked my brain trying to think of when I'd mentioned Marcus to her, but I couldn't. "You're seeing into the future again, lil miss? I must get the lottery numbers off you," I teased.

She laughed and made a smacky kiss noise down the phone. "See you tomorrow lover boy, and bring your game with you," she said.

"Goodnight, Tinks," I answered, and was rewarded with another Alice giggle as she hung up the phone.

I put the BlackBerry on to charge and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Marcus and Emmett were sitting at the table, chatting.

"Do you guys fancy a road trip tomorrow?" I asked, and they grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said. "Let's get the fuck out of here..."

Eventually I made it back to bed, and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. I was plagued with Bella dreams that night; and not the ones I liked. She kept fading away and in one, her face turned into Rosie's, which made me me jerk awake and yell out in surprise. After that I couldn't sleep and ended up curled up on the couch watching infomercials on the TV.

As soon as it was light enough to call it day, I got up, showered and packed an overnight bag ready for the trip to Jackson. I made my way down to the kitchen where I found a very sheepish-looking Rosie, hunched over a mug of coffee.

She looked up at me. Scrubbed clean of makeup and with her hair scraped back, she looked about 14. "Edward, I am so sorry -" she whispered, wincing at the sound in her hungover state. "I was stupid and jealous and crazy. I saw someone kissing you and remembered what we had.

"Lauren saw those pictures of you and Emmett on PerezHilton and she was so mean to me, I just wanted to see you. She gave me some E and I drank more than I meant to on the plane. I think I made a pass at Emmett too, I can't really remember. And I was so horrible to my stepdad's assistant when she wouldn't give me Emmett's address... I have some apologising to do."

I sat down opposite her and put my finger under her chin, gently lifting her face up level with mine, noticing how her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears.

"I want you to know something, Rosie," I said, softly. "I have to be honest with you. I finished with you because I met someone else and I didn't want to hurt you.

"You're a lovely person, and I don't regret the past year, but I would regret it more if we ended up hurting each other.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to be friends, but I won't come running to you if you want a quickie, and you shouldn't fight my battles for me."

She smiled at that, and I took my hand away. "I do love you Rosie, but as a friend, and I worry about you. If you ever show up and pull a stunt like that again, I will have you booked in at the Betty Ford Clinic before you can look around. Capiche?"

Rosie thought for a moment, nodded and put out her little finger. "I do understand," she said. "Friends? Pinkie swear?" Laughing I linked my finger with hers and shook on it.

After breakfast, Marcus and I drove Rosie back to the airport and made sure she got a ticket to LA.

I rang her parents to let them know she was OK and on her way. I reassured them there was nothing to worry about - she had been hysterical on the phone trying to get Emmett's address, reducing her stepdad's assistant Suzi to tears, and her parents were naturally concerned that something was going on they should have been told about.

I sidestepped her use of Ecstasy and told them she'd had a drop too much to drink on the Air France plane.

Once we were sure Rosie was safely on a plane, we headed back to Emmett's place and put our bags into the boot of Emmett's Jeep for the trip to Jackson. At the last minute, Marcus ran back in and grabbed our guitars.

Emmett was driving so I commandeered the iPod, putting on Johnny Cash's version of _Jackson_ in honour of our destination.

The drive took about two hours and as we drove into the city limits, Alice texted us to tell us which hotel she was at and that she'd got reservations for dinner at a bar downtown.

We were standing in the lobby of the hotel, bags at our feet, when a short dark-haired whi dervish appeared from one of the lift doors making a squealing sound which probably made dogs in Memphis prick up their ears.

I had 20 seconds at the most to brace myself for impact as Alice made her way across the lobby and launched herself at me, climbing up me like a monkey and giving me a smacking kiss on the lips, followed by a light slap on the cheek.

"That's for being an arse," she said as she clambered back down to ground level. Even with her pointy heeled boots on she only came up to my armpit.

I introduced her to Emmett, who knew her by reputation, and to Marcus, who seemed a little shell-shocked, but then that was a fairly normal reaction to Hurricane Alice in full flow.

She stopped and took Marcus's proffered hand for a shake, but before she could move, he'd pulled it up to his lips for a kiss - that Southern Gent charm again! I could have sworn I saw a momentary swoon from Alice, but only because I was looking for a reaction from her.

She looked up at Marcus and batted her lashes at him. "I can tell we're going to be good friends," she said, with a wink. Marcus looked a little surprised, but smiled and let Alice take his arm as we walked to the reception desk, where a bored-looking lady whose left breast was called 'Shelly', booked us in to our rooms.

As it was still a holiday weekend, there were precious few rooms available, so we somehow ended up sharing two suites. Em and Marcus had a choice between a bed and a pull-out sofa. Alice and I got a room each, with a shared living room, which quickly became our base of operations for the evening ahead.

Alice had big plans for us, especially after discovering that Marcus could play the guitar. She tapped away at her iPhone looking for open mic nights or music bars, eventually finding a tiny blues bar far from the strip but with a great music reputation.

I was concerned, not about the music but of being mobbed if word got out Em and I were there. But Alice told us not to worry, that places like that would have a back door and that we'd be "gone before they knew what hit them". Alice and Marcus seemed to be getting on famously and had their heads together for much of the afternoon, giggling and whispering. Emmett and I watched their carrying on with a growing sense of amusement

We spent a pleasant afternoon in the suite, Marcus and I working on song ideas together, with Alice and Em's encouragement. Finally it was time for food, and Alice insisted I tried as many Mississippi specialities as possible, and led us to a small restaurant which she clearly knew well.

The owner obviously had no idea who I was, but was delighted to discover I was British. Before I could look round, the table was covered in plates of local delicacies which he insisted I had to try - some were familiar, like ribs and cornbread, but others were new to me. I tried catfish fried in breadcrumbs (which was not unlike breaded fish at home to be honest, but I didn't tell the owner that).

He was really proud of these little fried cornmeal balls called hushpuppies, which made me snort out loud. I had to stop to explain that at home Hush Puppy was a brand of comfy shoe, worn mainly by schoolchildren and old people.

I also tried biscuits for the first time - with a wink at Emmett, remembering our arguments about biscuits v cookies. His southern fried chicken was something else compared to the greasy horror that we had from the KFC back home.

When I thought I could eat no more, and even Emmett was leaning back and scratching his belly, the owner came out with pudding - a pecan pie the size of a dustbin lid and a Mississippi mud pie.

Like most Brits, I remember having something called a Mississippi mud pie as pudding in a pub as a special treat, but this was something else - rich and creamy and just heavenly. I felt a pang of sadness as I wished Bella was there to enjoy it with me. Alice caught my eye and began to talk about the songs we were performing later, managing to distract me from my melancholy.

After we'd finished eating and paid what I am sure was considerably less than we should have done for our meal, Alice led us through the city to the bar where the open mic night was happening. We settled in a booth at the back of the room. Alice headed off to talk to the boss about when Marcus and I would be on, and Marcus headed to the bar.

I felt myself relaxing as the MC came on and announced the first performer. By the time he called us to the stage - and Ed and Marcus, Alice wasn't letting on who I was - we were ready to enjoy ourselves.

"Erm, hi," I said into the microphone, "I'm Ed, and I'm visiting from England. This is Marcus, who's come all the way from Tennessee." And we launched into _Sunshine of Your Love_ by Cream. As I sang I realised why it had called to me when Alice had suggested it earlier:

_It's getting near dawn,  
When lights close their tired eyes.  
I'll soon be with you my love,  
To give you my dawn surprise.  
I'll be with you darling soon,  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling._

I put more passion than I expected into the song. Marcus was blistering on the guitar. As I got to the end, there was a moment of silence from the audience, followed by a huge round of applause and cries for more. I looked at the MC, who nodded us permission to play an encore. "Any requests?" I asked, and a bellowing voice from the back called out "_Brown Eyed Girl_"

I looked at Marcus to see if he knew it - and he nodded, so we went on to play that to another rapturous reception.

We finished our set and headed back to the tables, where a line of beers waited; bought by audience members and other performers. Marcus was dragged back on stage by another performer to play some Delta Blues, which he did astonishingly well. I was approached to sing again, but I declined. At about 1am the party began to wind down and we weaved our way back to the hotel, agreeing to meet up for a late breakfast in Alice and my suite.

The next morning, after eating and finishing off several cups of coffee, we headed for the zoo, where Em and I were immediately spotted and photographed. It was a wonderful day and I was sad to say goodbye to Alice at the end of it. She promised she'd be back in touch as soon as Volturi gave her dates and times for costume fitting, then I made me promise to tell me if there was any news on the Bella Swan front from her St Martins contacts.

Alice headed back south to her folks' place in Biloxi and we drove back to Memphis in high spirits, discussing my holiday time and scheming schemes. It turned out that Marcus had toured extensively with several bands and singers. He was able to suggest bars and hotels in most major cities. Since he had nothing going on for a couple of weeks, we made plans to travel together for a week or so on a musical road trip; heading to Nashville, Chicago, Detroit and New York.

It wasn't going to make me forget about Bella Swan, but I was going to make the most of my time without her. When I did find her, I'd make everything perfect again.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline July 6, 2009 SINGING FOR HIS SUPPER? How could we forget that Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen first made his name in music? Enjoying his downtime with **_**Beat It**_** co-star Emmett McCarty in Jackson, Mississippi, Edward jammed at an open mic night and rocked the socks off his audience. Someone saw through his disguise though, as our exclusive clip shows - click here for the YouTube of Edward's special serenade of the Van Morrison street musicians' favourite song, **_**Brown Eyed Girl. **_**Keep it here for all the news from the **_**Waves **_**cast.**

~o0o~

**E-mail from MABrandon **

**to IMSwan**

**Monday, July 6, 2009**

**Dear Ms Swan;**

**I was at the St Martins Graduate Fashion Show and was very impressed by your collection. I wish to talk to you about working with me with an online tailoring and design store I run from a base in London, and which I feel is deserving of someone of your talent.**

**I am not sure you remember me, but I graduated from St Martins two years ago. You helped me with some of my graduating work.**

**I hope to hear from you at your convenience,**

**Mary Alice Brandon,**

**Owner, ABClothing ltd.**

~o0o~

BPOV

I wasn't going to waste another tear on that man. Then I saw him sing.

~o0o~

A/N I didn't write _Sunshine of Your Love_, Eric Clapton, Jack Bruce and Ginger Baker did.

Sorry this is later than I planned, it was my birthday and I was given a copy of _Super Mario Galaxy 2_, which I can only play at night after the child and husband are done with it. That's my excuse and I am sticking to it.

I want to offer you all the chance to raise money for the Fandom Gives Back campaign, and I plan to sell cameos in this story for a US $5 minimum donation to the appeal. I will post more next week if I get enough of a response from you.

Thanks once again for reading and well done if your team is still in the World Cup, commiserations if they're out. Well done England and the USA (and Mexico, my sweepstake team).

My Britward rec this week is www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5986853/1/Fill_My_Little_World by Hongkongphooey73, and I am sorry I spelled your name wrong in the FanFictionRebels interview.

I would also like to point you in the direction of www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5918985/1/Last_Tango_in_Forks by Awesomesauce73; on Twitter we spoke of little else this week. Until the EW Rob pictures arrived. Rawr.

And those of you seeing _Eclipse _next week, you are lucky lucky people. It's not out here until July 9. Not that I'm bitter.

AFMxx


	7. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. But my engagement ring's much nicer than Bella's and I've never knowingly typed the words "crooked grin". Because it makes me think of Bell's Palsy.

Thanks, as ever go to my lovely beta, EMCxo (happy birthday and _Eclipse _Day, my dear) and my glorious pre-reader Jaustenlover. They both diligently stop me from using a comma, and following it with an and. I did it again, didn't I?

This is dedicated to my daughter, who told me this week that Hannah Montana was a blonde girl who sings and wears pink shoes. Can't argue with that.

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 6

(Homeward bound)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFanLondon website: Dateline August 5, 2009 - EXCLUSIVE CASTING NEWS! Volturi has now confirmed what we all hoped! James Royce-King (**_**The Ice Cream Man; Tension**_**) will play Demitri, the Russian agent who tries to steal away Nurse Ellie (Rosalie Hale) from Dr Dan (Edward Cullen). Welcome to **_**Waves **_**world, James, enjoy your visit! For all you need to know about **_**Waves 2**_**, follow our Twitter feed...**

~o0o~

_Previously in _Say Hello, Wave Goodbye_: Memphis, which had been such a wonderful place to visit was ruined for me. The evening's events left a horrible taste in my mouth. "I want to go," I sobbed to Angela. "I want to check out and leave this place. Let's go south."_

BPOV

Angela somehow persuaded me to spend the night at Heartbreak Hotel and not to just hit the road then and there. All I wanted was to be as far as possible from Edward, despite all the fibres in my being lighting up at the memory of my lips meeting his skin.

It had taken every ounce of courage I'd had to turn to him and kiss him. Sitting there beside him, in our own little bubble, it had felt right, it was the right time to make a move.

Then it all went to shit. I shuddered at the memory, at seeing that harpy appear in front of us and slag me off. Then Edward took her side, went off with her, leaving me alone. The best moment of my life, followed by the worst.

Every time I closed my eyes, I remembered the throbbing heat of desire which just one tiny kiss ignited in me. If I happened to be asleep when it happened, I would wake up, gasping for air and desperately aroused; if I was daydreaming, I'd feel a flush creeping up my face as I re-lived it.

The next day, Angela and I got into the convertible and headed south. We'd both wanted to visit New Orleans to see what the fuss was about.

It was an amazing place, but hearing the jazz bands and tasting the creole food just made me wish that Edward was there.

As I sat outside a bar in Bourbon Street, I wished he could have ordered me the Long Island Iced Tea I was drinking. Then when we were in Dallas, I wanted to discuss conspiracy theories with him as Angela and I stood on the Grassy Knoll. When we drove on to Route 66 at Amarillo, I itched to text him and let him know.

God, I was pathetic. He had this glorious Amazon of a girlfriend who'd walk over hot coals for him, and here I was being all teary and swoony over about 20 minutes of contact and a one-sided but hot as hell kiss!

The problem was that every time I steeled myself enough to forget him and move on, something would remind me of what I had held on to for such a short time.

I saw posters for _Beat It_ everywhere; the local news shows on TVs in the motels we stayed in had trailers for the _Making Waves_ DVD release.

During a detour into Oklahoma, I'd spotted his name in an abandoned newspaper in a roadside diner where we ate gigantic burgers and drank strawberry milk shakes. It was in an article saying that Simon Cowell wanted to give him a recording contract.

By the time we arrived in Flagstaff, nearly three weeks later, we were grubby and tired. Wanting more than to crash out in another fleapit motel, we went upscale, booking two nights at the Hilton; with a room apiece, with free satellite TV and access to a computer.

It was while I was sitting on the bed, dripping wet from the shower with a towel wrapped round me, that I saw a snippet of Edward singing in some blues bar on _E! News_, and the last of my resolve disappeared.

It was partly at the shock at seeing him so happy; partly at hearing his singing voice. As for the choice of song, well, anyone with my colouring couldn't help but identify with _Brown Eyed Girl_. My dad used to sing it to me when I was a kid.

I shrugged on a hotel bathrobe, wound my hair up in a towel, and fired up the computer. Firstly I googled Rosalie Stoner Slapper Bitch Hale and found out she had blue-green eyes. I internally cheered - _score one for me_!

Then I went on to YouTube and watched his whole performance. He was something, all laid back and grinning and bantering with the audience, accompanied on guitar by the southern charmer he'd been with at the fireworks display.

Then I checked my email and found something which made me gasp, then squeal like a fangirl.

Mary Alice Brandon, commonly known as Alice, had been my hero during my first year at college. Now she was headhunting me?

How the hell she remembered me was a mystery. I'd been such a quiet thing when I started on my fashion design and marketing degree course at St Martins - it had taken Angela months to winkle me out of my shell.

I had been so unused to city life at that point in my life, after growing up in the middle of nowhere.

It had been a real shock to find myself, aged just 19, living literally in the heart of London.

Angela had been on my floor in the Halls of Residence, and we'd moved on to share a house with half a dozen reprobates for our second and third years.

I was so broke by the time that the graduate fashion shows happened at the end of my first year that I'd sold my services as a seamstress to the highest bidder - luckily for me, Mary Alice Brandon.

I'd mostly sat in her studio garret and watched and learned from her; sewing on the odd button here; tacking up a hem there.

While Stella McCartney had been the most famous recent St Martins alumnae, Alice had run her a close second. At her graduate fashion show, the applause hadn't stopped. All her pieces were snapped up that same night.

I didn't know she'd set up an online boutique - it sounded so exciting. Just the sort of thing I'd be interested in. I had taken an A-level exam in business studies at school, and worked part time at more shops and offices than I could remember in school and college holidays.

I quickly typed a response to Alice's email, telling her I was in the US, and I was interested, making sure to give her my mobile number.

There were a couple more emails demanding my attention. One was from my mum telling me about some pyramid selling scheme she was 'sure would make us all rich', which I binned. There was a gruff but loving one from my dad suggesting that perhaps Angela and I should drop each of our parents a line from time to time, letting them know we were still alive.

By the time I was closing down the computer, Angela was knocking on my door, suggesting we go and eat.

I was halfway through an enchilada and sipping a perfect margarita on the rocks when my mobile rang, with a number I didn't know. It turned out to be Alice. I excused myself from Angela and went outside to speak to her, lighting a cigarette to calm my nerves.

"Hi, Bella! It's wonderful to talk to you after all this time!" her voice squeaked excitedly at the end of the line. I'd forgotten she was like a leprechaun on speed when she got excited.

"I am so happy you got in touch. How are you? Has anything exciting happened to you? Where are you at the moment?" It was like she was channelling David Frost; questions, questions, questions. She set an exhausting pace, even on the phone.

I fought to remain calm and to not gush too much, so I sounded at least a little professional; not like someone who had been speaking to one of their idols.

"I am fine; yes life's good and I'm in Arizona. We're going to the Grand Canyon tomorrow and on to California the day after," I said, and her voice somehow managed to go up yet another pitch.

"I'm going to be in Los Angeles for a meeting the day after tomorrow," she squeaked. "I can stay another day if you like. Would you like to meet up and discuss this project? I know we've got lots to catch up on," she said, all in one breath.

I told her when I'd be at the Chateau Marmont Hotel. She said she'd find us somewhere to 'do lunch' and talk over the job, if it was something I'd be interested in.

By the time I'd hung up from the call and gone back into the restaurant, I was dancing on air.

Angela declared that we had to celebrate my new job. Despite my protestations that it hadn't been offered to me yet, we hit the town in earnest. It was very late indeed when I crawled into bed to enjoy my nightly Edward fantasies.

It might have been a mistake, in retrospect, to visit the Grand Canyon with a tequila-based hangover. We visited the Skywalk, which didn't help our stomachs settle very much. Despite both of us feeling somewhat delicate, the good vibe remained. Although the scenery in the park was magnificent, it was good to be back in the cool of the air-conditioned hotel in the evening.

We headed to Barstow the next day, it was really not more than a stopping off point before we got to LA.

When it was cooler in the evening, we were able to walk into the town, where there was a farmer's market in full swing. The stallholders were charmed by our English accents, and we grazed our way around the stalls, filling up on free samples.

We browsed some touristy shops looking for presents to take back. I got a gold prospector's kit for my dad and some Route 66 memorabilia for my mum and stepdad.

Eventually we found ourselves outside the town's movie theatre. My feet carried me in to the foyer, where I came face to face with Edward Cullen. Well, a cardboard Edward Cullen decked out as Mick Jagger, but it still made my heart speed up and my mouth rise into a smile.

Angela piped up next to me, "Do you want to go and see _Beat It_?" I realised that yes, I really did. I hadn't seen _Making Waves_ as a paying customer, I'd only seen bits and pieces of it while I was working, so I'd not seen Edward on the big screen.

"Do you know, I think I would," I said. We walked back to the ticket booth, where a bored looking teenager stopped munching her gum long enough to sell us a pair of tickets.

After a quick stop at the concession stand for enormous Diet Cokes and buckets of popcorn, we wandered into the theater just in time for the trailers. It was bliss to be a customer for once, and I settled back into my chair to enjoy the film.

As soon as Edward appeared on the screen, I burst into tears. I was astonished by my hormonal reaction to seeing him, even with the long mullety hairdo and the skinny legs. Angela looked sideways at me and grabbed my hand to comfort me. I forced away my desire to sob and wail.

It was an amazing movie. Even I could tell that Emmett was stellar in it, but it was Edward, with Mick Jagger's moves down pat, who kept my eyes glued to the screen. It was like he'd been hardwired into my brain.

Just watching him move made me squirm in my seat with desire. I realised then that even though my brain knew he was a grade-one arsehole for choosing Rosalie over me, my body had picked up on our connection, and it wouldn't let it go.

The auditorium was half full, at best. After three weeks the film was coming to an end of its run, rather like my holiday. It was also the end of an intense period of my life.

After 16 years, I wasn't in full-time education any more. This holiday was the buffer I'd needed between school and finding real work. Now it looked as if the finding real work thing had fallen right into my lap. Shame the same couldn't be said about the real boy.

Angela and I talked about the movie all the way back to the hotel. It was one of those films that kept you thinking for hours afterwards. We ended up buying some beers and sharing them in front of the TV, which was still on when I woke up the next morning.

It was a short hop from Barstow to LA. We crawled along in the infamous morning traffic, but with the radio playing full blast and the sun shining, it was idyllic for us. Angela was driving and I was gawking, pointing out the landmarks as we went past them.

Finally, at lunchtime, we arrived at The Chateau, which we'd both decided had to be where we spent our last days in the USA, and booked in.

Before long we were in one of the bars, people-watching. I spotted Lily Allen in one corner and Angela swore one lad sitting by the bar was a Calvin Klein model - we agreed that with his clothes on it was hard to tell!

Eventually, Alice called and we arranged to meet in half an hour at the hotel, as she already had a meeting there. Angela said she'd happily spend her time at a spa which the hotel staff had recommended to her and headed off.

I was left alone on a couch in the bar area with a copy of the_ LA Times_ and an iced tea; half listening to a news programme on the TV.

Lost in reading I didn't notice I had company until a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see a tallish man with blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck, wearing washed out black Levi 501s and a grey shirt.

He was standing a tiny bit too close for comfort, apparently reading my paper over my shoulder. Before I could move away, he extended his hand and gave me an face-splitting grin.

"Hey beautiful, I'm James," he said.

~o0o~

EPOV

All things being equal, Marcus and I had a blast on our whistle-stop tour of the music cities. We worked out how to jam at open mic bars without being spotted, and we figured out that the larger the city, the easier it was to blend in. Marcus seemed to know people everywhere we went so we ended up crashing on sofas and floors more often than booking into a hotel.

I became British Ed, Marcus's musical mate, and while I occasionally got a sideways stare from someone, my secret remained safe. A couple of times girls made passes at me. I sent them on their way, saying I was flattered but not interested, hinting at having someone back home.

While I was under the radar, my YouTube singing went viral. The DanFans went mental. The chatrooms debated over and over why I'd chosen to sing _Brown Eyed Girl_.

A rumour went around that Simon Cowell wanted to sign me-if he did, he didn't tell me. I was spotted with Rosie in California and then on a Caribbean beach, and then in, of all places, Goa.

I'd swapped a few texts with Rosie after she got home. She'd genuinely seemed contrite about her behaviour in Memphis.

She said she'd apologised to Em and his mum for how she'd treated them. When I spoke to Em later, he said she'd called and said she was really sorry for upsetting his parents and for trying it on with him in his Jeep, nearly making him crash on the way home.

Then the time came for Marcus to head home. He had to prepare for a tour with some Disney pop group who, he told me, pretended to play their guitars.

We realised we'd really miss each other. He had also struck up quite a friendship with Alice; they seemed to be constantly calling or texting each other. I took his number and email and promised we'd meet up again.

As I prepared my bag to head off to JFK, to go back to reality, he man-hugged me, slapped me on the back, and promised he'd keep looking for Bella for me.

I'd returned to London by the start of August and it was back to work mode almost immediately.

I had a hectic schedule of meetings; first, with my agent, Cai, to arrange my diary before the filming began, then with the lawyers to hammer out final details of my contract for _Waves 2_ and _3_.

I did think about asking them to review the good behaviour clause, but it was more trouble than it was worth, to be honest.

I had the chance for some R&R with my parents. We went away to the coast for a few days, staying with some old friends of my dad's. The weather was lovely and it was bliss to relax, knowing I was going to be slammed work-wise for the rest of the year.

It was with a heavy heart I headed back to Los Angeles for the _Making Waves _DVD launch. This morphed into _Waves 2_ pre-production which included Volturi meetings, fight training, script reading, and hair and costume fittings.

After we were finished in LA, we were going straight to location shooting in Italy for two weeks, then heading to the UK for principal filming in the second week in September.

Los Angeles was the first time I'd seen Rosie since July 5th. She did her job and I did mine at the DVD launch party, but there was a new kind of tension in our relationship, which I was paranoid would be picked up on when we got on to the actual set.

The night before the read-throughs began, Garrett held a party for all the cast and crew in his home in the Hollywood hills, as a kind of getting-to-know you thing.

I made sure I was there early to avoid any paps lurking in the bushes. I spotted Alice as she arrived, and went to stand with her, nursing a watered-down gin and tonic.

Rosie arrived a few minutes later and came and sat with us. Gradually the room filled up with people we remembered and a few new ones. Garrett wandered over with a scruffy-looking blond-haired bloke, whose smile didn't reach his eyes, and introduced us, "Edward, Rosalie, this is James. He's playing Demitri."

James appraised me for a second. Then his eyes moved to Rosie and he plastered on a smile. I felt Alice stiffen beside me. "Charmed," he said to Rosie. "I look forward to working with you, this should be a great experience..."

Rosie simpered a bit and then remembered herself, shaking his hand and making appropriate comments.

The two of them struck up a conversation and angled themselves away from Alice and me.

I turned to look at Alice, who had gone as white as a sheet. "Ali, what's the matter?" I said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Alice stayed uncharacteristically quiet and watched James and Rosie chat. "I don't- I just don't... trust him," she said, darkly. I wondered briefly if she was having one of her psychic moments.

I looked over to Garrett and saw he was hovering a short distance away, keeping an eye on us.

I went over to him and asked him to stay there for a bit while Alice and I went for some air. He nodded. Alice took my arm and we headed for a quiet terrace area at the back of the house where I could have a smoke.

Alice whipped out her iPhone and started tapping a text message.I settled down into one of the deckchairs, making the most of the last rays of sun.

"Are you going to tell me why this James has freaked you out?" I said. She mumbled a half-arsed answer about him hitting on a friend of hers and having to be reminded of his place. She looked pained, so I decided not to push her on it.

After I'd finished my cigarette, we returned to the living room, where James was thankfully nowhere to be seen and Rosie was chatting with another blond, the new stunt-guy, Jasper. We wandered over to where they were standing and I clapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly.

He turned and grinned, clasping my upper arm, possibly in greeting and possibly to check if I'd been doing the exercises he'd instructed me to do back in July.

I introduced him to Alice, who still seemed subdued, and the four of us chatted briefly before Garrett clattered a spoon on a glass to bring us to order.

"A toast, ladies and gents," he called out. "To _Crashing Waves_ - may it be the best it can be..." We all raised our glasses and responded to his call in unison.

A week or so later, Alice had gone back to London and Jasper, Rosie and I were in the heart of a dreadful fitness regime which left me walking like an old man but gave me muscles in places I didn't realise I had them.

James was occasionally joining us for workouts. His gimlet stare still gave me the creeps, although he seemed to get along well enough with Rosie.

Jasper had slotted in to the production like he'd always been there. He had admitted to me that he really liked Alice, and they'd been skyping while she was away.

I thought it was sweet, if slightly creepy, so one morning I decided to tease Alice about it. It was 9am in LA, making it 5pm in London, packing up time at her shop.

With a big grin, running over the jokes I was going use to tease her with, I dialled her work number.

"ABClothing, Bella Swan speaking, how may I help?" said the voice far, far away at the other end of the line. And my world stopped.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline, Los Angeles, August 30, 2009: READY TO MAKE WAVES AGAIN - Spotted back together in downtown LA over the weekend, Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and Rosalie Hale headed for the gym, preparing, no doubt for the action promised in the next Waves movie, **_**Crashing Waves. **_**Next it's off to Bella Italia for the production, then it's welcome home to our Edward and his beloved Rosalie as they come back to London. We'll be waiting for you both. Watch out on our twitter feed for the latest news from the set.  
**

~o0o~

A/N Finally, they know where they both are! Thanks, as usual, to everyone who has read and reviewed and favourited this story. It is still an enormous surprise that it's proving so popular.

Quick note about the UK education system, we do general school exams, called GCSEs, in maths, English, science, languages etc, at 16, then advanced exams in three or four chosen subjects, called A-Levels, at 18. What results you get for these exams determine what university you get into. Degrees are usually just in chosen subject or sometimes you can do a joint degree (as I did), but we don't do other classes or have credit.

Unless you're an academic, or doing a medical degree, most people leave university after getting a BA or BSc three or four years (people studying languages often spend a year abroad) and start work. There's little in the way of funding, and many people work part time to help pay their way. University terms run from October to June, graduation is at the end of June or beginning of July.

Typically, you spend your first year in Halls of Residence and then you move out for the remaining years to house-share. I am shuddering at the memory of the house I lived in...

I hope everyone who has seen it enjoyed _Eclipse_. I won't see it until July 9, as I can't go to the previews this weekend. I will be parenting instead, sigh.

Now for the begging. For the Fandom Gives Back appeal I am selling cameo roles in this story. There were, at the time of writing, 13 spots left for bidding, a minimum of $5 (which is about £3 in my money).

You could be in _Waves 2_, join Edward at a party, or write for WavesFansLondon: Have a gander at http:/ www (dot) thefandomgivesback (dot) com/item (dot) php?id=615&history=view#history or go in through the stories auction section of the thefandomgivesback website and click on afoolishmortal.

I recommend you try these three sweetwards: Hydraulic Level 5 by Gondolier, because it's made a welcome return this week; Love in My Box by cosmoandmarvar and Sub Plans by Snowhitehearts which has the perfect mix of *snort* and *rawr*.

AFMxx


	8. Telephones and Olive Groves

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. If you think about it, it's very nice that she lets us play about with them. Cheers Stephenie!

Thanks as ever to my megabeta and fic-mum EMCxo, who has been a tower of strength and support to me and the others she betas for as well, and to my pre-reader, the comma sutra diva herself, JAustenlover. I live in a two fic-mum household!

This is dedicated to my daughter, who is 'well above her age' in science, according to her school report. As I said in a biology exam once that sheep didn't have teeth, I know it's not come from me. And it's also dedicated to my husband, even though he said my singing Happy Birthday to him was 'like a goose honking in the fog'.

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 7

(Telephones and olive groves)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline, Wednesday, August 26 - GUESS WHO'S LIVING THE LA LIFE? Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his on and off-screen love Rosalie Hale have been making up for lost time over the summer, it would seem. They're hard at play in sunny LA, eating and being merry with **_**Waves 2**_** cast and crew members in night spot Aqua Vita - although our spy only saw one car waiting for them at the end, if you know what we mean... They were also spotted headed to the gym together and had a fun night out at Rosalie's house. We're looking forward to seeing what they get up to in Bella Italia, where filming is expected to be volcanic... Want to know more about **_**Waves**_**? Follow us on Twitter.**

~o0o~

EPOV

I was literally dumbstruck. Bella was there, at the end of the phone, in Alice's studio. What the hell was going on? I paused for so long at the end of the line, trying to get my brain to work, that she asked if there was someone there.

"Bella?" I eventually croaked out. "It's Edward, Edward Cullen. Is that you?" Really, my brain had fogged up with the shock of hearing her voice; I couldn't form single words, let alone sentences.

"Yes, it's me," she said, sounding a little bit flustered, but a hell of a lot less surprised than I felt. "You're lucky you got me, I was about to pack up for the day. Do you want to talk to Alice?"

"Yes. Well no, well, er... not now," I babbled, still feeling completely tongue-tied. "I want to talk to you now you're there. Why are you there?"

She took a deep breath. "I knew Alice vaguely at college - I helped her out with some sewing work for her final exams," she said. I hissed though my teeth a little as I realised Alice had lied to me. Bella obviously heard my reaction and came out in Alice's defence. "I think everything Alice did was for the best," she said.

"Alice got in touch by email a day or two after... well, you know..." she trailed off and I winced at the memory of Bella facing off with Rosie in the park.

"But I didn't get the email for three weeks - I didn't check a computer until we were in Flagstaff, the same time as I saw you singing on YouTube... but anyway, I met up with her in California and she offered me a job, and here I am. Just finishing my first day as the assistant manager at ABClothing. That's it, you're up to date," she said.

I was still stunned. "Alice knew you... but she didn't tell me," I said, more to myself than to her. "Why?"

There was a click and Alice's voice came on the line. "Conference call!" she said, brightly. "Can you both hear me? Yes? Good. I will explain, once, then hang up and you two can talk properly."

"Edward, please don't be pissed at me about not saying I knew Bella. I didn't know how she felt about what happened with Rosalie in Memphis. She didn't have a clue about you two and I wanted to make sure she was okay about that before I told you I'd found her. As it was I had to wait three weeks for her to get around to answering her email-"

I heard Bella sniggering at her end of the phone and that little sound made my heart sing.

Alice went on, "I have to confess to you that Marcus and Em were in on my secret and we kinda put you on the spot at the club. Emmett asked you to sing Brown Eyed Girl and I filmed it on my Flip and put it on YouTube. We thought that Bella would like the choice of song, and she did, isn't that true, sweetie?"

Bella hummed at her end of the phone. I took that to mean a yes, and I began to feel a real, giddy happiness inside. I had really liked singing that night. Both the Cream song and the Van Morrison were signs of my attraction to Bella, and I hadn't really realised it at the time. How dense can one person be? Pretty dense when Alice is bluffing you, it seemed.

Bella took up the story, "I realised in Flagstaff that it was silly to not act on what I was feeling. I decided I'd look you up when I got home, because I couldn't really abandon Angela in the middle of the desert, could I? So I went to LA, met with Alice and flew home. On the plane, I saw _Making Waves_ and realised two things - one that you are a shit-hot actor, and two, that Alice was the costume designer for the film - she'd forgotten to tell me that, hadn't you, sweetie?"

It was Alice's turn to sound guilty. "True, I may have forgotten to mention that at the time," she said. "But you both can surely see I wanted to make sure Bella was okay with everything before I spilled to you-"

This time, I cut her off, "Just what bit of 'everything' have you spilled, hobbit? Bella, what do you know?"

Bella hesitated. "I know about Rosalie," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "I know you had a... thing... with her, and that it's over. I know she was smashed when I met her and didn't know me from Adam. I know she thought I was some kind of slut gold-digger who was after a quickie so I could sell it to the press. I know you had to get her away before people realised it was you."

"Yes, I was pissed off and upset that you did that. I wanted you to stand up for me. But I now see that it was also important not to draw any attention to yourself. Marcus said-"

"So, you've met Marcus, have you?" I said, in a lighter tone of voice. "And HE hasn't told me, either. Really with friends like Alice and Marcus, I don't need enemies."

Alice and Bella both laughed at that, and Alice continued, "Bella's spoken to Marcus since she got here. Marcus is a good'un. He said you had a great time on your road trip, you kept your nose clean, and you even told some random chick you weren't interested because you had a 'girl back home', which was really sweet."

Alice cleared her throat, "Anyway, you two, I have to go, so I'll speak to you later. Love you both. Now please talk to each other properly." With a click, she was gone, leaving just Bella and me on the phone.

"I wanted to say-"

"I think you should know-" she said simultaneously, and we both laughed again.

"You first."

"I wanted to say how unbelievably sorry I am for having left you high and dry at the firework display. It was stupid and immature of me and it gave you the wrong impression. I put my work before you and I shouldn't have done that. I hope you understand that. If it makes you feel any better, a lot of people went mental at me about it."

She took a deep breath. "I think you should know that I've weighed up a lot of things over the last month or so, and despite my brain saying I must be crazy to feel this mixed up over someone I've only met for 20 minutes, I do think I really like you," she said, all in one go.

I paused for a second; letting the feeling of warmth her words created creep down into my chest and spread out until my whole body tingled. "I like you too," I said. "But I have a favour to ask, okay?"

"Yes, of course," she answered. "What is it?"

"Please, Bella Swan, before you vanish into the mists again, can you give me your mobile number and email address?" She gave out a great belly laugh. "Of course I can," she said and rattled them both off to me.

I realised that we'd been on the phone for almost half an hour and I had a meeting with Garrett in 20 minutes.

"I am really sorry but I have to go."

Bella sighed. "We seem to spend a lot of our time saying goodbye."

"I am in Los Angeles for three more days, and then we're all off to Italy," I said. "It'll be a lot easier to keep in touch when we're in the same time zone."

"Yes, it will be," Bella mused. "Before you go, one more thing..."

"And that is?"

"I really enjoyed kissing you..."

I must have looked really stupid, standing there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I answered immediately, without thinking, "Yes, so did I. And I really want to do it again." I heard her gasp and felt an agreeable sense of arousal at her reaction.

"Good evening, Mr Cullen," she said. "I have to go home now..."

I held on to the line for a heartbeat or two longer than I should have and said goodnight to her. After she'd said it back and hung up the phone, I pressed number 2 on speed dial and listened to the tone ring out.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other end of the line. "Mum?" I said, a lump beginning to form in my throat, "I found her!"

After her squealing died down, I told her the bare bones of the story. After a couple of minutes of conversation I realised I had to scoot if I was going to make my meeting with Garrett, so I reluctantly hung up on her and headed out.

Rosie and James, Alec, the assistant director, and a couple of other of the people involved with the location shooting were already at Garrett's offices at Volturi when I arrived. Rosie and James were side by side on a sofa.

James still freaked me out for some unidentifiable reason. Garrett and I had a kind of unspoken agreement to keep a watch on him. It seemed neither of us trusted him, and Alice's prickly reaction to him at the party still worried me. She'd not been forthcoming about it but I assumed he's been overtly touchy-feely with someone in the wardrobe department.

Garrett appeared at his door and called us in for a fairly quick conference meeting with some of the location people in Naples; we were going to be allowed to film at Mount Vesuvius and in the ruins at Pompeii.

He handed us our Italian schedules, explaining that we'd be filming until September 12, then we'd have three days off, but we'd have to stay on there in case we were needed for re-shoots or whatever.

I liked the idea of a few days in Italy. I'd been to Florence for a summer holiday with my parents when I was a teenager, but I was too young to really appreciate it. All I remembered was looking at lots and lots of paintings of fleshy women, poking around in a variety of churches and being clucked at by a lot of old biddies in black clothes.

I was quite excited to be filming again. It had been months since I'd been on a set, with the promotion work overtaking the actual acting since _Making Waves_ had wrapped in the spring. The meeting was beginning to get a little bit dull, with technical questions taking over from the stuff which directly affected the actors. I zoned out.

Pulling out my BlackBerry, I typed an email to Bella. It said: *Bored, meeting taking forever. What're you doing?*

A couple of minutes later the message light flashed on my phone. I opened the email to read: *Sitting in Alice's spare room hunting online for somewhere to live. Liked talking to you today. Miss you already ;-).*

I could feel my face warm up as I blushed like a 17-year-old at her reply. Glancing up to check I was still not needed in the meeting, I typed back: *Feeling good today thanks to you. I am happy I found you. You do believe me, don't you? I wish I was nearer and could talk to you properly. I think I have to warn you, I told my mum about you. Don't be too alarmed if she turns up at ABC, she's really keen to meet you...*

Another minute passed before I got a reply. *Meeting the parent? Are you sure? How will I know who she is? Does she look like you? What if it's an impostor? Freaking out here...*

I snorted softly at her reply, and the conversation in the room stopped. I looked up. "What?" I said as Garrett raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think we can consider this meeting over," Garrett said, looking right at me. "I'll meet up with you all at LAX on Monday, nice and early, OK?"

We murmured our agreement and the meeting broke up. The three of us met up in an anteroom, and Rosie and I made plans to visit her parents before we left. They'd always been nice to me and even if our relationship had changed, it would have been rude of me not to say hello to them while I was there.

I headed out from Volturi and was driven back to the hotel, were Jasper was waiting for me. As I sat in the car, I found a picture of my mum and emailed it to Bella, captioning it *please look after this mum, thank you*. I got a brief reply thanking me and wishing me goodnight, which gave me a pang of sadness that I was so far away that it was still afternoon and she was getting ready to go to sleep.

We headed to the hotel gym, and then had grilled fish, and salad for lunch, washed down with sparkling water - it wasn't easy to enjoy unhealthy food with your trainer sitting opposite you.

I tried to probe him about Alice and his relationship, but he wasn't biting with any gossip- although he did get agreeably goofy when he talked about her. I suppose I did too when I talked to him about Bella.

The next couple of days were a blur of activity. James and I both got our hair cut - PerezHilton had a field day with that one. I had a lovely evening spent relaxing by the pool at Rosie's parents' house with her and Jasper, eating watermelon and drinking girly cocktails, emailing increasingly silly pictures of us to Alice and Bella.

Rosie had taken surprisingly well to the news that I'd reconnected with Bella. She was still contrite about her behaviour in Memphis. I explained to Bella about how much of our relationship was fact and how much was assumption.

She'd even taken a picture of me with my new haircut which I'd sent to Bella joking that it was in case she didn't recognise me the next time we met.

The gossip mags and websites had Rosie and me jetting off on holiday together, buying a house, even getting engaged; it was all based on speculation and half-truths. I hoped Bella was beginning to understand that.

We emailed each other frequently, and they rapidly became informal and somewhat flirty. I enjoyed teasing her and telling her I missed her, it would be interesting to see whether she thought it was genuine or joking.

I had taken to checking the WavesFansLondon site from time to time to make sure nothing to scandalous had appeared, but it was too busy discussing my haircut and nattering about the location filming.

Starved of any titbits of gossip, other than what it had made up, RoseWard diminished over the month. I knew it would be back in force as soon as we started filming in Italy, which was something I was honestly dreading.

The paps were indeed waiting for us when we arrived early on Monday morning at LAX for our flights. As usual, when the pics appeared on the websites and in the magazines, it gave every impression that Rosie and I were cosying up with each other.

We stopped and smiled for them but they still followed us as far as security would allow them, even taking blurry pictures of us taking our shoes off before going through the barriers.

James, Garrett and Alec were waiting at the first class lounge - they'd managed to sneak in unscathed, lucky sods. We huddled in a corner avoiding the curious eyes of businessmen types, no doubt wondering why these scruffy kids were doing in First Class with them.

The flight was as uneventful as usual, the stewardesses paid James and me a lot of attention which I ignored and he revelled in; Rosie hardly ate and listened to her iPod and we studied our schedules and scripts. We changed planes in Paris and finally arrived in Naples International Airport, heading off the plane into a basic hanger and into stifling late summer heat.

I texted Mum and Bella to let them know we were landed safely and headed for the cars to take us to the coastal town of Sorrento, where we were staying.

It was, without doubt, the most terrifying drive I had ever been on, with sheer drops to the sea on one side and tourist buses and local drivers trying to force us off the road on the other.

It was amazingly beautiful though. There were olive and lemon trees groaning with fruit and hanging over the roads. When I looked back towards Naples, I could see Mount Vesuvius looming over the city.

I'd heard lovely things about the Amalfi Coast and the island of Capri - and _The Talented Mr Ripley_, one of my favourite films, was filmed around there.

We made our way to our hotel, the Hilton, which was secluded in the hillside away from the town and prying eyes, and settled into our four adjoining suites on the top floor. To my delight, I discovered there was a private swimming pool on the roof, and an outdoor eating area with darkened corners where we could be relatively unobserved.

As it was the end of the summer holiday period there weren't many tourists staying at the hotel, just a few businessmen, some older couples, and one pair of newlyweds who spent most of their time beside the pool.

They were constantly touching each other; sometimes just holding hands, sometimes passionately kissing and sometimes just sitting with their feet entwined, reading books. It looked like bliss.

I emailed Bella: *Sorrento's lovely. They've got lemons the size of small cars. I can see Mount Vesuvius from my balcony. Shame about the drivers, though, they're all mad, bad and dangerous to know. If I didn't have to work, it'd be perfect... Wish you were here xx*

She replied about 10 minutes later. *Wish I was there too. But you'll have to make do with Alice, she's arriving tomorrow at 9am. By the way, your mum says hi...*

Shit! Mum had descended. I hoped Bella was well prepared...

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Sunday, August 30, 2009 - AND THEY'RE OFF! Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen has left the USA behind as he and girlfriend Rosalie Hale headed through LAX this morning bound for Italy, where filming starts on eagerly-awaited **_**Making Waves**_** sequel, **_**Crashing Waves**_**. Despite rumours of a tiff back in July, they seemed pretty close-knit to us... Keep it with us for all the latest news from the**_** Waves 2**_** set, and don't forget our Twitter feed.**

~o0o~

BPOV

Edward's call left me breathless, thoughtless and weightless. I walked home to Alice's flat on air. I must have looked like a proper headcase walk-dancing down The Strand with my earbuds in and listening Jamiroquai.

It had been a whirlwind few weeks. First I was propositioned by that slimeball James, who was very effectively seen off by Alice. Then I had the world's shortest and strangest job interview, which was basically Alice buying me a watermelon martini and explaining what my responsibilities would include.

Later Angela and I went to the Viper Room with Alice for a final night blow-out, and somehow made it to the airport with monster hangovers and buzzing ears from the volume of the live music we'd enjoyed the night before.

As if to prove that Edward Cullen was stalking me, _Making Waves_ was the movie on the plane. I actually enjoyed it very much, not least because of the star, but also because Angela and I had a whale of a time making inappropriate comments about Rosalie's character when she appeared.

Angela won the best nickname contest, christening her RoHo.

Then I spotted Alice's name in the credits. To be honest, I was furious with her, but Angela, ever the voice of reason, pointed out that Alice was probably just not trying to take sides. "I mean," Angela had said, "it's not like she would walk up to you and say 'Hi I'm Alice. I'm best mates with the international movie star you met for half an hour before being scared off by his psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend. Wanna work for me?'." Damn, that girl was perceptive.

I had a couple of weeks to prepare to start work. Alice was on hand to help me move my stuff from Dad's house, where it was mostly still in boxes, back to the city.

Naturally, Alice's pad was in the heart of the city, just off The Strand, not far from The Savoy; where she insisted on taking me to the American Bar for cocktails.

She also insisted I had to stay as long as I needed, saying she'd be in and out while _Waves 2_ was filming. She made me promise I'd not think about moving until the location work was done.

I loved living in Alice's flat. It was a hop and a skip to Covent Garden, to the river, the theatres, to Trafalgar Square and the National Gallery. I had a wonderful time exploring while Alice fielded calls from LA and organised troops of seamstresses to put final touches to dozens of costumes.

She'd asked if I wanted to help, but I'd said no. I didn't want to be that close to the filming process without Edward knowing I was. I wasn't sure what my reaction would be when I saw Rosalie again - or what hers would be to me for that matter.

Instead I used Alice's state-of-the art PC to explore and expand ABClothing's website and customer base, emailing and calling all her clients to tell them I was taking over day-to-day running of the business and that I was at their beck and call.

I upgraded my phone to a BlackBerry so I could work on the move, and officially began my first day in postgraduate employment with a spring in my step. It was a lovely day, so Alice and I walked to the studio, which was the second and third floor of an ex-bank on Fleet Street. I was the only other full-time member of staff, but the part-timers had all popped in to see the 'new girl'.

It looked like I was sharing my space with the receptionist, Jane, a 30-something natural silver-blonde with pale blue eyes and a great taste in shoes and handbags, who worked Mondays to Thursdays. She had new season Chloe Paddington bag and silver Jimmy Choo mid-heels on, and when she spoke, I realised she was a total trust fund baby.

She had a husband who worked in finance somewhere and a brace of 'seen but not heard' children who spent all their out of school time at clubs and activities.

There was a small team of old dears who did the hard work, creating the clothes to order. They'd come in when it was necessary, but usually worked from home. All of them managed to find the time to wander in on my first day. Some of them loaded down with biscuits and cakes, which was unbelievably sweet of them.

It was an open-plan office space, filled to the brim with material, dressmakers' dummies and patterns. There was a huge set of double doors leading into Alice's office space, plus a tiny kitchenette with a space-aged coffee machine which took me half an hour to work out, a mini fridge and a microwave.

My appointed space was the only tidy part of the room, with a big ergonomic desk, a PC with three big screens and a telephone which looked like something NASA used to put a man on the moon, and which took me longer than the coffee machine to work out.

Apart from the stream of seamstresses, I had a quiet first day. I pinned up a couple of pictures of Dad and Renee and a photo of Angela and me at Death Valley, but my desk still looked huge and empty.

Jane had floated out of the office at about 4pm, saying something about picking her daughter up from a tennis lesson. So when the reception phone rang, I stabbed at a flashing light, hoping it meant I'd picked it up, and after a long pause, Edward Cullen said my name. My name! I was lost for words.

Thankfully, Alice heard my stuttering response and took over, explaining how she'd decided not to tell him she knew me until she and I had the chance to discuss how I felt.

It had been a shock to discover that he was in fact not bonking Rosalie; even more of one to find out that he had - Alice had given every impression that she and a lot of other friends disapproved of that part of his life, saying Rosalie was a bad influence on him.

We chatted a little bit and I gave him my email address, so it wasn't a surprise when an email popped up on screen as I was looking through property websites on my laptop later that evening. Poor sod was bored in a meeting. We bantered back and forth a bit and before I realised I was yawning. I wished him goodnight and he said he wished he was closer. So did I.

Over the next couple of days our emails got more frequent and more intimate. We said we missed each other, that we wished we were nearer, that we were happy we'd found each other.

The day he'd arrived in Italy, I was idly sitting at my desk chatting with Jane about Dior's winter collection, when a very glamorous and well preserved woman with longish wavy read hair, wearing a long tunic dress over leggings and low-heeled mary-janes, appeared in reception.

I instantly recognised her from Edward's picture as Esme Cullen. She must have known who I was, as after she's said hello to Jane, who nodded kindly at her, she walked to my desk and looked down at me with a big smile and a glint in her green eyes.

"I'm Esme," she confirmed, holding out her hand. "You have to be Bella. Edward's spoken so much to me about you."

Before I could answer, she'd called out "Alice - I know you're in there! Can I steal Bella for lunch?"

Alice called out a yes; she was up to her ears preparing for the trip to Italy. I asked if she wanted anything while I was out and she said no. "Take your time at lunch, you two!" she yelled as I grabbed my jacket and we headed downstairs.

She dashed out into the road and hailed a taxi, asking me if I had a problem with seafood. I shook my head and Esme told the driver to take us to Belgo.

The restaurant was heaving, and we were able to squash onto the end of a bench table filled with students stuffing themselves with mussels and frites, washed down with lager. We both ordered the same, sharing a litre bottle of lager between us. The food was delicious and Esme proved to be the best kind of company, and obviously devoted to her son. She told me some of his more embarrassing childhood tales, about their time in New York, how unbelievably proud she was of him.

She also confessed that he'd asked her to look for me the night we'd met. I was surprised, but secretly delighted that he's obviously felt as attracted to me as I was to him.

As we were getting into a cab to head back to ABClothing my phone chirped with an email from Edward. Esme and I laughed as I replied, giving him her love. I'd loved to have seen his face when he received it...

The next day, Alice left for Italy and life in the office seemed to dim. Edward was emailing and texting less often because of work, and even chatting about Dolce and Gabanna with Jane seemed to be less fun.

Esme, sensing my feeling of gloom came and took me out to Wahaca for lunch, confessing to me that she was bored a lot of the time since her husband - who I'd yet to meet - was some kind of world expert on cardiology and was always being called in to surgery or sent off to conferences.

"I don't feel like a doctor's wife," she confided to me as she watched me create a chicken fajita and try and eat it without dumping it down my front. "They all seem to be so old, so boring! I have to say I am really enjoying your company - but I know that will only last until Edward gets back and begins to monopolise you properly."

The next week crawled by. Alice was in touch occasionally, once or twice calling me at the flat from a bar after shooting was over, and a couple of times she'd put Edward on the phone to talk to me. Then late one night he'd called of his own volition, obviously a little tipsy, telling me what a great day's shooting they'd had at the ruins of Pompeii.

"You should see this place, baby," he said. "It's beautiful, but spooky at the same time."

I agreed with him that it would be nice to visit Italy as I'd never been. When he started to wax lyrical about the olive groves, the lemon trees and the food, I started to really wish I could see it for myself.

We chatted on the phone about nothing in particular, talking about our schooldays, and I'd opened a bottle of red which had been on the wine rack in the kitchen. He told me he was sitting out on his balcony, looking towards the sea. "I miss you, Bella Swan," he said, softly.

I whispered back, "I miss you too. I wish I was there."

"That could be arranged," he said, hopefully and I began to daydream about actually seeing Edward again. I gave a soft sigh, which he must have heard. "I'm not getting you down, am I?" he said.

"Oh no, quite the opposite," I replied with a grin. "All this talk of us meeting up has got me quite worked up, actually..."

"My goodness, Miss Swan, what are you telling me?" he said, his tone teasing but with an underlying huskiness. "You know, I am putty in your hands when you say things like that to me."

Realising that this phone call was heading in an unexpectedly pleasurable direction, I grabbed my glass of wine and headed for my room. "Putty, you say?" I said, laughing. Emboldened by the wine and the swirling feeling in my stomach, I went for a killer opening. "I'd prefer to think I made you into something... harder..."

He gasped at the other end of the line and went silent for a moment. Then his voice came back on to the line, low and feral-sounding. "You have no idea what you're doing to me," he nearly-growled into the phone.

I smiled and prepared to slip into the moment. "Tell me," I breathed softly.

"Oh my God Bella, you really want to know what you do to me? I-I can't even begin to explain," he said, his voice still low and needy.

"When I think of strawberries, or remember you laughing, or even see fireworks, it turns me on. And my dreams... knowing I am going to have those dreams is the only reason I want to sleep, to stop speaking to you..."

I shifted and wriggled under the sheets as his words sunk in and desire squirmed around my body, hardening my nipples and dampening my underwear. "I dream about you too," I said. "I dream about kissing you and I wake up so turned on that I have to..." my voice dropped to a whisper, even though I knew I was alone in the flat.

All I could hear was Edward's breathing for a full 20 seconds, then he said in a velvet voice which made me shiver to the core, "Every day since I met you, every single day, you have been at the centre of my fantasies. I wake up with you on my mind and I go to sleep thinking about you. God, I wish you were here."

Somehow I pulled myself back from madly declaring what I wanted to do to him if he had been there; from hopping off the bed and booking myself a plane ticket that second. I was beyond thrilled that this glorious, gorgeous man had these kinds of fantasies about little old me.

I whispered his name, but all I could hear was his rhythmic breathing, he'd obviously dozed off. As I turned off my phone and put it on to charge, I wished him sweet dreams.

~o0o~

A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who bid for a part in _Say Hello, Wave Goodbye_ as part of the Fandom Gives Back appeal. I sold 15 slots (four to the same person) 14 for $5 and one for $10 which comes to *AFM adds up slowly, and takes off her shoes as she runs out of fingers* $80! Thanks for the support. And if anyone missed out, they're more than welcome to DM/PM me and we can make an arrangement.

Get well wishes to AllyInPerth/champagneanyone, author of the magnificent _Guardian_, who is in hospital at the moment.

I am finally seeing _Eclipse_ at midnight on Thursday (ooh, that's tomorrow!), along with a huge band of reprobates including Barnesgirl11, Snowqueens Icedragon, Flubbles, Shinyvolvolurv (note new twitter name there), Pearl421 and Babsiebaby. Some are old faces, some new and I am thiiiiiis excited about it! Of course it might mean a delay in next week's chapter, but I will do my best to be on time with it.

Recs this week: Something Old:_ The University of Edward Masen_ by SebastienRobichaud; something new: _Our Lives Unbound_ by Theladyingrey42 and something blue: _You're a Dickopotamus_, Edward by shinyvolvolurver (her fanfiction name). We don't do something borrowed, as the silly girl who tried to plagiarise _Inked_ and _Marked_ by Arenee363 discovered.

Now feel free to press the button below and let me know what you make of our two sweet-talkers. I think I need a virtual cigarette.

And one tiny detail, I know the Savoy is closed for renovations, but I just wanted Bella and Alice to drink there... so I used a little bit of poetic licence.

AFMxx


	9. La Dolce Vita

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. Which is why she gets to wear designer duds at movie premieres and I have an £8 dress to wear to a wedding next week.

Thanks go to my supermassivebeta EMCxo (who tried to distract me with pictures of Rob in a tux but I am stronger than that) and pre-reader to the stars JAustenlover, who goes beyond the pale for me, day or night.

This is dedicated to my daughter, who went to the cinema for the first time ever at the weekend, and to my husband, who has an inner ear infection and is a miserable patient.

Second sending, there's gribblies in the system again.

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 8

(La dolce vita)

~o0o~

**From the wavesfanslondon website Dateline Wednesday, September 9, 2009 - PARTY TIME AT LOVERS' PARADISE? Spotted by fans walking the streets of Italian honeymoon-spot Sorrento, Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his best beloved Rosalie Hale were 'lost in each other' as they visited the town, according to our witness. Italy is made for lovers, you two, please don't forget that... Follow us on twitter for more gossip from the **_**Waves **_**set.**

~o0o~

EPOV

I woke up late the next morning with a smile on my face and a lightness in my heart. The words, the confessions Bella and I had made to each other the night before rang in my ears.

Her sudden - not to say welcome - descent into dirty talking was unexpected but so very very nice. It made me shiver slightly just to remember what she'd hinted at.

Rosie had fancied herself as good at it, but Bella's embarrassed whisper as she admitted that she'd touched herself and thought of me was a million times sexier than Rosie's moans and groans had ever been.

As I stretched and twisted in the bed trying to wake myself up, I rolled over on to my mobile. The battery as flat as a pancake. I must have fallen asleep with it on, listening to Bella.

I rooted about on the bedside table until I found the charger cable and plugged in the BlackBerry, waiting while it powered up. There was a text from Bella wishing me a good morning.

I padded into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dealt with my morning wood at a leisurely pace, hearing her voice echo around my head until I came with an intensity which made my head spin.

After a quick breakfast, I headed down for the car to take Rosie and me to the set. She was full of beans. It was some Italian saint's day on Friday so we'd been given the day off. So she wanted to know if I would go to Capri with her for the day. Alice and Jasper had already made plans to go on a day trip to Rome.

Rosie was going stir crazy on the set and it seemed a good way to help her to blow off some steam.

She said something about a boat trip to some caves and I found myself agreeing to go with her, although being followed round by photographers and fans was not my idea of a good day out. After a while, Rosie spaced out in the car and I was able to send Bella my customary morning text telling her what I was doing that day.

***More fighting at work today*** I typed. ***but it looks like I've got Friday off for good behaviour. Rosie wants me to go to Capri. Can I get you a present? What do they have there?***

A few minutes later she replied:** *Capri sounds nice. If they sell Capri pants, I'll have some in white...* **

It was another hard day on set. James and I were having the big fight, which was part of the climax of the film. By the time I got home it was dark and I was too tired to do more than text goodnight to Bella. In fact, I almost fell asleep in the bath.

The next day I had a late call. I didn't have to be on set until after lunch, so I invited Alice to my suite for a room service breakfast. We loaded up our plates and headed out to the balcony, where we could sit in the sun.

We got around to talking about plans for the weekend, and as we chatted, her phone rang.

"Marcus, baby!" she squealed. "How are you? I am sitting here with Edward... yes... Naples... Really? Wow! I'll ask-" she put her hand over the mouthpiece and looked at me. "Marcus is playing in Rome tomorrow and Friday," she said.

"He wants to know what you're doing at the weekend. He's got three days off after the gigs before he goes to Paris. How hard would it be to break it off with Rosalie?"

_Why not?_ I thought to myself. I'd missed Marcus and the sporadic emails he'd sent gave the impression that he was going bananas on the Disney band tour, with little in the way of adult company and few chances to cut loose. I nodded and smiled at her. Rosie could find someone else to drag round Capri's clothes shops.

Alice was talking on the phone again, "I have a client who has a house in Rome. She's currently in London, so I'm sure we could borrow it for a couple of days...Marcus, darling, I'll call you back." She pushed one button on her iPhone, then another.

"Didi! Ciao, bella!" She started rabbiting on in fluent Italian, leaving me for dust - my Italian wasn't much more advanced than 'hello' and 'a small beer please'. I carried on eating my melon while she chatted.

Eventually she finished the call and turned to me. "We've got ourselves a base for the weekend," she announced. "And she says we can use her driver if we want to. She even has a housekeeper who will go in tomorrow and make the beds for us."

It was hard to not absorb some of Alice's enthusiasm. I'd been working every day since we arrived and while Italy was lovely to see from the car, I'd not actually had much chance to be a tourist, other than a cast meal in Sorrento town, which had turned into a circus of gawpers.

I had fleeting visions of going around the landmarks, but it wouldn't be easy to organise, especially at the weekend.

"Would you like to visit any of the sights? My friend Vincenzo could show us round. I know him from my days at St Martins." Alice seemed to read my thoughts. "He knows Rome like the back of his hand. He and his brother own a bar, I think..."

She got her iPhone out again and started talking in Italian, this time she even waved her arms around like a native. I made out the odd word; Vaticano, Colloseo, Trevi, and my favourite Italian word of all, bella.

Eventually she unplugged herself from the phone and gave me a whole list of things we could do with this Vincenzo bloke.

I liked the idea of going to the Vatican, wasn't so sure about the Forum, because it was wide open and I didn't want to have it over-run with paps. I really liked the idea of eating at Vincenzo's brother's bar.

"So it's done, then" Alice said, counting on her fingers. "You, me and Jasper will drive up to Didi's place on Thursday after work and come back with Marcus on Sunday. Marcus can stay here until Tuesday. He says he wants to see Pompeii while we're working. Vincenzo will show us the sights and Didi's housekeeper will keep us fed - this sounds like so much fun!"

By the time we were ready to go to the set, it was all arranged. How much would Bella love this? I found my mobile and rattled off a quick text: ***Wish you were here*.** My heart sank when I got one back saying: ***Can't. Alice has me visiting clients :(***

That put me in a foul mood which lasted all the way to the set. We'd been at Pompeii for most of a week, and we'd spent three days filming a big chase and fight scene which was near the end of the movie.

The paps were running riot outside, and there were banks of fans at the gates every morning, being held back by the police and set security guards.

Rosie, James and I had been appointed minders to help us get in and out of the set. It was madness, but we knew that it was part of the deal when _Waves _was filming in public.

Jasper had been run ragged preparing James and me for the enormous fist fight scenes we had been filming in the amphitheatre area of the ruins. There were dozens of extras pretending to be servicemen and women, and a couple of the actors playing James's henchmen.

The site was hot and very dusty. The dust got into everyone's hair, eyes and clothes. Alice had her work cut out for her keeping us all neat and tidy.

The next day, we went to Vesuvius to film some outdoor shots for the big finale, which involved the volcano.

Most of the finale was being shot on a set in London. I had a whale of a time holding James over the railings by his throat while Rosie was tied up and struggling on a contraption which was meant to drop her into the lava below.

I was still buzzing with adrenaline when Garrett called time on filming and announced he'd see us on Tuesday.

Alice and Jasper were already waiting in a shiny silver Beamer when I got off the set. True to her word, Alice's friend Didi had laid on a car and a driver for us. Alice had provided champagne and limoncello cocktails to 'kick off the weekend' to use her phrase.

Once we were out of the suburban sprawl of Naples and on to the motorway, the miles flew by. It was still light when we pulled up in front of Didi's house - or rather her marble-fronted palazzo, complete with with neat little square grassed front gardens and even a fountain.

Alice grinned at me. "Quite a place we've borrowed isn't it?" she asked, as the driver grabbed a stack of cases from the boot of the car.

She led us up to the front door, which was opened by the housekeeper, a middle aged lady who spoke perfect English.

"Signorina Alice! It's lovely to see you again!" She said, enveloping her in a hug.

Alice introduced Jasper and then me to the housekeeper, who told us to call her Tia. She showed us to our rooms, Alice and Jasper, I noticed, had a big double suite with its own shower room. There was a smaller twin room and another double with an ensuite bathroom. I called dibs on the bigger one. Marcus could slum it.

Tia led us all down to an open courtyard in the centre of the building, bathed in the last of the evening sunlight, where we sat with wine glasses and worked our way through bowls of nuts, olives and other nibbles.

Eventually Tia came by to say that she was going. She gave us a number to order pizza, assuring us that her brother ran the restaurant and he would deliver it to us in person.

It was getting on for 10pm when Marcus texted Alice to say he was on his way, so she rang for the food.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Alice and I scurried to answer it, and welcomed Marcus to the party. Another 10 minutes passed and we heard a car door slam, followed by another knock.

"That'll be the pizza," Alice said from her seat in Jasper's lap. "Edward, be a darling and go get it. There's money in my purse..."

Somewhat grudgingly, I got up and stomped to the hallway, grabbing Alice's purse on the way, and pulled open the door.

I think I smelled her before I saw her standing there in the doorway. Freesias and strawberries. I realized I wasn't hallucinating when I heard the thump as she dropped her suitcase on the floor and hurled herself at me.

"It's you... it's really you," I whispered into Bella's hair.

I lifted her face and lowered my lips to hers. I kissed her gently at first, but with increasing passion as she sighed softly and opened her mouth for me, reaching her hands up to tangle her fingers in my hair.

It was ecstasy, just as I had imagined it would be, to finally kiss my girl.

I don't know how long we stood there. It could have been hours or it could have been seconds. A polite cough from behind us in the open door finally brought us back down to earth.

I gave the pizza delivery man the euros I'd taken from Alice's purse and carried the boxes inside. I put them down and came back for Bella's bag and Bella herself, who was still standing looking stunned, and somewhat rumpled, on the doorstep.

I shook myself out of my stupor and grabbed her by the hand. She was mumbling something to herself. I heard the words "bloody Alice," and realised that the little minx had tricked the pair of us.

Bella walked closer to me so I put my arm around her waist and steered her into the courtyard garden, where we were greeted by three extremely cheesy grins. It was obvious that they were all in on it.

Alice broke the silence, "Surprise?" It came out as half a question, half an exclamation.

I knew I couldn't be angry with her even if she had kept this from me. It was fun to wind her up a little bit so I tried to look stern, but I just couldn't stop my face from breaking out into a smile.

Bella turned to Alice. "You told me I had to work tomorrow, then we were going sightseeing on Sunday," she said, accusingly.

She turned and pointed at me. "I thought you were taking Rosalie shopping or something..." I cut her off with another kiss.

"I didn't know I was coming until the day before yesterday, when Marcus called," I said. "Alice could have told me you were coming, but it looks like she has been playing puppets with us again."

Alice laughed and the others joined in. I couldn't stop myself from stealing another kiss or two from Bella who giggled and hummed against my lips.

I sat down, pulling Bella close to me, as the others began opening the pizza boxes and sharing out the food. I couldn't resist taking a slice and feeding it to Bella, who was sitting with her head on my shoulder and her legs resting at 90 degrees to mine, over the arm of the chair.

I had my left arm firmly around her waist, and was drawing lazy circles over her t-shirt. It was simultaneously arousing and relaxing, a most peculiar sensation.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I said in a mock-stern voice. "This has got to be the last time you scheme and plot with my life. I know it's been a success, but stop it, now."

She had the decency to look contrite. "I promise this is the last time... probably..." she said, getting to her feet and disappearing upstairs.

I watched Bella as she stretched her back like a cat, and yawned delicately. I asked her if she was sleepy.

"No, not tired, just all squashed from travelling. All that time in air conditioning, made my throat dry out too."

I reached over and picked up a beer bottle. "Will this help with the dreadful thirst?"

She laughed and took a swig from the bottle, giving me all kinds of interesting ideas about her oral skills as she sucked at the top of the bottle and swallowed.

Just as I was about to pick her up and carry her upstairs, Alice re-appeared, carrying a bright pink party bag and a card.

"Happy birthday, Bella! I know it's early, but I wanted you to have this now. I couldn't wait any longer..."

Hang on... birthday? I looked at Bella and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Birthday?"

"Yes, birthday. Tomorrow, actually, but I told Alice I didn't want a fuss. It's not important to me. I am not really a party person," she said.

As she spoke her skin turned a glorious shade of pink in embarrassment, not only at having to admit to having a birthday, but also a reaction to the fuss that Alice was making about it.

"Go on, open it," Alice said, bouncing on her feet with excitement. She was the life and soul of any party, even if it was one the guest of honour obviously didn't want to be a part of.

Cautiously, Bella opened the parcel she pulled from the bag. She turned even pinker when she saw the black short nightie and knickers set in some kind of shiny material, which Alice proudly declared was Stella McCartney.

"Everyone deserves designer lingerie," she deadpanned, looking at Bella and then winking at me.

I was speechless. It had only been an hour since I found out Bella was in the same country as me, now all I could think of was how she'd look in that outfit. My dick, which had been semi-hard ever since we'd kissed at the door, began to ache at the thought of it and I wriggled in my seat to distract myself.

Unfortunately for my self-control, Bella was still in my lap and my squirming only brought me closer to her bottom. I managed to disguise my involuntary hiss as a cough, or at least I hoped I did.

Bella broke the awkward silence. "Um, guys, where do I take my stuff? I hope there's somewhere for me to sleep..."

"Follow me," I said, helping her up and hefting her bag over my shoulder.

"Night, you two," Alice called out as I practically dragged Bella up the stairs.

I paused at the door to the room I'd chosen for the night, before I'd known she would be here. Suddenly I was lost for words.

"Um, this is my room. You're welcome to share, I mean, I can bunk with Marcus if you-"

Bella cut me off by putting her finger to my lips. "Of course I'll stay with you," she answered. "I won't let you go anywhere."

I dumped her bag on to the floor of the bedroom and looked at her again. Suddenly there was tension in the air as both of us tried to decide what to do next.

Bella was the first to speak. "Where's the bathroom? I need to wash the travel grot off."

I opened the door to the ensuite bathroom, which had the works: a freestanding bath in the centre of the room, plus a separate shower cubicle big enough to clean a cow.

On one side of the cubicle was a shelf with a basket of bottles and potions. I rooted through the basket searching for bagnoschiuma - bubble bath, one of the Italian words I learned quickly after working in Pompeii's dust.

I turned on the water and dumped half the bottle in, watching as the bubbles and steam rose, before heading back into the bedroom.

"Your bath is ready, madam," I said, theatrically. "I am going to look for towels."

When I got back from the linen cupboard with a pile of towels she was missing from the bedroom. I could hear splashing from the other side of the ensuite door, so I knocked on the door frame and she called for me to come in.

She was already in the water, lying flat out with one knee resting against the side, and her hair spilling over the rolled top of the bath. I couldn't remember seeing it untied before. Her face was serene, her eyes closed and the bubbles covered her from shoulder to knee.

I could see her toes, nails painted dark red, sticking out of the bubbles at the other end. I couldn't help but wish I could see her nipples through the foam. Maybe if I got her to arch her back... I smiled at the thought and put the towels on the floor.

"May I sit with you?"

She nodded, eyes still closed. I grabbed an upright chair from the bedroom and put it down by the head end of the bath.

"Penny for your thoughts," I said.

She turned to me and grinned. "I was thinking about today, actually," she said. "How clever Alice has been, making sure we didn't meet in front of some stranger's camera lens. And how very good it was kissing you..."

She stretched and twisted slightly as she said it, revealing a flash of pink nipple. I caught my breath and fought to stop myself from diving headfirst into the bath. Instead I got up.

"Bear with me, I've got an idea," I said, going back into the bedroom and picking up a jug that had been sitting in a deep bowl on a table by the window.

I went back to the basket of bottles and found shampoo and conditioner, and then spotted Bella's brush on the sink along with some hair ties and pins.

I moved the chair so it was directly behind her hair and I leaned forward to kiss her forehead. I took her hair and began to brush, gently tackling the tangles and trying not to pull.

When it was all brushed out, I massaged her scalp with the tips of my fingers, making her mumble with appreciation. If she had been a cat, she would have been purring. She shifted position in the bath, giving me yet another glorious glimpse of her chest.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" I eventually asked.

"Yes, please," she murmured in response, looking up at me, then sinking into the water to wet it.

In my enthusiasm I squirted about half the bottle of shampoo into my hands and as it lathered it was wildly full of bubbles, but I didn't care. I leaned forward to dip the jug into the bathwater at her waist and she pulled herself half out of the water, tipping her head back for me to rinse her hair.

Distracted by the view, I managed to misjudge the water and sploshed myself as much as her, soaking my t-shirt. She looked at me with foam in her eyebrows and a big grin on her lips.

"Take it off," she said, nodding at my chest.

I decided I didn't need telling twice. I carefully put the jug down and pulled my t-shirt over my head, leaving me just in my jeans and boxers.

She pulled her whole top half out of the water at this moment, and lifted one hand to rub against my stomach muscles.

I acted on pure impulse. I dropped to my knees at the side of the bath and headed in for another kiss, with the added attraction of her slippery wet naked chest pulled close against mine.

Time slowed down again as we kissed. Eventually, Bella shivered slightly and I realised I was caressing goosebumps. I let her go and picked up the largest of the towels, holding it out so she could step out of the bath into it. She wrapped it around herself and bent down for another towel, then walked into the bedroom and gave out a shout of laughter.

I followed her in to find that the pixies had visited while we were engaged in the bathroom. Bella's black nightie was laid out on the bed with a strip of condoms next to it, and two champagne glasses artfully placed on top. On the bedside table was a wine bucket with a bottle of champagne in it. All that was missing was a chocolate on the pillow.

I picked up Alice's donation and put the nightie and condoms on the floor by the side of the bed. The glasses went on the table with the bottle. We would had plenty of time for those later.

Bella sat down on the side of the bed, still wrapped in her bath sheet, towel-drying her hair. The shorter wisps of her hair were already drying around her forehead. God, she was beautiful, so natural and unaffected.

"You must be cold," I said, pulling the corner of the quilt down and gesturing for her to get into bed. She hopped under the cover and seconds later the towel she'd been wearing was on the floor. I swallowed at the mental image. A million ideas of what we could do next ran through my head. She pulled the quilt up to her chin and smiled lasciviously at me.

"You have altogether too many clothes on, Mr Cullen," she said, looking up at me through her eyelashes - just like she did in my dreams - and reached out one arm from under the covers to fumble with my jeans. I was faster than her, and had them undone before she could finished with the top button. I pushed them down and kicked them off, leaving me struggling to contain myself in my boxers. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at my midsection and I couldn't help but feel proud that I'd had this effect on her.

"Hop in," she whispered. I didn't have to be asked twice. I slid myself in and positioned myself alongside her, face to face. I couldn't stop myself from moving closer for another kiss.

As we lay there kissing, I felt her warm hand begin to move down my chest and past my stomach, and into the elastic of my pants, slowly but with purpose. I held my breath as she gripped my dick with her hand, cautiously at first but with increased pressure, spurred on, I assumed, by my delighted reaction. I shimmied myself out of my boxers and she continued her ministrations, using both hands.

I heard a voice, mine I assumed, telling her to not stop. It was almost an out of body experience. Like my dreams and fantasies, yet at the same time so very different. I could feel myself beginning to peak so I told her to slow down.

But instead of slowing down, she added to the pressure, moving one hand down to play with my balls, and, without pausing or breaking her rhythm, she dipped her head down and pulled the head of my penis into her mouth.

I lasted seconds once she did that. Arching my back off the bed and grabbing handfuls of bed sheet in both hands as I came and came into her mouth, just like I imagined doing seconds after seeing her for the first time. Bella stilled her hands as I relaxed, and she moved back up the bed to lie in the crook of my arm, smiling from ear to ear.

I gave her a kiss and asked her if she was okay, if she wanted a drink or anything, but she shook her head and wrapped herself around me in response. Conscious that she'd not had any kind of release yet, I began to kiss her again, moving down her neck to her delicious breasts.

I chose a nipple, and teased, played and toyed with it until it was as hard as a bullet. I moved on to the other, at the same time listening to Bella's increasingly guttural sounds of enjoyment. I could feel her unconsciously moving her hips.

By the time I trailed kisses down her stomach we were both writhing and desperate to move on. I cupped my hand over her pussy, savouring the heat and feeling just how aroused she was.

I looked her in the eyes. "Are you ready for this?" I whispered, and she nodded. I reached to the side of the bed where we'd put Alice's gifts.

I opened the packet with trembling fingers and rolled the rubber on, then settled myself again at Bella's side.

I laid her back and moved my hand back down to feel her warmth. I rolled my thumb lightly around her clitoris and heard her breath catch. When I was sure she was ready, I began to push myself into her as slowly as I could bear. There would be other times when I would be strong and forceful, but this was not the night for that.

Somewhere in the depths of the house, a clock chimed. I opened my eyes to look into Bella's. "Did you hear that?" I said. "It's midnight. Happy birthday, baby."

~o0o~

**From the wavesfanslondon website: Dateline Saturday, September 13 - ALL ALONE, DR D? Where has our delish doctor disappeared to? Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen was not with girlfriend Rosalie Hale when she shopped til she dropped on the paradise island of Capri yesterday. Laid low, Edward? At least Rosalie had her hunky co-star James Royce-King to keep her company. For more from **_**Waves**_**, follow our Twitter feed.  
**

~o0o~

A/N this is Alice's gift - with the dots, obviously! http: / fairelelinge(dot)com/lingerie/sleepwear/camisole/silk-and-lace-gift-set

Apologies for the delay in the update - work has been a major bitch this last two weeks - and advance warning that this may become more common over the next few weeks. The school holidays start next week and I am away to the coast with no broadband on July 23 a week, so it may become more patchy. Then, last time I went away I was early so you never know your luck...

Sorry too if I didn't reply to your review. I have been working 10-hour days and they've been near the bottom of the to-do list this week.

In a change to the recs, perhaps you'd like to rec something to me this week. One rule, No Bella/Jacob please, unless an anvil falls on his head or something and it becomes Bella/Edward.

And well done to SunnySnark for winning the World Cup twisweepstake.

That's all, folks!

AFMxx


	10. Labels

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why the book Bella has brown hair, brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. Because, let's face it, that's what Ms M looks like.

Thanks as ever go to beta of all betas EMCxo and JAustenlover for her ninja pre-reading skills.

There is joint dedication for the chapter this week. Firstly of course for my daughter who got to ride shotgun in her granddad's armoured scout car today; and secondly for the lovely Lemonamour, plus her friends and family, who thought of us faceless people and kept us up to date while she had her unexpected medical down time. I have made her promise the next time she decides to frighten us all to shout "Boo!" at us instead.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 9

(Labels)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline September 11, 2009 - OH-EM-DEE! NEW PICTURES! Hold onto your gussets girls! We have new pictures of Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen all hot and sweaty in action at Mount Vesuvius earlier in the week. Seems they had been filming at the volcano, and doesn't he look as hot as lava! Co-star James Royce-King was also in top form, as you can see. There's still some mystery as to where Edward's spending the weekend, as girlfriend Rosalie Hale opted to take James shopping in Capri without him. Want to keep up with **_**Waves 2**_** as it films? Follow our twitter feed for more...**

~o0o~

BPOV

At some point during the evening, a switch had flipped in my brain, turning me from Miss Prim and Proper to a complete strumpet. It might have been when I first saw Edward at the front door of Didi's house instead of some crotchety old housekeeper. It probably had happened by the time I was sitting across him as he fed me pizza and I positioned myself so I could feel his arousal against my back.

By the time he'd brushed my hair in the bath... well, everything that followed became inevitable.

As I lay there, feeling him inside me at long last, listening to his birthday wishes, I wanted the world to stop, right then. It was a perfect moment. When he started to move and his fingers touched my clit, the perfect moment expanded into a perfect hour, a perfect night.

He started off slowly, looking into my eyes and kissing me as his hand and his dick moved in rhythm together, gradually increasing in tempo until he was breathing, hot and wet, on my collarbone and I was beyond anything other than experiencing the spiralling wonder he was creating.

Within seconds of my falling into the most intense orgasm of my life, seeing stars and cramping the muscles in my toes, he began to come too, collapsing in a sweaty mess onto my chest and panting like a Grand National winner.

For several minutes it was all we could do to lie there and breathe, neither of us wanted to move, even if we'd had the energy.

His hair was dark with sweat. Where his chest and abs were touching mine, I could feel our skin sticking together, but I truly did not care.

It was easy to just lie there and flake out; just enjoy being together, alone, after so many near misses and international dateline misalignments. So we did. Not speaking, just existing. Edward eventually broke the bubble, reaching down to take off the condom before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the bed and poured two glasses of champagne, noticing for the first time that Alice had also left us a bottle of orange juice and some slices of strawberry on a plate next to the wine cooler. I splashed some of the orange juice in my glass to make a birthday Bucks Fizz.

Lying on the floor next to the bed was the beautiful silk and lace cami and boyshorts set just begging for me to try it on.

I pulled on the knickers and had just slipped the camisole over my shoulders and was finger-combing my hair when Edward came back into the room. He sauntered over to the bed, eyes fixed firmly on my chest. I gave him the non-oranged glass, and he took a sip.

"I'm not sure Alice actually bought that for you," he mused, opening a pack of cigarettes and offering me one. I nodded, and he put one in his mouth, lighting it and passing it over to me before lighting his own.

He sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed and I sat myself down on his legs, holding the ashtray. He was silent for a minute or two and I wondered if he was beginning to doze off.

Eventually he broke the silence. "This nightie thing feels very nice," he said, putting his chin on my shoulder.

I laughed lightly. "It should do, it's silk."

"I am sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't know it was your birthday," he said. "Nobody told me."

I sighed. "Birthdays are a sore subject. Bad things seem to happen around them, so I don't really bother any more," I said. "My mum's more than likely to forget anyway; my dad works odd hours with the police and will probably have sent me a card and some cash."

"Alice only knew because it was on my CV. Somehow, I think telling her I didn't do birthdays wouldn't put her off buying me £200-worth of underwear."

He leaned across and kissed me on the neck. "I like birthdays," he protested. "I want to make yours special."

I pulled him in for a proper kiss, he tasted of toothpaste and cigarette smoke. "You already have," I answered simply.

We ended up lying face to face, neither of us wanting to sleep, but both of us so sated we had no choice.

It took a lot of effort for me to want to get up the next morning. I was altogether too comfortable wrapped around Edward and under the crisp white sheets, but the all-too-tempting smell of coffee brewing and bacon cooking made my stomach rumble.

Edward shifted beside me and tightened his grip across my chest, mumbling as he came to, asking sleepily if I could smell breakfast. I laughed softly and told him that yes, I could. I went to get out of bed, but he was too strong for me, hooking me around the waist and pulling me back towards his eager body.

Bacon and coffee were forgotten for another hour as we happily explored each other, first in the bed, then in the shower. I showed him the correct amount of shampoo needed to wash my hair and he gave me a knee-trembler to thank me - well, he said it was to thank him...

We were still dreamy-eyed when we finally emerged for breakfast to find Tia had laid on a feast, with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and lethal coffee, plus fruit and bread, jam, Nutella and even some English marmalade.

Alice and Jasper were snuggled up together on a couch in the patio area, which was even more beautiful in the sunshine, with vines drooping with bunches of ripened black grapes growing up one wall and across a trellis.

Marcus was sitting on the floor in one corner, plucking idly at a guitar over his knees. He looked up and smiled at me. "Morning, Bella. Morning, Edward," he said, with a wink.

Edward walked over to him, did some kind of knuckle-bump thing, and they exchanged monosyllabic greetings before he came back to where I was and sat down to eat. There was an easygoing vibe between the five of us as Edward and I ate.

When we'd finished and were drinking coffee, Alice 'suggested' (or, more accurately, told us) what we should do for the day. It was generally agreed that the Forum was out, as it was wide open and public. All it would take was one fan with a Twitter account to call in the paps, and we'd have nowhere to run.

We all agreed we wanted to go to the Vatican. Alice talked us into visiting the Colosseum, saying that her friend Vincenzo would arrange lunch and then take us. She went off to talk to Tia and returned to tell us we would be picked up in half an hour.

She then looked me square in the eye and told me to come with her for some clothes. I knew better than to resist. After all, I'd brought a suit, thinking I was working, not an 'I am going sightseeing in the most romantic city in the world with Edward Cullen' ensemble.

Once in her room, she'd sat me down on a chaise longue and given me two different outfits. When I protested she said it was my birthday and I should think of it as her present.

One was an ABClothing original, a midnight blue cotton dress with spaghetti straps and a swinging skirt that stopped at the knee, a white cardigan with three-quarter-length sleeves and matching blue ballet pumps, which, Alice informed me was for the day; and cropped 7 For All Mankind jeans, Ralph Lauren canvas espadrilles and a beautiful scarlet DKNY cashmere sweater, for the evening, apparently.

I was now the owner of two outfits and one set of underwear which cost more than my entire wardrobe at home. I would never be able to walk through the doors of Primark or H&M again.

She informed me that my hair and make-up "would do for now" and I left her room in a huff, but with two bags of clothes and two new pairs of shoes.

I made my way back to our room, where I found Edward putting on a baseball cap and trying on sunglasses, looking effortlessly chic in black button fly Levis, a plain black t-shirt and an impeccable linen shirt with short sleeves, which set off his lovely arms.

Grumbling that it wasn't fair that he looked that good without the ministrations of the clothing munchkin, I put on the blue dress. I looked up to see he'd stopped messing with his hat and was staring at me with his mouth slightly open, and, if I was not much mistaken, the starting of a stiffy.

Showing astonishing restraint, I reminded him a car was coming in 10 minutes and we'd have to face the wrath of Alice if we were late or, even worse, managed to wrinkle her dress. He humphed a bit but eventually agreed.

We wandered back downstairs and waited in the foyer for the others, then headed outside when a new Volvo XC90 with tinted windows pulled up. We got into the back and it sped us through the city to the edge of the Vatican, where we piled back out again.

I was just about to slip my hand into Edward's, when Alice called me over. "I think it would be best if you kept the PDAs on the downlow for a while," she said as she fluffed about with my cardy and pulled my dress straight at the shoulders.

"You have to remember that someone could recognise Edward at any second and all it takes is one camera phone for you to become public interest number one."

She was, of course, right. I clenched my fists and shoved my hands in the pockets of the dress to stop them wandering, but it was absolute torture for me. I imagined it was for him too.

In the end I wandered round St Peter's with Marcus, who turned out to be quite the expert on Renaissance art, and Edward stayed back with Alice and Jasper.

I could see the tension in his face at our enforced separation. We were both as miserable only a few feet apart as we had been when we were thousands of miles away from each other.

After we'd seen the tourist sights in the Vatican, including the Sistine Chapel (which was smaller than I'd imagined it) and a whole lot of gold and silver objets d'art in the museums, we re-grouped and got back into the Volvo.

Alice told the driver where to go and we headed for Vincenzo's brother's restaurant, where he hid us away in our own room. We refueled on wafer-thin pizzas with simple tomato and cheese toppings, and drank red wine decanted from a small barrel. It was bliss.

After we'd eaten, Vincenzo arrived to take us to the Colosseum. I vaguely remembered him from college. He'd been a friend of Alice's, not mine.

He was very pleased to meet us, hugging Alice and me like we were long-lost sisters, swooning appropriately at Edward (and earning himself the evil eye from me in the process). It was lucky that he was as waspish and camp as he was or I'd have got very cross with him very quickly.

As it was I ended up linked at the elbow with him on one side and Marcus the other. He showed us the dick scratched on one of the back walls of the Colosseum. It apparently had pointed the punters in the direction of the nearest brothel, which left us all in gales of laughter.

As we emerged from the front of the building, a flash of white caught my eye and I realised we were watching a bride and groom being photographed in front of a giant arch beside the Colosseum. I looked back at Edward, who was instinctively turning away from the camera with a forlorn, lost look on his face. He looked up at me and gave me a tiny grin.

I knew how hard this was for him, but I also knew it would not last forever. It couldn't last forever. It mustn't last forever.

~o0o~

EPOV

I was in hell. My own personal hell. I was so close to her but so far away at the same time. I wanted to be the one to tell her interesting things I knew about the Renaissance, and to gasp at the opulence of the jewels in the Vatican's museum, but I couldn't.

Things improved at lunchtime when Alice's friend's brother put us in a private room to eat and we got some time together again. When we saw the bride and groom at the Colosseum it put me back in a black mood, which was only improved when we were in the car and finally headed to the palazzo again.

Before heading off for the night, Marcus invited us to his gig, saying we could hang out backstage if we didn't want to risk the crowds. I was unsure, but Alice persuaded us to go, playing the "it's Bella's birthday" card, and promising us a special treat afterwards.

I still felt guilty that I'd not been able to get Bella some kind of present, but she assured me that spending time with her was enough. I decided it wasn't enough, I would come up with a proper gift when I had time. In the meantime, we had a couple of hours to waste, and I couldn't think of a better way of spending them than alone with Bella.

There were some strawberries left over from the morning, so I took them up to the room and fed them to Bella one at a time, kissing away any stray juice. We finished the champagne and had slow, gentle sex.

I was beginning to think of her as my own personal brand of Prozac - without her I didn't seem to be truly happy.

Eventually we ran out of time again. Bella changed into her second Alice outfit, a pair of short jeans and a red top which clung to her curves and showed a sliver of belly when she lifted her arms up, and some red shoes with high heels and a sort of cord at the sides.

Again I wondered who Alice chose these clothes for; for Bella to wear or for me to watch Bella wear. I had never really been interested in clothes before but everything about Bella was fascinating to me.

Tia fed the four of us royally with dishes of antipasto followed by grilled fish and salad, with lashings of local red wine. We were soon on our way to the Olympic Stadium to see Marcus's gig. Alice stopped the car at the main entrance and got out with Bella, telling Jasper and me to get out around the back and that we'd meet up soon.

Much as I hated the cloak-and-dagger stuff, I had to admit that it was going to protect Bella from the worst of the press. I wanted to keep her from paps asking her about her sex life to get a reaction and kids whipping out their phones in the queue for the toilet in the pub.

Jasper and I were let in backstage and a roadie found Marcus for us. We sat in a green room with beer and I had a smoke while we waited.

Jasper broke the silence. "It's good to see you happy," he said suddenly. "She's good for you."

I smiled back at him, feeling a bit sappy. "Yes, she is, and it's all thanks to you, Alice and Marcus. I don't think I've had the chance to thank you all properly. You've been great to me and I don't really deserve it."

I clinked my Peroni bottle with his and took a swig. "So, you and Alice, then? She's a force of nature isn't she?"

He snorted with laughter. "You could say that," he answered. "But I don't think I should..."

We were still laughing when Bella and Alice appeared at the door. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked over to me; at how her toes poked through the front of her shoes, how her hair fell around her face, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed at some joke Alice made. What actually freaked me out about it was how easy it was to stare and just how much better I felt when she was around.

Marcus popped in to say hi, but was soon called away to get ready for the show, leaving the four of us to our own devices. I was happy just to sit and watch Bella, but Alice had other ideas, and dragged her off to watch some of the show.

Jasper and I followed on, not really interested in the type of music, but the production and hard work the crew put into the show was fascinating. We stood in the wings for a few minutes but the level of squealing was too much for us, even over the noise of the band.

The show finished around 11pm, by which time we were back in the green room with some hangers-on and other friends and family of band members. Bella and I were back to being apart again. When Marcus came into the room it hurt to see her hug him.

A couple of girls had made their way over to where Alice, Jasper and I were sitting, trying to make small-talk, giggling loudly at our jokes and leaning in to listen to Jasper and me. A stern look from Alice sent them packing. "I don't know how you do that from all the way down there, munchkin," I said and she punched me on the arm.

We stayed at the after-party for about an hour, until Alice started to stage-yawn and declared it was time to go. To my surprise there were two cars waiting; the Volvo we'd used earlier and the Beamer we had driven up from Sorrento.

"This is your surprise," Alice informed me. "You and Bella can have some time to yourself. I have told the driver where to go first then the rest is up to you." With a wink and a kiss she ushered us into the BMW before heading to the other car.

Bella laid down on the back seat of the car with her head in my lap, looking up at me. "This has been a good birthday after all," she said. "I could get used to this kind of thing."

I laughed and cupped her face in my hand. "I already am used to it, I don't want it to change," I said.

The car came to a halt and the driver leaned back with an envelope in his hand, which I took. Inside was four 1 euro coins and a note.

"**Two coins each, one for a return and one for a wish" **was written on the note. It was signed by Alice, Jasper and Marcus.

As I stepped out of the car I could see what the note meant. Silently, I turned Bella around to see where we were. She grinned and took one of the coins from me before heading across the street and turning to wait for me.

In front of us was the Trevi Fountain, brightly lit but almost deserted after midnight. The floodlights created shadowy areas where nobody would be able to see us. Not that there were that many people around to see us. That magical minx Alice had struck gold again.

Just to be sure I wasn't spotted, I pulled down my cap and pulled up my collar, grabbed Bella by the hand and headed for a shadowy area off to the side of the fountain.

"The first one's to make sure you return to Rome," Bella said. "The second one is to make a wish with. I found it in a guidebook."

We turned our backs on the fountain and tossed the first two coins over our shoulders. "There's no way I am not coming back," I muttered.

Making sure we were well hidden, I pulled in for a quick kiss. "Now to make a wish," I said. After a count of three, the remaining two coins were gone.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away into a quiet alley off the square but still close enough to hear the water. I moved in for a kiss, which rapidly heated up.

She squeaked as her back hit one of the walls, but her hands didn't untangle themselves from my hair and she definitely returned the passion.

Only when a car drove past, flooding the alleyway with light did I realise what we were doing and where we were. I pulled myself together and put my arms around her.

"I've got my wish, right here," I said, then took her back to the car and back to our bed.

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Saturday, September 13 - DOCTOR'S DOWNTIME MYSTERY SOLVED! We have tracked down our missing Doctor - Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen has sneaked away to Rome for some quality time with his friends. He was spotted at the Vatican city with Waves staffers Alice Brandon and stuntman Jasper Whitlock, as well as musician buddy Marcus Lee and his girlfriend. Edward and Marcus famously performed together in the US over the summer. Could this be Marcus' Brown Eyed Girl? For more from the **_**Waves 2**_** set and cast, follow our twitter feed...**

~o0o~

A/N Thanks for bearing with me this week and apologies for not updating sooner. As many of you know I posted a one-shot story last week, which is nothing to do with this story, but was a special treat for SunnySnark. It's at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6162676/1/

An AH rec is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5838394/1/The_Ride by Aylah50 (includes grunge, what's not to adore)

An AU rec is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5356178/1/Dark_Possession by lambcullen (very alt, very dark, I love it)

Thanks for your recs with your last reviews I have a great list for holiday reading. I am sorry again to be such a failure at replies but I do read them all, I promise!

I will be away on holiday this week so I am not sure when I will update. I might just choose to go and see Toy Story 3 instead...

AFMxx


	11. Sun, sea and Smurfs

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has a big old place in the desert and I have to open my kitchen cupboards really carefully in case they fall off.

A million thanks to my beta-mum xoEMC and my pre-reader mum JAustenlover for their hard work.

This chapter is dedicated to my daughter, who has written in her holiday diary that she "woke up and had a hobnob for breakfast" at her grandparents' house, and with love and healing vibes for Allyinperth and for Lemonamour, who continues to amaze everyone with her tenacity.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 10

(Sun, sea and Smurfs)

~o0o~

**From the Wavesfanslondon website: Dateline September 15 - One more week to wait! Things are coming to an end on the **_**Waves 2**_** set in Italy. Our sources say there's only a couple of days left in Bella Italia for the cast before they head to London for another six weeks of filming. And if the shots we've seen taken at Mount Vesuvius are anything to go by, it should be hot and steamy - and not just the volcano! And just as hot is the latest casting news - supermodel and Bafta-winning actress ****Funmbi Elemo**** has been cast as femme fatale-turned-woman scorned Irina. Welcome to Waves, Funmbi! For more information from **_**Waves 2**_** as it happens, follow our Twitter account.**

~o0o~

BPOV

On Sunday morning, I was woken up by the sound of church bells and the warmth of Edward's body surrounding me. Somewhere in the depths of the house, I could hear Alice laughing. I cracked open one eye and saw it was only 7.30am, much to early to be awake.

I dozed for half an hour or so, until the urge to pee took over and I had to slip out from under Edward's arm and go to the bathroom.

He was still fast asleep when I was finished. I was really hungry so I put on one of his t-shirts and padded downstairs.

Tia had laid out an amazing breakfast of fruit, bread and pastries. I found a tray and loaded up two plates with melon, strawberries and grapes, some pastries and two glasses of orange juice. I didn't trust myself to make it upstairs with a whole jug.

I crept back up to our room. Judging by the silence in the rest of the house that I was the only person awake, or at least the only one on the move.

We'd come straight home after our trip to the fountain, making out like mad in the back of the car. On Edward's request, I'd worn my new cami again, without the shorts this time; at my request I had taken the lead, ending up on top.

I remembered the expression on his face as I set the pace and looked down at him; the memory made me quiver slightly and increase my pace up the stairs.

When I got back into our room, Edward had turned over in bed and was now starfishing, his arms and legs filling up all four corners of the mattress.

I put the tray down and snuck back under the covers, curling myself up between his armpit and hip, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the coolness of the sheet as I pulled it up over my waist.

Still sleeping, he turned on to his side, with his front to my back. I realised he was poking me with his morning wood, which twitched and grew as I moved closer. I molded my body against his and, just for the fun of it, wriggled a little bit.

He groaned, still more asleep than awake, and tucked his head into my shoulder so his stubble brushed against my cheek. "Morning," he croaked, and I felt a laugh coming on. "Why are you so chipper at this ungodly hour?"

"Just happy, I guess," I answered as he reached down and kissed my neck. "I did have a good birthday after all..."

"I am very pleased to hear that," Edward replied, hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me around so I was facing him. "I enjoyed it too."

He kissed me on the tip of my nose, then my forehead before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and heading for the ensuite.

I took advantage of his absence to lay out the breakfast, banking the pillows up and sitting cross-legged on the bed, swiping a slice of melon to de-fuzz my morning mouth.

I was putting the plates out when Edward came back from the bathroom, and I watched his face widen into a grin.

"My t-shirt suits you," he said, folding his long legs under him as he got onto the bed, deftly avoiding upturning any of the the plates. I passed him a glass of juice and he picked up some melon which he sucked on so suggestively that it made me burst out laughing.

"Not doing it for you, kid?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at me. "Not pushing your buttons?"

I laughed even harder and he reached over and started to tickle me, digging in at my sides and trying to get to my feet.

I fought back as well as I could, trying not to scratch him. We rolled about, laughing and play fighting, squashing some of the pastries into the bed and only stopping when his wayward foot hit my glass of juice, spilling it across the tile floor.

I stood up, hiccuping from laughing so much, with a stitch in my side. He looked at me, then the bed, and shook his head, before reaching over and removing the remains of a squashed pastry from my hair.

"Shower, now!" he said, moving in behind me and swatting at my rump. I squeaked and jumped. He followed me into the bathroom, where he'd already put out shampoo and conditioner bottles, shower gel and an elaborate purple poof.

I busied myself getting undressed, cleaning my teeth and removing a rogue piece of strawberry from my cleavage. Edward turned on the shower and fiddled with the temperature controls until he declared it 'just right'.

He stepped out of his boxers before circling his arms around my waist and half carrying, half dragging me to the shower cubicle.

He turned to face me, not letting go of my waist and dropped a kiss onto my shoulder. He moved his lips up my neck, meeting my mouth and walking me backwards directly under the steady stream of water.

I stood on tiptoes to return his kisses. I pulled his head down to a more comfortable angle, and enjoyed the sensation and taste of his mouth on mine, diluted by the water pouring between us.

I'd never given shower sex much of a thought before I met Edward. I'd have been frightened of falling over or something equally as stupid. After my experience the day before, it was becoming a favourite of mine.

I could feel his erection between us, slippery with water. It made me tingly inside at the thought that I had this effect on him - and so often.

As his kisses moved from my mouth down my throat to my chest I let my mind wander back to the highs and lows of the previous day - of our afternoon love-making and of having to pretend to not know him in public.

It was something we had to deal with, but as his mouth clamped onto my nipple and his hand slid further southwards, I put all those concerns to the back of my mind and let myself get lost in the moment.

He was gentle to begin, but within minutes he had me begging for more. He moved his mouth down to where his fingers had been, pressing me into the wall of the cubicle, and holding me up when my knees began buckling.

The sneaky sod had left a condom on the soap dish, which I was more than happy to put on him. He was strong enough to lift me up to meet him, before sliding us both down onto the cubicle floor and rocking us over and over again until we climaxed together, the water washing our sweat away.

We sat together, spent, panting, for as long as it took for the water to run cold. True, we hadn't actually washed, but it didn't matter at all. Eventually the cold water made me come out in goosebumps so I had to get up and turn off the shower.

I helped Edward get to his feet and found some towels. I knew that we wouldn't leave the bedroom all day if I didn't take some action soon and there was too much to do before we had to head back to reality.

Edward asked if I could wear my blue dress again, so I teamed it with a brown leather belt and my blue Converse lace-ups. I swiped a plain short-sleeved linen shirt of Edward's to wear over the top.

He randomly picked out a pair of Levis, a plain grey Gap t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. It was obvious Alice had a hand in his packing for the weekend.

A ping from his phone broke the silence. He wandered over to it and clicked. "Alice says they've gone antiquing and to text her back if we want to go."

Then his face fell. "And apparently, you're Marcus' girlfriend. Alice says it's all over the internet."

_What the fuck_?

"What the fuck? I'm what?" I felt a laugh gathering in my gut but one look at his face killed any humour dead. He looked bereft, lost and angry, all at once. I immediately moved across to pull him into a hug.

"This was the kind of thing you expected, right?" I asked. He nodded. "I'd rather they didn't know anything, but if I am not directly linked to you then you won't get into trouble? Isn't that right?"

He frowned. "That's correct, but it's not right, not right at all. I don't want you mixed up in this any more than you have to be - it's not your fault and it's not something you need to have happen to you."

He took a shuddering breath. "I'd understand if you didn't want to have anything to do with me after something like this. That would probably be the right thing to do."

I felt the floor begin to spin and my heart lurched in my chest. It was hard to speak thanks to the enormous lump forming in my throat. I was going hot and cold in horror at the thought of this being the end. I pulled myself even closer to his chest and sucked in a breath, centering myself.

He gently walked me over to the bed, which was still rumpled and stained with fruit, and sat me down on the edge. He knelt down on the floor between my knees, held my face in both his hands and wiped at my eyes with his thumbs. I hadn't even registered I was crying. I realised he was teary-eyed as well.

He put his forehead to mine. "Don't cry, please baby, don't cry," he crooned. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a watery grin.

"I'll take that as a no, then," he said. I nodded, unsure if I could speak yet.

"Right. So over isn't an option?" he said, a glint in his eye. He was obviously trying to cheer me up, his face lighting up as I let out a small giggle.

"You need to know what you're letting yourself in for," he said. He rested back on his heels and looked at me, taking a deep breath.

"I decided months ago that I'd rather say nothing at all than be misquoted about Rose and me, but we're obviously not Rose and me, are we? I don't want to deny anything about us, but I won't confirm it either." He kept his voice steady, the only movement was one of his thumbs steadily circling my left knee.

"It's not going to be easy while we're filming. If the press gets a sniff of anything between us, they won't leave us alone. They get everywhere: at your work, at your flat, your parents', my parents'. One caught my mum in the queue at Starbucks once."

His hand stilled. "And the fans can be worse - some of them assume they know you. Just walk up and take your picture. Or tell their friends where you are. I've been hounded out of pubs, gigs, restaurants. You've not seen anything yet."

His mood darkened. "I want you to know exactly what is likely to happen if you get mixed up in this. You have to be careful who you talk to in case they go to the tabloids. You can't just tell them to fuck off or they go online and moan about you. Old Man Volturi and his Victorian rules are just the icing on the cake..."

I stopped him mid flow with a peck on the lips.

"Enough," I said. "I have one more day with you in the romance capital of Europe. I don't care if I have to walk 10 feet behind you all day, I want to go out with you and look at this market Alice has found."

He pulled me in for a hug. "You are a mad, wonderful person and you know just what to say. I agree. Let's go browsing," he said.

I went and checked my face in the bathroom mirror, de-puffed my eyes with some cool water and put on some mascara. Edward called Alice for directions. She organised for a car to come and collect us and asked to speak to me while he waited for it.

"Are you OK with the news, honey?" she asked, with obvious anxiety in her voice. "We've been casing the joint here and it seems alright, no sneaky paps in the rafters." I giggled at her joke and she laughed back.

"Don't panic about your new-found fame, they don't know who you are and they've just jumped to conclusions," she said, confidently. Tell Edward to keep his hat on and his head down and we'll be fine today, I promise."

When I told Edward about Alice's prophesy he snorted with laughter. "The psychic munchkin strikes again," he said as he opened the car door for me.

The Porta Portese market was packed. Rather like the enormous car boot sales my step-dad liked to browse round on Sundays at home, some of the stalls were piled with tat, some with genuine antique paintings, vases and plates, and some with found items and homewares.

We found Alice in raptures at one stall selling antique clothes and material, her shopping bags spilling over with yellowing antique lace.

Marcus and Jasper were rooting through boxes of old plastic toys. Jasper was, of course, most interested in soldiers, but Marcus was looking for Happy Meal toys and got us to join the hunt.

For some reason he decided he wanted to get Smurfs, and the four of us had an hysterical time running from stall to stall with the odd whoop and holler if we got one.

Alice watched on with a world-weary, almost maternal, look on her face. She was far more interested in vintage jewellery, clothes and buttons. We couldn't even persuade her to look for Barbies with us.

Marcus and I were on our knees rooting through a box of teddy bears and knackered Star Wars figures, discussing the merits of Smurfette. Edward crouched down to join us, his fingers brushing against mine as he smiled and winked at me from under his baseball cap.

Alice appeared at his elbow and whispered something to him. He got up and wandered off to another stall with her. Possibly sensing my shift in mood, Jasper distracted me with a stall of old band shirts, which were far too expensive for us, vinyl singles and old cassettes.

I leafed through the R&B section, listening for Edward and Alice's return, concerned that something has happened. Jasper spotted a tray of old band patches and badges which were far more in my price range.

I bought an old-school Nirvana cloth patch, a Led Zep badge set and a couple of Hard Rock Cafe badges shaped like guitars for a few euro apiece, thinking Edward and Marcus would like them. I bought some earrings made from old beer bottle tops for me because they made me laugh.

Alice and Edward re-appeared and said they'd found a cafe. They lead us away from the market and off up a side alley. We followed a fantastic coffee smell to a tiny place filled with Italians downing espressos at the bar - some of the hardy ones chasing them down with shots of grappa - it was the Roman version of a greasy spoon cafe.

The rest of the cafe was deserted, so we crammed ourselves around two of the tables, and decided what to have.

Alice skipped over to the bar and ordered for us. We all tipped our finds onto the table, admiring the number of Smurfs we had rounded up.

I gave Edward and Marcus their mini guitar badges and Marcus presented me with one of the three Smurfettes, saying it was my prize for being a good Smurf-spotter. I thanked him, sipped at my coffee and tucked my prize away in my bag.

Edward cased the joint then leaned in towards me. "This is for you. Think of it as a late birthday present," he said, handing me a small package wrapped in tissue.

I ripped it open to find an exquisite pink flamingo brooch, about two inches tall with enameled feathers and sparkling stones in its head and neck. I pinned it on immediately.

He looked a bit sheepish. "Alice spotted it. It's what she was showing me when we walked away. I knew you'd like it. Happy birthday." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it, smiling up at me as he did so.

~o0o~

EPOV

I couldn't believe it was only 11am. The way the day had flipflopped from joyous to horrible and right back again. The despair on Bella's face back at the Palazzo was finally washed from my memory with the look in her eyes when I gave her the brooch.

Alice brought us all back to reality, reminding us that we needed to pack up and be ready to head back to Sorrento in the evening.

Even though I wasn't filming, I wanted to be near the set, and there was some publicity work which Rosie and I could do on our day off.

Alice had one more trick up her sleeve.

"I've changed Bella's ticket so it goes from Naples Tuesday afternoon, an hour after Marcus leaves for Paris. I thought she'd like to see where we've been staying, perhaps have some 'quality time'," she said, making air quotes and wiggling her eyebrows when she said it.

We left the cafe and headed back into the market. Alice, using her sixth sense, flitted from stall to stall, collecting bits of material and buttons and stuff. She squeaked with delight when she found some WWII Italian army buttons, saying they'd be perfect for costumes.

I walked with Jasper, Marcus and Bella, conscious that we were more physically close than we had been the day before. It felt lighter, more informal somehow - it was just simply just great fun.

We mooched about for another hour, steering clear of fucking Smurfs, thank God. I spotted a leather jacket I liked. After getting the nod of approval from Alice, I bought it and put my Gibson badge on the lapel.

Eventually we were back in the car heading to Vincenzo's brother's restaurant, which was packed with locals scarfing down pasta. Vincenzo led us to the backroom again, parting diners like Moses, clearing people's tables and almost throwing them out into the street.

He refused to give us menus, saying it was chef's choice on a Sunday. What a choice it was - there was course after course, antipasto, pasta, fish, meat, salad, ice cream and coffee and cakes, plus bottles of local red wine. I genuinely thought they'd have to roll us out of the doors and into the car.

The whole meal was a riot, with everyone sharing plates, swapping and changing about. Bella and I got to be couply, feeding each other and playing footsie under the table.

Eventually it was time to go. Leaving Vincenzo a hefty tip - and a Smurf - we got into Didi's car and headed back. At the palazzo we found that Tia had cleaned up the dreadful mess we'd left in the morning, much to Bella's mortification. She'd even folded our clothes and put them on the bed for packing.

It was a wrench to leave the Palazzo but in a perverse way I was looking forward to going back to the set. It was quieter there and more secure. While dashing from shadow to shadow had been memorable, it was hard to relax when I was frightened I'd appear on Twitter in minutes, thanks to some git with a phone.

The Sunday afternoon roads were clear, so we made it back in good time. Alice, Jasper and I were not worried by the cliffside drive along the coast any more. We'd done the drive dozens of times, but it was new to Bella and Marcus, and we had fun teasing them about it.

Far too soon we were pulling up at the hotel, where a couple of paps were waiting out at the main entrance and a few fans were loitering at the gate. I gave the photogs the stinkeye as I got out of the car and they stopped as soon as they had their pictures, slinking off down the hill, talking in Italian.

Once the coast seemed clear, the others got out of the car and moved the bags into the lobby. We managed to book a room for Marcus for two nights, on a different floor but at least it had a sea view.

Bella, of course, was destined for my suite on the top floor with its huge balcony with views over the Bay of Naples and access to the very private rooftop pool area, which was meant to be for top-floor guests only.

I got back to my suite to find a message from Garrett saying there was going to be a pool party at said pool that evening. I was invited, as was Alice, Jasper and 'your friends', by which I assumed he meant Bella and Marcus.

After a shower, where we actually washed, we curled up on the bed together and fell asleep. I hadn't realised just how exhausted I had been from the sex, the drama, the shopping and the enormous lunch. I was jolted awake by the loud banging of someone at the suite door.

Making sure I closed the bedroom door, I left Bella sleeping and went to see who wanted me. It was Alice, of course, with several garment bags under her arm.

She bustled past me into the room, and put the bags on the table. "These are for your photo-shoot tomorrow," she said, waving at two of the bags. "This one is for Bella to wear tonight."

We chatted for a few minutes before she made her way back to the door, saying she'd bring Jasper and Marcus to the room in an hour and that we would all head up to the rooftop together.

After she'd gone I got a couple of beers from the minibar and went to wake Bella up. She looked so serene with her hair everywhere, wearing my battered old Jimi Hendrix t-shirt, that I didn't really want to disturb her.

I decided to wake her up in the nicest possible way. I took off my shirt and got into bed with her, shaping myself to spoon round the curve of her back. I wrapped my arms around her chest and started to pepper her neck and jawline with kisses.

She moaned softly and turned over so we were nose to nose. Still with her eyes closed, she traced her hand slowly but firmly down my chest and into my waistband of my joggers, reaching in to palm my dick, which was very pleased with the sudden attention.

She opened her eyes at this point and kept them focused on mine as she moved her hand slowly up and down, smiling at the involuntary noises I was making, diving in for the occasional kiss.

After I slid out of my pants, I went to move my hand down to reciprocate, but she swatted it away, saying I'd only put her off her stroke.

After that, I tried every trick I could to put her off her stroke, tickling, nipping, giggling, even pretending to be bored, but she was very determined. Soon all it was all I could do to lie back and enjoy myself, especially when she added her other hand, then finally her mouth to the mix.

Afterward, she crawled up my side and kissed me, tasting of both me and her; and we laid side by side. I was buzzing, not just from my orgasm but also from her proximity. I gently ran my hand down her arm, admiring the way my t-shirt sat on her hips, and relaxed.

Fortunately, Alice had not relaxed. Three minutes later she was on the phone to ensure we were awake and giving us five minutes of grace before she arrived to make sure.

I scooted off the bed, pulled on some boxers, and went to get Bella's latest outfit, which turned out to be a very glamorous 1950s-style swimming costume with a wrap-round skirt and sandals. It was all I could do not to drag her straight back to bed when she'd wriggled into it.

I put on some shorts and a t-shirt, resisting the temptation to wear the Hendrix one Bella had left on the bed. Just as we were settling down with a beer, Alice appeared, in a bikini, sarong and ridiculous platform shoes, with a purple flower that she tucked behind Bella's ear. Jasper looked mortified in a pair of board shorts with big blue flowers on them and a white tank top. Marcus was happier in cutoffs and a T-shirt like me.

We had a drink out on the balcony, where we could hear laughing and splashing from the roof, meaning the party had started up there. We sauntered out of the suite and headed for the lift.

We were giggling when we arrived on the roof. The others went ahead while Bella and I loitered in the shadow looking in. I was gently rubbing circles in the curve of Bella's back when I heard someone behind us.

"Well, well, the charming Bella Swan, we meet again. What brings you here?" James leered as he appeared out of the gloom.

~o0o~

**From the Wavesfanslondon website****:**** Dateline September 16**** -**** NEW FRIENDS GET A WARM WELCOME****...**** We have finally found out who Marcus Lee's Brown Eyed girl is. She's Bella Swan, 22, a wannabe fashion designer who has made her way onto the set thanks to her boss Alice Brandon, who works on the costumes for **_**Waves 2**_**. She's a Brit, just like head hottie Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen, who has come back to the cast hotel to see what his sweetheart Rosalie Hale bought for him on her trip to Capri. Welcome to the family, Bella!**

~o0o~

A/N Thanks for bearing with me, I thought I'd have more time over the school holidays, but it seems to have sped up and suddenly I am taking a week and a half to update. Shame on me!

This chapter includes the first of my Fandom Gives Back cameos, for review diva Funmbi Elemo *waves*.

My smutty one-shot The Boy on the Bus is now on Twilighted where it could do with some love, at http: / / twilighted(dot)?sid=12959

My AH rec this week comes from xoEMC and is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5934882/1/For_the_Summer

The AU rec is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6142197/1/While_You_Were_Gone it's only 3 chapters in but I am loving it!

Hopefully I'll be back in a week or so, before I head off on holidays again. Please feel free to press the review button, it's lovely to hear your views.

AFMxx


	12. Just my luck

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has a big old place in the desert and I have nothing to eat in the fridge except for half a container of olives and some feta cheese. I feel something Greek coming on...

A million thanks go, as ever, to my beta-mum and remover of gerunds EMCxo and pre-reader and plugger of plotholes, JAustenlover.

Another triple dedication this week. This goes out to Mini Mortal, who has been out of sight at her grandparents' house for two and a half weeks, but not out of mind for more than a few seconds at a time; to Lemonamour, who continues to astonish everyone with her tenacity and desire to defy those nay-saying doctors, and to Allyinperth/Champagneanyone who is barrelling at 100mph down the highway to recovery.

~o0o~

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 11**

**(Just my luck)**

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline September 14, 2009 - GET SET! It's all quiet on location for **_**Waves 2 **_**cast and crew who are enjoying a long weekend off in Italy. We hear star Edward "Dr Dan" Cullen and director Garrett Denali will be laying on quite the party today to thank everyone for all their hard work. Only a few more days shooting in Italy, folks, then it's off to London for the rest of the filming. We can't wait! Watch our Twitter feed for more news from the set...**

~o0o~

BPOV

"Well, well, the charming Bella Swan, we meet again. What brings you here?"

My blood ran cold as I recognised that slimy tone. My mind immediately went back to July and the bar at the Chateau Marmont Hotel_..._

~o0o~

_I felt the heat of his breath on my shoulder as he leaned in, fully expecting me to swoon at his awesomeness. Instead, I put out my hand and said something about being pleased to meet him and telling him my name._

_I could feel the stubble on his chin as he leaned in even closer, and actually said, "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" _

_I pulled back and shuddered, which I think he took as encouragement. His breath smelled of stale beer and cigarettes, his eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. He moved to look at my drink, asking if I'd like another. I shook my head and looked around the room desperately hunting for Alice._

_"So, are you an actress? You're beautiful enough to be one," he smarmed. God, he was cheesy. I was waiting for the 'heaven has lost an angel' line to fall from his lips, but instead he walked around and sat on the chair in front of me. _

_He had a glass in his hand with the remnants of a beer slopping around in it, which he put down on the table. "I know people in this town - important people. I could get a beautiful girl like you a good living..."_

_God help me, this man was an arsehole of the highest order. I sucked in a breath and looked him in the eye. "I am not interested in any job you think your people can find for me, thank you," I said in the snootiest, Britishest tone I could muster. "I am here to meet someone about work, not to be chatted up in bars."_

_His eyes flicked up and down, pausing at my cleavage and then again at my crotch. I shuddered again, feeling like a piece of meat in a butcher's shop window. Instinctively I moved away from him, squirming back into my chair and he lunged forward again._

_"British, huh?" He leered at my chest._

_"Well, English, yes," I answered. I looked at my watch and glanced around the room again. To my joy, I saw a small, dark-haired figure appear from one of the conference rooms. "My friend is here," I said to James, in what I hoped was a final tone._

_I got up and legged it across the room, but the twat followed me. Of course he'd know Alice, just my fucking luck. I began to wonder if I was doomed to eternally get grief from actors. I'd only met three and they'd all screwed me up in one way or another._

_"Alice," he creeped. "Please tell your friend here I don't bite..."_

_Alice squared herself up to him like a snapping Jack Russell going up against a St Bernard and prodded him in the chest. Hard._

_"You, sir, are no gentleman," she said in an exaggerated version of her southern accent. "And (prod) I (prod) don't (prod) like (prod) you (prod) perving (prod) at my friends (three prods)."_

_He took the hint at this point and backed off, holding his arms wide and shrugging his shoulders in the universal 'hey, I didn't realise I was doing anything wrong' gesture._

_Alice waited until he was out of sight before putting her arm around me. "That man, my dear, is the textbook definition of the word "asswipe." You're far too good for him..."  
_

o0o

I instinctively moved nearer to Edward as James stalked closer to us. _What the fuck was that lounge-lizard loser doing here? _

I had no clue that the James that Edward was co-starring with was the same one who'd skeeved at me in the Chateau Marmont.

"James," Edward said in a voice of pure steel. I looked up and saw the pair of them eyeballing each other like they were in some kind of Wild West standoff. I suddenly felt very exposed in my swimsuit and miniskirt ensemble.

"I see you know Miss Swan," James added in an oily voice guaranteed to raise anyone's hackles. "Did she not tell you we knew each other? Most remiss of you, Bella. You made such a lasting impression on me." He winked at me as he said it and I heard Edward hiss gently through his teeth.

"You must remember meeting in that bar," James continued, pretending not to notice Edward's reaction and then looking at me. "Although I must say I prefer you dressed like you are today... That's a mighty fine outfit you're almost wearing."

His eyes ran up and down my body and I cringed. James laughed and gave Edward a light punch on the upper arm. "Your friend Marcus made a good catch with this one," he said and laughed.

Edward's eyes were like slits and his knuckles were white. He shoved his hands into his shorts pockets to hide them and eyeballed James. "I think you are upsetting my friend," he said, his voice hard with anger. "Please lay off her. We're supposed to be at a party, after all."

James took my hand and kissed it. I very nearly threw up and I heard a ripping noise from Edward as his pocket tore at the seam under the stress from his hand pushing down into it.

James smirked. "Well, it's been lovely, but I have to go mingle," he said casually, looking down at my chest briefly before flicking his eyes up to Edward. "You know how it is..."

And with that he pushed past us and went over to the crowd by the pool without a backward glance. He plonked himself down next to Rosalie, laughing loudly and holding court like he owned the place. _The big phony. _

I saw Edward's forehead crease in confusion at James's parting shot. "Wanker," I muttered to myself. I heard Edward exhale - obviously that was just what he wanted to hear.

"Don't get wound up about what he had to say for himself, he's a tosspot," I said. "He tried it on with me in a bar in LA and Alice saw him off. I didn't realise he was the same person. No blood, no foul. I'll tell you all about it later."

His shoulders relaxed and he finally smiled properly at me. "You're right, he is a wanker - and I want to know what happened, but not now," he said. "I think we should give him a wide berth tonight."

He sped up until we had caught up with the others, who were sitting at the bar.

I slid onto a stool next to Alice and whispered to her that James was there, hastily adding that I didn't want any drama. She grimaced, then handed over an enormous pink drink with an umbrella in it, which actually tasted nicer than it looked.

Edward pulled himself up on to a stool next to me and laughed at the girlishness of my cocktail while he swigged on his nice, safe Peroni. Marcus, also on the beer, joined in the teasing, and gradually any leftover tension dissipated.

Once we'd finished our drinks, Alice dragged me over to the pool, where we sat on the edge with our feet in the water, watching the sunset turn a sea pink and chatting with some of the other party-goers. Alice simply told people I was Bella, no rank, no serial number.

She complimented me on my get-up, saying that she'd "borrowed" the swimsuit from the costume department. She added that she considered it a spare and was in no rush to get it back, but she'd rather I didn't get chlorine on it.

Once it was dark it began to get chilly, so we wandered back to where the boys were standing. Edward introduced Marcus and me to Garrett, the director, and a couple of the crew members.

"And this is Rosie," he said, his voice suddenly tight-sounding.

"It's Rosalie, actually," she said, all sweetness and light. "Only he calls me that," she giggled, pouted and pointed her thumb at Edward, who shrugged. It was obvious he'd heard it all before.

"I have heard all about you two," she went on in movie-star-meets-the-fans mode. "Marcus, we have met but not under the best of circumstances. If I was rude to you, I apologise. It was unforgivable of me." She gave him a megawatt smile and he shook her hand.

Then she turned to me. "It's lovely to meet you," she said and flashed her teeth at me, not entirely convincingly. "I hear you're working for Alice? That sounds like fun..." and off she went, talking about fashion.

It was obvious she didn't know me from Adam, had no recollection whatsoever of spitting venom in my face in Memphis, or stalking past me at the premiere for that matter.

She must have been stupidly piss-drunk when she met me, or I was so spectacularly average that I wasn't even a blip on her radar.

I had to struggle to keep a smile off my face at the thought. It was like being at senior school all over again - Rosalie was one of the Mean Girls and I was Cady, spilling my homework all over the hallway in my not-nearly-fashionable-enough-for-her outfit.

She stayed with us for a bit, making small talk about her last trip to London, where it turned out she'd been at my graduation show, and discussing the highlights of the last London Fashion Week, but she was never anything but casual with me. I really didn't feel like I mattered in her world.

It was interesting to see how differently she interacted with Edward, especially compared to how she'd been the last time I'd met her.

They laughed a lot and were kind of touchy-feely, but not in a sexual way. It was obvious they were at ease with each other, and I could see how easily their actions could have led to all the rumours which surrounded them.

Their personalities seemed so different. It was something of a mystery to me what Edward could have seen in her to make him want to screw her so often in the past, but he and Alice had both told me it had been 'just sex'.

It was hard for me to see why a passionate, complicated man like Edward would just tup someone so - for want of a better word - superficial.

I realised, the more I watched them, how much they were both putting on an act at that moment; both somehow acting their expected roles.

It was the first time I'd seen Edward interacting with any of his peers, and it was extremely interesting to watch. He was the same old Edward who'd spooned with me an hour ago, but somehow more polished.

He was in control of what he was doing and held his own in conversation. He thought about what he was going to say and didn't blurt anything out. He was guarded and careful, and I noticed he was holding on to the bottle of beer he'd had at the bar.

He knew he was the centre of attention but didn't mind letting the others have their say too. Unlike Rosalie, who acted like she was queen of all she surveyed. She treated him as an equal, tolerated Alice and Jasper, but Marcus and I did not seem interesting enough for her.

She spent a few minutes chatting and laughing with Edward about some kind of on-set joke I didn't get, then moved on to sit with James and Garrett over by the pool.

I found myself yawning and my vision began to swim, and Edward noticed. "Do you want to go back?" he asked, leaning in. "I can come with you..."

"You stay and socialise," I said. "I'll be fine. All I need is my room card. I hope it's in your pocket, this outfit doesn't exactly have storage space."

Grinning, he reached into his pocket. "You go ahead, I'll be half an hour, max," he said. "I'll say my goodbyes and I'll be with you before you know it."

I went to say goodnight to the others. Marcus agreed to walk me back so we headed to the lift together, passing James and Rosalie, who gave us a cheery wave. I suspect if I'd asked her my name she'd not remember.

Marcus saw me to my room then headed back to the party. Without Edward, and with the noise of splashing from upstairs, the suite was a big empty space. I peeled myself out of the swimsuit and back into the Hendrix t-shirt, splashed some water on my face, and cleaned my teeth. I put the BBC news channel on for background noise and light and crawled into bed. I was asleep before I got under the covers.

~o0o~

EPOV

All I wanted to do all night was rip James Royce-King's smug bastard of a face off. I wanted to tear him to shreds, burn him and dance on his ashes. He had no fucking right to touch her, no right at all. He was lucky I didn't just go Bruce Willis on his arse and throw the fucker off the top of the building.

I managed, somehow, to keep my feelings under control when I was with Bella and Alice, but once they'd gone to sit by the pool I had a chance to vent to Jasper and Marcus. It was their common sense which stopped me from losing my shit completely and nutting the blond haired ponce.

Jasper was the voice of calm and Marcus distracted me with silly jokes and snidey comments about the other guests, and they discreetly kept me from drinking myself into oblivion.

I was buzzed but not brooding, and the constant seething eventually became occasional stabs of anger as I remembered seeing him kiss her hand.

I kept watch on him for most of the time, and to his credit he kept his eyes off Bella as she sat with her feet in the pool. Her outfit was almost more than I could manage.

She was lucky she didn't know the fantasies going through my head involving her in - and out - of that white swimming costume.

I was pleased that Rosie didn't seem to recognise Bella when I introduced them. I knew she had to be told about what was going on but I wanted to wait until we were alone - far away from James and the set gossipers.

It wasn't until I saw Bella almost nodding off that I realised just what a long day it had been. A good day, but a long one. I still had to finalise some details about the press I had to do the next day so I told her she should go and relax, that I'd be there soon.

It wasn't five minutes after Marcus came back from dropping Bella off that Rosie was inviting us all to her suite for a nightcap. What I hadn't realised until after we arrived was that it was less of a nightcap and more of an after-party.

Everyone except Garrett and Bella was there. James was lording it on one of the sofas with a J and a glass full of what looked like vodka. He was flanked by a couple of girls making cow-eyes at him and giggling. It made me nervous to watch them after seeing his reaction to Bella, who he knew was someone's girlfriend.

Someone shoved a tooth mug with a slug of vodka in my hand and I knocked it back, enjoying the burn and thinking back to how these parties used to end with me and Rosie sneaking off together. Now all I wanted to do was leave and go to the girl warming my bed.

I stuck it for 15 minutes or so, but I had to leave when the joints started being passed around. Not that I didn't enjoy that shit, but I wanted to keep a clear head; mainly for Bella's sake but also to stop me blurting out something inappropriate to the wrong person.

Saying my goodbyes, I gravitated to the centre of the room, where Rosie was sitting on a sofa in a circle of people passing a joint around. She took it, inhaled and passed it to me. I shook my head and she cocked an eyebrow at me in surprise. I shrugged, knowing that it was unusual for me not to toke if it was on offer.

"Need to be bright-eyed for this interview in the morning," I lied.

"I like your new friends," Rosie said out of the blue. "That girl... Ella? She was sweet. And a Brit too. She's lucky to have got together with Marcus like that. Has he said how they met?"

I decided to white lie. "She was in the States on holiday, I think they met then," I said. Then before I could stop it, out came a big black lie: "I never laid eyes on her until Friday."

"I'd like to lay more than my eyes on her, bro," James' voice broke into our conversation. He was definitely stoned, his eyes were more red than white and he had a dopey leer on his face.

He rambled on: "I met her when she was in LA meeting with Alice. When was it? Oh, the end of July, just after I was cast. She'd been driving through the south with a girlfriend, I heard her say to Alice. Went all over the place, saw Elvis and shit. They thought I'd gone, but I stuck around to find out more about her. God, I wish I'd had the chance to get some of that..."

In horror I turned to face Rose and I could almost see the penny beginning to drop. It took a few seconds but that was all. "I have met her before!" she almost shouted. "She was in Memphis."

I was praying at this point for her not to say anything in front of James but no such luck."She was at the Fourth with you - she was that mousy girl who was kissing you!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Does Marcus know?"

I returned to the little white lie routine. "He was there," I said, hoping to leave it at that. But no, she was like a slightly-stoned dog with a bone. "Does he mind?" she stage whispered at me, eyes wide.

"He knows, let's leave it at that," I hedged, backing away from the conversation. I pretended to yawn and made my excuses to leave, scanning the room for the others. Alice and Jasper were intertwined on a sofa and Marcus was chatting with Rosie's make-up girl, Susie Tanner.

I went over to him and told him I was off for the night, giving him a potted version of my conversation with Rosie and James, mentioning his starring role in it.

He agreed that it was a good idea to leave the limelight and that we should get away from the party together. I told the Alice-Jasper tangle that we were going and gathered up my bits and bobs before heading to the door.

I turned back into the room to see James and Rosie with their heads together, whispering furiously, looking at me and Marcus. Let them gossip. They only knew the facts I had told them. Anything else was speculation.

I decided to man up and tell Rosie what was going on as soon as possible - but not until she was sober. I rummaged around until I found my key card, said goodnight to Marcus, and swiped the door.

The suite was dark and silent, except for a low muttering from the TV from the bedroom. I opened the internal door to a breathtaking sight.

My girl was sparked out on her back with one knee up and one down, on top of the bedclothes in my Hendrix shirt and nothing else.

She'd obviously moved about to get comfortable and the shirt was riding up to her hips, giving me a fantastic view of her entirely naked bottom half.

My dick twitched at the thought of it, but if she was anywhere near as tired as I was it would be cruel for me to wake her just for my own pleasure.

I crept into the room, clicked the door shut and tiptoed around, shedding clothes as I went, until I was just in my boxers. I was walking into the bathroom when she turned over and I heard her voice.

"Edward," she said. "Don't leave."

I turned around to answer and realised she was still fast asleep. I didn't know she was a talker. I wondered if she'd say any more, but she was silent again. I cleaned my teeth by the blueish light coming from the TV and crept back to the bed.

Once again I felt myself harden and throb at the sight of her splayed out, and again I forced carnal thoughts away. I located the remote control for the TV under her side, which made her wriggle, then dragged the sheets from under her legs before getting into bed beside her and tucking us both in.

Unconsciously she moved in to lie alongside me, her curves fitting against me, her hair tickling against my shoulder. I clicked the off button on the TV and the room went dark. We were aligned, perfect and whole. I was asleep in seconds.

I was home.  
**  
From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline September 14 2009 PARTY BY THE POOL - A great time was had by all at the **_**Waves 2 **_**party, according to our sources. Hosted by Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his on and off-screen love Rosalie Hale in the exclusive hotel where they're staying, it was meant to share the love for their hard work on location at Vesuvius and among the ruins at Pompeii. We bet Edward and Rosalie shared the love between them too. There's a couple more days for the cast in La Bella Italia, then it's home time for Edward as they move on to London. For more on **_**Waves 2**_** as it arrives, follow our Twitter feed.  
**  
A/N Awww.

A long old bit of housekeeping ahead. I am away on holiday at the weekend, off to the seaside where the child will doubtless want attention and suchlike, so I doubt if I will be doing much writing. We will see. I hope I will, but I really don't know.

EMCxo has kindly agreed to host a twitter readalong for SHWG but it's not until October, so there's plenty of time to make a date for that. It will be held earlier in the day than usual so I can join in (usually they don't begin until 2am my time) - details closer to the date. theficbridge(dot)com hosts them and they are great fun.

I did a little review for flubbles's brilliant, bittersweet Britfic _A Form of Escapism,_ which made her blush and giggle. It's at http: / / twilightfanfictionworld(dot)?view=article&id=76 - actually the whole site's worth a look, I intend to post SHWG there if I ever get the free time.

I had a great response to the last chapter, although I am not entirely sure it was sent out to everyone as it went out during a ffn fail. If you can't remember reading about Smurfs, you missed the last chapter. I think I managed to reply to all the reviews this week, apologies if I missed you out.

Some big stories finished this week. Have a look at (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5716145/1/Silver_Strand_Nights with NavySealward and the apocalyptic AU epic www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5650508/1/Goodnight_Noises_Everywhere which is completely unlike any other fic I have read. And MOBS of course. I miss Hockeyward already!

And of course some big stories started too. TeamBella23 of _Closer _fame has started another one which had me laughing out loud and gasping in horror in equal measure: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6201301/1/Aha_Shake. I have to warn you there's already been lots of inappropriate behaviour in this one, and it's only two chapters in! And, of course, there's Master of the Universe II (or MoTwo as I think it should be called). It's at Snowqueens Icedragon's own site www(dot)50shades(dot)com

And good wishes go to Pearl421, who has been struck down with shingles and had a spell in the hospital. Get well soon babe!

That's all, I think. Please let me know what you think via the button below, even if it's just a smilie or a frownie. It thrills me when my BlackBerry buzzes. And it annoys my father-in-law, which actually is a good thing.

Thanks for your time, AFMxx


	13. Shooting and speaking

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has all the wealth and fame. But I bet she isn't followed by coffeeward on twitter... and she certainly didn't imagine a photographer like the one I've put in this chapter.

Sticks of seaside rock and Marmite love goes to my betababe EMCxo and my pre-reader of merit JAustenlover.

Love goes out to Lemonamour and her Tweedles and hugs to Allyinperth who has been writing and tweeting from her hospital bed. This is dedicated to them and to Mini Miss who's going camping for the first time with her daddy this week.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 12

Shooting and speaking

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Monday, September 13 - WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY? Exciting news! Our star reporter, Surfgirl Stephanie, is in Italy RIGHT NOW waiting for her exclusive interview with the hottest couple on the planet - Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and Rosalie Hale. She's even agreed to ask them questions from WavesFans! So what do you want us to ask? Email the site with your questions or send us a tweet...**

~o0o~

BPOV

I had a day and three quarters of paradise left, then it was back to reality for me and back to fiction for Edward. Most of Monday he was going to be busy doing an interview and photoshoot with Rosalie and then he was back to filming on Tuesday. I had to make the most of what time I had.

Thus I found myself wide awake in the grey of dawn, staring at the ceiling and debating whether or not to wake him up for some morning action. I had enjoyed more sex in the past three days than I had in the previous twelve months. I wasn't as sore as I feared I would be, and not even nearly sated.

I wriggled at the thought of it, my thighs rubbing together involuntarily, and I smiled. Edward was lying face-down with his arm across my stomach. I had a great view of the muscles in his back and his neck and hairline. He was so peaceful, it was cruel to wake him up.

I hadn't noticed him get in. I must have been dead to the world. I could see his shorts folded over the back of a chair by the window and his shoes neatly placed by the door.

His hair smelled faintly of cigarettes, but I couldn't smell stale beer, so he'd managed to clean his teeth and have a wash when he got in. It would appear he'd not had much more to drink after I'd left, otherwise the place would be more unkempt and he'd have collapsed into bed.

That thought made me realise exactly how little I actually knew about Edward and his habits; what he liked; what he hated; if he could cook; if he cleaned up after himself or if he was a total swamp slob.

I knew he liked having sex with me, especially when there was water involved; he liked washing my hair now I'd shown him how to do it properly; and he wasn't a bed-hog. After the party last night, I knew he could hold his own in a conversation and seemed to only really trust people he had been friends with for a while.

I also knew he had a bit of a habit of over-reacting. Maybe even being a bit of a drama queen, as was proven by his almost-crumble when someone decided I was with Marcus. I was hardly in a position to complain, blubbing like a baby when I saw him on screen and my own reaction to that particular bit of "news".

He was devoted to his mum. She had told me bits and pieces, but it was mainly about his childhood and their relationship.

Alice was the closest he could get to a sister. Alice had amazingly selfless attitude towards us. She had put her friendship with Edward on the line to get us together, doing things that would have destroyed her relationship with him if it hadn't gone right.

He trusted Marcus, they'd been through a lot together in a short time. For some bizarre reason, he was loyal to Rosalie. At least he and I saw eye to eye on what a knobhead James was.

Then there was stuff I'd read or heard or seen online; fan sightings, gossip columns and a serious interview or two with the Sunday papers.

Most of what I'd read about him included gushing details of his romance with Rosalie, which of course I now knew was bullshit. If that was bullshit, how much else I thought that I knew about him wasn't real?

I could feel myself begin to spiral into over-thinking this whole thing. I was wondering exactly why Alice had given me my job when Edward's phone lept into life. He groggily rolled over, squinted at it and switched the alarm off.

He rolled over to face me and smiled. "Morning, sleepyhead," he mumbled. "You were flat out when I got in but you did look so delicious. You do now, actually..." and he moved in for a kiss. I added one thing to my Edward list; he didn't mind morning breath.

His hands roamed as the kiss deepened and they ended up underneath my t-shirt, one thumb circling my nipple and the other palm rubbing up and down my side. He mumbled into my mouth as I hissed and wriggled at the sensations he was creating with those beautiful fingers.

He took that as encouragement, and pulled at the shirt until I lifted my arms and he was able to peel it off me.

"I love seeing you in my clothes, but I prefer seeing you out of them," he said with a wink as his head descended to my chest and his hands moved south.

"You awake now?" he asked from between my knees. He gave me a devilish look and grabbed my hipbones, yanking me down the bed and making my legs fall apart.

Still looking me in the eyes, he dived in with his mouth, sucking and swirling me towards oblivion. He waited for my legs to start trembling before adding two of his fingers to the mix, probing and twisting them until I was unable to hold off any longer and I came hard, breathing his name.

He sat back on his heels and looked at me, his chin glistening and his lips swollen - he couldn't have looked sexier.

I collapsed back onto the bed, as my elbows gave way. He crawled towards me like a panther, stopping to drop kisses on my belly button and between my breasts, then up my neck and chin, and finally to my mouth.

I could feel the tip of his erection pressed against my pubic bone. Much as I'd liked to have sunk myself onto it, I knew we couldn't risk it until I was on some permanent form of contraception. I reached out to the bedside table for the remainder of Alice's condom stash. There were three left.

Wordlessly I passed one to him and he dealt with the mechanics of putting it on. He kissed me again and as his tongue moved into my mouth he pushed himself into me, both of us moaning softly from the sensation.

"Look at me, Bella" he whispered. "I want to see your eyes and I want you to see what you mean to me - it's never, ever, been like this for me before."

As he got closer to his own release I watched the way his face reacted to what was happening to his body. He wrinkled his nose and his forehead creased, his eyes crinkled and he smiled broadly looking down at me as he caught his breath and pulsed, tipping me back over the edge with him.

It was his turn for his elbows to give way as he collapsed onto me. He rolled over to the side so I could breathe at the exact moment his phone began to ring. He picked it up, looked at me and pressed the loudspeaker button.

Alice's annoyingly chipper voice trilled out, "Edward, you need to stop whatever it is you're doing and get ready for your interview. Can you collect Rosalie on the way? I'll have some clothes for the photoshoot waiting downstairs. Bella, fancy being a stylist for the day?"

I swear she didn't even breathe. I don't know how she did it. Edward caught his breath long enough to answer. I told her I'd love to help her with styling, even if it meant touching Rosalie Fucking Hale. I could at least find out if she bled red blood like the rest of us if I scratched her with a pin...

Edward said goodbye and hung up on her, sighed deeply and got out of bed. I laid back and admired the sight of his naked form as he walked to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked at me. "Enjoying the view?" he said, smirking. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

After I heard the shower start and I was sure he was in it, I put the Hendrix shirt on again, and sneaked into the bathroom for a pee. I managed to resist the temptation to get in the shower with him, knowing he had to get to work with time to spare.

He stepped out of the shower as I was spitting toothpaste into the sink. He wrapped a tiny hotel towel round his waist and rubbed his hair with another.

He moved over to the sink to look at me through the mirror. I flushed at the decadent look he gave me before he rested his head on my shoulder, three-day stubble prickling my skin.

"I am looking forward to you dressing me," he said. He dropped a kiss onto my shoulder blade and sauntered out of the bathroom. I gawped after his departing form, eyes lingering on his hips where the towel hung just right, before I came to my senses and got into the shower.

When I emerged he was nowhere to be seen but on my pillow was a note, simply saying ***Miss you already :( E***

I sighed, smiled, and stashed the paper in my purse. I called Alice for wardrobe assistance and breakfast ideas. She was at my door and on my case in minutes, rustling up a stylish jeans and shirt combo. She escorted me down to the breakfast area where Marcus and Jasper were stocking up on wet scrambled eggs and rubbery toast.

I was buzzing - after all I was finally going to to see Edward at work.

~o0o~

EPOV

The last thing I wanted to do when I woke up was go back to work. Especially after my spectacular wakeup call. Going down on Bella was a wonderful way to start the day. The sex which followed it was, if anything, better.

Every time was more spectacular than the last, as I got used to what she liked and what she really liked me doing to her. It was just a shame that we didn't have time for a quickie in the shower, since that was rapidly becoming my favourite place of all.

It'd been an ecstatic weekend, but I knew I had to drag my arse to this damned interview and photoshoot. The sooner it was done, the sooner I could get back to having my wicked way with Bella, before she vanished back to London and left me alone for almost a week.

The journalist had badgered for weeks to get the interview, it was going to be the only one on set. There was no getting out of it.

It hadn't mattered when it was just me but now I wanted to share all my precious remaining free time with Bella.

The idea of her stuck in the hotel while I was trapped with some journo made my mood sink, but Alice's idea of her helping with the fashion for the shoot buoyed me back up again.

As I was getting dressed and Bella was in the shower, the phone rang. A heavily-accented voice from the hotel reception told me that my 'guests' had arrived and were waiting downstairs.

I wrote Bella a quick note and tore myself away, fighting the urge to lock us in and turn off the phones. I marched sullenly to Rosie's suite, where I knocked on her door.

I was absolutely not expecting James to open the door. He was stripped to the waist and barefoot, with a shit-eating grin on his face which made my teeth grind.

He winked at me and called into the room, "Rosalie, honey, you decent? Your date is here!"

For the second time in 12 hours I resisted the temptation to punch James's medically-sculpted nose into his skull, Bruce Willis-style.

Rosie appeared, make-up free and with her hair tied back. She rolled her eyes at James and pushed past him. "Haven't you got a room to go to?" she called over her shoulder to him as I strode towards the lift.

There were a couple of people waiting for the lift so I couldn't have it out with her right away. She could obviously sense I was pissed off with her from my body language, and she shied away from me a little bit.

We were both distracted when the lift doors opened, and neither of us was happy to see Maria the film publicist waiting for us on one of the sofas in reception.

With some kind of publicist sixth sense, Maria realised we needed some time before the interview began, so she ushered us into a conference room where there was a table with coffee and pastries set out.

"I'll give you 10 minutes to get ready," she told us in a schoolmarm voice. I grabbed a coffee and flung myself into one of the chairs.

Rosie caved first. "No, Cullen, I did not sleep with James, so you can stop looking at me like that," she said. "He was wasted last night and crashed on the couch."

She turned her gimlet eye on me. "What's the deal with this Bella chick? She's supposed to be with Marcus, isn't she? So why did she kiss you in Memphis? And why did James say he saw you guys together at the party? Is she cheating on him?"

I cut her off and told her the truth; that I'd met Bella at the premiere and that was why I'd broken it off with her. I told her about the Memphis clusterfuck and how Marcus and I'd ended up going on the road to help me forget about it. I even told her about Alice's puppeteering and how she'd brought us together.

I couldn't say much about James's meeting with her since I'd only heard it from his side, but as each episode left my lips I felt my shoulders lighten. Once Rosie understood it was going to make the whole thing easier on me, Bella and her.

Rosie sat and listened and let out a low whistle. "You do realise what trouble you're going to get into if Old Man Volturi finds out, don't you? And the psycho fans are going to go batshit! What are we going to tell this journalist today? What's the line from now on?"

I stopped her before she could go into some kind of meltdown. "We do what we always do in these interviews - we say nothing. No hints, no flirting, no nothing. They know what's off limits, we just have to make sure it stays that way. We've done it a million times, we can do it again."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I finished my coffee and inhaled a pastry. Rosie sipped at her tea and nibbled some dry toast. I suspected she was feeling a bit hungover, which worked in my favour as she wasn't going to be asking too many questions about my revelations.

Maria, true to her word, was back in 10 minutes. She escorted us both to the boardroom where the reporter, who introduced herself as Stephanie, was waiting.

As the interview went on I got a sneaking suspicion I knew this Stephanie from somewhere. She had an encyclopedic knowledge of the _Waves _books and most of my films. She had subtly asked RoseWard-related questions, which we'd batted away.

As it came to an end, she changed tack and said she had some fan questions for us. There was an eclectic bunch of questions, some that we refused point blank to answer (including one which asked us how much doing sex scenes turned us on), but there were others about music and fashion which delighted us both.

The best one was from a fan called Raizie, wanting to know if we kept our costumes. I had to admit to swiping the socks and some black Oxford bags with braces, while Rosie said she was fond of the 40s-style stockings and pencil skirts, especially as they were back in fashion.

It wasn't until the end when she shook our hands and thanked us that I thought to ask which publication she was from. She answered it was for the WavesFans websites and it was being syndicated through a number of papers and magazines owned by the same company in the USA and England.

It was when she said websites I realised that she was one of the DanFans. I'd talked to her in the fan pen at the _Beat It_ premiere.

She handed us some photos and Waves DVDs and asked us to sign them, saying the website planned to auction them off for the Fandom Gives Back campaign in aid of Alex's Lemonade Stand, which we happily complied.

We finished off in happy mood just in time for another coffee and to prepare for the photoshoot in a room upstairs reserved for hair and make-up.

Alice and the make-up girl, Susie, had been commandeered from the film crew to do clothes and makeup and Bella was hanging around nervously at the back, trying to blend in.

I gave her a big smile and called her over to meet Rosie properly. She gave her a genuine-looking hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine," Rosie said and Bella cringed, but only for a second. I'd really have liked to know what was going through her mind at that moment.

Alice whispered something in Susie's ear and she nodded. The pair of them moved to the huge rack of clothes, about 9/10ths of which were Rosie's, and began sorting through them, as the door crashed open.

"Bloody hell, it's harder to get in here than into a Taliban training camp!" A broad Australian-accented voice boomed across the room.

We all stopped and stared at the tall blonde apparition coming through the door, weighed down by three cameras and followed by an unassuming North African-looking lad, dressed in black and toting an enormous backpack with Nikon written on it.

The strange woman strode across the room and grabbed me by the hand. "Ya must be Edward," she said. "I'm Squally and I'll be photographing you today. This" - she pointed her thumb backwards - "is my assistant Benjamin. He's got the storyboards for what we want to do. I'd like to have some of both of you, some single ones, and some more arty-farty ones outside."

She almost leaped across the room to Rosie, who she hugged and kissed on both cheeks. "Christ, you're lovely-looking, babe," she said. "I want to get some good close-ups of your face..."

Alice was next on her radar. "Ally Pally! Strewth mate, how long has it been?" she said, grabbing and twirling the hobbit around, making one of them squeal. I couldn't tell who.

Before Alice could answer she moved onto Susie, giving her quick instructions about eyeliner colour or something, then to Bella, who was trying to hide in the clothes rack, her eyes like saucers.

"What have we got hiding here?" Squally boomed, walking up so she was almost nose-to-nose with Bella. Instinctively I moved across the room towards them, but by the time I got there, the photographer was pushing Bella's hair out of her face and examining her.

"You an actress, kid?" she asked. "You're pretty enough." She stepped back. "And your legs are wonderful, you've got such great skin. I want to use you..."

Bella gasped. "I couldn't possibly... I'm only visiting... I'm not even really meant to be working here," she stammered, but it was obvious this Aussie wasn't taking no for an answer. She fixed Alice with a beady eye. "What ya got something this pretty thing can wear, Al?" she said.

Alice gaped for a second then moved to the rack, pulling out a black outfit and some high heels. "These would do," she said and Squally nodded.

"Right guys, it's 11am now. I can do Edward in 10 minutes and the girls' wardrobe's going to take about half an hour, right?" Susie and Alice nodded. "Then we'll be done by lunch time, right? Excellent. We'll be waiting." With that she turned on her heel and swept out of the room, leaving four gaping mouths in her wake.

Rosie spoke for all of us. "What the fucking fuck was that? A hurricane?"

Alice recovered her wits and told us Sam "Squally" Squire was one of the most in demand photographers of the day. Bella nodded and said she'd seen Squally's pics in _Vogue _and _Marie Claire_ as well as ones from Afghanistan and Pakistan in _Time_. I couldn't help but be impressed.

I turned to Bella who was trembling slightly, and asked if she was happy to be pictured. Rosie and Alice tried their best to cajole her into accepting. In the end she acquiesced, saying she'd only do it if her face was obscured.

True to their word, I was ready and out in 10 minutes. Alice walked with me to the suite where Squally had taken up residence, and we had time for me to tell her that Rosie knew the truth and seemed to have taken it okay.

We arrived at the photo location, one of the smaller suites, artfully turned into some kind of rumpled-up bordello by Squally's team. Alice dumped several bags of clothes onto the floor and told me to use them as instructed, before heading back to deal with Rosie.

The shoot was actually great fun, for once. Squally had a 60s rock playlist blaring out and she talked me into sitting, lying, crouching and even jumping on the bed, before moving me out to the balcony where she took some close-up shots just as _Brown-Eyed Girl _came on the iPod.

"Great, mate, just great," she yelled, snapping close enough to me that I could feel her breath. "I got what I wanted."

We were looking at the results on a PC monitor when Rosie came in looking every inch the movie star in high heels, a long red dress and big wild hair.

Alice and Susie followed close behind, carrying a stack of clothes and a make-up box. Bringing up the rear was Bella, looking totally mortified; her hair a foot high and more make-up on her than I'd seen before, wearing a robe and some hotel-issue slippers.

I caught her eye and gave her a quick grin, mindful of how many people were about. She smiled very briefly and looked back at the ground.

Squally and Alice started fussing around Rosie, putting her on the artfully unmade bed and encouraging her to lie back rather like I had. Benjamin sidled over and asked if I wanted anything, saying he was going for a smoke break. I decided I'd join him and called Bella over to see if she wanted to come too.

She spoke briefly to Susie, and we three headed to the balcony, away from the chaos. We made some small talk, and I checked again she was okay with being photographed.

She nodded, saying it was a good thing she'd shaved her legs that morning, making Benjamin and me laugh.

By the time we came back into the room, Rosie's team was ready to move outside and Alice was ready to change me into another outfit for the joint shots. She'd decreed them 'edgy,' which to me meant sitting around looking vacant.

I was put into some skinny jeans and some ancient steelcap boots, which I fell instantly in love with, a black t-shirt and a white shirt. Susie and one of Squally's acolytes fussed with my hair, turning it into a sort of duck's arse with a quiff at the front.

Rosalie re-appeared. She was changed into a black dress so short her butt-cheeks were almost hanging out at the back that she kept pulling it down and some of those shoes with the red soles and metal spike heels.

Squally sat her down on the bed and arranged me on the floor, mumbling to herself as she began clicking away, occasionally stopping to inform us we should move about. I ended up lying on the bed with Rosie curled up against me. It was intimate and I could tell they were going to be great shots.

Bella was still hiding in her bathrobe. As we got ready to move to the balcony, Squally called her over.

We were changed again. I was in tailored black linen suit trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a skinny black tie, leaving my feet bare. Rosie was wearing a swimsuit not unlike the one Bella had worn the night before; a wrap skirt and sandals with huge wedges and ribbons up her legs.

We were placed on two steamer chairs, toes together and Squally told Bella to stand between us with a tray of drinks. I could hear her move over but I was having my costume tweaked and couldn't see her until the last minute.

"Right, guys, I want Rosalie to be reaching up and Edward to be looking at you, OK?" Squally said, weaving left and right with her camera up to her face. "Bella, babe, you can take off your robe now.

I looked at her and immediately regretted it. My mind went spiralling off as I stared at her and thought about what I wanted to do to her.

She was tottering in high, high heels and the next thing on her was a pair of the tiniest hotpants, just covering her crotch and riding up at the back. Above that was more skin and a tiny bandana top which was so short I could see the bottom of her breasts.

She was biting her lip and I could see the glasses on the tray shaking with her nerves. Rosie spoke first, looking up to her. "I know you're scared, but you look amazing," she said. "It'll be over before you know it."

I looked up to her. "You'll be fine," was all I said. She looked me in the eyes, breathed out and relaxed. The glass rattling stopped and Squally began clicking away.

Again she moved us around. By the end I was straddling my steamer chair with one of the drinks in my hand, Bella standing on one side and Rosie on the other.

"Okay guys, that's it for now," Squally said. "I say we break for some lunch, then we do some outside shots among the lemon trees."

We all went back into the room. Alice was on her iPhone arranging with Marcus and Jasper to meet for lunch in the bar, which had been closed to the other guests for the duration of the shoot.

Bella disappeared into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later in a t-shirt, jeans and canvas deck shoes. Rosie, more used to the atmosphere at shoots, simply stripped down to her bra and pants in the middle of the room and put on some loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

I stayed in my black trousers and threw on a hoodie and was ready to go. We trailed down to the bar where the others were waiting, and ate crostini, salad and antipasto and drank Coke and iced tea.

All too soon Squally was back on our case. She had Alice put us in more designer duds and put Bella back into her hotpants and heels. Squally then took us outside to a corner of the hotel grounds filled with lemon trees.

They set up a big screen to keep us out of view from the hotel and the poolside, where a few curious guests and hotel staff had gathered. When Rosie and Bella had walked from the hotel to the lemon grove I was sure I'd heard some whistles and cat-calls. Seeing Bella cringe again made me tense up.

She must have sensed my mood change and in a quiet moment she whispered to me that Alice had said she could keep the clothes if she'd wanted. "Only if you never wear them in public, just for me," I whispered back, making her blush and giggle and putting both of us in a better mood.

After that the rest of the shoot whizzed past. Rosie and I realised that these were going to be magnificent pictures and the general good vibe continued until the last frame was clicked and Squally gave us permission to leave, saying she'd be around that evening if we fancied a drink or two.

Thinking of Bella in those hotpants, I raced back to the suite with high hopes of some afternoon delight. She didn't disappoint, strutting around the bedroom before standing in front of me instructing me to take them off her, slowly.

I slid them down her legs and she stepped out of them, still in her heels. She went to kick them off but I stopped her, pulling her towards me until she was kneeling either side of my thighs and I was kissing her chest and face.

She broke off the kissing and moved off the bed, kneeling on the floor with her heels still on, red soles on display. She unzipped my fly and pushed my trousers back, pulling my boxers out of the way and engulfing my dick into her mouth with little in the way of preamble.

It was dirty, it was furious and it was fantastic. It was what I'd wanted since I'd seen her in those shorts in the first place. She made these little noises of enjoyment and I let the sensations wash over me until I couldn't hold on.

"I'm almost there," I said, warning her to pull out, but she didn't stop. She ran her tongue under my foreskin and around the head. She pulled as much of my dick into her mouth as she could, pulling and sucking and finally swallowing when I came.

I was a sweating, panting, mess, with my trousers around my knees and my boxers still on my hips, while she looked blissed out and beautiful in just those shoes.

I pulled her up so she was on my lap then swivelled around so we were both lying on the bed. "I'm going to miss this," she said.

"I hate the idea of going back to London and missing out on this. I'm scared we won't have the chance to be together there. And what if it's not like this? I like this. I don't want it to change-"

I could tell she was starting to panic so I kissed her gently and whispered, "I don't want it to change either. We'll find a way, you'll see. We've got our friends to help us."

She smiled sleepily. "I'll miss siestas, too," she said, and giggled. "Please take off your clothes now so I can siesta properly."

I was all too willing to comply, and we were soon entwined and dozing off.

We didn't make it to the bar that night. We were too busy making time for each other, getting ourselves ready for our time apart. We talked a lot too; about our families; what we liked at school; what we liked to eat and drink.

We did all the stuff normal couples do over candles at restaurants, except we did it holed up in a hotel suite eating room service steaks and pasta.

We were woken early as I had a 7am ride to the set at Pompeii again. During our evening Bella had said she was interested in seeing some filming, so she tagged along, with her suitcase at hand as she'd be going straight to the airport.

Rosie was in the car along with Alice and Marcus, who was heading off to Paris that afternoon. James wasn't needed on set until later, after Bella had gone, which was a real relief for me.

We'd actually said our goodbyes in the room. It was easier than risking exposure on the set, which would doubtless make its way back to Volturi. Once we were close to the set we moved apart.

The crowd at the gate was back - how they knew we were there was a mystery to me - and the flashbulbs and squealling was enthusiastic as ever.

Once we were inside we got out of the car to more screams and dashed into our trailers where our makeup and hair people were already waiting, with steaming cups of coffee for us.

I had time to sneak out of the back of the trailer for a smoke while Rosie was being titivated. Bella waited a minute or two before joining me, along with a couple of the crew.

It was early but the mood was light, a touch of demob fever setting in since there were only a few more days before heading to London.

A lackey eventually arrived to take Rosie and me to set, and to accompany Marcus and Bella to a quiet area where they could watch.

We had a mixed bag of shots to be done to finish up the location shooting. There were some running about and dialogue-heavy moments, which we nailed easily.

The last shot before lunch was going to be more difficult. Dan and Ellie were forced to separate and we had to kiss passionately several times.

Even though I'd warned Bella it was going to happen it was still awkward, and Garrett noticed. He told everyone not involved to clear out of the set until lunch, even chasing Bella and Marcus away, telling them to go and have a look at the ruins further away.

Without them it was much easier to concentrate and Rosie and I had the scene wrapped in ample time for the crew to break for lunch.

Still in costume, I went off to look for Bella and Marcus, finding them looking at the ruined houses close to the set. I went over and asked if they were okay and Bella nodded. They came back to my trailer and we had some pizza.

As each minute passed I got more heavy-hearted, and Bella was obviously trying to put on a brave face. Eventually we ran out of time. A car pulled up and Marcus pulled her sleeve, telling her she had one minute.

I wanted her to stay, I wanted to get in the car with her; anything except for her to leave. I kissed her gently and told her to text when she landed. I tried to delay her but she and I knew she had to go. I rubbed gently behind her ear with my thumb and promised her she'd be the first person I'd see when I got back on Monday morning.

I couldn't bring myself to go out of the trailer until I heard the car engine fade as she was driven away. Then I began to count the hours until I could see her again.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Tuesday September 15, 2009 - WE GOT THE SCOOP! Well, our crack reporter Surfgirl Stephanie is back home with a huge grin on her face and all the goss from the **_**Waves 2**_** set! She spoke at length with heartthrob Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his real-life significant other and co-star Rosalie Hale in the luxury hotel they're staying in for the Italian location filming. She's busy writing for us now, but promises it'll be a real sizzler. For a first glimpse at the interview, keep an eye on our Twitter feed.**

~o0o~

A/N Thanks for your patience and sorry for the delay, in my defence I had a great break by the sea, watching lots of air displays and browsing food fair stalls. School's back next week so it's a return to normality for me then.

SHWG cracked 950 reviews this week (thanks ouiserb for being my 950th) so here's hoping I can crack 1,000 soon. And EddieBell69 has made a glorious blinkie for The Boy on the Bus which is on the twlighted thread. Also wavesfanslondon really has a twitter feed which is now up and running.

Squally and Twisurfgirl's appearances in this chapter are thanks to their donation to the Fandom Gives Back for cameo roles. I don't think Squally is quite as boisterous as she is here, and apologies to Aussies for using strewth, which I am told is a cliche. And yes, Details did inspire my photoshoot, as well it should!

Rec reading this week: smexy Harleyward in www dot fanfiction dot net/s/5410816/1/Ride_The_Wind (which may have inspired my use of hotpants in this chapter) and new supernatural spookfest www dot fanfiction dot net/s/6252131/1/What_Speaks_in_Darkness from Cosmogirl7481 (of Retail Therapy fame) which had me hooked from the first sentence.

That's all for now folks, hope to see you next week!

AFMxx


	14. Cut and print

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has a big flashy website with webmasters and suchlike and I have a tenuous link to the internet via a router which needs a kick up the backside every so often, and made this update a day later than it could have been.  
A million thanks go to xoEMC for her help and support. She's like the Yellow Pages not just there for the errant gerunds, she's my sounding board and block-beater (beta-blocker?, what do you think, EM?).  
She's more than just a beta, she's an M&S beta (non UKers can Google it). Also a million thank yous as usual to JAustenlover who has hardly a minute of free time but still pre-reads this for me.  
This is dedicated to my Mini Mortal, who has gone back to school in a jumper two sizes to big and shoes which cost more than my last two pairs, and have little red lights that flash when you walk. And, of course, to Dancing Queen Lemonamour who proved the power of positive thinking to me this week, and Allyinperth, who has her laptop back *cheers*.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 13  
Cut and Print

~o0o~

EPOV

"Edward! Concentrate!" The angry tone of Cai's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I take a big breath, look at my agent's furious face and read the email over again.

**The Sunday Post, September 20, 2009: DIRTY DAN PLAYED DOCTORS AND NURSES WITH ME - World Exclusive by Michael Newton, showbiz editor.  
**

**MOVIE star Edward Cullen will have some explaining to do to his gorgeous girlfriend today as we expose him as a love cheat with a taste for threesomes.**

**Brit star Edward - famous for playing squeaky-clean action hero Doctor Dan in **_**Making Waves**_**, and before that as Riley in long-running TV soap **_**The Factory**_** - has been secretly wooing his actress co-star Rosalie Hale for more than a year.**

**But, according to glamour model Victoria Hunter, he and his friend, American musician Marcus Lee, shared more than a drink with her during a debauched weekend in New York over the summer.**

**Red-head Victoria, 22, who was a _Playboy _Playmate at 19 and is now pursuing a career in acting, told us that Edward and Marcus bedded her - at the same time - after plying her with drink and drugs in a penthouse flat belonging to friends in the hipster Meatpacking district of the city.**

**Marcus, 24, currently on a world tour playing guitar for teen heart-throb pop star Embry Call, and Edward, who recently starred as iconic rock hero Mick Jagger in Keith Moon biopic **_**Beat It**_**, smoked marijuana and drank tequila with leggy Vicky before persuading her into their bed.**

**'Great lover'**

**She revealed exclusively to us: "Edward led the way, he was a great lover and he and Marcus were very friendly with me and each other. We all had a lot of fun that night. I wish it could have gone on longer, but after Edward said he was with another girl I put a stop to it. I don't cheat and I don't date cheaters."**

**Rumours were rife in the summer that something was amiss between the **_**Waves**_** co-stars, with their famous falling out at the **_**Beat It**_** premiere in London, but pictures of them in a tender embrace at Edward's birthday party a few days later confirmed their love was still in bloom.**

**Vicky, currently single, said she didn't regret her night of passion with the duo and felt the pair had a real spark. "I certainly felt left out some of the time," she said. **

**Marcus is now dating Bella Swan, who works for Edward's close friend Alice Brandon; Edward has called Alice his 'rock' and told American gossip show ET that they were 'best friends'.**

**Let's hope Rosalie is in a forgiving mood today. The pair are now filming the sequel to **_**Making Waves**_** and are expected to arrive back in the country tomorrow.**

**Next week: Vicky tells all about Edward's taste for drugs and women... **

**Have you got a story for us? Email our newsdesk and you could earn a cash sum if we print it.****  
****  
****Comments (23)**

Cai screwed up his copy of the paper and threw it on the desk. "Is any of it true, Edward? You have got to tell me the truth." His voice was tinny and his picture jumpy on my laptop screen.

I was shaking. My mother's face swam through my mind. She was going to be frantic. I wanted to ring my parents and Bella to tell them not to panic, but I didn't want to wake them up at 2.30 a.m. My manager and I were the only ones who needed to lose sleep over this.

Marcus had received the news as he came off stage in Dusseldorf. He'd rung me, furious and threatening to track the bitch down. In the end he left it in the hands of his agent in the US, grovelled to the tour manager and managed to keep his place on the tour, joining the band on its way to Berlin.

"It's not true, Cai, I swear. I didn't smoke or take anything illegal while I was with Marcus. In fact, I've not smoked any dope for months. Really." I watched Cai's eyebrows disappear under his hair as he looked at me disbelievingly.

"I don't even remember this girl. I didn't sleep with anyone on the entire trip - I promise you it's the truth."

He knew how bad I had been when I was younger. Hell, he knew what I'd been like 12 months before. He'd bailed me out a couple of times, never from the police, thank God, but he paid off a debt or two and made sure nothing made it to the papers after some of the wild parties I'd been to.

"I did not sleep with that girl, and I'd never had a threesome with Marcus - or any other bloke for that matter -" I added hastily, as he stared at me again, reminding me of the look my father gave me after he caught me scrumping apples when I was six.

"As long as you're sure it never happened, and you deny sleeping with this... person, I will get on to the lawyers and get an injunction made so next Sunday's paper doesn't have your name on it," he said finally. "I'll be waiting for you at the airport in the morning. I'll call Volturi when it's 8 a.m. in LA."

His mobile went off and he answered it while I watched him on the skype connection.

"Rebecca, darling, thanks for calling me back," he said, speaking to Becky Lenoir, editor of the _Post_'s big rival, the _Sunday Sun_. "We are denying everything. Marcus' people say the same. Would your people like to speak to Edward when he comes back? I've booked him on a 6 a.m. flight, it'll be in at 9.15 a.m. ... No, Luton, more quiet... I've not told the others that... He won't be talking at the airport, but he'll do some pics for you. Give him a break there and we'll fix you up with something on Monday... Good. I'm glad you can help, Becky, I owe you one. Give Laurent my best wishes... Thanks again. Bye."

It was amazing what the man could achieve in the early hours of a Sunday morning in London. As soon as the front page of the _Post _appeared on the news channels at around midnight he'd sprung into action. Promising its biggest rival an exclusive pic of me at the airport was a stroke of genius.

He'd rung Garrett and got me out of the last day of location filming, which was a blessing. I hoped to be able to get into the UK relatively unmolested on an economy flight going in to Luton instead of Heathrow. If I was last on the plane and first off, with luck I'd be out of the building before it got on to the Internet.

Rosie and the others would be coming back on Monday as planned so I was on my own for the flight, except for my Volturi bodyguard.

It had been too late to get the _Post _to stop the presses, but Garrett managed to get our flat denial into later editions of other Sunday papers, with threats to never speak to them again or promises of photo-ops and interviews in the future.

Getting Becky on our side was the final act for now. In the morning he'd start to pester the gossip websites and the magazines like _Heat _and _OK!_ before they went to press on Monday.

He'd fired off denial e-mails to the _New York Post_ and some of the other gossip outlets and websites over there, but was basically waiting for them to call him; his first priority was the British press. Cai was going to be working his socks off all the rest of the weekend making sure everyone knew this was a pile of horseshit.

I yawned. It was 3.30am in Italy and he'd woken me up an hour or so earlier from a particularly good dream - starring Bella, of course - with this bombshell. We'd racked our brains over what to do, since I couldn't deny meeting her we went with the Clinton line: "I did not have sexual relations with that woman".

He saw how tired I was and tried to persuade me to get some shut-eye. As I had to be up in an hour to go to the airport, it seemed pointless. I swallowed the remainder of my cup of made in the hotel room coffee with a shudder as it was completely cold, then said goodnight to Cai, shutting down the laptop and heading to the bedroom.

I picked up my BlackBerry to see a text from Mum asking if I was okay and if I needed any help. It had been sent 10 minutes earlier, I must have missed the alert while Cai was yelling at me.

I sighed shakily and pressed her speed dial. She picked up after one ring. "Darling are you alright? We can't sleep for worrying. There are photographers outside and more arriving by the minute. Your father took some tea and biscuits out for them. They were very polite, but I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to come here."

I put on as soothing a voice as I could manage. "Don't worry, Mum. We've got the lawyers working on the _Post _to stop them printing anything else. Cai's booked me on an EasyJet flight to Luton, can you get me from there? I've got a room at the Connaught tomorrow and Monday night, and I'm due on set on Tuesday."

She still sounded distraught. "Has Bella phoned? I called her but she was engaged. I hope she's not being pestered. Maybe I should go and see if she's all right-"

I cut her off at that. "Mum, you'll do no such thing. It's 2.30 a.m. and you'll just take the press to her place with you. I don't want her more involved in this than she is already. They know where she works, don't tell them where she lives. She's probably asleep anyway."

I heard my dad's voice in the background, telling Mum she needed to stop pacing and get some sleep. I told her to wait for me at Luton and not to be surprised if there was a bit of a scrum. She told me they loved me and not to worry, and we said goodnight.

In silence again, I threw some clothes into a carry-on bag and put my guitar in its case. Crumpled on the bed was my Hendrix shirt, still unwashed and now only faintly smelling of Bella.

It had become a bit of a totem of mine. I'd held it when she called from Heathrow to say she'd arrived, I'd fallen asleep with it balled up atop my pillow the first night we'd been apart...

I'd come back from the set well after dark, exhausted, too tired even to eat. It had taken all my energy to take off my shoes before lying on the bed. When my phone rang and I saw it was her, it woke me back up again.

I'd called her every night that week after that first night. We'd chatted about everything and nothing; how she'd spoken to her parents to tell them she'd got a new boyfriend and her dad had invited me to visit him in the country when I was free; that she'd been papped outside ABClothing but only once; how my mum had appeared one lunchtime with takeaway sushi for two, insisting she had been 'just in the area', then ordered a dress and invited her to a charity auction and dinner with us all at the end of the month.

I lay there exhausted but exhilarated, arms and legs as heavy as lead, smiling at her chatter and colourful descriptions of Alice's more demanding clients and her elderly seamstresses. The seamstresses seemed to spend their time giving Bella peppermints, impromptu dance lessons and advice about how to attract the right sort of boy.

I told her about Jasper's stuntwork mishap which meant that James ripped his shirt and how Alice had yelled at both of them for 10 full minutes; the mayhem when one of the crew had found a McDonald's in Naples and bought out the whole stock of McNuggets and Quarter Pounders for us one lunchtime. All the while I had the Hendrix shirt close at hand.

Eventually, inevitably, our conversations became more intimate. Over the phone we discussed past loves, disasters and friendships, sex and drugs and rock and roll. I told her about some of my salubrious past.

We talked until we fell asleep. After the first time that happened I took to setting my phone to go off every hour to make sure I was not paying international rates to snore at her.

The third night we'd got onto the topic of exes, which led on to sex and then on to what we liked and disliked about it. It made my heart (and ego, and for that matter, my dick) swell to hear her say I'd not done anything she'd not enjoyed.

I said the same, and as the evening went on I admitted the number of times I'd jerked off thinking about her, and she told me once again, with more conviction this time, that she had, too.

That admission opened some kind of floodgate in me and soon I was confessing all. That I'd wanted her the second I'd laid eyes on her. That the thought of anyone else was repellent to me. That my wild oats were all sown. The conversation ended with us agreeing we were definitely a couple, officially 'going out' as they say in the playground. It made me smile like a Cheshire cat at the thought of it.

The fourth night we'd gone further. Discussion led to action and I ended up telling her what I'd do when I saw her next and how much we'd enjoy it, which in turn led to my talking her to an orgasm, as she did the same to me. It was amazing, of course, but it only went to remind me how physically far apart we were.

I was missing her desperately.

It didn't help that on Thursday, most of the crew went back to London. Just a few actors and techies stayed behind in case we were needed.

It was easier for Garrett to check the footage was okay now than to have to come back for re-shoots later. So most of the second half of the week was spent playing cards or sitting about, followed by night-time parties I had no interest in attending.

Alice took me and Jasper out for a meal in Sorrento town, and we watched a football match in one of the bars, mingling with the locals and a few straggling tourists. It wasn't fun without Bella, so I'd moped off to my room by 10pm to watch bad movies on pay per view while I waited for Bella to text to say she'd got home so I could call her back.

I'd wanted to skype with her - the thought of her being visible was appealing to say the least - but her laptop was too old to accept the software.

I'd offered to get her a new one but she'd refused point-blank to let me spend any money on her, saying she didn't want 'presents' like that from me.

By Saturday I was like a tiger in a zoo, pacing, waiting for freedom. I'd spoken to Bella but she'd said she was sleepy so I'd hung up on her at midnight or so - 11 p.m. her time - and slept fitfully until Cai's call woke me up a couple of hours later...

There I was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror in silence with my toothbrush in my hand, wanting nothing more than to go home and check on my mum and my girlfriend, when there was a tiny tap on the door.

I went back into the sitting room and squinted through the spyglass to see Alice, in pyjamas and dressing gown, peering up at me.

I opened the door an inch and she threw herself at me, giving me a monkey-hug and bombarding me with questions at a dizzying speed. I think the first few were inquiring after me so I said I was doing fine and that Cai was pouring oil in London's troubled waters.

She continued to talk as she put the kettle on and fished two teabags out from her robe pocket. "My last two Twinings English Breakfast bags," she said. "I was saving them for an emergency, and I think you've got one of those."

She went on, without pause: "There I was, nicely dozing off, all warm and cozy and Garrett calls me to see if I know anything about you being in a threeway. "Well, I said, 'he's not the threeway type, boss, he's all sweetness and light', and well what do you know he's telling me all about you and Marcus pulling some floozy in New York. I thought there's no way this is going on and I look at my phone and there's a missed call from Bella. Now why could she she calling me at this time? I call her back, she's in hysterics. There are people ringing her phone, knocking on her door, at MY door, and she can't raise you for an answer."

Alice got louder as she stalked around the room. "And I say to myself: 'Why isn't her boyfriend on the phone to her, explaining himself?' So I try and call you and I go to voicemail. And then I turn on the TV to see your mugshot on the front of that rag of a paper and I think it's time to talk to you face to face, so here I am. And boy, you'd better have a good explanation because I left Jasper and a very nice warm bed for this..."

The kettle reached boiling point just as she did. She poured the water in the cups as I tried to digest her rant. One sentence stood out. "She was in hysterics?" I had my phone out and was calling her before Alice could stop me.

She answered after three rings, a sure sign she wasn't asleep. I could hear the TV playing in the background. Her ragged breathing made my throat constrict and my eyes begin to tear up. "Bell-" was all I croaked out before events overwhelmed me and I started to cry along with her.

Luckily Alice was at hand. She silently walked up to me and took my phone, swapping it for the teacup and gently guiding me to the sofa.

"Bella?" she said into the phone. "It's Ally... yes, he'll be fine. I've given him a cup of tea. That always works for you Brits, right?" I could hear the faint sound of a laugh at the other end of the line and that helped lift the weight from my shoulders a little.

Alice spoke gently to Bella, explaining in no uncertain terms that the report was total shite. She was able to reassure her my sudden emotional outburst was 'just like him, the drama queen'. When I had finished my tea and calmed down completely, she handed the phone back with a no-nonsense look telling me not to make an arse of myself.

"Bella, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, and so are half of London's photographers. They've obviously stopped off here since the clubs closed," she said, sounding grim. "They keep pressing the intercom buzzer. I might have to zipline to work to get past them in the morning." She giggled at that, making me laugh back.

"Is there another way out? A back door or a fire escape?" I said to Bella and Alice. "I can send in the big guns to get you out. Well, the Cullen guns anyway."

Before I could whisper to Alice she had her phone out and was texting my mum, who was obviously still awake because she rang back right away. In a bizarre three-sided conversation, I persuaded Mum to get Dad to go and rescue Bella from Alice's flat and promised her I'd stay on the phone with her until he arrived.

I could hear the relief in Bella's voice once she realised she wasn't going to be in the flat alone for much longer. As she and I sat cocooned in our own world, Alice buzzed around me, packing clothes and making sure my passport, tickets and money were close at hand.

I whispered comfort to Bella. "It's a pack of lies," I told her. "The lawyers are getting next week's stuff stopped. I promise you that even if I did meet this girl, I was off the market all the time I was on that road trip. I was yours, even if I didn't know if you'd have me."

This set her sniffing again so I started telling her knock-knock jokes to make her laugh - and to stop her from setting me off again.

Alice was in the bedroom so I followed her and sat on the bed, BlackBerry still glued to my ear. She went to grab the Hendrix shirt off the bed and put it in my case with the rest of my clothes, but I grabbed it, stripped off my top and put it on. I wanted to have something of Bella's to keep me company on the plane.

After 15 minutes or so the room was stripped of my stuff and my dad was at Bella's door. She buzzed him in and gave him the phone.

"Son, you owe me for this," was all he said on the subject. Truth was I owed everyone. Cai, Mum, Dad, Bella, Alice and Garrett had all lost sleep for me because of some gold-digger who'd crawled out of the woodwork. I'd have to work hard to make it up to all of them.

"Love you Dad. Now give her the phone and get her out of there," I said. She came back on the line. "Don't give any reaction to what they say or do to you," I said. "They can be horrible but they're trying to provoke you, Just let Dad lead you through them. Good luck babe and I'll see you soon, I promise."

I clicked the phone off as room service knocked with breakfast.

It was dawning on me that I was falling for Bella big time. The last thing I wanted to do was go all hearts and flowers on her over the phone and in front of my dad, who'd just met her for the first time. I wanted to do that face to face. Damn Victoria whoever-she-was for shooting off her big mouth for the money. And damn the poxy paper for publishing it.

By the time I'd eaten and double checked everything was packed, the car had arrived. I gave Alice my room card and a big hug at the door and lumped my bags down the lift to the ground floor, which was devoid of life, bar a night watchman reading a book behind the reception desk. I waited in the shadows until my car pulled in as close to the door as possible.

The passenger door opened and Harry, my bodyguard, got out. He whisked my bags to the car and got me inside in a flash. We were off before the duo of photographers at the hotel gate had a chance to react. I saw them getting out their mobiles, though, and realised we were going to meet more of their kind at the airport.

I buckled myself in for a long and bumpy ride home.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Sunday, September 20 2009 - OH NO HE DIDN'T! One of the most downmarket of downmarket rags has printed some astonishing claims about Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen this morning. We were, of course, first on the phone to his people who have denied everything. Some people have been tweeting some nasty things about Edward and his gf Rosalie Hale. We want you to believe us when we say not to take any of this stuff seriously. We fans know he's got his girl, right there on set with him, supporting him all the way. Right, rant over. Poll of the day: Are you going to Heathrow to welcome the cast back tomorrow at 3pm? Tweet us any pictures you get and we'll put them on our Fans Meet Dan page.**

~o0o~

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing, I did bust 1,000 reviewers this week (Cosmogirl was my 1,000th as it were) and I value every one of them. I hope you all got replies.

Funny fluffy recs this week, short and sweet and laugh out loud amusing - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5958812/1/Died_and_Gone_to_Heaven - kept me up beyond my bedtime Wednesday night as I read it from start to finish in one go.

And How To Get Your Balls Back, the sequel to How to Win Back The Love of Your Existence www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6292785/1/ is just ace, too.

One more thing - how much am I enjoying the Brit Boys' Road Trip? If they go to Memphis I will tell myself they got the idea from this story. And I will believe it, too.

AFMxx


	15. Cut and paste

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has all the time in the world to not write Midnight Sun and I have to knock this out in spare minutes between bath time and bed time.

A million thanks as ever to EMCxo who has betaed this monster into some sort of shape, as well as being my ever-patient sounding board, and to Jaustenlover, who has even less free time than I do and still manages to pre-read for me.

Mini Mortal is the Class Star this week, and has only come home with two bumped-head letters. If anything deserves a dedication, that does.

And love to Lemonamour and Allyinperth plus anyone else not feeling 100 percent well at the moment.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 14

Cut and Paste

~o0o~

**From ****the ****WavesFansLondon ****website****: ****Dateline ****Sunday, ****September**** 20, 2009 - ****LIES ****AND ****TRUTH****... ****Don****'****t ****believe ****the ****stories ****coming ****out ****of ****the **_**Waves **_**set ****unless ****they ****come ****from ****us****. ****A ****lot ****of ****untruths ****and ****some ****downright ****lies ****are ****appearing ****online ****and ****people ****are ****making ****guesses****, ****which ****are ****being ****taken ****as ****facts****. ****Don****'****t ****forget ****we ****were ****at ****the set last week and we saw the spark ****between ****Edward**** '****Dr ****Dan****' ****Cullen ****and ****co****-****star ****Rosalie ****Hale ****for ****ourselves****. ****For ****your ****accurate ****Waves ****news****, ****follow ****us ****on ****Twitter****...**

BPOV

Looking back, I should have smelled a rat when Jessica got in touch. She had been a friend of mine at school and went back home after university to start work as a junior reporter on the local paper.

I had a message from her on my mobile when I'd landed at Heathrow, but I'd not called her immediately. Edward had priority.

After I got back to the flat, put a load of washing on, ordered a pizza and poured a glass of Oyster Bay, I called her.

"Hey Bella!" she'd said, cheerfully.

We exchanged pleasantries. She'd been a bit of the wild child at school but had settled down and was living with Tyler, a boy she'd met at the university rock-climbing club.

It had made me laugh like mad when she'd told me how they'd met, since I'd not seen her in anything with less than a three-inch heel in years.

"You're quite the celebrity - I have to say it makes a change from the winner of the best-looking cow at the county show. I had to interview its owner..." Jessica continued.

"So, I rang to say there's been a couple of calls from journalists in London, asking for cuttings, school pictures, memories, that kind of thing," she said.

"The editor and I decided to tell them to sod off. They wouldn't tell us what they were writing, and it's company policy not to give this stuff away. I thought you should know there are people taking an interest in you out there. I'd hate for Charlie to have to go medieval on anyone's arse over it."

At the time, I'd been more concerned about telling my dad what was happening and making sure he was okay than wondering why the press was so interested in me all of a sudden, so I'd called him and given him the PG version.

I told him I'd had a lovely long weekend in Italy, and gradually breached the subject of Edward Cullen.

His police-trained brain didn't just let it lie, though. He wanted details, and I found myself telling him more than I really meant to, about the flea market and the flamingo brooch and what a wonderful circle of friends he had.

I even told him how hard it had been to pretend not to know him in public, ending with a description of our trip to the Trevi Fountain, minus the wall-banging, of course.

I had almost, but not quite, come clean to him about what an effect the man had on me, but knowing my dad, he'd work it out on his own.

By the time I said goodnight to him, he had invited Edward and Alice up to visit when they had the time.

I'd been a good daughter when it came to boyfriends. When I lived at home he'd always known what I was doing, and a copper's networking skills coupled with living in a small town meant I couldn't get away with anything.

He had found out when I'd smoked my first cigarette and I'd had to go two towns along to get myself put on the Pill when I did start having sex.

It wasn't that I didn't trust my GP, but rather that I knew my dad would winkle the truth out of her with one raised eyebrow.

The second time I should have smelled a rat was when I had my picture taken outside ABClothing as I made my way to work on Wednesday morning.

This old codger in a green jacket had been sitting on a bench waiting for me to arrive. I'd unplugged my headphones and was looking for the office key when I heard someone call my name.

I turned, and he'd taken the pictures he wanted, gave me a thumbs-up and a wink, and was gone. It took 30 seconds at the most.

Jane had swanned into the office half an hour late, saying something about tai kwan do classes, and when I'd told her about the pap, she'd rolled her eyes.

Apparently there had been a couple of calls to the office about me, which she'd deflected, saying she wasn't permitted to give out personal details.

She wasn't slow off the mark about what was happening between me and Edward and I decided it wasn't worth keeping her in the dark. She was loyal to Alice and knew the Cullens well enough too.

There was surprisingly little for me to do, bearing in mind I'd not been there since Thursday, but what there was enough to keep me busy until lunchtime.

Just as I was getting my coat and preparing for a trip to Subway, Esme appeared at the door with piles of bento boxes from Itsu and a small bottle of sake, so we set up an impromptu picnic on one of the sewing tables at the back of the office.

While Jane was busy in the kitchenette, Esme took the chance to grill me about the weekend, in the kindest but most thorough way possible.

I told her about Alice setting us up to meet at the doors of the palazzo, the Smurf-hunting and the pool party. She grinned at me, saying she could see in my face how happy I was.

"He called me yesterday and said you'd had a wonderful time," she said. "He sounded so happy. I can't wait to see him with my own eyes. I think you're good for each other, you have a sparkle in your eye as well. He said it was your birthday so I got you this, it's just a little gift. I didn't know what you liked but then I saw you had an iPod-"

Tucked inside the oh-so-stylish birthday card was an iTunes gift card, which was just perfect. There was an awkward moment as I debated over the appropriate response, but she sensed it and pulled me in for a hug.

The moment passed as Jane came back with two steaming bowls of miso soup and set them down for us. We demolished the food and the sake as we chattered away about this and that while Jane nibbled on a macrobiotic something-or-other she'd brought from home.

It turned out Esme and Jane had lots of friends in common - with names like Pippa and Peta - and even shared a hairstylist.

"Speaking of stylists," Esme said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'd like you and Alice to come up with something for me to wear to a benefit dinner at the end of the month for the Great Ormond Street Hospital's children's oncology department."

She paused briefly. "I'd like to get something for you, too, if you wanted to come. Alice went as Edward's plus one last year. It's not nearly as stuffy as the cardiology fundraisers, where you could sleep in the soup.

"They make a day of it. We hire Legoland for the morning and let the children run riot. It's so good for them and their brothers and sisters to tear around the place. It's great fun for them and gives us a chance to see how they're getting on," she added.

I was unsure about how to react to this invitation. It was a public setting and the public didn't need to know about my links with the Cullens, but Esme had invited me with the purest of intentions. It was also a good way to publicise ABClothing and a possible chance to sneak off into the shadows with Edward, fingers crossed.

"I'll think about it," was my final answer. "I'll talk to Edward and see if he minds first. Plus, I need to see if Alice objects to me overthrowing her as Edward's 'plus one'." We all smiled at each other at the thought of how little she'd mind, especially since she had Jasper now.

We chatted away for a while, talking about the photo shoot and how freaked out I was to be involved, even if it was only parts of me at a time.

Of course, it turned out Esme had met Squally at some awards night party. We had a whale of a time explaining her eccentricities to an increasingly-bemused Jane, who obviously didn't approve of the brash Aussie.

After Esme had left I wandered back to my screen to find an empty work e-mail, so I went onto my Yahoo account to catch up with personal emails while I had the chance.

There was a lot of spam, as usual, plus some replies from letting agents about flats which had come on the rental market while I was away.

A couple of them caught my eye and I replied saying I wanted to have a look at them after work on Thursday or Friday. After that was dealt with I found myself wandering towards Twitter.

I'd not really bothered with it since I got back from America, to be honest. I knew pretty much all that was happening with Waves through Alice's job on set and my conversations with Edward.

Curiosity got the better of me and I logged back in using my twitter name, uglyduckling1981, to find myself in the middle of an absolute online conspiracy theory including Rosalie, Edward, James, Marcus, me, Alice and even Jasper.

Theories were flying in all directions about the trip to Capri versus the trip to Rome. Apparently he chose 'bros over his ho,' making him a heartless bastard or a great friend trusting his girlfriend enough to let her go off with another man, depending on your point of view.

There was even speculation about what the pictures of Marcus and me at the set meant. The consensus was I had a cameo in the film and Marcus was doing the soundtrack.

Most interesting were reports from someone claiming to be an 'insider' who said the pool party turned into an all-in orgy. It was obviously not a world that was sensible for me to be in, so I deleted my account.

The WavesFans site was next. It was full of its usual nonsense. Still bleating about getting the big exclusive interview - which Edward had told me was going to be syndicated to all the other papers, magazines and TV stations within the company which owned the website - and how 'sizzling' the pictures were going to be. Well, I couldn't disagree with that...

The afternoon pottered on, the after-effects of the sake making me drowsy. It was with delight Jane and I headed off at 5 p.m. on the dot.

There didn't seem to be any paps about. It was a drizzly, dreary London evening, so I was glad to be indoors. I texted Edward to say I was home and within a couple of minutes he'd replied saying he was in the car on the way back to the hotel and that he'd call after supper.

I raided the cupboards for something to eat, ending up with the ingredients for a tuna melt, minus the bread. I dug around in the fridge for a bottled beer and made a mental note of a few groceries I needed.

Judging by the way the milk was splodging around in the bottle, I wasn't having coffee tonight unless I did something about that.

I grabbed a hoodie, the keys, my phone and my purse and headed to the corner shop for an overpriced pint of milk and a loaf which was probably going to go mouldy within an hour of my opening the bag.

I was just pulling the tuna melt from under the grill when the phone rang. I put Edward on loudspeaker as I ate, and we chatted between mouthfuls.

I could tell he was exhausted, not to mention a bit down, so I told him about his mother's visit and how she'd invited me to the dinner, and about the pap's appearance.

He kept me amused with stories from the set, but I could hear him dozing off. I broke up the conversation before it began to cost him a fortune.

The days dragged by for the rest of the week, while the evenings on the phone to Edward just flew by.

We talked about old relationships. I told him about the fun it was being the policeman's kid in a small town. He told me how he'd only really had one steady girlfriend, but that he'd been a bit of a manwhore for awhile.

"It's not something I'm proud of," he said. "I was young, free and single. I had money and lots of time to play. The girls were there, I wasn't going to say no. It's weird, but it was sleeping with Rosie that stopped all that. I played about with coke as well, but I never did that while I was working anyway. I haven't wanted to since I met you."

That came as a bit of a surprise. I didn't have Edward down as a coke-head. I actually felt kind of smug that he'd not wanted to do it thanks to me.

I always steered away from harder drugs, partly through student poverty, partly because I didn't hang with the cool kids and partly because once a cop's kid, always a cop's kid.

I smoked a bit dope of course, but never more than socially, and not for months, since before my finals.

The next night we continued talking about what had happened between us and he me again that he'd dreamed about me, which made me blush, and made a sharp pang of desire run through me.

I hadn't stopped dreaming about him, and knowing all the little details about him made those dreams more enjoyable than ever.

His voice lowered. "When I woke up I had to touch myself..."

He went on: "I wanted to wait until we were together again but I can't hold out any longer. You say you touch yourself - well I think you should do that right now. If I can't see it, I want to hear it."

I was melting with the intensity of his words. "Tell me what you want," I eventually managed to say. I put the phone on loudspeaker and sat back onto the bed.

"Take off your outer clothes and lie back," he replied. "Lick your fingers and rub your nipples for me. Play with them and tell me what it feels like."

I did as I was told, doing my best to say what I felt, but much of it came out as moans and gasps. "If I was there, I'd kiss you down your stomach and just touch your lips with my tongue," he said, his own breathing heavy.

"I'd put my thumbs into your undies and pull them down; then I'd gently rub you with my fingers on either side and bring my tongue down to taste you - I like so very much what you taste like," he said.

Unconsciously my hands moved down, mimicking his words.

I panted as my fingers began exploring. I was slippery and hot with need, and I could hear Edward's breathing begin to match my own. I could only imagine what he was doing to himself at the other end of the line.

His voice went on, without pause, instructing me on how he'd be pleasuring me if he was there.

On his command I slid my fingers around my clit, making me jump and twitch on the bed; slowly I put one, then two fingers, into myself, turning and twisting them until I arched off the bed, muttering swear words, platitudes and nonsense. For that glorious moment I was with my Edward; he wasn't alone in a hotel room 1,000 miles away.

As I came down from my orgasmic high I heard his voice grunting and muttering, his sheets moving and the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh as he took his own release, calling out my name.

I began to live for the moment my phone rang in the evening.

Over the next couple of days I went to see a couple of properties to rent, but nothing was right for me.

I knew that I'd have to move out fairly soon. Much as I loved Alice and Jasper, it would be crowded if there were three of us there for any length of time. I had no doubt he'd be there a lot when they got back to London. After all, Alice was my boss and needed a little freedom from employees.

After a short conversation with an exhausted Edward on Saturday evening, I turned in for an early night. I was mostly asleep when I got a text alert from Jessica: *******You****'****re ****news****, ****baby****! ****Turn ****on ****the ****news****!***.

This was followed by a call, from Angela, on a night out in the West End somewhere with her new fella, Ben.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" she said. "It's just that Edward's on the front page of the _Post_. It's saying he had a threesome with Marcus and some skanky girl. I'm actually looking at it now. Do you want me to bring you a copy?"

If she carried on talking, I didn't hear what she said. I told her not to bother coming all that way and I'd be fine.

I stayed in bed and powered up my cranky old laptop, eventually getting to the _Post_ website. There was a short version of the story - obviously designed to get people to buy the paper not just read it online - but it said enough to make me come out in chills.

**" ****bedded ****her**** - ****at ****the ****same ****time****" **jumped out at me, as well as **"****Edward ****led ****the ****way****, ****he ****was ****a ****great ****lover****" **then **"****he a****nd ****Marcus ****were ****very ****friendly ****with ****me ****and ****each ****other****..." **My name appeared at the very end, as Marcus's love interest of course.

My phone chirped with a missed call from a withheld number - probably a pap. There was no way I was going to answer it. Then the house phone rang three times; I unplugged it. Damn Alice for having it on her website!

Half an hour later the intercom buzzed. Thinking it was Angela, I pressed the button.

"Ms Swan? My name's Jared. I'm a reporter with the _Post_. Can I come up for a chat? Have you got any comments to make?"

I didn't even reply. I began to feel clammy and nauseous, and panic tightened my throat. _How __was __I __going __to __get __out __of __the __flat__? __What __should I__do__?_

I wanted Edward, but I didn't want to take up his time. His problems were probably a million times worse than mine, he'd not need me interfering. It was far too late to ring his mum.

I called Alice, no answer. The door buzzed again. I went into the kitchen and shut the door to muffle the noise.

I peered out of the kitchen window. From there I could see about half a dozen people gathering around the front door. I turned off the lights and pulled down the blinds, knowing better than to give my presence away.

I switched on the TV, plugged in the laptop and, for want of anything else to do, boiled the kettle.

There was no way I was going to sleep with the buzzer going off and the phone ringing...and the adrenaline. As I thought that the mobile leaped into life. Alice! Thank God!

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you awake? Have you heard from Edward?" So many questions and I had so few answers.

By the time she stopped I was hunched in a corner of the kitchen floor, hugging my knees with my spare hand. I could feel my stomach churning. I bit back a sob.

"I don't know, Ally. I just don't know," I rambled. "There are people at the door, buzzing the intercom, shouting, people calling the phone. I'm trapped here, Al. How am I going to get to work? Who told them I was here? I don't like this at all..."

Alice took command of the situation. "You know it's not true, right?"

I'd never doubted it was all a lie, that was certain. "Yes Alice, of course I know it's bollocks," I said.

"Good. You know Edward's getting it sorted, right? His agent's getting on the case right now."

Of course he was. "Is that why he's not called me?" Even I thought I sounded needy as I said it.

"The fucking wanker!" British swearwords - okay, Alice was angry. "He should have called you. I am going up there right now to sort this out. Stay put, sweetie. I'll call you back as soon as I can-" and she hung up the phone.

I stayed there on the kitchen floor, the only light coming from the cooker hood above me and the sodium yellow of the streetlights seeping in around the blinds.

I felt colder and more fearful by the minute. My breathing was still uneven as my body tried to fight off the desire to bawl like a baby.

I could still hear the buzzer so I turned up the TV. It was the rolling news channel. The only time I heard Edward's name was when they did the paper review, and even then they kept it brief. I wasn't sure they believed it either.

The kettle was boiled but I'd not made a drink.

The minutes ticked by and I didn't move. Finally my mobile rang, making me jump and drop it on the floor. I scrabbled about for it, pressed the reply button and heard the voice I'd wanted to hear all along.

Except all I heard was half my name and a strangled sob before the phone was grabbed by Alice, who had obviously taken charge at that end.

She made a joke about tea solving everything for us Brits, which made me laugh a bit.

She had calmed down since I'd spoken to her before, and now she relaxed me, reminding me that the story was all fake.

"I want you both to quiet down before I let you speak to each other. Gawd, Edward, stop with the drama queening and man up for a bit. You're not trapped in your room - Bella is," Alice said.

Before I knew it, I was talking to Edward, Alice had called his parents and they had agreed to come and get me out.

Edward told me silly jokes and snippets of useless information, keeping me grounded until he told me his dad was outside.

I stood in a half-dark sitting room in my cotton pyjama pants and tank-top, with a ratty old fleece over the top as Dr. Cullen came into the room, looking immaculate in chinos, dress shoes, a white open-necked shirt and a blazer.

Despite the ungodly hour, he looked like he'd just got up for the day. He saw me gawping and smiled.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," I said, feeling my face flush. "Thanks so much for coming to my rescue. You really didn't have to put yourself out for me, but I think I worried Edward a bit..."

"Oh don't concern yourself about putting us out," he said in a creamy rich voice which reminded me instantly of Edward's.

"I'm always there to help a friend of my son's, especially one who seems to have made him so happy."

He had kind eyes, with thick lashes like Edward's, but blue like sapphires. I knew I was getting the doctor's bedside treatment, and I found myself thanking him again.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to keeping odd hours - I can manage on almost no sleep, honestly," he said, eyes twinkling at me.

"Now, you go and find what you need to take with you and I'll get you a hot drink. Tea or coffee?"

I stood and watched him as he walked to the kitchen. While Edward had his mother's colouring and poise, he had his dad's bone structure and height.

He was a glorious man to look at. I'd guess his age at mid to late 40s, with ash-blond hair and a lean physique similar to Edward's. He was a dictionary definition of 'dapper'.

I went into the bedroom, threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt, then dug out my duffle bag and stuffed some clean clothes and my phone charger in.

I made a detour to the bathroom for toiletries and came back into the kitchen just as he called to ask how I liked my tea.

We walked together back into the sitting room and I curled myself up on the sofa, while he settled into the armchair. There was a couple of minutes of silence as we drank.

Eventually I asked him what it was like downstairs and he sighed. "I've seen worse, but not when Edward isn't about."

He shook his head. "They're poking around at our place as well, nasty buggers the lot of them."

The cup of tea did seem to help elevate my mood and I realised that I was enjoying his company.

His watch beeped and he looked at it. "We're going to have to make a move my dear," he said. "I'm under orders from Esme."

He hefted my duffle bag onto his shoulder and I grabbed my handbag and laptop bag.

"Edward told you how to deal with them, didn't he?" He took my Death Valley baseball cap from the coat peg by the front door.

"Put this on, keep your head down, don't scowl and don't answer them if they talk to you. It'll be over in seconds. I'll be right by you and I'll lead you to the car."

Those seconds felt like hours, it was almost like I was in slow motion.

Dr Cullen went out in front of me, with my bag on his shoulder and his head down. I followed directly behind, looking at his back, not left or right, and doing my best to ignore the shouting and camera flashes going off.

His car, a black 2009-reg Mercedes C-Class, was parallel parked on the road opposite the entrance to the flats, and he'd unlocked it as he walked, so I was able to dive into the passenger seat easily.

He had the engine running and was off before the photographers could get to the car, but one or two took off running after us, still taking pictures.

I looked back to see about ten or twelve people wandering about, making calls, probably arranging to send their pictures to their papers and wondered just how much more Edward had to look forward to.

It was about 6am or so and starting to get light as Dr Cullen drove

past groups of night clubbers headed home and the street cleaners as they started work.

His phone beeped from its holder on the dashboard. I saw it was a text from Edward. "Can you check that?" he asked, as he slowed down to avoid a drunk who tried to wander under his wheels.

"It says **'****On ****our ****way ****safe ****and ****well****, ****hope ****you ****are ****too****'**," I read to him. He relaxed his shoulders and I realised that this craziness had affected him more than he let on.

"Come on then, Miss, let's go and get some breakfast," he said, his voice chipper. "I know just the place - it's not far from one of the hospitals. I swear, doctors can sniff out a good caff at 200 paces."

He pulled off the main drag and bombed through the back streets as the area got progressively more residential.

All I knew was we were in northwest London somewhere. There were roadsigns for the M1, but with all the twisting and turning I soon lost my bearings.

Finally he pulled to a stop and got out of the car. Coming round to open the door for me, making me simper a little bit, he more or less swept me into a tiny premises with _**Emily**__**'**__**s **__**Cafe**_ written in fading peeling letters on the steamed-up front window.

"Sam!" Dr Cullen called out as we came in. "How are you? I've not seen you in months." He strode up to the counter and shook hands with the cook, whose face had broken into a huge smile.

He was tall, exotic, Greek or Turkish maybe, in his 50s. His kitchen area and apron were spotless. The place smelled heavenly, of frying bacon and hot tea.

Other than us there were a couple of men in boiler suits and steelcapped boots in one corner inhaling bacon rolls and slurping huge mugs of tea.

"Doctor C, is lovely to see you," Sam replied in a thick accent. "Do you want ta choose a drink and I get you somethin' nice to eat?"

"Coffee for me, please - and you, Bella? Tea or coffee?" He turned to me. "Tea please, Dr. Cullen," I said, still feeling like I was talking to the headmaster.

"Please Bella, do call me Carlisle," he said, sweetly. "Now, what do you want to eat? Obviously as a cardiologist I can't recommend the full fry-up, but that's what I want after tonight's excitement."

Sam thumped two huge mugs down on the counter and told us to take a seat. Dr. Cullen - Carlisle - grabbed them both and walked to a Formica-topped table at the back of the cafe with a good view of the door.

He sat with his back to the door and put my cup down opposite him, indicating I should sit opposite him. We both looked at the menu for a second, although I think he'd already decided what to have.

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food, and I realised I'd had nothing with calories since toast and Marmite when I got in from looking at the final flat at 6pm or so. Diet Coke and cups of tea were filling, but hardly nutritious.

Sam wandered over to us and Carlisle ordered the fry-up, as expected, plus lots of toast and marmalade. "I'd like the same, please, but hold the tomatoes," I said.

The two builders finished their food, said goodbye and wandered off, leaving their paper behind. I saw a flash of red hair and realised it was the _Sunday__Post_ in all its glory.

I wandered over and took the paper, bringing it back to put it between us. Victoria's picture took up about two-thirds of the space.

She was wearing a tiny bikini and stripper shoes. The picture had her pushing her obviously fake boobs towards the camera, pouting her jammy red lips and with her eyes half closed and adorned with the most ridiculous false eyelashes I had ever seen.

Beneath the picture was a quote in its own box: "_**Edward **__**was **__**the **__**greatest **__**lover **__**I **__**ever **__**had**_" - that made me smile a little. If only she knew...

Next to the main part of the story was a head and shoulders picture of Edward in costume as Dr Dan and a blurry one of Marcus which looked like it had been taken off Facebook.

The story continued on pages four and five, with another huge picture of her, in a different bikini and one of Marcus and Edward in Rome.

The pic of me on my way to work on Wednesday morning was there too. I looked like someone had ambushed me - my mouth was hanging open.

Underneath it said "Marcus's girlfriend Bella Swan looked sad in London this week" - I snorted with laughter at that, knowing I certainly wasn't sad, just surprised.

Carlisle was reading upside down - another doctor skill put to good use - occasionally tutting and rolling his eyes at the worst of the lies, looking up at me once or twice.

Sam broke our concentration with two enormous plates full of food and a third piled high with toast, and refills for both of us, a look of concern oh his face when he saw what we were reading.

"S'not true, is it, Dr. C? Eddie's not that kinda guy, is he?" he said, kindly.

"Of course it's not true, just the usual lies and spin," Carlisle said, as he poured ketchup onto the edge of his plate.

He looked over at me. "I've known Sam and his family for years. His kids are Edward's age, they grew up together," he said. "We've been here at all hours, after premieres, and sometimes when he's been in the papers and we needed to lie low. Sam looks after us, don't you, Sam?"

The cook smiled and nodded. He turned back to the counter as a young couple with a baby in a stroller walked in and took up residence by the door.

We ate and chatted a little about nothing much and I found myself telling Carlisle a bit about myself and my family.

Once it was a decent hour I fished my phone out of my bag and rang my dad to reassure him I was okay.

He said it was quiet at his place but he'd keep an eye open for what he called "scumbags hiding in the hedges".

I sent my mum a text to say the same. She and Phil were on an Ashram retreat for the weekend and therefore out of the loop.

It was easy to sit and talk with Carlisle, and over the third cup of tea we discussed where I was going to go for the night.

I wanted to be where Edward was, but if that was the Connaught or the Cullens' home, it wasn't going to happen.

I was okay with being back at the flat once Alice was back, but I didn't fancy being there alone.

More people came and went. Sam's wife Emily appeared, squealed and bustled over to crush Carlisle in an enormous hug.

She was little and portly, a bit like one of those Russian baboushka dolls. Once she found out I was a friend of the Cullens' I got the same bone-crushing treatment.

She sat with us for a bit, telling Carlisle the exploits of her children and how her baby grandson was getting on. It was settling, relaxing even, to be enveloped in this family circle and I started to warm up and chill.

I went outside for a cigarette and met Sam at the door, his own cigarette in hand and his apron greasy from the non-stop cooking he'd been doing.

"So you Eddie's girl, then?" he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "You're much better than that nasty American _poutana_. She only came here once and asked Emily for a salad-" he shuddered at the memory - "Never again, she weren't welcome here again. Emily made sure of that."

I giggled a bit at the mental picture of the rotund Emily chasing Rosalie around with a spoon, shouting Greek insults at her. Sam joined my laughter.

"She weren't a good person for Eddie. Dr. C told me he was worried about him being with her, saying she was a bad influence. You, I like. And Emily really likes you" - he nudged me in the ribs with his elbow - "And you eat proper too, not like a little mouse..."

He offered me his arm and escorted me back into the cafe, where Carlisle was on the phone, smiling broadly. "Of course I will, love... Yes, Emily's... Great. She'll be delighted. Right, see you soon."

He looked up as I sat down again. "That was Esme. He's arrived and is on his way here with Esme. They'll be about half an hour."

Half an hour! I stared at him and my face broke into a goofy grin. I sat down and it took all my energy not to pace around the room.

Carlisle smiled and asked if I wanted more tea. I turned him down as it would just make me more jittery.

Twenty minutes. I went to the loo and splashed water on my face.

Fifteen minutes. I had another cigarette.

Ten minutes. Sam gave me a banana milkshake to stop me from tapping my hands on the table.

Five minutes. I started doing the crossword in the _Sunday __Post_ after drawing a moustache on the picture of Victoria on the front page.

Two minutes. I had rocked my chair back against the wall so many times Carlisle had to ask me, as politely as ever, to stop it.

One minute. I was standing by the door scanning the road for moving vehicles. I could hear Sam and Carlisle chuckling at me, but I knew it was in good spirits.

Then a silver-grey BMW M3 coupe pulled up, followed by a black Mini Cooper. A tall skinny man in his 40s got out of the former and two familiar figures got out of the Mini.

Edward's face was grim and he had his beanie pulled down over his eyes, but as soon as he saw me standing at the door his entire posture changed. As he straightened I realised he was wearing that Hendrix shirt he'd said reminded him of me.

It was all I could to to stop myself running across the road to him. He obviously felt the same, as he paced at his side of the road waiting for the traffic to clear so he could get across.

I slipped further back inside the cafe as he crossed the road, fearful that I'd do something someone would spot - or cause a pile-up.

Thankfully there were just a couple of elderly people inside to see our PDA. They tutted at us but went back to their scrambled eggs without a second glance.

It just felt right. His hands were meant to be in my hair like that. Mine were meant to be around his waist and clasped together. He was meant to pull my bottom lip into his mouth, just like I had to gently bite his lip back.

After a couple of not-so-subtle coughs from his parents we remembered where we were and roped it in a little, but not so much that I could bear to sit anywhere other than on his lap.

The BMW driver lowered himself into the remaining seat and smiled at me. "I assume you're Bella," he said, smoothly.

"I am Caius, Edward's manager, but you can call me Cai. Esme and I had a bit of a chat at the airport and decided the best thing for you two is to lie low for a day or two. You're both welcome to crash at my place if you want until this dies down."

I didn't much care where I ended up, as long as it was with him. "Sounds good to me," I said, as I felt him kiss the back of my head.

"Cai's it is then," Edward said. "The fuckers won't find us there."

He got up, still lightly touching my hipbone, kissed his mum and gave his dad a one-armed man-hug. " I love you both and really appreciate what you've been through tonight," he said as his hand moved into mine.

I kissed Carlisle's cheek - damn he smelled nice! - and moved on to Esme, who wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Thank you both so much for helping me out. You didn't have to and I am so grateful. And Carlisle, thanks for introducing me to Emily and Sam, too," I said. I managed to stop before I started gushing, but these people had gone out of their way for someone they barely knew.

"We'd do it any time," Esme replied.

As I settled into the back of Cai's BMW and curled up against Edward, I realised that the Cullens would go to the ends of the earth for me. It was a comforting thought.

~o0o~

**From ****the ****WavesFansLondon****website****: ****Sunday****, ****September**** 20, 2010 - ****HE****'****S ****HOME****! ****Waves ****star ****Edward**** '****Dr ****Dan****' ****Cullen ****almost ****managed ****to ****sneak ****back ****into ****the ****country ****early ****this ****morning****, ****but ****one ****eagle****-****eyed ****passenger ****photographed ****him ****in ****his ****signature ****black ****beanie ****and ****that ****Jimi ****Hendrix ****tee ****he****'****s ****so ****fond ****of****. ****He ****was ****met ****by ****his ****manager****, ****but ****didn****'****t ****stop ****to ****chat****. ****With ****a ****weekend ****like ****he****'****s ****had****, ****who ****can ****blame ****him****? **

**Meanwhile****, ****Edward****'****s ****dad ****was ****quite ****the ****action ****hero ****at ****the ****flat ****where ****Marcus ****Lee****'****s ****girlfriend ****Bella ****was ****trapped ****by ****the ****paps ****in ****the ****fallout ****from ****the ****scurrilous ****stories ****in ****the ****tabloids ****this ****weekend****. ****It ****was ****all ****very ****much ****like **_**The **__**Bodyguard**_**, ****we ****heard****... ****Well ****done ****Edward****, ****for ****looking ****out ****for ****your ****mate****'****s ****girl ****like ****that****!**

~o0o~

A/N Poutana is Greek and not a word you'd use to describe your mother, according to toni0204 who answered my Twitter plea for Greek or Turkish words to describe Rosie...

Thanks for the reviews, sorry if I've not replied I've been busier than ever at work this week. I've had a lot of interest thanks to a plug from TeamBella23 in her story Aha Shake (read her stuff, she gives Bella and Edward alcohol and they do the dumbest things). If you like my story, please let me know...

I have got myself involved with a new blog primarily aimed at betas called www(dot)beta-tips(dot)com/ which has been organised by Lizconno, and also features my fellow Brit MizSimone. Authors, betas and readers are most welcome to go along and have a look.

New story of the week is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6332932/1/Letters_to_You

from the prolific MPG. But be warned, there's no HEA and lots of angst, she promises.

And in case you don't know, Just Wait by Instantkarmagirl will be pulled a week after it's completed to be turned into novels. So take this amazing journey while you still can. It's tough but beautifully written.

AFMxx


	16. Where the heart is

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she can drive Aston Martin Vanquishes and so forth while my Honda Civic limps along, occasionally going 'clonk'.

Thanks go as ever to my 'fic-moms' EMCxo the beta-queen, and Jaustenlover who multi-tasks me into her life somehow.

Love and get-well wishes to Allyinperth and Lemonamour. This is dedicated to Mini Mortal whose term tally three weeks in is three bumped-head letters, two Sunshine achievement awards and one Class Weekly Star, as well as to my husband who's had to put up with me and my cold all week.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 15

Where the heart is

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website Dateline Sunday, September 20, 2009: IS THAT YOU, EDWARD? We hear that Edward 'Dr Dan' has flown back into the country alone to put paid to all those vile stories in today's trashy tabloids. What about his significant other, Rosalie Hale? Set insiders tell us she's 'horrified and upset' at seeing her boy's name linked with someone else. Don't fret-remember, their relationship survived Cinema-gate, it can last through this. Did you see Edward on his flight home? Email us your pictures, please! For more Waves news, follow our Twitter feed...**

~o0o~

EPOV

I felt like I was holding my breath. I didn't need oxygen and I wasn't going to breathe again until I could weave my hands into her hair.

The buzz I always felt as her lips met mine would be what finally made my blood move around my body again.

Harry and I had been out of breath when we got on the garish orange and white plane at Naples. We were the final two people to arrive at the flight desk and the last on the plane. We sat down seconds before the seatbelt sign came on.

Thankfully the plane was far from full early on a Sunday morning in mid-September. However, there were enough people that I knew I'd not get off un-noticed.

I sat by the window, knees scrunched up against the seat in front and elbows crushed against the window and my armrest.

I took the in-flight magazine out and scanned it. What d'ya know? There was an article about me in it.

**_Mighty Mick - how Edward got his groove on to play a rock icon_** read one of the cover's headlines. I pushed my chin into my chest and willed myself to disappear.

As the plane inched towards takeoff, I could hear muttering and the hissing of whispers around me as gradually people realised who I was. I could hear the click of cameras as people took their photos.

At least using mobiles as phones was banned on board, so with a lot of luck and a following wind I would be out of the airport before they posted their pictures on Facebook or flogged them to the fansites.

Of course the passengers didn't know what was on the front of the _Sunday Post_. But I did. I knew their friends and relations would buy it on the way to the airport, sit in the cafe and tut at my behaviour.

I shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen if the press picked up on my arrival before I got back to London.

I'd had bad press before of course, but nothing at this level. It was my first front-page kiss-and-tell story, and they said I'd been in a threesome on top of that!

The worst bit was that millions of readers would take it at face value and judge me on that rather than on my hard work on Waves.

Thanks to some junkie whore who blabbed to a hairy-arsed hack in exchange for wedges of cash, they were going to think I was a kinky fucker who double dipped with his mate and cheated on his All-American movie star girlfriend.

I pulled my hat further over my eyes and pulled out my bag.

Alice had packed my iPod at the top, along with a copy of the latest edition of _FHM _and a Thomas Harris novel I'd been meaning to read for months. She'd put a new box of Durex in there as well, bless her heart.

I flicked through the magazine, settling in to read an article about Pixie Lott, when the first tentative request for a picture happened. It was a girl aged about 13 or 14, blushing beet red and staring downwards.

Harry started to turn her down, but I stopped him. "Of course you can, sweetheart," I said, watching her blush get even deeper. "What's your name?"

"Claire," she said as she gave Billy her cameraphone and showed him how to take a picture. He got up, grudgingly, and let her sit in his seat. She leaned towards me and smiled.

I took off my hat and ran my hands through my hair, plastered on a smile and posed for three shots.

By the time I was done she was beaming. To thank her for cheering me up just a tiny bit I signed the front of the in-flight magazine for her as well.

She squealed lightly and skipped back to her seat. I could hear her talking to her mum about how she was glad she'd had the nerve to talk to me after all and how nice I was 'in real life'.

I just hoped she still felt like that when she saw the papers.

A couple more people got up the nerve to ask for pictures but interest decreased when the attendants came around with drinks.

I pulled the tab on the my Coke can then put in my earbuds to isolate myself from the drone of the engines and the muttering voices.

Alice had been playing with my iPod; there was a new playlist on it called Sorrento'09. Curious, I scrolled though the selection she'd put on there.

Track one was **_Three Little Birds by Bob Marley_** - 'every little thing's gonna be alright' just the positive attitude I wanted. Then there was a girl singing a sparse but lovely cover of **_Leaving on a Jet Plane_** - _very funny, Alice_. Next was my signature tune, **_Brown-Eyed Girl_**, followed by **_The House of the Rising Sun_** - a given; this appeared on all Alice's mix-tapes.

It was followed by Lily Allen's**_ Smile_** - a happy little ditty enjoying the misfortune of others; and **_Sex on Fire_** - one of about seven new songs I'd actually liked all year.

She rounded it off with a selection of blues and rock from my own playlists; some Pink Floyd; some Rolling Stones; a couple of Doors tracks; and **_The Long and Winding Road_** by the Beatles.

I played the last one on repeat until the plane came to a halt.

_The wild and windy night_

_that the rain washed away_

_Has left a pool of tears_

_crying for the day,_

_Why leave me standing here - _

_let me know the way._

_Many times I've been alone_

_and many times I've cried._

_Any way you'll never know_

_the many ways I've tried - _

_But still they lead me back_

_to the long winding road;_

_You left me standing here_

_a long long time ago,_

_Don't leave me waiting here_

_lead me to your door_

Mum and Cai were waiting in a little conference room tucked away just on the other side of the customs area at the airport. Harry and a viz vest-wearing airport worker walked with me to the entrance, doing their best to shield me from onlookers.

Mum looked like shit, with big rings under her eyes and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her big black sunglasses pushed up on her head. I wasted no time in going over to her and giving her a hug. I didn't let go until I saw her smile.

Cai was suited and booted, looking like he meant business. He eyed me up and down, and brushed a piece of fluff off the lapel of my jacket. "You'll do," he snapped and stepped back from me.

"You don't look too shitty - no offence, Esme. The photographer from the _Sunday Sun_ is waiting for you at the main entrance to the airport, and I've parked at the front. We'll head for where Esme is parked and you can get in her car there."

Harry bade us farewell as we headed out of the airport. He was going to be heading back to Italy to perform similar duties for Rosie, James and Garrett at Heathrow on Tuesday.

Cai and I walked a fair distance ahead of Mum. I carried my carry-on bag and she pushed the trolley with my suitcase. I saw a few camera flashes in my peripheral vision - fans, judging by how quiet they were being.

I found that paps tended to yell at you so you'd look at them, making their picture that much more valuable on the open market.

If they caught you doing something inappropriate the price doubled, so my usual method was to give the fuckers nothing to help line their pockets.

We got through to the main entrance where, as Cai said, the photographer from the Sunday Sun was waiting patiently, smoking a cigarette. With him was a whippety young girl with a dictaphone; a reporter, I assumed.

"Mr Cullen, may I have a word?" she said, clicking the on button.

Cai was too fast for her. "No interviews today, love," he said. "Just half a minute for some pictures, then we'll be on our way. The only thing I will say is that Edward absolutely denies any of the allegations in the papers today. He has come home early to stop anyone hassling his colleagues about it when they arrive in the UK later this week. That's all."

Mum had pushed on ahead and I could see her loading my stuff into the boot of Cai's car in the short-stay car park over the road. I stopped and arranged my face so I wasn't scowling, but not grinning either.

The photographer did his job, I did mine. Then he and his whippet walked away, giving us time to get to Cai's car without being followed.

As Mum and I headed from Luton into the outskirts of London in her Mini, the buzz I now recognised as my body telling me Bella was close increased and intensified.

I tapped my hand on the dashboard so often Mum told me to stop it because I was distracting her. "If you don't want to walk from here, please stop that right now," were her actual words.

I turned the radio on for lack of anything else to do - I was too hyper to read and Mum didn't really like anyone talking to her when she was driving in London - and listened to the sports round up on BBC Five Live.

Arsenal and Liverpool had won on Saturday and there was a preview of the Man City v United derby to be held that afternoon. Interesting as it was, I found myself tuning it out and thinking about Bella instead.

Before long we were pulling up opposite Emily's. I was unbuckled and opening the car door before Mum put on the handbrake.

Despite spending the last God-knows how many hours sitting in cars and planes I felt like I'd been running non-stop until I saw her lurking in the shadow of the doorway.

I was unspeakably rude to Dad, not even saying hello to him as I walked in, but I just had to touch Bella again. She made me feel real.

I'm not saying this new rush of feelings didn't freak me out, they certainly did, but once I was in her embrace I was finally able to come to a halt after hours on the move.

It was a whistle-stop trip to Emily's but Sam hadn't forgotten me. As Bella and I settled into Cai's BMW's back seat, he knocked on the window and handed me bacon and egg roll soaked in ketchup - my 'usual' - and a polystyrene cup of coffee.

"Bye bella Bella," Sam said with a wink. "And Eddie, see you both again soon I hope."

I put the coffee in the door cup-holder. "Sam you're one of the good guys," I said as I took the napkin off the roll and took a huge bite, spilling ketchup down my front.

Without missing a beat, Bella ran her finger through the red mess on my chest and sucked the sauce off her finger. I stopped chewing and stared, my cock stiffening at the sight.

"Missed a bit," she said, staring straight into my eyes, and ran her finger, still damp from her mouth, up from the centre of my chin to my lip, where she pressed lightly until I opened enough for her to slip it inside.

It was blissful. She tasted of tomatoes and herself. I sucked gently on her finger for a couple of seconds but just as I was getting into it, my traitorous stomach rumbled louder than the car's engine.

She laughed and slid her finger out of my mouth. "Food first, fun later," she said with a grin.

I took another huge bite, hitting the egg yolk which trickled out onto my fingers. I sucked them clean, smacking my lips and laughing.

Bella's face was a picture - partly disgusted, partly turned on, partly amused at the noises I was making.

From the front of the car, Cai let out an exaggerated sigh. I am sure he was rolling his eyes at me, but I wasn't going to waste time looking at him while Bella's leg was pressed against mine and she was breathing hot breaths through my - her- t-shirt onto my shoulder.

I finished the roll and wiped myself down with the napkin, then slowly turned to face Bella again.

"Is it later now?"

"Oh yeah, I think so," she answered and launched herself at me.

In the front, Cai turned the car radio up. I think I heard a tut as well, but I ignored him. He'd heard enough about her from Mum and from me to know she wasn't some whim.

I couldn't do much more than hum and sigh in contentment as she kissed me, starting with little pecks along my jaw and ending on my mouth where I was more than ready for her, licking my tongue along her lip and waiting for her to let me in.

She pulled herself closer to me and put her legs up onto the seat. Without letting my mouth leave hers, I slid my hand up her side and splayed my fingers across her ribs, making her shiver and gasp.

"Missed you, so much," I mumbled into her mouth, feeling it stretch into a smile beneath my lips.

"Me too," she replied, eventually. We kissed some more, slow, leisurely. I knew we would be at Cai's before long so we wouldn't get much further in the car, but she didn't know that.

I could feel her hand exploring under my t-shirt and working its way round to the top of my boxers, making me hiss in a sharp breath.

It took every ounce of my willpower to do it, but I reached down and removed her hand. "We're nearly at Cai's. Don't start something we can't finish," I whispered to her. "And I'm not sure he'd really want to see that..."

She sniggered and kissed me gently on the neck. "I don't think he'd appreciate having to get the car valet-cleaned because I made you blow your load all over these seats," the little minx breathed into my ear - and I came fucking close to making her prophesy come true.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I said, my mouth hanging open like a stunned mullet.

She smiled wickedly at me. "I can turn it on when I want to, you know. You might be the trained thespian, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve..."

"Yes, I bet you have," I said, grabbing her hand and kissing her inside the wrist, just above her watch, where her pulse beat and her strawberry smell was strong.

It made my heart beat faster to hear her breath quicken and feel her pulse speed up as I lingered on her skin... and of course I was sporting a hard-on which could cut glass.

Silently I begged Cai to put his foot down and get to his place faster. Much to my joy he stopped the car at the front gates, pressed a clicker and they opened for us.

Cai lived well, thanks in no small part to his percentage of my wages, in a gated estate of homes in Holland Park.

His house was detached and had at least half a dozen bedrooms and a games room which he used as a conference area when business had to be done in peace. It could probably double as a nuclear bunker.

His wife, Athenodora - Dora - was a graphic artist who designed posters and album covers, until she popped out twin boys, then she went freelance. She had a studio in the garden where she tended to retreat whenever Cai had people over for work.

The boys, who were about seven, were rarely seen and never heard. They had a nanny and went to some fancy-pants prep school. I was certain Cai would be sending them off to Eton as soon as the school let him.

Dora was distant with me, not unfriendly, but not close. I wondered how well she'd react to a couple of waifs hiding from the press in her house.

Cai pulled his car into the integral garage and the door closed automatically behind us. Bella handed me my stone-cold cup of coffee and we got out of the car.

He popped the boot so we could get to get our bags, then went ahead into the house, calling for Dora.

"Edward and his... friend... are here, honey!" he called as she wafted into the lobby where we stood. She was tall and model thin, with pale blonde hair, wearing a paint-smattered smock and jeans. She took the coffee cup out of my hand and walked to the kitchen.

We followed her. "Hello again, Dora," I said, pouring on the Cullen charm and side-eyeing Cai for calling Bella my 'friend'. "This is Bella."

"Charmed," Dora said in a faint European accent. "You must be exhausted. Let me show you to your suite and find you some towels. I'll put some fresh coffee on as well."

She glided off and we followed her into the main hall, where there was a double staircase.

She led the way up two flights and along a landing to a room right at the back of the house, which turned out to be an entire suite of rooms: a bathroom, dressing room and a sitting area with a couch and a desk, plus a huge flat-screen.

Dominating the room was an enormous four-poster bed with gauzy curtains hanging at the sides. I caught Bella's eye and she grinned, plopping her duffel bag down on the centre of the bed.

Dora vanished for a moment or two, coming back with a pile of cream towels; the really fluffy sort you don't get in hotels.

"I will be doing some washing later," she said. "Let me have anything you want done." With that she was gone, closing the door behind her.

I looked at my watch, 11am, which meant it was 3am in Los Angeles. Cai wouldn't need me for hours to make the call to Aro.

I toed off my shoes and put them together by the door. I was anal like that. I liked to know where they were in case of fire, or for if I needed to make a quick getaway. Force of habit.

"What to do... what to do...?" I said in a musing tone. "Political news on the telly?" I put my hand on Bella's hip. "Or sort out dirty washing?" The other hand went in her hair and she softly moaned. "Or a rousing game of Scrabble?" I put my mouth by her ear and breathed out. "Or something else? You decide..."

She put her finger on my lip, silencing me.

"No telly, no washing and absolutely no Scrabble," she said, standing on tiptoes and kissing me between the eyes. "I vote for getting naked and just taking it from there. If you have an objection, raise it now."

"Nope. Something's rising, but it's not an objection," I was really enjoying this playful minxy side to her. It was light-hearted and fun, exactly what we needed after the last 12 hours of drama.

She giggled and pulled off her top, standing in front of me in her jeans and bra. I fumbled with my belt buckle, eventually pulling and pushing my jeans down and stepping out of them and my socks, kicking the clothes backwards out of the way.

She took a step back and looked me up and down, pausing when she got to my boxers.

I just smiled and let her continue her perusal of me until she got to my feet, then I paced across the space between us.

I took her wrists in each of my hands and brought them up to my face. "I like your hands," I said and kissed both her palms. I moved her hands so they were around her back and moved my mouth to her neck.

She tilted her head away from me to give me better access, and I took advantage, taking my time, making the most of having time to take.

Still holding her hands behind her, I moved my lips from her neck to look at her face. She was panting gently, her eyes were closed and she had a dreamy-looking smile on her face. Echoing her earlier move, I kissed her gently between the eyebrows.

"Now then, milady, what be your pleasure this fine morning?" I said in as plummy an accent as I could muster. "The bed? The shower? The couch? Hmmm..."

I looked around the room and my eye lingered on the desk. It looked sturdy and the chair next to it was one of those black leather executive-type ones with arms. It didn't have wheels.

I unclasped her hands and moved to unzip her jeans, wriggled them past her hips and off. I took a minute to marvel at her skin, watching as the blush spread down from her face to her chest. I could see her nipples brushing against the thin pale blue lace cups of her bra.

"I have an idea," I said in a low voice and I swear her eyes unfocused. Pausing only to get the condom box out of my bag, I walked with her over to the desk.

I took off my t-shirt and folded it over, laying it out onto the bare wood.

She squeaked a little bit as I put my hands on her waist and hoisted her on to the desk, but her protest was short.

I un-clipped her bra and watched in awe as she shuffled back onto the desk, supporting her weight on her elbows and hooking her legs around my thighs. It gave me fantastic access to her chest and I wasn't going to let the chance get by me.

I wrapped one arm around her, making her arch her back more. I ran my tongue around one of her delicious nipples, feeling it roughen and peak, and heard her gentle moan. I could feel her heartbeat under my ear and it settled me, calmed me.

I took my time, kissing and playing with her skin, nipping with my teeth, licking and blowing on to make goosebumps appear. I dipped down as far as her belly button and up to her shoulders.

In the meantime, Bella had let her head fall back and was unconsciously rubbing herself against my dick, which felt as if it was about to explode. I unwrapped her feet and sat down in the big black chair.

From this lower setting I had a glorious view. She was still half-lying on the desk, but she had her head up, her eyes on me.

I pulled the chair forward so I was level with her and put both my hands under her bottom, scrabbling and pulling her lacy scrap of a pair of knickers down and off.

I could see her laid out for me, knees bent and legs relaxed, pale milky skin turning pinker at the apex. I ran my hands along the inside of each thigh and parted them with my thumbs, marvelling at what I saw.

I leaned forward and blew gently onto her skin, which made her legs tremble. "Nice?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Muh-huh," she said.

"Lost for words?" Up went the other eyebrow. "So soon?"

She giggled, the vibrations running down to where my thumbs were. I increased the pressure with my hands and blew out cold air onto her again. She squeaked even louder when I flattened my tongue and ran it from bottom to top, finishing with a swirl around her clit and its hood at the top.

I paused for a couple of seconds, revelling in the moment - in the taste, the smell, the feel of her as she pushed herself towards me, asking for more without words.

I moved my mouth upwards, grazing her clit with my bottom teeth, while looking up to see Bella had relaxed completely, her head was lolling back, and her chest was heaving with each breath.

My fingers followed my mouth down a few times before I slipped a finger inside, my heart swelling at her body's reactions to my actions. She was warm, wet and divine and I couldn't wait to feel her orgasm around me - and I didn't have to wait long.

While she'd got her breath back, I took off my boxers and put on a rubber. I snaked my hand around her waist and pulled her onto my lap, helping her thread her legs through the arms.

She leaned in towards me as between us we guided her onto me, and I felt myself sink slowly into her warmth.

If that was what I'd wanted since she'd left me in my trailer, then the feeling she created as she slowly rocked her hips back and forward was the stuff of my dreams.

She seemed shy about it at first, making me wonder how often she'd taken control like that before, but as she got more worked up she grew more confident.

She punctuated each move with kisses and wrapped her arms around me; one around my waist and the other hand grabbing on to the hair at the nape of my neck. Some of her kisses were short pecks, some were lingering.

She seemed especially fond of where my neck joined my shoulder, and it was there her lips came to rest when she came for the second time. By the time I was ready for my own orgasm, seconds later, her lips were on mine and we were desperately inhaling each other's air.

We slumped together until we started to feel the chill. I untangled her from me and steered her back to the bed.

Replenished and replete, we snoozed and spooned as the afternoon went on. Kissing turned to smooching and that in turn led to Bella giving me a handjob - she offered me a BJ but the idea of her tasting my condom-flavoured dick turned my stomach.

After that thought, the shower beckoned. Much to my surprise there wasn't any hanky-panky under the water, although Bella let me do my next favourite thing, wash her hair.

Eventually hunger - and manners - led us to leave the room and go to the kitchen, where Dora let us raid their room-sized fridge for food.

"Cai's in the den if you want to go see him when you've eaten," she said. "He's waiting for a call from LA."

LA. Fuck. Back to reality. Aro's office had yet to call back, and I had to have my game on when they did, because they sure as shit would want to talk to me.

We found ham and salad stuff so Bella created rounds of sandwiches while I hunted out some beer and crisps and generally got under her feet.

I offered to help, but after my cucumber slices were deemed too thick I gave up assisting and tried to hinder instead by copping a feel or two and sneaking in kisses.

She swatted me away a couple of times. More often than not she let me interfere, playing about as she mixed a dressing for the salad from scratch. She once threatened to remove my todger with the salad tongs, which got a raised eyebrow from me.

Finally we settled down at the kitchen table with our food. "I like this. I like sitting down and eating with you. I like you cooking for me and me being your domestic servant," I said. "It is nice, it calms me down."

She smiled at me. "I like cooking, I don't get to do enough of it these days - I used to do it a lot more when I lived with Dad. It was just me and him for so long," she said with a faraway look in her eye. "It's back to room service for you next week then? Or are you staying at your parents'?"

I shuddered at the thought of the next couple of months. It was assumed we'd all be staying in hotels like last time, but then last time I shared with Rosie.

While we didn't share a bed, we did share a space, and it was going to be awkward this time around.

"When I was filming_ Beat It_, Em, Charlotte and I shared a furnished flat by the river, which the film company rented for us by the month. It had everything, privacy, CCTV, a maid service, parking. It was great," I said.

It was as if something fell into place. "I could do that again and you could share it with me. It would only be while I was filming," I blurted out before self-doubt made me change my mind. "If you wanted to, that is."

Bella's mouth popped open and she looked... shocked? Horrified? Frightened? It was suddenly hard to read her mood.

Of course I panicked and my mouth made me backtrack: "You don't have to. I don't want to pressure you, but you did say you wanted to move out of Alice's place and that you'd not found anywhere you liked. I'm sorry, I'm pushing you-"

As I was rambling, she'd stood up and walked around the table to me. She leaned over and kissed me to stop me talking.

"I think it's a perfect idea," she said. "I'd love to move in with you, you strange, paranoid, drama queen sex God-"

It was my turn to cut her off with a kiss. "Who are you calling paranoid?" I said as she wriggled on my lap.

Just then the house phone rang. 4pm - 8am in Los Angeles. My testicles shrivelled a little in fear at the thought of what the conversation might be.

I moved Bella off my lap and kissed her again. "I'm going to have to go and deal with this call, sorry," I said as I grabbed my beer. The dirty plates could wait.

She followed me out of the kitchen and into the den, just in time to hear Cai bid someone farewell and hang up the phone.

He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at me, his face grim.

"That was Heidi," he said.

"She's Aro's main pit-bull," I stage-whispered to Bella.

Cai took a deep breath. "Aro wasn't available to talk, Edward, because he is on his way to LAX. He's coming here to speak to you in person."

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Sunday, Septmber 20 - PICTURES SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS! Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen pulled out a movie-star smile for plane passengers who asked him for his picture, but it was a different story at Luton Airport, where he strode though the lounge and out without pausing for his fans. Don't worry, Edward, your nearest and dearest will be with you soon... For more Waves news, see our twitter feed.**

~o0o~

A/N Dun dun dun...

The Long and Winding Road is not mine, credit must go of course to Lennon/McCartney. The version of Leaving on a JetPlane is performed by Chantal Jennifer Kreviazuk and appears in the movie Armageddon. I have to thank EMCxo for that suggestion.

Not much in the way of admin this time. Apologies for this being later than I meant, but true to form I caught a cold from my daughter which laid me up for three days and put a stop to my writing activities.

The divine RoseArcadia has reviewed Say Hello, Wave Goodbye on her blog and created a blinkie for it which is amazing of her, since she's meant to be on hiatus. It's at http:/ / rosearcadia(dot)blogspot(dot)?spreftw

www(dot)beta-tips(dot)com has posted my interview with Snowqueens Icedragon and her beta NEW. It was great fun asking them all kinds of nerdy beta questions and they've been honest in their answers (I think!).

I am also appealing for betas to pool their specialist skills to help authors with their stories. If you know about cake baking, brain surgery, rocket science, even just your home town, you can enter your details at www(dot)beta-tips(dot)com. It's not for people looking for a story beta, but for specific help. Authors can use it to ask as well...

Just one rec this week - an AU E/B www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6036342/1/Sins_of_the_Piano_Man Twilight AU. "A reclusive vampire's bittersweet swan songs for the victims he regrets draw in a young woman struggling with her father's illness. As fate brings them together, Edward's dark past threatens to tear them apart." There's a dog in it. Vampires don't have enough house-pets for my liking.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't reply, I did my best...

AFMxx


	17. Anything to declare

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place which is why she can find time to write when she wants to. I have to fit it in around that annoying thing called 'Real Life'.

Thanks as ever to my beta from another mater EMCxo and JAustenlover, who is a pre-reader and a half. Like Dairy Milk.

This is dedicated to Mini Mortal who grew out of all her clothes this week. I don't know how she does it.

Get well soon Allyinperth, Lemonamour and Lil bug x

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 16

Anything to declare

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Monday September 21, 2009 - AN INSIDER SPEAKS! We have word from the set of Waves 2 in Italy that gives us an idea of what spreading lies about Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen does to his loved ones. Rosalie Hale is "inconsolable" according to our spy, who has been tweeting from her hotel. This awful woman and her lies have not won her any friends around here, to be sure. But relax, Edward will be back with Rosalie tomorrow when the cast is reunited. Follow us and tweet us your pictures if you're going to the airport to see them...**

~o0o~

Edward gave out a heartbreaking groan and sank down into the sofa. As I was still holding his hand, I was jerked downwards too.

Cai continued talking, "Heidi says he's on the early flight, with a New York stopover. He's going to want to meet with you as soon as he arrives - he seems to want to get this sorted out as soon as possible..."

I tuned Cai out at this point and returned to my own thoughts. Edward wanted me to move in with him! I should have been squealing and running about in little circles, not dreading what the next day would bring.

Edward had picked up a pad and pen from the table and was plotting with Cai what he was going to say to Aro. Rather than distract him more, I got up, kissed his cheek and said I'd go and deal with the dirty plates.

I wandered back into the kitchen to find two small boys sitting doing homework at one end of the table and Dora putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"You didn't have to do that for me," I said. "I was coming back to do that."

Dora smiled at me. "You're a guest, it was my pleasure. Would you like some coffee?"

I nodded and she set about working a silver machine in the corner of the kitchen, which looked like something off a space ship.

She gave me a mug and I walked back to the table. There was a plate of biscuits, minus the chocolate ones, which, judging by the crumbs, had been eaten by the twins.

One of them looked up at me. "You're pretty," he said. "I'm Collin, this is Conner. We're twins and we're seven. Do you want to test me on my spellings?"

Dora shushed him, saying "Don't bother our guest, darling."

I needed a distraction. "Of course I'll help," I said, picking up his spelling book.

When Edward walked back into the kitchen and kissed me on the top of head, I was surprised to see that it had been 45 minutes.

The boys had moved on from spelling, through their times tables and were regaling me and Dora about a project they were doing about Ancient Egyptians.

"Did you know," Edward said, slipping his arm over my shoulder, "that the Egyptians used to pull the mummies' brains out through their noses with hooks before they wrapped them up?"

I shoved him to warn him not to freak the kids out, but they were giggling at him. Their giggles turned to full-out laughter as he walked around the table towards them, pretending to be a mummy.

The laughing eventually died down. Dora asked the boys to clear up before tea, and they hurtled off with their book bags packed for the next day.

Dora busied herself fixing a huge pan of pasta sauce and frying a heap of meatballs. I helped by tearing up lettuce for a salad and making the butter for the garlic bread.

It was fun and distracting to eat with a family like Cai's. There was a lot of shouting over each other and horseplay between the boys, their dad and Edward. Dora smiled indulgently and rolled her eyes along with me.

It was loud, it was boisterous and it was great fun. Edward was at home with this family. He didn't have to pretend to be anything.

I'd seen him with Alice and the others in Italy, but it was different here. He was great with the boys and obviously close to Cai, although he was a bit more reserved with Dora.

After the pasta there was ice cream all round, the twins and Edward covering theirs in lashings of strawberry sauce.

Once the bowls were cleared, it was time for the boys' baths and bed. Dora ushered them out of the room but not before each had insisted on giving me sticky kisses and hugs, and dog-piling on Edward once last time.

Finally the room was quiet. Cai, Edward and I sat at the table, beers for them and a cup of coffee for me. The talk got back to what was going to happen when Aro arrived.

"I want to tell him everything, get it all out in the open with him," Edward said, looking at me. "But I'm not sure how he'll take it. I've got this fucking good behaviour contract and I'm terrified he'll make some batshit decision that Rosie and I will have to follow."

Cai nodded. "You are bloody lucky you've not been caught before, that's all I can say. Remember climbing in that girl's window? Or when you fell into that holly bush on the way home from the pub and Alice had to haul you out? Or-"

"Enough, Cai, thanks" Edward said, good-naturedly. "Bella doesn't need to hear everything I've done in the last five years, you know."

Cai ran his hand through his wavy blond hair. "I used to have jet-black hair until Edward Anthony Cullen ambled into my life, you know. Now look at me, it's all gone..." he pouted and Edward playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't believe a word of it, Bella, he's always been a blond. A dumb blond if you ask me, but a blond nonetheless. If it wasn't for his mad management skills, I'd have dumped his arse on the side of the road years ago. He only loves me for my paychecks..."

Cai threw his head back and laughed, picked up his beer bottle and clinked it against Edward's. "Cheers, paycheck," he said and laughed again.

Cai and Edward started talking tactics again, about what they were going to say to Aro, and talk turned to the plans for the week.

Edward and Cai were going to see the lawyers in the morning to get Victoria and the Post gagged - at least in Britain.

He would have to give an affidavit and it needed to go to a judge at the High Court as an emergency measure in the morning. They started talking shop and I started drifting.

"Bella?" Edward said and I started, surprised he'd mentioned me. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Are you going to go to work?"

What should I do? I had an appointment at the doctors in the morning to organise going back on the Pill. It had to be done on the first day of my cycle, and that was Monday, so if I missed out we were looking at another month of condoms.

I nodded. "I think it would be sensible. Jane will be there to fend off the callers. I've got an early appointment so maybe the buggers will be gone by then."

Cai found some port hiding in a cupboard somewhere and the three of us got mildly buzzed. Dora sat in with us and we watched Sunday night TV, although as I was lying alongside Edward on the sofa with his thumb rubbing on my hipbone, I wasn't really paying attention.

My mind kept wandering back to earlier; the look on his face as I straddled him on that chair; the feeling of his mouth on me; how wanton I felt, leaning back on the desk on my elbows with my legs spread for him.

I'd certainly lost a few of my inhibitions - the desk and the session after the photo shoot proved that. Until I met him, there was no way I'd have walked about with four-inch Louboutins, much less fucked someone while wearing them.

Old Bella, wouldn't have dreamed of doing anything like that. My exes were lucky if I had the light on for sex, and then I'd pull the sheet up to my chin. Old, boring, shy cop's kid Bella was well and truly buried.

It wasn't until Edward stroked the side of my face and said it was time for bed that I realised how exhausted I was.

He smiled at me."I have to get you upstairs, you were starting to snore. And I know what you're like for talking in your sleep. I didn't want you to embarrass yourself..."

I sniggered a little, but I realised how exhausted I was when I tried to sit up. The port probably didn't help with my head-spinning. Edward had been up longer than I had. I was amazed he was still awake at all.

We helped each other up the stairs. My feet were like lead weights and Edward stumbled a couple of times. It was all I could do to brush my teeth. I pulled on a t-shirt and collapsed into bed.

The next thing I knew it was light. Edward was wrapped around me, still sleeping soundly. The last thing I wanted to do was move, but my bladder had other ideas.

I slid out from under his arm and missed the contact as I crept into the bathroom. I showered and slipped back into the bedroom to find him half awake, smiling. I sat on the edge of the bed and fought the urge to get back under the duvet with him.

"What'ya doin'?" he said, weakening my resolve a little more.

"Going to earn a crust," I answered and began brushing my hair. True to form, he took the brush off me and began detangling the hair at the back as gently as possible. It didn't help my resolve at all, especially when he swept the hair to one side so he could kiss the back of my neck.

"Boring things, crusts," he said. "Have you got anything exciting to do today?"

I knew he was fishing for information about my early meeting, so I told him. I didn't need to turn round to know his reaction to ditching the condoms.

He looked touchingly eager about the whole thing, until I reminded him I'd be off limits for a few days.

I turned to see him so transparently thinking of ways around the problem. It was amusing. "I'll leave you to your planning," I said. "Have a nice time with the lawyers."

I gave him a bit of a show as I got dressed, waggling my hips and watching him over my shoulder, in a kind of reverse striptease, which I could tell he enjoyed. He saw me to the door and it was hard to go, even knowing I'd see him again at the end of the day.

Dora dropped me off at the GP's surgery, saving me a trip on the tube. I did the usual: peeing on a stick; lying about how much I smoked; not looking at the scale when I was weighed; and got my prescription.

After a trip to the on-site pharmacy and a pit-stop for 20 smokes and a copy of the Daily Post, I was on my way to work.

I called Jane from the street. She said it had been bad pap-wise first thing but it was thinning out. I paused just around the corner and put in my earbuds.

Two or three people hanging around the front of the building took their pictures as I approached. I stared ahead and walked in, head high.

Jane had her work cut out for her. The phone was red-hot, but she did a wonderful job, even giving me half of her home-made organic butternut squash soup and sunflower seed roll. Alice checked in to make sure I was okay and offered to collect me from Cai's after she arrived home. I declined. Another night with Edward was a bonus I wasn't going to give up on easily.

At the end of the day we locked up together and walked out of the front of the building to find it pap-free. I hailed a cab.

It dropped me off at the gate to Cai's neighborhood. When I arrived at the front door it was closed but there was an envelope sticking out of the post box with 'Miss I.M. Swan' hand-written on the front.

Intrigued, I opened the letter. Inside was a postcard-sized piece of card with a drawing of two stick people on one side. One had spiky red hair; the other had big boob-shaped circles on the chest and was wearing high heels with red soles.

I smiled and turned the card over. On the back, in very neat flowing script, was an invitation.

"Mr E.A. Cullen would like to invite Miss I.M. Swan to dine with him in the rear garden as soon as she arrives home, to celebrate the granting of an injunction against a certain red-haired skank. Dress is optional. ROAR."

I was still laughing when I walked through the garden gate at the side of the house, but my laughter stopped when I saw what he'd done.

He'd turned the lawn in the back garden into something like a fairy grotto, with twinkling lights in the trees and among the plants.

On the patio near the house, under the warmth of a gas-fired heater, was a table with a crisp white tablecloth, candles and orange Gerber daisies in a vase. Music was playing softly from somewhere.

He was sitting on a blanket in the middle of this enchanted forest, looking utterly edible in a black tux, complete with a bow tie. If it wasn't the same one he'd worn at the _Beat__It_ premiere, it looked very much like it.

In front of him was a silver cooler with a beautiful floral bottle of Perrier Jouet champagne, and a few strawberries in a bowl.

"If you don't mind, I took the liberty of finding you something to wear," he said. "It's in the house. Don't worry, you won't be disturbed."

Still stunned, I turned on my heel and walked into the kitchen, where a gorgeous dark green gown was hanging on the back of the door. The stacked black Louboutins I had worn in Italy were on the floor. I wriggled out of my work clothes, abandoned my bra because it would ruin the line, and slipped into the dress.

The raw silk of the dress wrapped around the front and over one shoulder. The handkerchief skirt pooled lightly on the floor. It was hard to resist the temptation to twirl in it.

I picked up the shoes, grabbed my bag and wandered barefoot to the cloakroom off the hall, where I topped up my lipstick and swooshed my hair into a loose bun at my neck.

I put the shoes on just before I stepped back into the garden. I slinked out and watched his face light up as he scrambled to his feet. He kissed me gently, pulled back and wolf-whistled as he looked me up and down.

"I knew you'd look good in green," he said and bent down to kiss my neck. "Cai's taken the family out to a movie and a meal. We've got a couple of hours to ourselves. His breath warmed my throat as he talked and I felt my pulse quicken.

He sank elegantly down onto the blanket. I followed him, much less gracefully, landing with a bit of a thump, making him laugh. He leaned in for another kiss and nodded at the champagne.

"Drink?" he said, expertly popping the cork on the bottle so it hissed. He picked up a strawberry and dropped it into the glass and then poured the champagne over it.

Once he had poured his own, we clinked and drank. It was heavenly, so much more than the supermarket cava I usually celebrated with. The strawberry added a depth and tang to it.

I sighed, snuggled into Edward and took another sip, taking a bite from the berry as it slid up the glass towards my mouth. Edward moaned softly and leaned forward to kiss me, sucking gently on my bottom lip. "Mmm, I do like strawberries," he mused. "But I like them more when they taste like you..."

A buzzing noise from inside the house broke the spell. Edward cursed under his breath and went inside, eventually arriving back out with a box laden down with bags.

"I might have gone a bit mad with the food order," he said. "There's another one of these in the kitchen. I got tapas and told them we wanted to try a bit of everything..."

I took the box off him and started to unpack. The smell was heavenly: garlic, saffron and tomatoes.

There were little selection boxes with olives, almonds and warm bread; olive oil and herb dip and a tomato sauce; silvery little fresh anchovies; thick slices of ham; and chunks of chorizo sausage, sticky and smoky-tasting.

There was a huge array of warm food too: battered squid; prawns with chilli; soft fried bell peppers slippery with olive oil; plus dishes with chicken and empanadas with beef and vegetables.

At the top of the pile and with an aroma which made both of us groan with anticipation was a big box full of paella, brimming with mussels, prawns, chicken, peppers, peas and French beans.

Suddenly I realised how long it had been since lunch, and as my stomach rumbled, Edward laughed and tucked a napkin carefully into the top of my dress, taking his time and allowing himself to cop a quick feel.

He had to decency to look embarrassed when I looked him in the eye. He knew he'd been busted.

"Time to feed the girlfriend," he said as he spooned up some of the rice dish and placed it carefully into my mouth. It was delicious, with heat from the pimento and the earthy flowery flavour of the saffron.

Edward fed me something from each and every one of the bowls on the table, some with his fingers and some with spoons or forks, interspersing each taste with kisses and caresses.

He produced a small bottle of dry-as-a-bone sherry which he plied me with between courses.

I gave as good as I got, using my fingers to feed him, pressing them gently onto his lips and letting him suck them clean. The air was thick with sexual tension - and it was just as delicious as the food.

I dipped the last of the bread in the oil left behind from the olives and broke off little bits to feed to Edward. With each bite his eyes grew darker and his breathing got heavier.

Finally I had to admit defeat. With about a third of the meal left, I removed the napkin and stretched out.

Edward prepared two more champagne and strawberry concoctions and we clinked glasses again.

"I could get used to this," I said.

He weaved his arm around my middle. "I want you to get used to this," he said. "I don't want to imagine this without you being in it." He squeezed tighter and took a deep breath.

"I know it's been fast, I know it's been unusual - to say the least - but I wanted to make the perfect moment in which to tell you how much I've fallen for you, Bella."

My heart faltered and then began to race a little in my chest. He shifted around so he was looking directly into my eyes.

"I want you to know how thrilled I am you've agreed to move in with me," he said. "I went to the production offices after we saw the barrister this morning and told them I wanted to move to an apartment. I told them it was for privacy," he winked at me.

"They're sorting something out by the end of the week. I've been thinking about it all day, and remembering you saying 'yes' makes me smile."

I could feel myself starting to blush. I sipped my drink and stared into his green eyes. The butterflies in my stomach started to stampede in anticipation.

He looked at me as he raised his glass to to his lips. "Dutch courage" he said and smiled.

"I won't bullshit you, I am terrified about seeing Aro tomorrow. He could pull the rug out from under me in a heartbeat; the old codger is capable of anything. But I have decided to put my cards on the table and tell him the truth. So it's only fair that I tell you first, Bella."

He took another sip from his glass and snagged the strawberry with his tongue, chewing and swallowing. I watched in fascination. He gulped in more air, steadying himself.

"I'm going to tell Aro I have fallen in love with a gawky, awkward, sexy, funny and ferociously bright girl who has the common sense to bring a lighter to a movie premiere," he said.

"I'm going to tell him I'd be an idiot not to follow my heart, to throw away the chance to spend all my available time with this fantastic woman. I don't want to lie to him or anyone else any more."

I looked up at him, my eyes blurring. I had no words to tell him how I felt, how his words, so well thought-out and so eloquent, made my heart race and my knees wobble.

Blinking, I lifted my hand to his face and put my palm against his cheek, letting him press against it. I said the only thing I could. "I love you too".

"Really?" His smile lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "Really," I said, slipping onto his lap and weaving my hand into his hair, before pulling myself up to lose myself in his kiss.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website Dateline Tuesday, September 21, 2009: HERE COMES THE CAVALRY... Studio mogul Aro Volturi, whose company is making _Waves 2_, has arrived in London from Los Angeles last night. Notoriously firm-handed with his actors, Aro must be here to give Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen his backing. If nothing else it proves how much he cares for his stars. We would love to be a fly on the wall for their meeting... Don't forget to show your support if you can when the cast flies in tomorrow morning, and if you can't make it, watch it from our Twitter feed...**

~o0o~

EPOV

"Please take a seat," Aro smiled at me, almost dwarfed by the huge desk in front of him. There was one basic plastic chair on its own facing him in which I sat, feeling like a schoolboy who had been called in to see the head teacher.

The desk was empty except for a copy of the _Post_, open to the inside spread, with sections highlighted in yellow and others circled in red.

Bella's mugshot had a red circle; the caption underneath was yellow.

One of Aro's bank of secretaries - Bree? Gianna? I wasn't sure - sat quietly in the corner with a notebook.

There was one cup of coffee on the table, already half-drunk. I wasn't going to be offered one, I could tell.

The room lapsed into silence. All I could hear was the ticking of my watch and my own heartbeat thudding with nerves.

Aro steepled his fingers, held them over his mouth and looked me in the eyes.

"What happened here?" he asked., "Just how did you get yourself on to the front page after you and Miss Hale were so... effusive... about your friendship the last time we met?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Aro had obviously spoken rhetorically.

"This is most irregular, Edward. I hear that Rosalie is very upset about her name being linked with this. Her mother has expressed considerable disappointment to me that it appeared at all." He paused, and all I could hear was the scratching noise of the secretary's pen.

"The accusations are severe, Edward. I hope you understand I cannot imagine there's smoke without a fire somewhere. Would you care to explain?"

This was my moment. I had my answer memorised like a script. Cai and I had gone over it a dozen times.

"The truth is I cannot deny meeting this Victoria person. Marcus and I went to a lot of parties and bars and gigs while we were on the road," I said, watching his eyebrows furrow as he took the information on board. "She could have been at any one of them."

"But I can promise you I did not sleep with her, Marcus didn't sleep with her and I certainly did not take any drugs in her presence.|" I glanced up. Aro's face was a mask.

I put on my sincere face. "I decided to change that aspect of my lifestyle recently and I can promise you, I have not taken any Class A drugs since the middle of June. I could see what damage it was doing to me and I decided to stop."

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my hands shaking.

"The real truth is that Rosie and I have split up. We called it quits at the London premiere of _Beat__It_," I said, glancing up. Aro remained impassive.

"I met someone that night," I blurted out quickly. "She's not in the business and it took me some time to find her again. I was looking for her when we were in New York. The line in the story about me having someone at home was true, but it wasn't Rosie."

Aro's facade finally cracked. He raised one eyebrow. "This girl means a lot to me," I said. "She knows what is going on with Rosie and me, with Volturi and all that, and she knows what the press thinks is going on."

The scribbling noise stopped. I think that Aro's secretary must have been a RoseWard.

"She has had a little bit of exposure, especially this weekend. I didn't want that to happen to her, but when I offered her the chance to end it all, she refused," I said.

"I am happier now than I have been for a very long time. I hope you understand why I am telling you this. I could have said Rosie and I were still together, but I promised this girl I wouldn't lie about us. "

Aro picked up the paper and turned it round so I could see it. "Is this her?" he said, pointing at Bella's picture. I nodded.

"She's...interesting. The assumption seems to be she's in a relationship with your musical friend, Marcus. Do they have something going on that we should know about?"

"Certainly not!" I snapped, indignant that he'd not believed me. "We all met up in Rome and Bella and I decided it was best not to be photographed together, so she went to the Vatican museums with Marcus. The picture was taken and two and two became five."

Aro clapped his hands, making me jump. "Stop there" he said, abruptly. "Have you paid no attention to our company's ethos? You do not use that tone of voice with me and I do not want to hear your assumptions any more." I winced at the vitriol in his voice.

He smiled and I shuddered. "I have no reason to disbelieve your version of events about this story. The fact that Caius has taken legal steps to stop further publication tells me that what you say is genuine.

"But, first and foremost my concern is for _Waves_. You have to understand that. I don't have to punish you, which is good, but I don't want you to cause any more unwelcome attention to our production."

He leaned back in his chair and shot me an evil glance. "I cannot, of course, tell you who or who not to date. But I can tell you that if I hear any more untoward rumours about you from the set, or read about you in the papers, I will come down on you so hard you won't be able to date or anything else.

"I was not very happy when you decided to leave Miss Hale alone to go to see your friends in Rome - and now I know why you chose them over her..."

I started to object but he cut me off with a glare. "I will finish before you say anything more," he said, menacingly.

"I expect you and Miss Hale to keep to your side of the bargain we made back in June. You will accompany her to functions; you will be close at hand and attentive to her on set; you will not give the impression anywhere that you are anything but the closest of friends."

Aro waved his coffee cup at the secretary.

"Could you find me a cup of decaf, dear? I am sorry if you have to go all the way to the kitchens for it," he said and she scurried from the room.

"While we have some privacy, I have something to add," he said.

"Should I hear of further major disquiet in your private life, I may be forced to revoke some of the more... profitable... clauses on your contract for _Waves__ 3._"

He had me trapped there. He could probably make me work for basic rate if he wanted to.

"The accountants tell me you want to live apart from the crew for filming." The toothy grin appeared again.

"I can understand if you want to have some private time, but remember, you will still be on Volturi's clock while we pay your bills. I am trusting your friend to not break her confidence but if she was to do so then you realise she would have to answer to me." That smile was back. I felt chills down my spine.

"She is keen to become a fashion designer, I see. I could offer her so many opportunities and just as easily take them away for a very long time."

Aro folded the paper shut. "I daresay I will meet your Beautiful Swan sooner or later. I'm sure she will be accommodating under the circumstances. I should so hate it if I had to ask her to leave your apartment if you screwed up our arrangement... or if some of your more... extravagant... habits came to the fore."

My blood ran cold. The evil old fucker was blackmailing me into pretending to have a false relationship with Rosie, threatening Bella with ruin if she slipped up - and it was my word against his.

"You will begin tonight by visiting Miss Hale at her hotel. I shall be eating at the Groucho with Garrett at 7pm and I expect to see you both there. Remember, there is a dress code."

He stood up and extended his hand for one of his famous codfish handshakes. "Good morning, Edward. It has of course been a pleasure. And tell your friend I look forward to seeing her very soon."

I left the room, walked down the corridor and out of the building into the street before the shaking started. I was fucked. I was really, really fucked.

~o0o~

A/N Say Hello, Wave Goodbye will be the Twitter readalong next Friday, October 22, hosted by my lovely beta, who goes by xoemc on twitter. I am not 100 per cent sure what time it will start yet. Look at theficbridge(dot)blogspot(dot)com for details closer to the time.

My Meet a Beta interview with Betty Smith and Lizconno is now up on www(dot)beta-tips(dot)com

My rec this week is www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5873987/1/Sins_of_the_Father - Angry Boston Irish arseholeward will keep you up late reading.

Until next time, thanks for reading!

AFMxx


	18. Missed

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place which is why she is in Brazil watching naked, writhing Rob and I am sitting at the end of the sofa side-eying the ironing.

A million thanks as ever to my beta-babe EMCxo and to JAustenlover for fitting me into her astonishing pre-reading schedule. Or rota, as we Brits call it.

Dedications: AllyinPerth and Lemonamour for all the usual reasons. Mini Mortal because she's finally reached the big oh-oh-seven and Himself for letting me side-eye the ironing.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 17

Missed

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline, Tuesday, September 22, 2009 - THEY'RE HOME! Heathrow was buzzing this morning as Rosalie Hale and the rest of the _Waves 2_ cast arrived back in Blighty for the rest of filming. A small crowd had made their way up the motorway to see them back home. But some of the buzz was missing along with Edward 'Dr. Dan' Cullen, who was spotted heading for a meeting with studio boss Aro Volturi about the weekend's shenanigans. The cast are all meeting up at the set today and cameras roll in the morning. We will keep our eyes on the cast for you! For more information, see our twitter feed...**

EPOV

My fingers decided on my course of action before my brain could catch up. They got my phone out of my pocket and pressed 3 on the speed dial.

"Hello Edward, what a surprise!" said my second favourite voice, drowned out briefly by the sound of an ambulance. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you meeting with Attila this morning?"

I smiled for the first time in hours. Mum didn't think much of Aro, and had come up with the nickname when she'd met him at the Making Waves premiere. She thought he was a megalomaniac, and I had to agree.

"Meeting ended," I said. "Are you in town? I could do with some tea and sympathy."

"Of course, darling," she said. "Claridge's?"

"I'm about 15 minutes away, I can meet you there," I answered, immediately on the lookout for a cab. Claridge's was a perfect choice.

Mum was a frequent flier at the hotel thanks to all the charity stuff she did and the maitre d' always managed to accommodate us. The fact that he had a crush on me helped too...

The cab driver looked at me six times in the rear-view mirror before asking me if I was "that Edward Cullen" and waited until I had paid before he asked for my autograph.

I slipped into the hotel by the back door. It was too early for the fame whores to be arriving for their public lunch at Gordon Ramsay's restaurant, but there were paps on duty 24/7 at the front, and the last thing I needed was to be seen going in there alone.

I made my way past the restaurant to the reception desk, where Paul, the maitre d', was waiting.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mr Cullen," he smarmed. "Your mother is waiting in the salon, at your usual table."

"Thanks Paul, it's very kind of you to accommodate us at short notice," I said with my Cullenator smile at top wattage.

I knew my way to the salon, and as I walked down the corridor I tried to work out what I was going to tell my mum about my meeting with Aro.

In the end I decided not to edit and told her the entire conversation. Her eyes were wide as saucers by the end and she was gripping her coffee cup so tightly I was worried she was going to snap the porcelain handle clean off.

"The bastard!" She stage-whispered the curse word, but hearing my mum swear was still a shock. "That's blackmail. Is it even legal?"

I shrugged. "The lawyers went over the contracts with a fine-tooth comb when we signed them. They're watertight. I signed up and promised to do what he wanted; now I've got to live with it."

"What are you going to tell Bella? How much of this does she understand?" Mum seemed genuinely concerned, which made me unfeasibly happy.

"She knows about the clause, but I haven't told her what's happened today yet," I said, snagging a ginger nut and dunking it into my coffee. "She's busy at work today and I don't want to distract her."

I sucked the soggy half of the biscuit as Mum looked annoyed, as she always did at my bad habit. "I don't want her mixed up in this any more than she is. If she stays out of the line of fire she'll be safer, won't she?" I was trying to convince myself, I knew it.

"I'm concerned. You can't keep secrets from her, Edward. It isn't fair and it will only end up putting a wedge between you. Tell her. If you won't, I will."

I swore softly as my biscuit broke off and splodged into my coffee.

"I don't know why you do that, it never works." Mum smiled at me.

"Anyway, your father took quite a shine to Bella. He told me he was looking forward to seeing her at the benefit dinner. That's a first for him, isn't it?"

I tried the coffee but it was too gritty with biscuit sludge to finish. The hovering waiter came over and I asked for a clean cup.

"He did? Sweet. She'll like to hear that. I think he dazzled her a little bit on Sunday, swooping in like Kevin Costner like that." We both sniggered at that image.

I looked at my watch. 11 a.m. "I have to go to the set for lunch and most of the afternoon, and now it seems I have to be at Groucho's this evening with my Rosie face on," I grimaced at the thought.

"I'll have to drop by your place beforehand to pick up some Groucho-friendly clothes and if Dad's about I'll talk to him then. Does he know about us moving in together?"

Mum beamed. "Yes, we discussed it. We're worried the press will find out Bella's there and out you. You are going to have to be unbearably careful. Do you think you can manage it? Do you think she's going to want to manage it?" She frowned and picked up a chocolate digestive, crumbling it onto her plate.

I sighed. "I really don't know. She didn't seem too freaked out by the paps at work, but I could understand if she didn't want it to continue. It'd break my heart but I'd understand. I'll talk to her tonight. Mum, as usual, you speak so much sense."

The grandfather clock on the other side of the salon rang eleven times and I realised I'd have to get a shift on if I was going to make it to the studio in time. I swigged down the last of my coffee, stole a couple of biscuits for later, kissed mum and dashed out to hail a cab.

By the time I got to the set, the others had arrived from Heathrow, along with the usual rabble of paps and a half dozen or so fans with cameras and autograph books.

I recognised a couple of the more rabid DanFans, playing hooky from work to get a glimpse of us, and gave them a wave from safely inside the taxi.

I made it in to the production office with moments to spare. I pulled back a bit when I saw James sitting close to Rosie. He saw me first and jumped to his feet, striding over to me with a big smile on his face.

He winked at me and the smirk widened until I could see too many teeth.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" he said loudly.

As he got to me his voice dropped a little and he tried to swing his arm over my shoulder. I flinched and he pulled back.

"I saw the picture of that redhead, you lucky dog. She was fine. I'd tap that in a heartbeat..."

It took a lot of effort not to punch his head clean off his neck. As it was I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in a little closer.

"I didn't 'tap' her, shithead," I growled at him. "Please remember that before you shoot your mouth off again."

He backed off, using his patented move of putting his arms out to the side and looking affronted. "No harm, man. Just impressed, that's all-"

Our little stand-off was halted when Garrett appeared at the door, calling us in to the production meeting.

Alice waved at me from her seat in one corner of the conference room. She was bouncing with nervous energy as usual.

Jasper was calmer, sitting close beside her. He was chatting with Funmbi, who broke off and came over to hug me.

"Eddy, darlin', how long has it been? A year? Two?" She had a fantastic accent, a mix of London Cockney - where she'd grown up - and Nigerian, from her parents. She was easily six feet tall barefoot, and in her heels she towered over me.

I returned the embrace. "I forgot you were playing Irina," I said. "Looking forward to beating me up?"

She grinned. "I'm looking forward to the seduction scene more... And junk-punching James – I mean Demitri; you know I love busting those ninja moves!" She emphasised her point by waving her arms about and standing on one leg, before collapsing with laughter.

"It should be a blast, and you know I love working with you." She emphasised her point with a kiss on my cheek; she had to lean down slightly to do it.

Each space at the table had a Kindle in front of it, plus a notepad and pens. We were going to be discussing scripts and shooting schedules by the look of it.

Everyone found a seat around the table with Garret at the head and Rosie and me next to him. After a couple of minutes he coughed lightly to bring us to order.

"I want to wish all of you a warm welcome to London, home of Waves," he said, and we all mumbled in agreement. "Let's start with the hospital scene on page 16..."

The day rumbled on.

After a lunch of sandwiches and bottles, Alice gave us notes about costume fitting times. Before disappearing, she whispered to me that she was dropping in to ABClothing to take Bella out for a late fitting and meeting with a client after work.

Before I knew it, it was 5pm and Garrett was calling time on the meeting. We bade our farewells, agreeing to meet up at Groucho's at 6.45pm, to avoid keeping Aro waiting.

There was a car waiting for me and a second one for Rosie. We filed out of the set and I followed her into the central London traffic before peeling off to head for my parents' house.

It was getting late by the time I got there and I only had time to make a quick call to Bella, which she didn't answer.

I left a message saying I was going to be held up but I'd call her later. I ran upstairs, yelling out a greeting as I rushed past the kitchen, to grab the suit Mum left out for me. I dashed in and out of the shower and changed as fast as possible.

I was halfway back into the centre of London before I realised I'd left my phone in my jeans pocket. I didn't actually know Bella's number to call her. I wouldn't be able to retrieve it until much later.

I cursed lightly; annoyed that she would only have a vague answerphone message from me when she got back to Alice's.

I was especially pissed off that I wasn't going to be able to warn her that I was going to be out and about with Rosie in pap-central.

The car dropped me off at the front of the building. The paps had been sitting peacefully on the other side of the road but swarmed across as soon as they saw me.

"Hey, Eddie! Rose forgiven you yet?" one shouted. Another said something about whether she'd been there to watch, a third asked if I liked Marcus more than her.

It was the hardest it had ever been for me to keep my face neutral and not just lash out at the scum for saying that shit.

Once I was inside it was much more peaceful. The old boy behind the reception desk smiled at me as he clicked who I was. "Mr. Volturi and his party have arrived and are in the private dining room," he said. "Let me show you the way..."

I followed him down a corridor to a heavy wooden door which he opened and waited for me to go in. Rosie and Garrett had arrived before me and were sitting at a lavishly set-out table with two empty seats - one for me and the other for Aro.

There was a small bar in the corner with a bored-looking young woman in a burgundy-coloured uniform. I gave her a grin and she perked up a bit. "I'll have a Guinness please," I said, and she began to pour.

I tipped my head back to ask the others if they were okay for drinks and they nodded; Garrett held his half-empty glass up in a toast.

As the barmaid was swirling the shamrock onto the top of the glass the door opened again and a chill went through the room. Aro had arrived.

I scuttled to my seat like a naughty schoolboy. Rosie glared at me from across the table, obviously uncomfortable, probably pissed off that she was taking part in this circus.

Garrett looked like he wanted to be anywhere else - and with filming starting at 7am he probably did. It was going to be an uncomfortable evening.

For all his parsimony about our behaviour, Aro liked to dine well, ordering with potted shrimp followed by fish and chips - saying he had to try the British delicacy.

I ordered soup and a lamb burger, as did Garrett. Rosie, as ever, had a salad with all the nice bits removed.

The first course had just been served when there was a knock on the door and Aro's secretary called him out for an urgent call.

"Wait for me," he ordered. "I shouldn't take long."

It did take long. He was out for more than an hour and a half. We took it in shifts to go for smoke breaks in the little private garden space at the back. When Garrett was gone, it gave Rosie and me time to talk a little about the weekend's events.

I told her I was moving out of the hotel, but I glossed over exactly where I was going, and especially who it would be with. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but I didn't trust the people she was likely to talk to.

We thrashed out the issues about the Post's 'story' as well.

"I didn't think you'd have a threesome, Edward," she'd said and laughed. "I doubt you ever would, either, especially not with a guy... you're not adventurous enough. If I'd suggested it you'd have run a mile - and it wasn't like Lauren wasn't interested..."

I made a gagging face. "Honey, I wouldn't touch Lauren Mallory with a ten-foot pole. I don't know where she's been..." This made her laugh so much I had to get her a glass of water.

Eventually Aro returned and the main course was served. The food tasted like ash in my mouth, the expensive wine Aro insisted on ordering was bitter. We made small talk but that seemed to make the meal go on longer.

It was gone 11.30pm by the time Aro finally put his fork down and declared the meal over. When I went to inquire about a cab the desk clerk looked harassed.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Cullen, but there's been a car accident and the roads are gridlocked. There won't be traffic moving for some hours," he said. "I can offer you and your friends some accommodation here. Mr. Volturi already has a room, but I have a twin and a single available if you want them."

I looked over at the others, who shrugged. One hotel room was much like another to them. I was kicking myself for not having my phone.

It was nearly midnight, far too late to talk to my parents, and I didn't know Alice's number either - it was programmed into my phone so I didn't need to.

I'd just have to get my head down and get it sorted in the morning.

Sighing, I went back to the desk and took the two rooms. Rose went off to hers, Garrett and I took the twin. I ordered a scotch from the bar and went out for a final cigarette. I knew it was going to be a long night.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Wednesday, September 23, 2009 - SPOTTED! Dr. Dan and his Rosalie! Sneaking out of exclusive London club Groucho's in the clothes he was wearing when he went in last night. And who was hot on his heels? Only Rosalie Hale, also in yesterday's outfit. Good night, guys? Getting in character? There's lots of romancing in this movie - and when better to practice? For more passion from Waves, follow us on Twitter.**

BPOV

Tuesday was already one of those days you wanted to forget by breakfast time. Then it all went to complete shit.

My period had arrived during the night and my hormones were going wild, so I started the day feeling down.

Edward was completely freaking out about Aro's visit. I could feel the tension coming off him in waves as he dressed to leave. After the magical night we'd shared it tore me up to see him so wound up.

He was not entirely happy I was going to go back to Alice's, but I felt I really couldn't impose on Cai any longer. Edward was due to move to his flat on Friday, and I was planning on moving my stuff there over the weekend, so we weren't going to be apart for long anyway.

I felt sluggish and crampy with period pains and backache, and the last thing I wanted was to drag myself to work.

By the time I got to the office I wanted to lie on a sofa and eat comfort food rather than deal with Alice's maddening clients, all of who decided to call with various complaints within minutes of my arrival.

Alice rang as soon as she could from Heathrow, simultaneously shouting over the squealing of the crowd, checking her work diary and making arrangements for a dinner meeting with one of her nuttiest but keenest clients.

She'd turned up at work mid-afternoon, dismissed Jane, and we spent the rest of the working day drinking lava-hot coffee espressos, sipping limoncello and gossiping about our boys.

I told her about the Garden of Declarations.

"I knew he had something up his sleeve, the romantic fool," she said. "When he pulls off stunts like that I almost forgive him for his ass-fuckery from the summer."

I told her about him asking me to move in and she gave that her full approval too, although she was concerned we might get found out.

She sat still, thinking for a full 30 seconds before her eyes lit up. "I got it! We tell them Jazz is moving in with Edward, and then we can get your stuff over by pretending it's his..." Her voice dropped to a whisper, even though we were alone "...and I might have asked Jazz to move in with me when you found somewhere to go..."

I squealed like a teenager and hugged her in delight. "Now, please let's talk about you two, not me for a change."

The rest of the afternoon buzzed by and before I knew it we were in Alice's hot pink Fiat 500, loaded down with clothes bags and design books, heading west to Chelsea, to meet, ironically, a client called Chelsea.

The wife of some bigwig hedgefunder, she was about one appletini away from being a full-blown alcoholic and had more money than sense. Since she wanted two of everything from Alice's collection, we just smiled and sipped the drinks she foisted on us.

By the time we were done I was getting on for being toasted, and Alice was worried about driving, so we stopped at a Pizza Hut for a pepperoni thin crust and a Coke each. We gossiped and nattered about everything and nothing, kicking back and forgetting about the stress of work and the weekend's events - it was lovely.

Alice had been inspired by her stay in Italy and was sketching spring dresses on napkins while we waited for our orders. I checked my phone to find a single message from Edward saying he'd be late and would call. I texted him quickly to say I was free when he was.

It was dark when we finished up. Alice was keen to get home to talk to Jasper, since her phone was dead and she'd left her charger in her suitcase, which was at the flat.

The traffic was terrible, getting worse the closer we got to the centre of the city and we soon realised it was gridlocked. According to the radio, there had been a crash near Waterloo Bridge and the city centre was impassable.

Alice put the TomTom on to find a back way home, but even the smaller streets were clogged. We drove along Oxford Street and into Dean Street, crawling past shops, nightclubs and bars in a line of beeping horns and shaking-fist drivers.

I saw a bunch of camera flashes go off at one point, and realised we were almost outside Groucho's, but the traffic thinned out a bit and we sped past before I could see who it was.

Alice looked wistful. "I like it there. I've been wined, dined and sixty-nined in there - did you know they had rooms?" she said.

I shook my head. I'd been too broke or too busy working to enjoy much in the way of posh nightlife during my student days.

My idea of fun had been going to Liberty or John Lewis's haberdashery departments and playing around with the materials or coveting the buttons.

We'd been in the traffic for hours and I was desperate for a pee and a smoke when we finally pulled up. Alice had a tiny parking space, which was lucky as she had a tiny car. We struggled to take the sample bags out of the Fiat and staggered to the flat with them. Outside was deserted - obviously I was no longer news - but I could see a light on inside.

Alice saw it too and picked up pace, letting us in and squealing as she saw Jasper fast asleep on the sofa. He jumped awake like someone had shot him, and Alice abandoned her baggage to leap into his lap.

I decided discretion was the key, so I headed off to my room to check for messages from Edward. Nothing, no email, no calls, no texts. Although I did find an online picture of him arriving at, of all places, Groucho's, looking positively edible in black.

I yawned and stretched. It was gone midnight, so I texted him goodnight. I took some painkillers, put on my oldest, comfiest pyjamas and put my iPod headphones in to block out any unwanted sounds from Alice and Jasper.

I didn't sleep well. It was weird and uncomfortable without Edward's body there to warm me. I missed the buzz, the connection we had and I woke several times feeling lonely and confused.

By the morning I was disorientated and unhappy, and when I saw I still had no calls from Edward I could feel my old insecurities creeping in. Why hadn't he called? Where was he? Was he in that accident? By the time I got dressed I was convinced he was lying unconscious in some hospital bed, or worse.

Alice and Jasper seemed to sense my anxiety and tried to calm me down but I was hopping about with each scenario getting worse and worse. I was at the point of hyperventilating when I heard his name.

... "Edward Cullen was spotted sneaking out of The Groucho Club at 6am," the radio presenter was saying. "He was with co-star Rosalie Hale and they were in the same clothes as last night. If you wondered about what they were up to off-screen, I don't think you need to now..."

I faded out at that point as my haywire hormones and adrenaline fought for dominance. I could feel tears coming as Alice ran across the room to encircle me in a hug.

The landline rang and we let it go to answerphone. "Bella? Alice? Are you there? Shit, someone pick up," Edward sounded panicked. "I just heard the radio... fuck!... I thought we'd got away... Garrett, how do you work this-" and he cut off.

I reached the handset just before Jasper and rang 1471 - a mobile number I didn't know. I dictated it to Jasper, who took the phone from me and rang it himself. Alice was still holding my hand and I was breathing like a marathon runner.

"Hey man," Jasper drawled into the phone. "Yeah, they're both here... stuck in traffic... sure, yeah... of course... no, I see, right. I'll tell her. See you later." And he hung up.

"He left his mobile at his parents' and didn't have your number. They got stuck in the club after the crash stopped the traffic. He said to tell you that the paps forgot to mention Garrett was there too; and he said I had to tell you to stop frothing."

I stopped shaking and Alice and I walked to the kitchen, where I sat down at the table. Alice threw a cup of instant coffee together and I sipped it slowly as I calmed down.

Alice was ranting, "Asshole, idiot, fool! He is going down for this one!" But I was oddly calm. Hearing his voice had instantly relaxed me. He wasn't lying dead in a ditch; he was just on the front pages again.

Friday couldn't come soon enough.

~o0o~

A/N

Firstly I am sorry this has taken me so long to update. Planning for Mini M's birthday and my writing/tweeting/replying to reviews at work ban has shortened my 'me' time considerably. I fear this may well be the case now right up to Christmas.

Also certain people filming in South America keep nicking my ideas...

Another thing which delayed me was my first foray into a) contests and b) non-canon. I have one of the nine entries in the Filthy Roseward and Co contest on fanfiction(dot)net. It's an anonymous contest, so I can't tell you which one I am, but if you fancy some RoseWard (and it is unlikely I'll ever put any in SHWG) then mosey over to www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / ~ filthyrosewardandco - and remember quietruby managed to pre-read it without becoming nauseous...

The readalong was great fun, and while not a lot of us took an active part, there were a couple of dozen new readers - welcome to you all!

Recommendations? Your Voice Was All I Heard by twimamma www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5888382/1/ and Tunes With Tony Masen by KiyaRaven www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5821478/1/ as well as Heavy in My Arms by Shinyvolvolurver, which I beta, and which made me go "Whoa...!" www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6423860/1/

If you do decide to have a look, tell 'em AFM sent ya.

And I got a few nods in the Fandom People Awards, mostly to do with my mad twittering skillz (I am down with the kids, oh yes, I am the bomb), betaing and replying to reviews. Thanks to those who nominated me in either of my identities...

Thanks for reading. Next up, moving house. When? Your guess is as good as mine.

AFMxx


	19. Second skin

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight. This is why it's her voice on the Eclipse DVD commentary and not mine. Thanks a million to my everloving beta EMCxo who has held my hand despite going off for Thanksgiving and then being poorly-sick. And a million thanks to JAustenlover for giving me the whole truth and nothing but the truth about this chapter. This is dedicated to mini Mortal, who won't tell me what she asked Santa for, "so it's a surprise", Lemonamour and her raggedy band of travellers and AllyinPerth (I won't mention the cricket...again *cough2for3cough*).

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 18

Second Skin

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Wednesday, September 23, 2009 - SPOTTED! Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and real-life girl Rosalie Hale weren't the only people from Waves 2 out on the town last night. We've got an exclusive look at a photo of one fan with James Royce King after they met in a London bar. She tweeted that he was 'a total gentleman' and a 'pleasure to meet'. We know that ALL the cast and crew are just as lovely in real life! For up to the minute news from _Waves_, follow our Twitter feed.**

**BPOV**

Alice stared at me, eyes wide. "Bella, I don't know how you do it."

I looked back at her. "Do what?"

She slugged back a mouthful of coffee. "I don't know how you can be so fucking calm when you hear or see something like that - how do you do it? I mean, I've seen the paps close up and it's ugly, but nobody believes Jasper is shagging someone else, then tells the world about it."

I broke off the end of my almond croissant. "I have decided not to believe anything I hear or see unless Edward tells me about it," I said. "It hurts, of course, but I am learning not to panic and wait for him to call."

I thought back to his call earlier. "When he called he assumed I was going to be upset because he was 'spotted' with Rosalie," I clarified, waving my fingers in the air to make speech marks, "but I wasn't. I'd managed to convince myself he'd been in an accident or something, that's why I was freaking out."

Alice lifted an eyebrow at me and tore off the other end of my croissant. I growled at her jokingly for stealing my pastry when she had a perfectly good chocolate brownie of her own.

"I have to say you two are perfect for each other- paranoid, clingy drama queens-" She broke off, and weaved to the side like Cassius Clay as I went to punch her arm.

"Hey! Kidding!" she laughed. "Seriously, you two are good for each other. Edward was so unhappy before he met you. Drinking too much, smoking too much dope. You know he never spent the night in Rosalie's bed? He was seriously fucking himself up."

I could feel my eyes widening. I didn't know about the bed thing. "Really? He slept on his own? That's just odd. I wonder why he did that?"

Alice sighed. "He told me once that he didn't want to sleep with her, and he regretted fucking her almost as soon as he did it. I think he let his dick rule his head. Then suddenly he was sucked into a relationship whether he wanted to be or not."

I suddenly felt sorry for Edward. It fitted with what Esme told me about the lost 14-year-old kid feeling all alone in a strange country and wanting his mum in New York.

It wasn't his fault he'd been pushed together with Rosalie Hale. I was beginning to think that the whole mess that they'd been in wasn't her fault either.

"Do you think they ever... you know... loved each other?" I asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.

"Hell, no!" Alice's laugh was loud enough to make the barista stop and stare. "There was no love there. They barely tolerated each other. They were stuck together in hotel rooms after playing romantic roles all day. Edward may say he's not a method actor but you can't just turn it off between scenes."

I nodded, getting the idea. "I know it's going to get worse as the filming goes on. It scares me that people will find out about us, about us moving in together, but as soon as he suggested it, it felt right. I know we've only known each other about 10 minutes, but I just can't stay away from him."

"I know, honey, I can see it. You light up when you're together," she said, with a huge grin. "He was miserable when you left Italy and I saw his face when you called him. He was-"

Alice's iPhone beeped obnoxiously and she looked at it and sighed. "Speak of the Cullens and the Cullens appear," she said, giggling as I perked up. "Hi, Esme," she trilled and launched into a conversation with her.

Five minutes later she bade her farewell and turned back to me. "I am off to see Esme for her final fitting, and I am late, then it's off to the set for me. She's going to courier Edward's phone over for me to give to him later."

"Have fun at the office, honey. I should be back before closing time." She grabbed her brownie, swigged the last of her latte and whizzed out of the cafe.

I sat for a second, finished my drink and wrapped the remains of my croissant in a napkin. It was only a five minutes' walk to the office and at 8.30 a.m. the pavements were still fairly clear.

I popped my earbuds in and cranked up the Lily Allen tune which appeared on shuffle.

_I was so lost back then_

_But with a little help from my friends_

_I found a light in the tunnel at the e_nd

I bopped up The Strand to ABClothing, scanning as usual for paps and delighting in seeing none.

The A-board outside the newsagent's explained why: "Soccer Captain's Sex and Drugs Shame" screamed the headline on the front of the Sun. Edward seemed to be old news.

I lasted half an hour at work before I logged on and googled Edward. There were pictures of him and Rosalie from Groucho's that seemed to be re-blogged everywhere. Oddly Garrett didn't appear in any of them.

Perez Hilton had gone mad with the white writing and love hearts; TMZ had a tiny video clip. E! made up some stupid story about Rosalie and Edward making out in the bar. I sighed so deeply that Jane stopped typing and looked over at me.

"Man trouble, darling?" she asked. I nodded. She wandered over and looked at my screen. "These sites are just trash. I remember when Araminta got photographed at the polo with Sylvester Stallone..." and off she went with some anecdote of her Sloane friends and their stupidly active sex lives.

The woman was a walking gossip machine. After a while her voice started to give me a headache.

I was saved by a ringing telephone. As she answered it, I was able to get into the workroom and look busy, fiddling with the hemline on the asymmetric beaded dress Alice had let me design for her to wear to the gala dinner with the Cullens.

Alice was working on my dress - a classy midnight blue above-the-knee satin sheath with a beautiful ankle-length draped back detail - and I was making hers.

It was proving interesting since she was on the set more often than she was in the building, but I had to admit I was pleased with how it was turning out.

She had already organised a gangster-style suit for Jasper, complete with spats, saying her dress was 'completely Flapper Girl' and if her boyfriend was going he needed to keep to the theme.

When I first saw Edward he was in a traditional tux; he was perfect. I wasn't going to be fussy about it.

Around lunchtime a courier arrived from Esme with Edward's phone and a note asking Alice to pass it on to him, explaining that she had a full day of planning for the benefit gala.

The day dragged on. Jane shared her parsnip and coriander soup; she said it was home-made but I suspected it was the work of her kids' nanny, not her. I worked on a couple of orders and did some banking, my mind wandering.

Jane headed off mid-afternoon, saying something about a clarinet exam, leaving me alone. I had a quick look on the WavesFans site to see a couple of blurry pap pics from the set and one which looked like a fan picture of James and a fan from the night before.

I was in the studio, working on Alice's dress again, when I heard the front door open. I walked back in to see Alice showing someone into the office. She had several shopping bags and her companion was struggling with an armful of shoe boxes.

"Hey Bella," she trilled. "Come and meet Mr. Jake Black. He has come for a fitting."

I waved my fingers at him from across the room and he flashed a grin back at me over the shoe boxes.

He had longish dark hair and a neat moustache and was wearing a three-quarter length leather coat over suit trousers and dress shoes. He was lean and very good looking.

"Hi, Bella," he called over in an American accent. "I've heard so much about you from Alice here. She says you can measure me up for this damn monkey suit I'm going to need."

I picked up the pincushion and strapped it around my wrist, grabbing a tape measure and pad off the counter-top as I passed. I plastered on a professional-looking smile and walked over towards him.

I threw a sideways glance at Alice who was acting so nonchalant I was amazed she wasn't whistling and looking upwards. Something was up.

I got closer to Jake and put my hand out for him to shake. The second our skin touched I felt an all-to familiar jolt of warm familiarity. I looked up to see a pair of sparkling green eyes looking down at me and realised I had been hoodwinked. This was no American visitor; it was Edward in disguise. I caught his eye and gave him a huge fake wink. He caught my eye and half-grinned. He knew he was rumbled.

A sudden mad idea rushed at me. "Alice," I called. "I am going to find somewhere a bit less public to measure Mr Black if that's okay. Do you mind awfully running down to Starbucks for a couple of coffees? We're out of milk."

She threw me a curious look, unsure if I had twigged, so I kept my poker face going. "Please follow me, Mr. Black." I walked off towards the studio space at the rear of the office and pulled the door shut behind us.

"Jacket off, please, sir," I said, as formally as possible, watching his moustache twitch with amusement.

He had a blue pinstripe shirt on underneath, and his baggy tweed suit trousers were held up by braces - obviously he'd dressed in '40s costume from the set.

Suppressing the urge to just jump him, I grabbed the tape and stood in front off him. "Shoes off, please, sir," I said, briskly. I heard his gulp and looked up to see him swallow.

I took out the tape measure and reached around him to measure around his waist, perhaps pausing a little longer than professionally necessary.

He had no belt on, meaning his trousers were sitting low, almost on his hips. I unhooked the braces from his shoulders, letting them loop down and pull the waistband down lower, exposing the band of elastic at the top of his briefs.

I pulled the tape taught. "Arms out, please, Mr. Black," I barked. He obliged and I put my arms around his chest to measure there, sucking in a lungful of his scent - no disguise would hide that delicious musk.

Again I lingered, pressing my breasts against his chest. I felt it as his heart rate sped up and heard as his breathing became irregular.

I quickly measured from his armpit to wrist and collar to waist, scribbling down the sizes in my notebook. I stood on tiptoes and whispered in Edward's ear: "I am going to have to take your inside leg measurement, now sir. Please let me know if you're in any discomfort at any time and I will stop."

He found his voice - the American one he'd affected earlier. It was gravelly with need. "I don't think I'm worried about discomfort, Bella. I've been... uncomfortable... since you shook my hand."

His moustache twitched again as he spoke and I forced back a giggle. I was enjoying playing around with this too much to stop now, and I suspected the same was true for Edward too.

"Of course, for a better fit I could ask you to remove your trousers, sir..." I whispered, feeling desire swelling in my belly as I said it.

"I do think I'd like the best possible fit," he said, deadpan, and reached down to unbutton his trousers and let them fall to the ground. Beneath he was wearing black boxer briefs, cut long on the leg, and black socks.

I knelt on the floor, looking up towards his impressive package and lifted each foot from his trousers, slipping his socks off his feet and pushing them away across the polished wooden floor.

Still in the moment, I put the little metal end of the tape at his groin and began to stretch it downwards. It was impossible to miss his erection and as I brushed it with the back of my hand I heard him groan my name softly and swallow again.

I glanced up to see his hands balled into fists, and I could feel his thigh muscles tense at the chilly touch of the tape. By the time I had noted both his inside leg measurements in the book, my hands were shaking and my mind was foggy with lust.

I staggered slightly as I stood up and Edward put his hand out to steady me. "Forgive me, Bella," he said, American accent somehow still in full force. "I apologise for my impropriety, but I can't stop myself..." and he reached forward to capture my lips with his own.

I melted into him, reaching up to put my arms around his neck, careful not to dislodge his wig. I giggled into his kiss as his moustache tickled and prickled at my skin.

"Fuck it, Bella. You're so fucking amazing," Edward mumbled into my neck in his own voice. "I was only going to tease you and you come up with this... scene... for me. You have no idea what you've done to me... I want to lift you onto the table and just take you right there-"

I cut him off and smiled at him. "Then do it," I said, brazen in my haze.

He fixed me with an intense gaze which made me quiver from the waist down. "Aren't you... you know... still out of commission? he asked. I blushed a little bit at his concern about the state of my period. "Not any more," I said.

He smirked at me as his hands reached down my body, untucking my shirt and unzipping my skirt, which he slipped down my thighs past my knee-high boots.

He whistled lightly as he looked at my tiny black lace knickers, before hooking his thumbs either side and pushing them down to join my skirt. I leaned down to unzip my boots but he shook his head.

"Those stay on," he said with a tone of finality in his voice.

I looked back at his face and reached up for a kiss. Swiftly he cupped my behind in his hands and picked me up, hitching my legs around him and carrying me towards the bench, where he carefully placed me on the edge of the wood. I put my arms down to balance myself and he scrambled at his boxers.

As soon as his dick was clear of the material he went to work on me with his hands. He played with my clit and slipped his fingers in and around me, sliding them around so fast and with such skill I lost track and just surrendered to the sensation he was creating.

All the time he whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling and turning me on more with each moment. He told me he loved me, that he loved fucking me, that I was perfect; was tight, warm, wet; each endearment brought me closer and closer to the orgasm he was leading me towards.

When it did crash about me I thrashed my head back and called his name.

"Please, Edward, please pleasssejust fuckmenow..." was all I could say. Before my orgasmic spasms had finished, he did just that, sighing and panting. There was nothing between our skin and the thought of him inside me was enough to send me over the edge again.

With a stuttering sigh and muttered endearments, Edward followed me into his own orgasm, collapsing against my chest and laughing weakly.

We stopped there for a few moments, eyes closed, sharing the moment. Eventually, reluctantly he unhooked my legs and pulled away. I sat there for a second, catching my breath.

"I have to ask why you're here in disguise."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Alice came up with it, of course. She got fed up with me whining about being spotted all the time and kind of ambushed me with the idea. If I get this kind of reaction from you I might just do it more often.

I scrambled back into my skirt and knickers. Once he'd put his boxers and trousers back on - and retrieved his moustache from my cleavage - we went back into the office. Alice was sitting at Jane's desk, looking at her emails and sketching something on a large pad. Two Starbucks cups sat on her desk.

She looked at us both and burst into peels of laughter. "You two are incorrigible," she said once she'd calmed down. "I don't know how you're going to manage not to shag on the table at the gala."

I watched as the smile vanished from Edward's face. "I have news about that," he said, suddenly sombre. "I kind of have to take Rosie as my guest. Aro's orders."

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Wednesday, September 23, 2009 - NEWS JUST IN... Our happy couple are in a closed set this week, filming some of the scenes which every fan of the books are looking forward to - the romantic ones. Our set spies say they don't need much in the way of practice, if you know what we mean... Keep tuned to our Twitter feed for more news from _Waves 2_ as it happens**

EPOV

I watched her face crumple and saw her shoulders slump. The silence was ominous and my words hung in the air. My heart sank as the words came out; I'd said it all wrong.

A loud noise broke the deadlock.

"What the fucking hell did you just say?" Alice's voice was pure venom. "You are dumping your girlfriend with three days' notice just to keep your boss happy? Really?" She was standing inches away from me quivering with fury.

"I have worked like a demon to get her outfit ready, pulled in favours all over town for accessories nobody's even seen on the catwalk yet, and you decide your public image is more important? You wanker! You knob-head! You... you... you... tosser!"

I grabbed her wrist before she could thump me, and fought back the urge to smile at her in the midst of her kittenish fury. When Alice started using British swearwords, she was truly angry.

I glanced at Bella again. Her fists were clenched and her jaw was tense. I tried to put my hand up to her face but she flinched away for a second before composing herself. Alice continued to rant in the background, calling me all the names under the sun, but I ignored her.

"Bella, please believe me when I say I didn't mean for this to happen," I whispered, not trusting my voice to remain steady. "I know I said I wouldn't deny you. I don't want to deny you. I love you too much to do that."

Her face softened a little, but I didn't stop reassuring her. "In a nutshell, Aro told me we could move in together if I agreed to some public appearances with Rosie, to publicise the movie. He made some real threats about what would happen to me if I didn't keep to his rules. I hate it, but I can't see any way out of it."

I felt my stomach lift as she finally gave me a watery grin. "I have to put up with a lot of shit knowing you, don't I?" she said, with a sigh that tore through me. "I was having such a good day, and then this happened. My head says I should be running for the hills, you know-"

I felt my heart sink a little bit. Her words even stopped Alice in mid flow and she had the decency to look a little abashed.

"But I am yours, you poor fool." She smiled again and my heart soared. I leaned in for a kiss, breaking apart briefly to take off the damn moustache when she squirmed away from it.

I whispered at her how sorry I was, that it wasn't a joke, that I meant it when I said I loved her.

"I know," she whispered back. "I hate it, but I know."

We broke off after Alice's coughing became too loud to ignore. Alice wagged her finger at me. "She might forgive you, dickhead, but I am not so easily swayed. I think you're being played by that Volturi bastard and I hope his dick shrivels and drops off-" Bella, at my chest, snorted with laughter at that one.

Alice hardly paused for breath. "I am not dressing Ms. Hale. I have enough of her demands at work. And you," she pointed right at my nose, "are going to get those earrings I told you about and give them to Bella to wear on Saturday."

She spun on her heel at this point and gathered up her bags. "Bella, you need to come with me. Edward you need to sort out those earrings; tell them we'll pick them up on Saturday. You, Miss Swan, will still be the belle of the ball, even if Prince Charming is with an Ugly Step-Sister."

I watched them go into the back room, then did as I was told. I logged on the Harry Winston website to find the London shop's number. I charmed the saleswoman into loaning me the £40,000 diamond earrings Alice had instructed me I was to secure on pain of death.

By the time I'd finished my call I was getting bored. I re-applied the moustache at a jaunty angle, put on my coat and baseball cap and snuck out for a cigarette. Outside the building, I mingled with a gaggle of other smokers, chatting about the day and the weather, without any of them even thinking I was anyone familiar.

This disguise idea had been Alice's, of course. I'd been whining about how I couldn't take Bella to McDonald's or buy her a pint, and she'd said I should grow a moustache. It spiralled from here.

It didn't help that I was in makeup at the time and Susie overheard us. She and Alice ended up creating a whole new persona for me; Mr. Black was born. Alice named my alter-ego after a gay dog-walker she met in California.

I managed to walk off set without being spotted; I'd even walked past Rosie without a reaction from her. And shit, Bella's reaction was priceless. My dick twitched at the memory. I loved all aspects of Bella Swan but that minx with the tape measure needed to come out to play again. Then I had to blow it by telling her about Aro.

I ground out my cigarette and walked back upstairs. I could hear giggling from the room at the back. I couldn't resist the temptation to see what was going on, so I sneaked over and cracked the door open.

The sight took my breath away. Bella was standing, angled about three-quarters away from me, on a raised platform, in high blue heels, which made my imagination run wild.

Alice was leaning down in front of her, playing with the hem of a dark blue dress which came above her knees at the front and fell like a wedding train at the back. I stood there like a dumbass for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

I think she may have heard my jaw hitting the floor, because she turned towards me and smiled. She looked down at her dress. "You like?"

I stalked towards her. "Yes, I like. I like a lot. I won't be able to keep my eyes off you. I am so sorry I fucked up giving in to Aro. It will be my punishment to see you and not be able to touch you. But I sure as fuck am going to find a way to have a dance with you, even if I have to lock us in a cupboard to do it."

She giggled and Alice gagged a little, jokingly; I hoped. Bella stepped down from her pedestal and reached over for her clothes, casting a glance at me. "I forgot to say your phone's here. It's on my desk," she said. "You can get it and I'll be there in a second."

I took the hint and wandered back to her desk where my phone indeed sat. I powered it up and watched the messages and missed calls rack up... Bella, mainly, a couple from my mum, one from Garrett.

Finally there was a voicemail from the letting agency Volturi had set up to find me a flat saying they had all the documents ready for me to sign earlier than expected and would I like to pop in.

"Bella?" I called. "Want to come and see our new home?"

Ten minutes later I was back in Jake mode and Bella and I were walking hand in hand towards Covent Garden, through the evening commuter rush. We split apart as we got to the letting agency's door and she stayed outside, pretending to look at all the details of properties they had displayed in the window.

I whipped off the moustache just before I entered the office and Edward re-appeared. It was amazing to watch the receptionist's face as she realised who I was. She gaped for a second or two before calling through. "Miss Ouiser? Mr. Cullen is here to see you...yes... yes..." She hung up and looked at me. "Please wait a moment, sir."

I sat down and glanced through the window to see Bella looking at me. I winked and she blushed, and turned away to look at the restaurant next door.

"Mr. Cullen?" A French accented voice called me. I stood up to see a tall young woman in a fitted business suit and a big, genuine smile.

"Good evening, sir. I am Nicole Ouiser. I have some details you need to sign and you can take your keys tonight if you wish. The rest of the documents are all complete. I have to say your employers are very impressive."

She smiled again as her eyes ran down to my chest and back up to my face. She had certainly got the sexy executive look down. As she turned to lead me to her office, she definitely gave me an extra wiggle of the hips.

She led me to her office where sure enough there was a few pieces of paper and a gold Mont Blanc pen waiting for me to use. When she leaned over to show me where to sign, I noticed she'd opened an extra shirt button or two.

I got through the paperwork as fast as possible. Miss Ouiser was soon giving me a bunch of keys, explaining what was for which door; apparently there was a garage, which was a bonus. She seemed to really enjoy our farewell, leaning in for several kisses, saying it was "the French way".

I was back on the street, back in disguise, in 10 minutes. Bella was sitting on a bench 20 feet away, waiting. I watched her for a moment, marvelling in my luck at finding her. I was buzzing at the thought that I could move in tonight if I felt like it, rather than take up Cai's space.

I took the keys out and jingled them at her. "Want to see?" I asked. She nodded, got up, and grabbed my hand again.

The flat was back where we'd come from, in a mews off The Strand, not far from The Savoy hotel. It was the whole seventh floor of a Georgian town house. It had three bedrooms and three bathrooms, a marble and slate kitchen and a huge sitting room with a TV the size of the wall on one side and a view over the river on the other.

The rooms were all fully furnished; there were even saucepans and suchlike in the kitchen. My enthusiasm grew by the second as we explored the three bedrooms. One had a desk and shelving which could be an office or study, and the master suite had a monster-sized bed already made up and complete with a million pillows.

Bella started off speechless, but squealed when she saw the kitchen. "This room is bigger than my dad's entire house," she said as she spun around on a barstool and laughed.

I stopped her mid spin and kissed her quickly. "So, do you like?" I asked. "I mean, if you don't, I'm sure I can get somewhere else."

She grinned. "I like, Edward, I really like. It's perfect. When can I move in?"

I shrugged. "Tomorrow?"

Her smile was a mile wide. "Why not?"

Within five minutes we were heading back up The Strand. As we passed ABClothing I saw the lights were still on. I pulled her into the reception area and up the stairs. Alice was at her desk, surrounded by design patterns, looking utterly exhausted. Holding down two jobs was stressing her out.

I crept over to her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Hey Miss Brandon, you look tired," I said in my best Jake voice. "Please allow me to take you and Miss Swan here for a drink. I think you deserve it."

She was up and in her coat in seconds. "I know just the place," she trilled.

We followed her as she shot along several back roads til she came to a proper, old-fashioned London pub packed with actual locals drinking actual pints.

The barmaid recognised Alice and was pouring her a pint of Guinness before she got to the bar. I asked for the same and Bella opted for a vodka and tonic. We were able to find a space in one corner, on a bench seat with cracked leather covers, and blended in.

We stayed there, unmolested, for an hour or so, sharing out bar snacks when we got hungry. Bella curled herself up at my side with her legs tucked up under her. I was utterly content as I played absently with her hair and listened to her chat with Alice, joining in from time to time.

We left the pub at about 7 p.m. and walked back to Alice's flat, where she and I had some red wine while Bella rattled about in the kitchen. I took off the Jake disguise and put the wig on the table where it sat like shaggy black roadkill. It was a fun disguise, but it was scratchy and the moustache was getting decidedly ragged after being taken on and off.

I was trying to work out where to sleep when Alice stepped in. "You're welcome to stay here if you want tonight. If you give me your clothes I can do your laundry and you'll be fine to go in the morning. I can drive you if you want."

I hugged her and went into the kitchen to tell Bella the good news. She was stirring a pot of something red and tomatoey, while some pasta boiled in another pan.

"Do you think you can grate some cheese without adding grated finger?" she said, and I happily - if somewhat incompetently - complied.

When the food was done the three of us sat at the table. Sharing the spaghetti and diving in to the garlic bread she'd conjured up, we worked out how she was going to move in.

Apparently, Jasper had agreed to pretend to be my flatmate. Alice was going to get him to help move Bella's stuff in while I was working on Friday. For tomorrow, Bella would take a change of clothes and other stuff to work with her and meet me there in the evening.

"Anyone would think you had this planned out, pixie," I said. This made Bella snort with laughter, and mutter something under her breath about betting or beating the odds.

Supper over, the weight of the day hit me. I started to doze, so I asked if I could use the shower and wash off some of the make-up.

Alice magicked up some not-too-girly shower gel for me and I was happy to be completely clean, but was still really tired. I couldn't even get an arm into the robes hanging on the bathroom door so I used towels for modesty and walked back to the sitting room where Bella and Alice were watching the news.

Alice hopped up quickly, murmuring about seeing too much. She fetched some gym shorts and a white tee-shirt for me from her room - Jasper's, I assumed. I dove into Bella's room to change and came back in time for the weather.

I sat on the sofa next to Bella and pulled her closer. "Thanks for letting me stay. Thanks for understanding about the gala. I love you, you know." I loved the sound of those words coming out of my mouth.

She lifted her head and kissed me, then moved her mouth to my ear. "I love you too," she whispered. I loved the sound of those words coming from her mouth.

A documentary began on the TV about some artist, but the sound was becoming fuzzy in my ears, and I was missing great lumps as I dozed. Eventually I felt myself being hauled to my feet. "Bed time," Bella said. "Your snoring was drowning out the telly..."

I acquiesced happily, letting her lead me to her room. Her bed wasn't as big as the one in the apartment, but we fit together perfectly well, as we sweetly met in the middle for a slow but passionate moment which left me sated and sleepy, home and happy.

~o0o~

A/N: I didn't write _Smile_. Lily Allen, Iyiola Babalola and Darren Lewis did.

Well, I promised moving in, and I didn't get that far - sorry, but the 'stache idea sucked me in. Props to EMCxo for giving me the germ of an idea which turned into a Jakeward/Bella lemon (well, sorta). And I feel obliged to point out that what Americans call suspenders we call braces in the UK (and what we call suspenders, Americans call garter belts, but that's another story)

Miss Ouiser, the sexy French letting agent, is loosely based on MsOuiser, who paid for a cameo in the Fandom Gives Back auction.

Apologies to JustforALE who writes Tunes With Tony Mason. I got her name wrong last time.

I have two recs for you this time: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5632121/1/With_All_My_Strength by Rhi Aeffyll, which appeals to my King Arthur/Highlander/Marian Zimmer Bradley love (and mentions Machynlleth, which is just up the road from me); and for the AH fans there's www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5757173/1/The_Handcuff_Bracelet by Lykosdracos which is dark and smexy. Both have much less love than they deserve. If you like them, tell them I said Hi...

Now for a public service announcement. As those who follow me on twitter know, my Dad's got to go into hospital for an operation on December 17, so as a result Christmas has been upended a fair bit. I am not sure if I will be able to update again before then. I hope it's sooner not later, but it's all a bit up in the air.

Finally I want to thank the seven people who have reviewed my Roseward story, which is now on my profile, and give Candykizzes24 a big kiss for her banner, which is on my tumblr (foolishmortalings(dot)tumblr(dot)com) along with my contribution to the jumping rob phenomenon.

Till we meet again;

AFMxx


	20. Moving on

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. But unless she shops at HMV I bet she's not got the Edward edition of Eclipse like I have.

Love in lieu of Christmas presents - which still haven't arrived - go to my beta EMCxo and pre-reader and plugger of plotholes Jaustenlover.

Nose thumb waggling and cries of Barmy Army at AllyinPerth and all my love to Lemonamour and her family and friends. Enjoy reading this out, Tweedles!

This is dedicated to my Mini Mortal, who now has more Polly Pockets than a Polly Pocket shop, thanks to Santa.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye, Chapter 19

Moving on

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Friday, September 25, 2009 - CLOSED IN BUT SO CLOSE! Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen and his real-life girl and co-star Rosalie Hale are spending every minute together at the moment. We hear on good authority that they're filming the romantic scenes for _Waves 2_ and that director Garrett Denali is 'thrilled' with the outcome so far. Must be all those 'ahem' rehearsals... Follow us on Twitter for more news from the set.  
**

**BPOV**

Alice with an agenda was an unstoppable force of nature. She forced Edward out of my bed - much to our mutual disappointment - and frogmarched him out of the flat before it was even light.

A car had pulled up to take him to work and he'd gone off with a fake mournful pout through the back window which made me laugh, despite the pull in my heart I always felt when he wasn't there.

Alice had gone into full-on whirlwind mode as soon as Edward was gone. She swooshed past me into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on with one hand and started shoving my stuff into a cardboard box with the other.

"You, shoo! Into the shower!" She physically pushed me from the kitchen.

"I want all your stuff packed up before you go to work. Jas is coming over at lunchtime to move them over there. Edward's finished on set at 3 p.m. and you are taking a half day. Esme's in first thing for a fitting and then I've booked you in for a spray tan and waxing at 11 a.m. and then you've got to..."

I cut her off before she went blue through lack of oxygen. "Ali, relax. I know how to pack, I've done it before, you know," I said.

"Yes, I am sure you have moved before," she answered, unfazed. "But not with my help."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom. "I saw that!" Alice laughed out loud to my back.

Ten minutes later I was sitting on the bed in my dressing gown, towelling my hair. Alice, fully dressed and impeccable, was pulling my clothes out of the wardrobe and putting them into suitcases.

She passed me a pair of jeans and a blue merino sweater, then turned her attention to my knicker drawer. She pulled out some new-ish cotton low-rise pants and a matching seamless bra and chucked them onto the bed. "He'll like them," she murmured to herself.

I left her to it and turned on the hairdryer, scrunching a wave into my hair for a change. I'd been tying it back and ignoring it for too long - it needed some love. I curled a lock round my finger, looking at the split ends.

Psychic Alice struck again. "I've got an appointment for both of us to get a cut and blow dry after work tomorrow. Then we'll work on a style for Saturday. Something up to go with the earrings..." She wandered off before I could ask her more. Alice was keeping these earrings close to her chest; all I knew was Edward had ordered them while she did my final fitting.

I was a little bit concerned that he'd bought something horribly blingy and expensive to over-compensate for having to take Rosalie to the gala, then I remembered that Alice had clearly informed him what he was to choose, so I was less worried.

Alice was her usual unstoppable self as she pulled the suitcases out into the living room and left them alongside the three boxes of my stuff she'd accumulated for Jasper to pick up later.

I poured two cups of coffee and carried them into the sitting room. Alice stopped long enough to take a giant swig from hers.

"I think that's the lot," she said. "But hey it's not like you're going to be far away..." She faltered for the first time all morning and I felt a lump begin in my throat.

I stood up and walked into her hug. "I'm going to miss you, Miss Sunshine," I mumbled, willing myself not to cry. "You took a huge risk taking me on and as for your scheming to get us together... I can't thank you enough for helping me - us -"

She pulled me tighter. "Honey I knew you two were meant to be together when Marcus told me about the fireworks. He said you were perfect for each other. It was his idea to bring you back together, once I told him I knew you, you know. I just did the hard work..."

I gigglesobbed and she laughed lightly. "You're so elegant, Isabella Swan. So graceful. No wonder you snagged the hottest man in Hollywood with noises like that."

I laughed and wiped my eyes. "And you are the most interesting boss anyone could ask for," I said. "And now we need to work..."

We chatted about nothing all the way to the office. I sneaked a peek at the newsagent's window to read that the soccer player had now resigned as captain over his sex scandal, and saw no sign of RoseWard at play.

Esme arrived at the shop at about 10 a.m. and was ushered into the back room to change. Jane and I gasped when she walked back in - her one-shouldered Grecian-style cream silk dress swept the ground but was low-cut enough to make her neck look three feet long.

She twirled in front of us and struck a model pose which earned her a round of applause from Jane, Alice and me. Alice tutted around her with pins, making minuscule alterations to the drapery of the skirt. She adjusted the shoulder where there was a large pin brooch giving the impression that it was holding the whole thing together.

"Done!" Alice stood up and stretched. "Go and look in the mirror, Esme. See if that'll do for you." Esme glided across the room to see her reflection.

"Perfect! Alice dear, you are astonishing. This is just glorious and I am thrilled with it. Now, will you let me treat you girls to a coffee?"

Ten minutes later we were in The Savoy, being served by a fawning flunky who obviously knew Esme was a high-rolling customer. We were getting Pretty Woman-level attention.

Every time a fawn happened, I caught Alice's eye, which made us giggle. Then we'd get a maternal stare followed by a huge wink from Esme.

Eventually Alice's iPhone alarm beeped and she hustled me out to get my wax and tan, which stung and smelled as much as ever. I indulged and let them give me a pedicure as well, even though nobody except Edward would see my toes.

I felt clean and slinky when I went back into the office to find Alice chatting to and measuring up a stunning Asian woman with hair down to her arse and legs to her armpits. "Hey Bella," she said without looking up from her tape measure. "I'll just be a second..."

I went to my desk and idly checked my email. I was dealing with an online payment when Alice materialised at my desk. "You look lovely, not too orange. Esme said we were to meet at her place for a cocktail party before the gala - and she asked if you were taking a plus one."

I blinked. I hadn't thought of it. I was going to be going on my own at this thing and for all I knew Edward was going to pretend to not know me all night. I fought to keep the lump from rising into my throat and felt my eyes prickle.

Alice pulled me into a hug and put her chin on the top of my head. "Shit honey, I didn't think. How about your friend from your road trip? Angela? Could she come?"

I wavered. It would be lovely to see Angela. She was one of the precious few who knew all about the tangled web I was in, but she was loved up with a new boy, Ben. I grabbed the phone and texted her before I changed my mind.

*Fancy coming wining and dining Saturday? Meet my movie star?*

Ten minutes later I got a reply: *Wild horses wouldn't keep me away. Where? When?*

Just as I was dialling her number, Jasper strode in to the office. Alice made this high-pitched noise and flung herself into his arms, standing on tiptoe to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

I waved over to him as Angela answered the phone and went over the details with her. She was working at a designer boutique in New Bond Street, and as we talked she negotiated with her boss to borrow an entire outfit.

I told her about my move and she squealed. "I knew you two would do something like that...and quickly, too. If that hobag Rosalie hadn't interrupted you'd have been together so much sooner. Who knows?"

I giggled and Jasper gave me an amused look. "Listen Ange, it will be fantastic to see you on Saturday. What time shall we meet? Where?"

We made arrangements to meet at Alice's for final prep before going to the Cullens' for cocktails. I looked over at Alice as I spoke; I could see her eyes gleaming as she came up with ideas for a 'girlie' afternoon.

Jasper rolled his eyes, smiling at the same time, and nodded at me, then jerked his head to the door.

"Ange, I have to go - I've got to move home," I said as I hung up.

Alice was positively bouncing at the idea of having two of us to primp and Jasper was pointedly looking at his watch.

"If we don't get out of here we won't be finished before Edward gets back." Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss as she dropped her car keys into his palm.

The pair of us walked briskly to the flat. I went upstairs while Jasper moved the car to the front of the building. By the time he was at the door I had lugged almost all the boxes to the hallway for us to carry down.

It took three goes to get it all there - the final trip Jasper did alone so I could get my stuff sorted out.

It was the first time I'd been alone in the apartment. I had to dodge around my boxes as I wandered from room to room.

I hadn't been joking about the size of the rooms. I grew up in series of police houses with Dad and all sorts of places with Mum - including a yurt for one summer, but nothing was ever as grand as this place.

The kitchen was state of the art with stainless steel and glass-fronted appliances. The fridge alone was the size of a wardrobe. The bottle of milk and covered dish of leftover pasta sauce I had brought with me looked pathetic in there on their own.

I loved each of the rooms, even the second bathroom and the broom cupboard in the entrance hall, but the master bedroom made the butterflies positively stage dive in my stomach.

The bed had four posters on the corners but no canopy. The bedclothes were lush, crisp cotton sheets and pillows, all obviously new out of the bag.

As I started to put my clothes in the drawers and wardrobe I heard the front door rattle and open. I dashed back to the hall calling for Jasper and skidded to a halt with a scream as a young woman in a mac appeared in my path.

She jumped back with a squeak of her own before regaining her composure. "I assume you are Miss Swan?" she said, putting down a bag and extending her hand.

"I am Jennie Devorah. I am the daily cleaner. Nicole from the letting agency sent me to get the place ready for you..." she nodded down at the bags at her feet, which I could see were full of groceries.

I shook her hand and reached to grab one of the bags, leading her to the kitchen. She was showing me how to work the microwave when Jasper walked in with the last of the boxes.

Jennie smiled at him and introduced herself. She batted her eyelids a few times, but one mention from Jasper of his girlfriend and she backed off, pouting. It didn't stop her eyeing his backside as he reached up to put some cereal boxes in the top cupboard, though.

Eventually, Jennie and Jasper cleared off, with Jennie lingering back to have one more look at Jasper's arse as he left. She shrugged and turned to me as if to say 'do you blame me?'

I went back to putting my clothes away and was halfway in the wardrobe when the door opened again and this time I recognised the voice calling out.

"Hey honey, I'm home!"

With a smile a mile wide, I met Edward in the hallway, our bodies colliding and spinning into a long and leisurely kiss. When we finally came up for air we were both smiling. I took his hand and led him into the kitchen, where I hopped up onto the counter, pulling him closer between my legs by his shirt collar.

Seeing him lean down towards me never got any less thrilling. His kisses were nothing short of addictive. This time they were short, but leisurely. He put the palm of his hand along the side of my face with his fingertips in my hairline.

He began trailing kisses along my jaw and neck, which added to the pressure from his fingertips to make me hum with pleasure. Knowing we had no interruptions meant we didn't have to rush. We necked in the kitchen for a while until he pulled me into the bedroom.

It felt so amazingly decadent lying there at 3.30 in the afternoon letting him slowly strip me, feeling his lips move down my body to the newly-bikini waxed skin below, which was still slightly slippery with the aloe aftercare cream.

He snuggled down between my thighs and gave me my favourite devilish green-eyed look. "This is new... I think I like it..." His stubble tickled the still-sensitive skin at the top of my thighs making me squirm in a good way.

I wasn't capable of a reply as his tongue and fingers worked their magic, sending me spiralling up and then crashing down to bliss. He wasn't capable of much speech either as I reciprocated with my mouth and hands. When we did join together he hissed and whispered endearments and swearwords in my ears until we collapsed, sweating and exhausted.

I lay on my side, molding my body along Edward as he lay on his back, hitching my leg over his shin to pull him closer.

We'd been together in the house for about an hour and shared four orgasms already. The thought made me giggle. Edward turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's so funny?"

I laughed again. "I was just thinking that was one hell of a welcome home. What am I going to have to do tomorrow?"

He tucked my hair behind my ear, his hand lingering like it had in the kitchen. I could feel my skin heating up under his touch.

"I dunno," he said. "A pipe and slippers? A martini? I haven't done this before. I haven't lived with someone before... but so far it's been good. There seems to be lots of sex involved..."

I pulled the sheet up to our waists and snuggled in further to his side, yawning and stretching. He pulled a pillow down, doubled it over and put it under my head, watching me. His green eyes were the last thing I saw as I dozed off.

I woke in darkness and the unmistakable smell of frying bacon. Still naked, I wandered to the bathroom where I cleaned my teeth. While I was asleep Edward had unpacked his bag and put the toothbrushes beside each other next to the sink. My battered but loved terry towelling bathrobe was hanging from the back of the door.

I pulled the robe around myself and patted my hair down the best I could. I wandered back into the bedroom then out into the hallway and the kitchen. I ground to a halt to watch, mesmerised, as Edward, stripped to the waist and wearing low-slung joggers, shook two large frying pans, both spitting hot fat, and simultaneously checked the grill, where bread was toasting.

Rather than risk serious injury by sneaking up on him, I coughed lightly. He turned, his face breaking into a smile.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I wondered if you'd surface soon - I thought some bacon frying would bring you round. Your stomach was rumbling so I thought we could both do with a bacon and egg sandwich - my speciality. Do you know where the ketchup is?"

He quickly pulled the grill pan out from under the heat and put the toast on a breadboard, hunting through the drawers for a knife. I rooted around in the larder cupboard for the ketchup and passed him the bottle. He tipped some onto two of the slices of toast.

He gave me the bottle. "Sit." I plopped down onto a dining chair and watched him bustle about, breaking eggs into the second pan. After putting the bacon onto a kitchen roll to blot the grease, he laid the strips on top of the ketchuppy toast.

Once the eggs were done he flipped them onto the bacon and squashed the second piece of bread on top of each sandwich.

"Ta-da! Food. Cooked by me!" He was like a kid with a toy. He dropped the plate down in front of me and watched me like a hawk as I picked it up. He'd toasted the bread on one side so the bacon and egg sat inside in soft grain but the crisper outside stopped it from falling apart.

His sat untouched as I lifted mine to my lips. He only had eyes for me. I took a bite.

"Itf deliffuff" I mumbled through my mouthful.

His shoulders relaxed and he smiled. "I can't do many things in the kitchen, but I do know how to do a bacon and egg buttie," he said, proudly. "Sam showed me the basics, but my friend Kate showed me the trick with the toast.

I swallowed and took another bite. This time I hit the egg yolk and it spilled out onto my chin. Without missing a beat, Edward reached over and scooped it away with his finger, pausing for a second before putting his finger into my mouth.

I didn't take my eyes off of his as I licked his finger clean. He was staring straight back into my eyes and as I sucked I heard his breath quicken. My pulse was pounding and my sandwich fell onto the plate as my hands lost their grip.

He had his other hand on the side of my face and his lips on mine the second I released his finger. His appreciative moan was drowned out by the rumbling from his belly.

We both broke out laughing and he returned to his seat, picking up his sandwich and biting it more gingerly than I had.

The evening wore on. We explored the flat and added our own knickknacks to the artfully arranged items already there.

The knitted blanket Mum made for me when I was freezing in my cold student digs didn't exactly blend in with the designer sofa suite, but I wanted it there. The story behind it made Edward smile, so on it went.

We snuggled under it after supper and watched TV, sneaking kisses until things got more heated and he actually carried me to bed. The last thing I heard was his voice humming a tune; the last thing I felt was his arms wrapped around me.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Dateline Friday, September 25, 2009 - STEPPING OUT: Something big is happening tomorrow. As you all know Edward 'Dr Dan' Cullen's dad is a real doctor. Well, we've been told by RoseWard's people that Dr. Cullen is organising a big bash tomorrow night in the heart of London to help kids with cancer. Edward was there to support his dad last year, and we expect his love Rosalie Hale will be on his arm if he goes this year. If you see them, send us your pictures! Follow our Twitter feed for more Waves news as it happens...  
**

**EPOV**

It had been another shit day in the "office" and Bella managed to stop me thinking about it. My heart raced at the memory of her running down the hallway towards me. I moaned softly as I thought about her pinning me with her legs in the kitchen and I sighed and smiled goofily at how we'd smooched under her hideous hairy blanket.

But now I was on my way back to set, to spend another hideous day pretending to shag Rosie. It had been bad enough when I was shagging her, now it seemed to have an added level of pain.

The acting wasn't a problem. I was hating being physically close to Rosie for so long. James wasn't needed on the set, but he was hanging around looking for mischief, chasing some of the extras around and constantly tapping away on his phone.

After we broke for lunch he sidled over. "I'm looking forward to this Gala tomorrow," he said at both Rosie and me. "Volturi sprung for a ticket, should be a good night..."

I was halfway down the corridor before he finished his sentence. It was bad enough that I had to endure not being able to be there with Bella, now this twat was going to be there too. Mum was going to be pissed off.

At least he wasn't invited to the cocktail party at my parents beforehand. Nor was Rosie. I'd made sure of that. Not that I could be too hands-on with Bella, but I could at least talk to her there.

I found a quiet room in the production offices and called Bella, just desperate to touch base with her. She was dashing about as usual and said she was about to go to the hairdresser with Alice and Angela.

I had a sudden vision of all her lovely hair being chopped off so I tried to be subtle. I failed.

"What are you planning on doing to your hair? Long, short?"

She laughed. "Don't panic, Edward. It will be trimmed that's all. You'll still be able to run your hands through it."

Great, that gave me a lob on. I had to sit for five minutes and calm down before going to the canteen, where James was sitting with Rosie. Unable to face spending another moment with either of them I grabbed a takeaway box with a jacket potato and cheese and took it outside to eat with a nicotine chaser.

That night, Bella's nerves hit in about the gala and she began babbling about falling over in her shoes or ripping her dress. I did my best to calm her down, but she was so jumpy I called Mum and got her to speak to her and put her at ease.

I'd dozed off by the time she got off the phone and my dreams were sweet indeed. Saturday morning was far from leisurely after Alice rang at 8 a.m. to remind Bella to get up. I growled down the line to her, but it didn't stop her.

"Put Bella on, grumpy. And don't think you're back in bed til noon, bucko. You've got to pick up the earrings..."

Alice appeared at the door at 11 a.m., giving me the evil eye as I sat in the kitchen in my joggers. "You have things to do Mr. Movie Star," she said, with such force I shrank back a little.

Within minutes I was home alone. Within ten minutes I was bored. I had an hour to kill before I had to go to Bond Street. I booked a cab and pulled my beanie down over my eyes. I had to look smart to get into Harry Winston's, however, I knew I'd have to keep my hair covered and avoid being spotted - the last thing I needed was to be seen going in to the engagement ring capital of London.

My phone chirped with a text from Bella. *They're taking me over - help me Obi Wan* which made me laugh out loud.

*Relax Princess, it won't take long and you will look good for your frog* I texted back.

She sent me a picture of herself in a mirror, hair in curlers and some kind of crappy mask on her face which I immediately saved.

The taxi arrived bang on time and I was able to sneak in to Harry Winston without attracting undue attention. There was a hefty deposit to pay for the earrings and I was given strict instructions about when and how to return them. Then they took a swipe off my credit card, suggesting that the £40,000 cost would be billed to me if anything happened to them.

They put the box in a plain bag and I went back out to the taxi and gave the driver directions to my parents' house. I slumped back in my seat and pulled out my phone. Alice had emailed me precise instructions on what to wear, including boxer-briefs and socks. I was surprised she hadn't put diagrams in with it.

I got to my parents' in plenty of time. Mum took the bag off me and took it to their safe and I ambled to the kitchen, which was over-run by caterers and silver trays covered in clingfilm.

"There's some real food in the fridge." Dad's voice made me jump.

"Shit old man, I didn't see you! Is that how you get patients? Scare them into heart attacks?"

He laughed and handed me a plate. "Take what you can, but don't put anything down or it'll get washed up." He clapped me on the shoulder and disappeared towards his office.

I poked around in the fridge. I grabbed some cheese, cold ham and a handful of salad, then walked into the conservatory, where Mum was on the phone. I ate as she gave orders to whoever was at the other end.

Eventually she hung up and smiled at me. "I hope you didn't take that from the trays." She looked stern and I shook my head like a guilty schoolboy.

"I want you - and your dad - ready for guests at 5.30 p.m. tonight. Best behaviour from both of you for an hour then the cars will arrive at 7 p.m. to take us to the hotel. Edward, yours will stop by the Landmark to pick Rosalie and James up on the way."

Her face softened, "I know this will be tough, honey, and I can't say I approve. If you want you can skip out after dinner. Let me know..." she smiled at the pout on my face. "I've arranged for photographers to come early, but told them to shove off before we eat."

We went on to discuss the Legoland trip, which had been arranged for Sunday after a double booking calamity at the park. Dad was picking Bella and me up in his Merc to take us. The whole park was pap-free and I was looking forward to hanging with Alice, Bella and Jasper for the day.

The phone rang again and Mum looked settled in for the duration. I wandered back to the kitchen and dumped my plate and cutlery in the dishwasher before heading up to my old bedroom.

The tux was hanging behind the door and there was a shoebox on the bed. I pushed it aside and laid down, meaning to relax a moment. It was a shock when Dad woke me up.

As I stripped for my shower there was a text from Bella saying she was still being "tortured in the name of beauty", which I of course denied could happen.

I had a fast shower and shave and was dressed and ready early. Mum was stunning in an one-shouldered dress I think Alice designed, with her hair up and the Platt family emerald earrings and pendant set. Dad looked as dashing as ever in his penguin suit.

Mum fiddled with my bow tie and insisted on taking photos of Dad and me together, then getting one of the passing waiters to take some of the three of us.

I was starting to get antsy when the doorbell rang over and over - Alice!

I almost ran to beat anyone else to the door and was greeted by perfection. Bella was in that blue dress, with sheer stockings and dark blue heels that made my mind run wild. She had no jewellery - yet - except for crystals in the curls in her hair.

We gawped at each other until Alice physically pushed her way in. "Come on you two - and no smoochies, that make-up is a work of art."

I introduced myself to Angela, who looked bemused. She shook my hand warmly and said it was lovely to see me again. I'd forgotten she was there to witness the fireworks debacle.

Dad appeared out of nowhere, taking Bella's hand and kissing it. He ignored my huffs and eye-rolling, and made Bella giggle like a teenager. Once Dad had finished with Bella, Alice more or less forced him to follow suit with her, and he happily introduced himself to Angela.

A waitress floated by with a tray and we all took drinks.

Over the next half hour more guests arrived, many of them old family friends and colleagues of Dad's. I stuck to the same glass I had to begin with, topping it up with sparkling water, per Mum's rules.

Eventually the numbers began to thin out as guests headed off to the Savoy. In the end it was just my parents, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Angela left.

Mum cleared her throat. "Before we leave, I'd like to say it's lovely to see you all here for this great cause. I know the rest of the evening is not going to be exactly what we'd like it to be, so I thought we'd have our toasts here."

She raised her glass. "To family and friends." We toasted her back and she reached down to the side table where there were now two boxes.

"Edward, Bella, can you come here?" She handed me the earrings box. I opened it to lots of oohs and aahs from everyone.

"Please bear in mind these are to borrow, not to keep," I said as I passed them to Bella to clip on.

She did look amazing wearing them. Alice was right; they were perfect.

Then Mum picked up a Tiffany's box. "This is to keep," she said as she passed it to Bella, who started to protest, but Mum was firm.

She opened it to reveal a thin platinum bangle with the trademark heart locket on it.

Mum held up her arm to show her bangle. "Carlisle's mother gave me this when we got engaged," she said.

"She told me it was something you could wear to put the rubbish out or to tea with the Queen. She was right. We wanted you to have something similar to remind you of us when we can't."

Bella hugged her and I could see she was about to cry. Alice rushed in with a tissue. but I was faster. Somehow she managed not to shed a tear, however Alice insisted on sitting her down to re-fix her eyes anyway.

I held her hand as Alice fussed around her and I carried on holding her hand as we waited in the dark outside the house for the cars. It wasn't until the last second, when Mum was about to go ballistic with us, that we parted.

The cars followed each other down the drive then hers turned right at the gate. I sat up and put on my game face. "The Landmark, please," I said. I had to keep my date with Rosie whether I wanted to or not. The car turned left and I could feel my happiness drain away.

~o0o~

A/N erm... hi. Sorry for taking so very long, but real life and Christmas got in the way of writing. There's one more day of school holidays and then it's back to reality. Thanks for all your good wishes for my Dad. He is still in hospital but they hope he'll be released this week. As it was -9C at their house at 10am on Christmas Day, he was in the right place!

Quick recs:www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5838394/1/The_Ride by aylah50 it's been around a while but it's getting really exciting at the moment. AH with added grunge.

I have recced this before but I am happy to do so again: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6142197/1/While_You_Were_Gone by Jenny0719 which takes New Moon and runs with it. There's imprinting, true love and a very pissed off wolf with long hair...

Also another shout out for www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6036342/1/Sins_of_the_Piano_Man by the awesome and lovely Solareclipses, who is making me a picture of Bella's dress which I will put on my tumblr page (foolishmortalings) when it's done.

Tell them AFM sent ya.

I love you all for letting me do this at my own pace. Now feel free to press the review button if you so wish.

Happy New Year. I'm off to eat the leftover chocolates and nuts.

AFMxx


	21. Eat, drink and be merry

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place, which is why she has a big house in the desert and I have a winter fuel bill which made me suck air through my teeth.

My undying gratitude goes, as ever to my beta EMCxo and to JAustenlover for pre-reading and giving me the arse-shot I deserved.

Dedications: Lemonamour of course and Allyinperth. And my daughter, who is taking me to see Tangled on Saturday.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 20

Eat, drink and be merry

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website - Dateline Saturday, September 26: TOGETHER TONIGHT? We hear that it's gladrags and handbags for Waves stars and real life lovebirds Edward 'Dr. Dan' Cullen and Rosalie Hale tonight as they head for a star-studded bash to help Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital. How sweet is that? Dr. Dan helping the children! Anyway it's been too long since we saw our pair all dressed up and ready to party. If you spot them, please let us see your pictures. For more on Waves, follow us on Twitter...**

BPOV

"I feel like Cinderella," Angela whispered over to me as she took a sip from her champagne flute. "I am going to the ball! Does that make you two my ugly stepsisters?"

Alice giggled as I forced myself to smile. Every time I relaxed and began to enjoy the moment, I remembered Edward was heading off in the opposite direction to get Rosalie and my heart fell.

I touched the heart on my new bracelet. It was becoming my talisman for the evening. My first thought was to turn Esme's gift down; I hadn't done anything to deserve it.

But then she said her mother-in-law had done the same for her and it hit me - I was a part of the Cullen family and this was her way of showing me. Just like Esme, my new bangle was effortlessly classy. I loved it immediately and unconditionally.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the Savoy and we all clambered out. There was a small gaggle of photographers, and a dozen or so fans, craning their necks to see who was coming out of the cars. I heard someone calling out and saw a camera flash or two before Alice and Jasper blocked me and we hustled inside.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us in the entrance lobby of the hotel. Esme took my arm and steered me to the ladies' room, with Alice and Angela in hot pursuit.

We stopped in an anteroom which was pure luxury with sofas on one wall and state-of-the-art granite sinks on the other. I had to fight against the mental picture of what Edward and I could get up to in this room and snapped to the present as Esme started to talk.

"I wanted to get you girls together for a little bit of a pep rally before we go in," she said. "You all look fabulous - no, _we _all look fabulous, thanks to Alice, who has worked like a trooper to get us ready. We all know it is going to be tough for Bella tonight. So I think we need to promise to look out for her. Agreed?

The others all chimed in and I blushed scarlet under my makeup. I fiddled with the locket on my bracelet again. I gathered myself together with a big sigh and put my shoulders away and my head high.

I felt the weight of the earrings, saw the diamonds glint in the mirror opposite, and smiled. Fuck the rest of the world; _we_ knew Edward was putting on an act. We knew he was doing this under duress. He was paid a great deal of money to pretend to be someone else during the day, he could do it for one night.

We made our way to where Carlisle and Jasper were waiting with more booze. Carlisle leaned down to me and gave me a conspiratorial wink. "Just smile and sip, Bella. If some really old fart corners you, look out for me and I'll rescue you. Again."

He linked arms with Esme and they glided away into the crowd in the bar. I tottered along behind with Angela. Alice and Jasper, hand in hand, brought up the rear.

The Cullens were immediately swarmed by guests. It was obvious they were as popular with Carlisle's work colleagues as well as Esme's 'ladies who lunch' set.

Esme was swamped by the glamorous women she'd told me were 'stuffy', all chattering away about her dress and jewellery.

She was asked a dozen times who made her outfit and a dozen times she called Alice over and introduced her to another potential client. By the time we had made it across the room, Alice had scores of names and email addresses in her Gucci clutch; some from Esme's friends and several from people who had asked me where my dress was from. I had seven numbers from people who'd admired Alice's outfit.

Alice was a total pro at networking. I could feel a busy week at ABClothing coming on.

I was trying really hard not to stare at the entrance to the room, but every so often a hush would fall as another celeb walked in, followed by a murmur of voices as people returned to their conversations.

I recognised a couple of TV presenters, a newsreader and her toyboy boyfriend - they met on Strictly Come Dancing, I remembered - plus a pop singer or two. They were all milling round the room, air-kissing each other, being loud and utterly fake.

I wasn't too fazed by it after what I'd seen working at the cinema. We usherettes were silent but we took it all in; it had been such fun to sit and bitch about the stars in the break room. I wondered if the waiters at this do would be the same.

Angela and I stuck with Alice, who was a fount of information - aka gossip - about the famous faces. She told us about one starlet who preferred doing coke to eating and an actor who was sleeping with his kids' nanny. Jasper stuck by us, rolling his eyes at us, but joining in with the laughter.

Alice was in her element. She was regaling us with tales of award ceremonies and premieres she had been to and the things she'd seen and done. It was enough to make your hair curl, and, in this case, distract me from my maudlin thoughts.

Carlisle swung by at one point to check we were okay. "Edward's just texted me to say he is on his way; they'll be about 15 minutes," he said. "You're all doing as brilliantly as I thought you would. Would anyone care for a drink?"

He strode off through the crowd and re-appeared with a tray of G&Ts for us all, which we sipped as we people watched. Carlisle was mobbed by all kinds of people, surgeons, celebrities, wives - who flirted outrageously with him - and a few cancer survivors and parents.

Waiters had begun to circulate with appetisers on silver trays. We stopped chatting to grab some mini food. There were tiny little cones with mini battered fish and toothstick-sized fried potato sticks, and pint-sized burgers in buns. No cheese and pineapple cubes on sticks or mushroom vol au vents for this crowd.

Angela and I tried really hard not to gawp, but there were so many glamorous people around it was difficult not to. As we got more lubricated, we got more giggly, especially when Alice began to critique the more 'unusual' outfits.

After an eternity, the silence followed by rumble happened again. I looked over to see Rosalie's blonde and Edward's wet fox red hair over the crowd. I looked again to see a third figure, with blond cropped hair. Even from across the room I could see the swagger in his step - James was with them.

I heard Alice hiss. She leaned to Jasper and said something to him, then turned to me. "I didn't know that wanker James was on the guest list. Stick with me and let me know if he tries anything. I will castrate him if he smarms his way anywhere near you again."

Jasper was weaving through the crowd towards Edward, who I could see was scanning the room, looking for me. I stood on tiptoes and waited for our eyes to meet.

Jasper tapped him on the shoulder and spoke a few words to him. Edward's head snapped round towards us. Instantly, he broke into a smile and I sagged a little in relief, letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Suddenly the room was too hot; too full for me. I turned to Alice.

"I need some air," I whispered. "Can you stay with Angela?"

I turned and walked towards the fire exit at the side of the room, away from Edward. My mind was reeling. He knew about what happened with James and me. Did he know James was going to be coming? Did Alice really not know about this? _Fucking hell, what a mess._

I scrabbled round in my purse for my cigarettes and lighter. I cornered a waitress to ask for directions to a private smoking area, saying I didn't want to be disturbed while I made a phone call.

I found myself on a tiny balcony with plastic garden furniture. It was strangely familiar and the memory of it made me smile. I pulled a deep drag on my cigarette and rubbed at the charm on my bangle again.

It was relaxing outside with the view over the river. It was darkening and I could see lights from boats on the river and hear the muffled roar of the city traffic.

The white noise gave me time to clear my head and calm down. There was no way Edward would have invited James. He must have been there on Volturi's dime. He was always there, catching the bit of limelight Edward and Rosalie left behind them.

My shock at James' sudden appearance was reducing with each drag on my cigarette. By the time I ground the butt out in the ashtray I was calm enough to go in again. I retraced my steps to the bar, which had thinned out considerably.

Alice was sitting on a stool holding a highball glass with ice rolling about in the bottom. She looked concerned again.

"Darling, I have news." She put her glass down a little forcefully.

"James is at our table for the meal. Esme's absolutely furious about it. They moved him at the last minute after he kicked off about being with 'the little people' at the arse end of the room. Said he knew me and Jasper, pulled rank. He was going to be put next to you, but we swapped him with Jazz so he's got some dull Deb on one side and me on the other."

I took a deep breath and willed myself to stay calm. James must know better than to kick off here. To my surprise, it was easier to relax than I thought it would be.

I was glad that Alice had told me what to expect; I would have hated to walk in and find him there, grinning at me.

Alice and Esme promised they'd look out for me all evening, and they were keeping to their word.

I breathed out, took Alice by the hand and let her lead me to the dining room.

The guests still were milling about, still networking. There was a gaggle in front of the board with the table placements on it. I scanned the room and saw Edward already seated at the top table with Esme on one side and Rosalie on the other.

Carlisle was sitting to Esme's right with a society wife next to him. She was smiling like the cat who got the cream, eyeballing him and chattering away. Bless him, he was paying her polite attention, but his body language said something different.

Edward was talking to Rosalie, but he wasn't looking at her; he was twisting his napkin around in his hands, a sure sign of stress. A second after I started to look at him his head lifted and he looked straight at me.

He gave me a half smile and nudged his mum, who also turned towards me with a grin and a little wave. I was about to head over there when Alice appeared at my side. "Time to sit down," she whispered. "The fun's about to begin."

I followed her to a table one down from Edward's. I scooted around to find my name and slid into my seat, delighted that I was directly in Edward's line of sight. He was chatting to Rosalie still, but he only had eyes for me.

Somewhere in the corner of the room a voice called, "Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served".

The final stragglers headed for their seats. James was, of course, the very last person into the room and made a big show of weaving past tables to get to ours. He worked his way around to his seat, ignoring the daggers Alice was staring at him.

He leaned over and addressed my cleavage. "Bella, how charming to run into you again. I've missed you. I haven't seen you since that night on the roof in Italy...before Edward had that little run-in with the press..."

My blood was running cold, but I held it together. "It's nice to see you too," I mumbled.

He was like a puppy with a bone: "How is that musician boy you were there with? Martin? Mark? No - Marcus, that's right, Marcus... He was in that story with Edward, wasn't he?"

Credit where it's due, he knew to aim for the jugular. I settled for giving him a look and realised

Alice was doing the same. I turned to Angela and started talking to her as the emcee began explaining the events of the evening.

Before the starters we played a game called Sit Down Bingo - we each had an envelope and a bingo card set out for us. We put a donation in the envelope which the waiters collected as they served our wine.. Then we all stood up and the emcee called out bingo numbers. We then sat down when a number on our card was called out.

James, of course, made a big show of putting £20 notes in his envelope. I had less but I put in what I could.

Alice sat down on the first number, Edward was next out, I made it about halfway, and Jasper fell towards the end. Angela, giggling hysterically and blushing furiously, was in the final three, and there were groans and laughter when she finally sat down.

The winner, some middle aged doctor type from two tables away, donated his winnings to the charity, to riotous applause.

The starter - asparagus with hollandaise sauce - was delicious, and as the wine flowed, so did the conversation. James was watching me eat and I blushed at the lecherous grin on his face.

"Enjoying those?" he said after I swallowed one particularly large tip. Alice saved me the effort of getting up by thumping his arm for me.

I turned my attention away from James to the young doctor sitting between Angela and me, a northern lad named Brady.

He was utterly charming to both of us; we'd both mentioned 'our boyfriends' early in our conversation early so he didn't get the wrong idea. James tried to talk to Alice, but she was curt with him and preferred to lean away from him to talk to Jasper and us.

In the end, ignored by Jasper, Alice and me, James had no choice but to talk to the girl on his other side. She was a total Deb, just as Alice described, with a braying laugh, who seemed quite starstruck and delighted to meet a star.

He layered it on thick with her, of course, and as the servers cleared the plates for the main course she was leaning in closer and closer. I couldn't help but watch James in full flirt/letch mode; it was like watching some kind of wildlife documentary.

Before the second course - supreme of chicken with green vegetables and new potatoes with a parsley and butter sauce - a second wave of fundraising began. This time we all had to bet on the flip of a coin for a £1 bet and again the last man standing gave the prize to the appeal.

As the meal went on I cast glances across at the top table. Rosalie had the actor who was shagging the nanny on the other side of her, and she was happily talking to him and his wife.

Edward looked a little bit lost. For the first time I noticed the rings under his eyes. Again, it was as if he knew I was looking as his eyes raised to mine and he smiled a little bit. It brought my mood up and I think it did something for his, too.

I struggled to finish my food; it was delicious but the portions were huge. Brady was a growing boy and looked aghast when I put my knife and fork down with half the chicken and three potatoes left. "Help yourself," I said, laughing as he speared my leftovers. "I didn't realise the NHS starved its doctors."

Between the mains and the dessert the hard sell was for the raffle. The emcee promised it would be the last time we were required to cough up for the night.

There was a trio of desserts - Eton Mess, chocolate pot and lemon mousse. Brady puppy-dog eyed me until I gave my strawberry and meringue Mess to him, then swallowed it in one gulp.

I looked up to see Edward in conversation with his father, his dessert untouched in front of him, napkin twisting in his hands again.

With the coffee, the table-hopping began and I felt confident enough to go to the top table. Carlisle had moved away to talk to someone else, so Esme moved up one seat to let me in between her and Edward.

I gave Rosalie a small wave and a smile. She grinned and mouthed "hi" to me before turning away from me to the people on the other side of her.

"How are you holding up?" Esme looked genuinely concerned. "I apologise for dropping James on you so suddenly. I do hope he's been behaving." I heard Edward snort lightly.

I could feel his hand, warm as toast, brushing my thigh, under the tablecloth. I was a second away from moaning out loud and leaning in to him.

I kept my head firmly facing away from Edward. "He's been okay, I suppose," I said, brightly. "His usual charming self, you know."

I pulled my chair out and said loudly enough for Edward to hear that I was going for a smoke, swept the train of my dress over my arm, kissed Esme goodbye and headed towards the exit without looking behind me.

I paused in the hallway long enough to hear the door open and close then retraced my steps from earlier to the smoking area on the next floor up.

A waitress from downstairs was just putting out her cigarette as I walked out onto the balcony. She gave me an embarrassed smile and walked into the building.

I leaned out over the balcony, looking at the spectacle of London in the dark. The London Eye was off to one side, lit up like a beacon, and I could see the tail lights of cars on the bridges.

A warm buzz swept over me from my head to my toes. I could smell Edward's familiar spice and warm leather scent before he appeared in my peripheral vision.

I turned slowly, drinking in the sight of him in a dinner jacket, his bow tie slightly askew. He smiled and held up a zippo. "Light?"

I felt a wave of nostalgia and lust as he deliberately re-enacted our first meeting. The moment was silent, exept for the roar of traffic in the distance.

I raised my cigarette to my lips and he quickly lit it. As I took a drag, he watched my face in wonder and raised his hand to cup my left earring and brush his fingers down my neck.

"I feel as if I've just got my get out of jail card," he said, and leaned in closer. His breath was hot against my ear.

"I miss you. You are one fucking table away and all I can do is look at you. I watched that puppy help himself to your food. He's quite a charmer, that one. It's a good job Dad knows him or I'd punch his teeth in for looking at you..."

I gasped. Brady hadn't been anything like that!

"Relax, tough guy," I said, pulling away a little but not willing to break his contact with my neck. "He knows I have a boyfriend. He's been lovely all night, not said anything out of place. I promise..."

Possessive Edward wasn't done. "I have been watching all the men, looking at you, wishing you would talk to them, looking at your figure," he said. His hand cupped my jaw but I could feel tension in his fingers. He took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"I have never felt this... protective... of anyone before. It's new and I'm not sure I am enjoying it... And the asparagus. You don't know what watching you eat that did to me..."

I interrupted him by bringing my hand up to grab his and pulled his palm to my lips for a kiss. I folded his hand up and put it by his side.

"You do know I have only got eyes for you, Edward. If anyone has been staring at me, I've not noticed them. How could I, with you in the room?"

He sighed and looked out over the balcony. "I didn't know it would be this hard," he said with enough sadness in his voice to make my eyes prickle with tears. "I want to dance with you; to introduce you to my parents' friends; be proud of you. It hurts that I can't."

With a deep breath he pulled himself together. Boyfriend Edward vanished and Movie Star Edward bubbled back to the surface. "I should go. They want me to help call the raffle winners... then some dancing, and after that we can escape."

I ground my cigarette into the ash tray and pulled him by the hand until we vanished into the shadows by the door. I tiptoed up for a kiss, putting as much passion into it as possible, under the circumstances.

"I may not be able to dance with you, my love," I breathed. "But I get to go home with you." I spun round and headed out, allowing myself a head start, head up and heart considerably lighter.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website - UPDATE! Saturday night is for lovers - and co-stars! The Waves people gave us three for the price of two tonight with a surprise appearance from co-star James Royce-King out for the exclusive London fundraising gala to help Great Ormond Street Hospital. Not that we're complaining - two hot men in tuxes is better than one... For more pictures when they arrive, follow our Twitter feed.**

EPOV

I was in some deep circle of hell. I had to restrain myself at the beginning of the evening when James pushed his way into the car ahead of Rosie, grinning and posing for the photographers as they hustled all three of us for pictures.

The fucker settled himself in the car then pulled out a hip flask and waved it at me with a quirked eyebrow. I shook my head. I didn't want his germs and I didn't trust him not to put chilli vodka in it to see me cry.

Rosie knew better than to try and smalltalk in the car. We chatted about the scenes we had coming up and about her schedule for the next few weeks - her birthday was coming up and she had plans to invite some people over to celebrate.

We studiously avoided talking about Bella, my move or the gossip about us. I was uneasy about talking too much around James and I hoped she was too.

James was glued to his phone, laughing from time to time at joke emails someone sent him. He was a total narcissist, checking his name on Google or Facebook or wherever 100 times a day. All I could hear was tap tap tap as he scrolled though his phone.

My mood didn't improve when we got to the Savoy and were greeted by more cameras and a gaggle of screaming females. The only thing that cheered me up was seeing how little attention James got from the fans.

Rosie and I plastered on pretend grins for the paps and real ones for the fans - especially when one of them asked James to take a picture of her with us. After a few minutes I spotted one of mum's charity fundraiser friends and wandered over to her.

She ushered the three of us into the hotel and showed us where we were needed briefly for some press. The three of us posed for more pictures with posters for the Great Ormond Street appeal and said a few words about how important the hospital's work was.

When we finished we were lead down another hallway and followed the crowd to the bar, where it didn't take long for a waiter to pass by with some wine. While I knew better than to get rat-arsed, I was sure as hell not going to have something to drink.

I scanned the room, wishing Bella was a tiny bit taller and thus easier to spot, when Jasper appeared like a fucking genie at my side, making me jump. "Message from Alice," he mumbled. "She says 'She's over there by the door'."

I craned my neck and saw what I had been looking for - even from this far away I could see the diamonds glinting in her ears. She was staring straight at me. I couldn't help the smile which slid across my face.

I watched her return my grin, then turn and speak to Alice before heading out of the room. I was all set to follow her, but Jasper stopped me. "She'll be back, man."

Rosie, James and I of us wandered over towards the ballroom. We stopped once or twice to say hello to people I vaguely recognised, as well as a couple of kids, who wanted pictures. James disappeared while Rosie and I played nice for a surgeon friend of Dad's.

Alice cornered Rosie and me before I could go and hunt for James. I was half afraid he'd gone to look for Bella, who hadn't come back in yet.

"Rosalie. You look nice," Alice said, entirely unconvincingly. "I see The Dickhead is here. What's the deal with that?"

Rosie smiled thinly and looked embarrassed. "He just sort of turned up. First I knew about it. I think it's something to do with all that Volturi crap," she said, doing her best to dismiss Alice, but she was having nothing of it.

"C'mon Rosalie, he is always whispering something in your ear. Surely he said something about coming?" Alice was like a dog with a bone. "Really? You didn't know?"

Rosie genuinely looked confused. "Really, Alice, I didn't know he was going to be here."

I shrugged. "He told me Aro got him in, that's all I know," I said. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to go and find my parents."

I headed away from them and was about to go outside for a smoke when Mum appeared looking furious.

She kissed me, but I could tell she was distracted. "Darling, I don't think that James is very polite. He's just really upset Jennie, who has gone to a lot of trouble with the table plan. We've had to move him to Bella and Alice's table, I am so sorry... he would not shut up about it so we moved him. I thought Jennie was going to headbutt him."

I must have looked like thunder because she kissed me again and leaned in to speak quietly. "I know this is horrible for you, darling, but Bella is behaving heroically and it's best you don't make a scene. She has Alice to look after her and I have fixed it so we can keep an eye on them too. I put James next to Jemima Smyth, she's an airhead who will definitely flatter his... ego..." she giggled, and I joined in. Give James a slapper to sit by and he won't worry Bella too much.

"Mother, you're a genius, an evil genius." I gave her a peck on the cheek and took her arm. "Let's find Rosie and take our seats."

We walked in and settled at our table. I had Rosie on one side and Mum on the other. Rosie was on her best behaviour, chatting with everyone at the table, laying on the charm.

The first course was asparagus. I sneaked a peek at Bella only to see her sucking the sauce off a green tip, and my mind descended into the gutter.

The only thing keeping me sane when James started eyeing Bella was that she ignored him and after Alice hit him for whatever he said, he spent the entire meal leering at that toff bint Jemima and not Bella.

But then I saw how the boy sitting next to her was looking at her as if she was something to eat. I think I actually growled when he speared her chicken off of her plate and ate it in two bites, while she laughed at something he said.

When he stole her pudding, Mum had to hold my elbow to hold me down in my chair. I watched his face as he ate the strawberries and cream in her Eton Mess. My own tasted of straw, not berries. I couldn't eat it. I could feel my teeth grind. Even Rosie could tell something was off.

Eventually, Bella came over to talk to us and informed me she was going 'for a smoke' before slinking off. With the train of her dress over her arm, I had a great view of her legs and her dark blue heels.

"Just follow her," Mum told me. "But watch your step. You're doing brilliantly. Don't blow it now..."

I was out of my seat before she'd finished speaking. I patted myself down to check I had my lighter this time and made it out of the room at a nearly inhuman speed.

I saw her blue dress ahead of me in the corridor and followed her at a safe pace as she climbed one flight of stairs. I put my head down as a waitress passed me.

I stepped out onto the balcony to a surge of deja-vu, my dick squirming and stiffening in hope and memory. I walked up behind Bella, inhaled her essence, and offered her a light.

Of course I had to blow it and rail at her about how jealous I was that she shared her dinner with someone else, but she took my hand and assured me he was being a gentleman.

Then she kissed me. Somehow I managed to avoid stripping her and taking her right there as the cold anger of my jealousy vanished.

She wiggled her arse deliberately at me as she went on ahead. I waited a half minute or so - until my hard on felt like it wasn't actually trying to unzip my dress pants - then followed after her.

To my surprise she was still in the corridor. She looked nervous but giggly as I approached.

"I think some people are having fun in the disabled toilets. I was about to nip in the ladies when I heard them," she said with a giggle.

I stopped and listened. Yes, unmistakable sounds of sex, definitely. The woman was a shouter.

"Oooh my God... yes, yes... that's it, just there!" Her voice was as clear as crystal even through the closed door.

I started to giggle. Bella's enjoyment was contagious. The man was only managing grunts and the odd moan, but the woman was getting louder and louder to a staggering peak. "James! Fuck! James, don't stop, don't you DARE stop! Fuck me properly, mister movie star..."

I looked at Bella and she looked at me, wide-eyed. Holy fuck.

~o0o~

A/N Thanks for being so patient with me. I think I've been a bit faster this time but not much.

There will be a bit of a delay before the next chapter because I have signed on to write a story for Fandom Fights the Floods to help the people in Queensland who lost everything. All I am saying about it for now is that it will be a 'crick-fic'. To see it, you must donate Aus$5 to the Aussie Red Cross or the QLD Government appeal. If you have Facebook, have a look at www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages / Fandoms-Fight-The-Floods / 155157931200341 for more information.

One rec this time (dot)net/s/6483877/1/Dear_Mr_Masen

Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/pimped out Sins of the Piano Man after my last update. There is a #readalong planned for Twitter, which I hope to co-host. Watch this space for dates/times etc.

Thanks for reading and being so patient with me and for your good wishes for my Dad, who is home from hospital, where he belongs.

AFMxx


	22. Dinner and dining

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. She doesn't have a boring old full time job getting in the way of her writing time.**

**Thanks to my bestest beta EMCxo and speed-pre-reader Jaustenlover for their epic efforts with this.**

**This is dedicated to mini mortal, whose turn as 'second shopkeeper' in the school play was the stuff of legend.**

**~o0o~**

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 21**

**Dinner and dancing**

**~o0o~**

**From the Wavesfanslondon website: Dateline Saturday, September 26: MUSIC AND DANCE = ROMANCE! Dashing Dr Dan - aka Edward Cullen - and his on and off-screen belle, Rosalie Hale, dazzled the press and their fans as they attended a star-studded benefit to help sick kids at London's Great Ormond Street Hospital. Rosalie dazzled in Zac Posen and Louboutins; Edward was gorgeous in a classic tux. Sign up to our premium site to see a new gallery of pictures of the pair.**

**EPOV**

Seconds ticked past. Thank fuck nobody appeared. The female wailing continued, but thankfully James wasn't being very vocal.

Bella's eyes were huge with shock and embarrassment. Her hand unconsciously moved into mine and I clung to it selfishly, enjoying the warmth of her fingers.

She took a long breath. "That isn't Rosalie, is it?"

"Fuck, no!" That thought hadn't actually crossed my mind. Rosie wasn't a screamer, but I was sure as hell not telling my girlfriend anything about what my ex was like in bed.

A door creaked open down the hallway and we shot apart. A small shadow appeared around the corner and we both breathed a sigh of relief. Alice appeared and skidded to a halt, mouth hanging open.

She stared at Bella.

"What are you two doing here?" she hissed. "Someone might see..."

She cut off as more vocals began from the other side of the door. This time, James was having his say, as it were.

She cocked her head to one side. "Is that James?"

I put my finger to my lip to stop her getting any louder and giving us away.

"Bella, please go to the ballroom with Alice," I hissed. "And Al, could you ask Jasper to come out here?"

Bella glanced up and down the corridor before reaching in for a quick kiss, then the pair of them went off towards the main hall. James and the Screamer had been holed up in there for quite a while. I paced the carpet outside, hoping to God nobody needed to use the disabled facilities.

Jasper appeared a few seconds before the door finally opened and that totty Jemima stuck her head out. She saw us and paled a little under her fake tan before recovering quickly enough to give us both the once-over.

She was still ogling us when James appeared from behind her. His clothes were tidy enough, but his pupils were dilated and he had a fixed smart-arsed grin on his face.

He sniffed gently and rubbed his nose with his fingers, then goosed Jemima with his other hand, making her squawk and giggle. He dipped her down into a showy kiss and they both roared with laughter at his actions.

Jasper caught my eye and shook his head lightly. We had a double problem and he knew it. They'd obviously shared more than bodily fluids.

James was a cocky bastard when he was straight; I was beginning to dread what he might be like wired.

"Eduardo! My man! Have you met Jem?" James was jumpy and talking just too fast. And he called me Eduardo. My bet was on coke.

I nodded politely. Jemima had a huge grin on her face. "You're really pretty," she said in a singsong voice. She let go of James and wandered over towards us, stopping a foot or so away from Jasper.

"You are pretty bloody gorgeous too, Yankie boy," she said, just slightly too loudly, at Jasper, who cringed and took a small step away. "I bet you're a demon in the sack... I'd like to try something wild with you..." She dissolved into laughter again.

I could feel cold panic creeping up my neck. There was no way this pair was going to behave if they went into the ballroom again. I couldn't risk James going out the front of the hotel and taking on the press or fans who might be loitering about.

"Jazz, mate, we need a plan," I said.

"Edward, mate, we need Alice," he answered.

Somehow we ushered the pair of them out to the hotel lobby and into the bar, where we distracted them from each other with non-alcoholic drinks.

Jasper slipped off to find Alice and I took the chance to grab a brandy from the bar, which I swallowed in one go, enjoying the burn on the back of my throat as it went down.

I kept a gimlet eye on James and Jemima as they sat giggling at the corner table, thanking all that's sacred that their enthusiastic behaviour wasn't drawing a crowd.

I was so busy concentrating on them that I jumped about three feet in the air when Alice materialised at my side.

"All fixed," she stage-whispered to me. "There's a car waiting for Grunter over there and Ben the night manager has found a room for Miss Puddleduck to sleep it off. You take him, I'll deal with her."

Alice whirlwinded over to where they were sitting, the tassels on her dress swinging from side to side. "Come on Miss Smyth," she cooed. "Let's get you somewhere quiet..." She had the willowy blonde up and out of the room so fast James was left saying goodbye to the air.

I took my cue from Alice. "Come on James, time to go home," I said as I sat opposite him.

"Aw hell man I was looking forward to the dancing," he whined.

"I was going to dance with those lovely girls of yours." He smiled widely as I felt my nails bite into my palms.

"Another night, James, let's get you home now," I said with false cheer. "There's a car waiting for you at the service exit. I think we need to make a move now." I took his arm to help him up but he shook me off.

"I can manage, thanks," he snapped.

Great, aggressive. Just what I needed.

A neat man in a suit was waiting for us in the reception area. "Miss Brandon said I was to escort you to the service entrance. If you gentlemen would like to follow me..."

We made our way somewhat sneakily to the service exit, passing a couple of Dad's friends along the way. I spotted Bella's friend Angela going to the loo and gave her a small wave. She cracked me a grin, which made me smile.

The car was waiting in the loading area at the side of the hotel and the flunkey went ahead for us. "Nobody about, sir," he said to me as I ushered James into the rear seat, safe behind the tinted windows.

Harry was behind the wheel. He raised an amused eyebrow at me as James broke into a tuneless version of I Kissed a Girl in the seat. "Take him home please, Harry, and don't spare the horses..."

After the tail-lights vanished into the road, I retraced my steps into the hotel. I returned to the ballroom to see the tables had been cleared to the edge of the room and a band had started to set up.

I scanned the room looking for Jasper's blond hair and sure enough he was sitting at one of the dining tables, tie and top button undone and a glass in his hand. Alice was sitting next to him with Angela on her right, then Mum, Rosalie, Dad, Rosie and - to my joy - Bella.

The table had been stripped to the cloth, but a couple of half full wine bottles and various dirty glasses were littered on it. As I plopped myself down beside Jasper, opposite Bella, he handed me another shot of whisky.

Alice was mid anecdote, telling the table about how she tricked Jemima into the lift with promises of room service and how she had talked her out of organising a threesome between Jasper, James and Jemima- 'all the jays'.

I sipped my whisky and joined the laughter that rang out as Alice finished speaking. Even Rosie joined in the joshing. She seemed to relax after James's departure and she thoroughly enjoyed watching Alice take the piss out of Jemima.

I kept on stealing glances at Bella as she chatted with my parents. Every time I looked over, she caught my eye. That little bit of contact was all I needed to keep my spirits buoyant while the formal part of the evening droned on.

Dad was called up to the stage to make the speeches and announce the raffle, calling Rosie and me up to draw tickets.

"The first prize of the night will be the first dance with young Edward here, or, if the winner is a gentleman, with Miss Hale," he said.

Shit, I'd forgotten I had said I'd do that.

I bit my lip as the ticket was drawn and looked up to see that puppy pudding-poacher Brady running across the floor to roars of approval from the younger guests. Rosie didn't look too unhappy. I bet she was happy not to have drawn some warty old fart from dermatology or pathology.

Dad palmed the next ticket - I assumed it must have been a bloke. The announcement of the winner was accompanied by a loud squeal from the side of the room as a young girl, about 19 or 20, was being pushed to the front of a group.

She was scarlet with embarrassment, even her ears were glowing red as she made her way to the stage carefully in her high heels; a little bit like Bambi on the ice.

Dad asked her for her name. "Ally," she said softly. Dad kissed her hand, making her giggle and causing a ripple of amusement to run through the audience. Smooth bastard.

"Well, Ally, you have won my son for one dance. Please make sure you don't let him trip you up," he said to riotous applause and laughter from the crowd.

The lights went down as he stepped away from the microphone and the band's singer moved into place. The four of us moved awkwardly into the middle of the dance floor.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships go sailing_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brady swing Rosalie expertly around the floor as she threw her head back in laughter. Ally and I struck an exaggerated pose and we slowly began to move.

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_She's there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Then straight to her arms_

_I'd go sailing_

I sang the lyrics softly as we slid across the floor. Ally was still giggly, but she knew how to dance. We more or less matched each other step for step in a vague attempt at a rumba. By the third verse other couples were starting to join us on the floor.

Alice and Jasper, of course, were leading the field, dipping and twirling like they were on some TV dancing show. Dad and Mum glided past, smiling into each others' eyes like teenagers.

I swung Ally around and steered us closer to the table where Bella was still sitting with Angela. I smiled as I saw her batting off a couple of suitors who tried it on with her.

The song came to an end and Ally and I parted. I gave her a bow and a kiss on the cheek, which made her swoon a little bit, and promised her a picture and autograph later.

"You two doing alright?" I asked across the table. Bella beamed and Angela answered for them. "Fine, thanks, Edward. We've had a ball..." I rolled my eyes at her joke and stopped dead as one of the doctors swung by the table and asked Bella for a dance.

I was surprised nobody could hear my teeth grind as the presumptuous fucker leaned over and eyefucked her as he spoke. Bella flicked a look over to me and was about to answer when I heard a familiar voice beside me.

"Miss Swan, would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

"Why, Dr. Cullen," she said, eyes sparkling, "I thought you'd never ask..."

Dad swept her up and on to the dance floor as I scowled at her would-be suitor. He tried again with Angela, but she knocked him flat so he sloped off to harass a couple at the bar.

Alice materialised at the table, flush-faced. "Your mother stole my man, Cullen. Good job too, I can't walk any more in these shoes." She plumped herself down and picked up her drink.

"Would you like this dance, Angela?" The words came out before I could stop myself.

"Why not?" She smiled as I offered her my arm and we walked to the dance floor where Bella and Dad were moving around in sync. He was speaking and she was laughing. He had one hand on her shoulder and was leading her with the other.

I was instantly jealous. Why should Dad get to dance with her when I wasn't allowed to? I wanted to lie on the floor and kick my legs in the air like a two-year-old that was told they couldn't have ice cream for breakfast.

The band struck up a sparky rendition of That's Amore. Dad dipped Bella. I fumed. I heard Mum laugh as she walzed past on Jasper's arm and looked over to see her give me a wink.

I shuffled around with Angela, watching Bella and Dad, and doing my best not to tread on her feet.

Angela smiled over at me. "It has been fun tonight, really. I think it's been tougher for you. Bella's holding up very well. And just so you know, she wasn't about to go waltzing off with that bloke; he was a twat."

I laughed in shock at Angela's words; she didn't look like the sort to swear like that.

"Just bear in mind Edward, that if you are a twat to Bella, I will finish you." The words came with a smile, but I knew there was real feeling behind them.

"Remember I was there in Memphis. I had to deal with the fallout for weeks. She cried in her sleep, you know; she had terrible dreams. I want you to know how bad she was; I am sure she won't tell you. Then James put the cherry on that cake..."

I gawped at her. I had no idea it had affected her that much.

"James? She said Alice dealt with him, saw him off," I said.

"Yeah, I knew she'd underplay it to you. He was all over her like a rash; Alice was a step away from lamping him. She only didn't take it further because Bella wouldn't let her. As it was, Alice got him banned from the hotel..."

I could feel myself getting angrier than ever with James. I wondered what else Bella had left out of her meeting with him. Angela winced and I realised I was gripping her hands tightly. I eased off.

"But that's in the past now. He is in the past now.

"I've been Bella's friend for a long time and I know you're making her happy. She is really happy, Edward. If I find out she isn't and that something's to do with you, I will kick your arse, movie star or not. Capische?"

"Capische." I tried to give her the movie-star look, but she wasn't falling for that.

"She's had her fair share of arseholes in her life and I expect you not to be one, okay?"

I grinned and spun her round briefly. "Yes, Angela. I promise." I meant it. Judging by her smile, she knew I meant it.

The dancing and socialising made the evening much more fun, and it rushed by. Mum won a bottle of scotch in the raffle. Rosie and I jived together to Jailhouse Rock. Bella only danced with Dad and Jasper, or as a gang with Angela and Alice.

Sadly neither of us had managed to sneak off again. I was absolutely gasping for a cigarette but unwilling to go to 'our' balcony without her.

Ally and her friends came over, and both Rosie and I posed with her. I asked her nicely not to put it on Facebook or Twitter until the morning and she nodded.

As the evening drew to a close, talk turned to getting out of there. Rosie and I decided to share a car; I'd swap at her hotel and double-back to my parents' place. I texted Harry and asked him to call when he was outside.

There was a little covered area at the front of the hotel where I could wait for the car. Thankfully smoking was allowed there so I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the smoke like it was the last glass of water in the oasis.

There were a couple of loitering smokers about and I sort of ducked down among them to avoid any photographers lurking about. I was just stubbing my cigarette out when my phone buzzed with a text from Harry.

He had obviously told Rosie he was there too, because she walked out to me as I was about to go in for her.

There was a sudden increase in volume and I could hear clicks and see flashes begin, along with shouts and the odd squeal in the dark.

The hotel doorman stepped forward to lead us through to the car as the photogs began to run towards us, jostling each other for the shot.

"Where's James?"

"Had fun tonight, guys?"

"Save us a dance, Rosalie!"

"Give us a kiss guys! You know you want to!"

They were in a good mood for once. They could see their money-shot for the evening as we made our way to the car. A couple of fans stopped us and held out pens and paper for us to sign, which we did on the hoof.

The doorman opened the car door for us and I stepped aside to let Rosie in first, then dived in behind her. The noise stopped immediately and the flashes tailed off as Harry put his foot down and soon enough we were on The Strand.

I smiled as we drove past the entrance to my - our - flat, and pointed the door out to Rosie. She smiled as we went past.

"You settling in there OK? How's Jasper doing as a roommate? Used to having someone else around yet? You were always so solitary."

I smiled in the darkness. It had been a good idea to let people think Jasper was sharing the flat with me.

"I am enjoying it just fine," I said. The smile broadened.

"So... James... did he really tap someone in the bathroom?" Rosie's eyes and teeth sparkled in the yellowish light flashing into the car as we headed through the city.

"Yep. She was quite vocal, too," I admitted with a snort of laughter. "Alice's face was a picture when she heard her yelling. I pity poor Harry here. Did he make it home in one piece, H?"

Harry half turned but kept his eye on the road as he pulled to a halt at a traffic light.

"He did, sir," he answered. "I had to put the central locking on after he tried to get out and go into a strip club, but apart from that it was fine."

We were still laughing when he pulled up at the front of the hotel. The solitary pap waiting at the front got his picture of us smiling in the car and went his way.

Rosie bade me goodnight and headed up to her room. I headed for the parking garage at the rear where a cab was waiting.

I hopped in, gave the cabbie my parents address, sank down into the seat and found my phone.

*With you in 10. Miss you* God, I was soft.

Within seconds, she replied. *Miss you too. Hurry home*. And so was she.

**~o0o~**

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Evening update - HOME'S BEST! We hear a great time was had by all at tonight's fundraising gala - especially by our golden twosome, who danced a storm after sitting side by side at dinner. Sadly their co-star James Royce-King had to duck out early; we hear he had filming commitments in the morning. As our exclusive picture shows, Edward and Rosalie were all smiles as they got back to their hotel. Don't let the bedbugs bite, you two!**

**~o0o~**

**BPOV**

I had Esme and Carlisle enthralled as I told them about James' escapade. Alice had been laughing so much about it she gave herself a stitch. She was lying on the floor, holding on to her side when I felt the prickle of electricity that told me Edward was near.

"Ali, why are you on the floor?" Edward's voice sent chills down my neck; I turned and ran in my stockinged feet to where he was standing by the door.

"Bella did it," Alice said and collapsed into giggles again. Jasper sat on a high-backed chair, feet propped up on a stool, swirling his wine glass.

"For some reason Alice finds the thought of Jemima Puddleduck quacking in the 'disabled loo' amusing," he drawled at me, deliberately Anglicising the loo part in an imitation of my accent.

I wrapped my arm around Edward. With my shoes off my nose was level with his chest and I tipped my head closer to inhale. He smelled of musk and pine and smoke. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I felt his jaw move as he chuckled at Alice's predicament.

He took my hand and squeezed it.

"Happy?"

I nodded and pulled myself closer to him, enjoying the moment, enjoying being able to be myself again.

He shrugged off his jacket and put it over a chair, his tie was already loose around his neck and his hair was touseled

"Where's Angela?"

"Ben came and got her. He's nice, but a bit of a shortarse," I said. "If Angie likes him he must be okay. She's a good judge of character."

I took a deep breath. "I saw you dancing..." I was fishing and I knew it. "Was she nice to you? She can be quite protective-"

He grumbled and the resulting vibration in his chest sent a spark through me.

"She gave me the whole 'you hurt her, I kill you' speech," he said lightly, but I could feel the tension coming off him.

I was about to ask him what was going on, but my growling stomach drowned it out. Edward released me; I shivered from the lack of contact.

He took my hand and pulled me through to the kitchen. "Time for a midnight snack," he said, plonking me on a stool and opening and closing cupboards, finally emerging with bread, bananas and a familiar brown jar.

"Oooh, Nutella!" I tried to grab the jar but he wasn't letting me near it.

"Wait, woman!" He pretended to slap my hand away. "The Cullen-patented Nutella and banana sandwich is not something to be rushed. And no fingers in the jar. Mum'd kill me and she'd know... she always knows..."

I giggled and made another lunge for the jar, but he was too fast for me and turned away, putting it out of my reach on the worktop in front of him.

I sat on the opposite side of the breakfast bar, elbows on the marble, watching his shoulder muscles ripple through his white shirt as he busied himself with knives and plates.

"Ta da! And you thought I was just a pretty face..."

He spun round and deposited a sandwich in front of me. It was cut into triangles and the Nutella was oozing out of the edges. The bananas had been hacked into chunks and made the bread look like a lumpy mattress.

"Hey, it's not beautiful, but I have put hours of research into this baby!" He pouted and tried to look affronted.

"I'm not complaining."

Edward's face lifted and brightened when I lifted the first triangle to my mouth and he broke into a huge grin as I took the second piece.

"You missed a bit."

He glanced down at my lip and his hand moved forward and up to rub softly at the edge of my lip with his index finger.

Before he could move away I opened my mouth and looked him in the eye, watching his eyes darken and hearing his breath quicken. Slowly, gently, he put his finger onto my lip, then over my bottom teeth.

I sucked my lips around his finger and pulled, licking the tip with my tongue and grazing his knuckle with my teeth. His moan was low and almost feral. His eyes were glazed.

Slowly he pulled his finger out. I kept pulling on it with my lips until it vanished, only to be replaced by his wide, wet and eager mouth.

The sandwich fell to the plate and my hands met at the back of his head, pulling and scratching at his scalp. I dragged him closer until our noses and teeth were smooshed together.

As we clawed and pawed each other the tension of the night dissipated. James, Rosalie, keeping 10 feet apart and not even daring to talk to each other - none of it mattered any more. My only concern was that there was too much space between us.

Edward obviously thought so too. He walked us sideways until we rounded the end of the bar. Then he hooked his arms under my butt and helped me jump me up onto the marble.

The long train at the back of my dress was bunched up behind me and my stockinged feet hooked themselves around his thighs. I pulled him in closer until the rough material of his suit rubbed against my inner thighs; his bulge rubbed against me in all kinds of sinful ways.

He was genuinely panting, eyes tightly shut, hands roaming up and down my back. I was devouring him, my hands still buried in his hair. We were melted together and on the point of shedding clothes when someone made a polite coughing noise behind us.

Edward growled and pulled back enough to make us look decent and peered over my shoulder.

"Alice." his voice was cold.

I could feel her smirking behind me. "Don't ruin that dress, it is too well-made to just let crumple. Anyway, I came in to say we were heading home and that we'll see you here in the morning. I put your stuff in your room. And don't forget to put the earrings back in the box."

"Yes, Alice. No, Alice. Three bags full, Alice," I parroted sulkily. I was miffed at being interrupted, but her advice did hit home. I couldn't go to Edward's parents house and spend all my time making butt marks on the furniture.

It was my turn to pull apart from Edward, who actually whimpered and looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. I came very close to giving in, but Alice started tapping her foot on the tile floor; we had no choice but to follow her into the sitting room.

Edward had the foresight to grab the remaining sandwiches, which we wolfed down as Alice and Jasper bade their farewells.

Then there were four.

Esme fussed over us and made us some hot drinks, then made sure I boxed up the earrings. I'd miss those pretty shiny things, but my earlobes were pinched and stretched after wearing them for hours.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed once.

"Bed time for the oldies," Carlisle announced. "Leave the plates for the morning. We move out at 9 a.m. so get some sleep, you two." He winked. Fucking winked! I am sure Edward blushed at that.

The sexual tension bubbled back to the surface as Edward pressed a button on a controller and soft music filled the room.

"I promised you a dance, Miss Swan. And I am going to deliver that dance now," he whispered in my ear, making me shudder. Goddamm that was a sexy tone of voice.

He pulled me up and gently lifted me so I was standing on his feet.

The music changed. Tambourines and drums.

Softly, Edward sang along:

_"Hey, where did we go_

_Days when the rains came?_

_Down in the hollow_

_Playin' a new game_

_Laughin' and a-runnin', hey hey_

_Skippin' and a-jumpin'_

_In the misty mornin' fog_

_With our, our hearts a-thumpin'_

_And you, my brown eyed girl."_

~o0o~

A/N _Beyond the Sea_: music by Charles Trenet, lyrics by Jack Lawrence; _Brown Eyed Girl_ is all Van Morrison's hard work.

I am sorry for the update delay, work's being very tough at the moment and it's been hard to get motivated. This has hit my review reply rate too. Sorry if you didn't get a reply, I do read and love them all, but time catches up with me before I can reply.

There is also the small matter of my Fandoms4thefloods fic, _Edward Cullen finally learns how to bowl a maiden over - a Twilight crickfic_, which is available for a $5 donation. See fandomsfightthefloods(dot)blogspot(dot) for more, There's a MOBs outtake and an alternate view from Sins of the Piano Man in there too - if you want one, hurry you've got til March 31 to email them your receipt..

Speaking of _Sins of the Piano Man_, lemonmartinis and I are hosting a twitter readalong for this epic fic this coming Saturday, April 2, at 4pm CST (which is 11pm here in the UK). Solareclipses has been busy making us special avis. Please feel free to join us, the more the merrier!

Recs: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6632226/1/A_May_to_December_Romance - sugar-daddy Edward agrees to pay to put 18-year old Bella through college. It's not what you expect, not at all. And the author is a Scot, we Brits need to stick together...

and I am loving www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6516955/1/She_Gives_Me_Religion has me simpering and whimpering - seminary student Edward meets widow Bella at just the wrong - and right - time for them both. It's heart-tugging and gorgeously well-written. If you chose to have a look, do drop them a line, a review is always welcome.

Thanks for putting up with me and I apologise for taking so long.

AFMxx


	23. Off the beaten track

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer = author who owns these characters. AFMtoo = new name for afoolishmortal, who makes them do silly stuff, often involving food.

Thanks to EMCxo for betaing and not nagging too much about how long it is taking between updates and thanks to JAustenlover for being a speedy pre-reader and epic gift-giver.

Dedicated to Mini-mortal who will be Rapunzel in her school play in two weeks. I have to sew a costume. My mother laughed for three solid minutes when I told her this.

~o0o~

Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 22

Off the beaten track

~o0o~

Previously on SHWG; Edward and Bella kept themselves apart at th ball, which is more than can be said for James and Jemima the Sloane Ranger, who most definitely were together. Edward did his duty and got Rosalie home and got pictured for his trouble, but then made it back to his girl just in time for Van Morrison to come on the iPod and Dr C and Esme to make their excuses and leave. Now they're off to Legoland for the second part of their weekend of fundraising. That's what you missed on Glee... sorry, Say Hello, Wave Goodbye (and don't tell me you didn't just sing 'glee" at the end)

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Monday, September 28: WICKED WHISPERS - So, our mole tell us a couple got frisky at the fundraising dinner held at London's Savoy Hotel on Saturday. Who could have been spotted heading for a room together? We'd like to bet it was our Dr Dan and his Nurse Ellie. Follow us on Twitter for more news from on - and off - the _Waves_ set.**

~o0o~

BPOV

Alice was, if anything, more excited than the kids milling about in the Legoland car park. She'd been sad to leave Jasper behind, but she was excited to go and 'play with Legos' all day.

I was less thrilled. I hadn't ever been that keen on the little bricks, which hurt your feet when you trod on them. I was going to be with out there with Edward and his family, all day, in public.

Esme was in her element, mothering a big group of rowdy pre-teens as they hurtled around the cafe. We were assigned a small group including an American boy, Alex, who knew the Cullens. Esme had whispered to me that they'd met while Carlisle was on a job exchange in the USA a couple of years before and had kept track of him.

It turned out Alex was a blast to be with; he bonded with Alice and Edward and it was a joy to explore the park with him. Alex was fearless on the rides, which meant he and Alice had a blast.

I stood back from them a little bit and just enjoyed watching Edward relaxing and having fun with his new little buddy. They were on a similar wavelength, especially when faced with Lego, rides and unlimited access to hot-dogs. Like Edward, Alex seemed to have hollow legs and a really sweet tooth, which ended up with them sharing sticky treats.

Alice, all-seeing as ever, saw how I was beginning to feel a bit sidelined and took over Alex duty, sitting next to him on the roller-coaster so we could have some together time, even if it was only a couple of minutes.

Edward was very careful not to get too close to me. It was nice just to be able to share the odd touch or word every now and then. I enjoyed each moment we shared; of course I'd have liked to be more public, but we both knew that would have been a mistake.

As we ate lunch, and Edward laughed at something Alex said, Esme squeezed my hand. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She looked genuinely concerned for me.

I nodded. "It's weird, but yes," I said. She relaxed a little and smiled.

"Edward's looking at you."

I glanced over the picnic table to see she was right. Edward had a small grin on his face and was indeed looking my way. I returned his grin and his smile widened. I felt warmer and happier.

Alice's eyes were sparkling, too, as she snapped pictures of us all on her iPhone. She'd been talking to Jasper while we ate and it had given her a boost.

While we ate we agreed to go and look at the models with the grown-ups, ignoring the groans from Edward and Alex, who were rapidly becoming partners in crime. Edward loitered behind as the group moved off and brushed his hand against mine.

The goofy smile it left on my face, not to mention the tingly goosebumps it left on my arm, stayed with me the rest of the afternoon.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Sunday, September 27, 2009 - EARLY TO BED... EARLY TO RISE... Waves star Rosalie Hale was up and at the set early today - on a Sunday, too! - to film scenes with co-star James Royce-King. No sign of her real-life beau, though. We'd say he was catching up on his beauty sleep, but let's face it, he doesn't really need to, does he? Follow us on Twitter for all your _Waves_ news as it happens...**

~o0o~

EPOV

Torture. I don't know why I put myself through it. It was horrible in Italy and it was twice as horrible at an amusement park.

I was so close to Bella I could feel the electric crackle between us; not to be able to slip my hand around her waist or kiss the spot just behind her ear was torture.

I sneaked in a few touches here and there when I was sure nobody was looking, and managed to brush her arm at lunchtime. It was worth it to see her smile.

Alice knew what torture it had been. She winked at me she hopped into her daft pink Fiat, preparing to go home to her boyfriend.

"You've done well today, Edward," she told me as she adjusted the seat and put her cardboard coffee cup into a holder.

"The reward will be worth the effort," she blew me a kiss and revved the engine. "See ya later, alligator!"

Finally, at the end of the day, together in the back seat of Dad's car, it was like breathing out.

Bella unhooked her seat belt before curling up on the slippery leather seats and putting her head in my lap.

I absently rubbed her scalp with my fingertips as Mum chatted away from the passenger seat and occasionally let Dad get word in edgewise. I felt the tension strip away with each pass through her hair and I felt her warm breath on my legs as she began to zone out.

Dad half turned from the drivers' seat. "Pint?"

"Don't mind if I do." A beer would probably help take the edge off.

"I know just the place." Of course he did. Dad knew every good pub, shop and cafe in the south east - and a few further afield, too.

He turned the car off the main road into a tiny country lane, which twisted and turned so vigorously Bella started to slide off the slippery seat, squeaking as she snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, Bella, not far to go," Dad said. I could see the twinkle in Dad's eye in the rear-view mirror. "We're going to an old favourite of mine."

He lurched the car off to the left as I grabbed Bella by the waist and held on to her, inhaling the rose smell of her shampoo.

Five terrifying minutes later Dad pulled into the car park of a tiny dark pub with a dingy sign outside saying, The Three Tuns.

There was yellowish light coming through a crack in the filthy windows and an old boy coughing his lungs out in front of the door.

Dad was more or less out of the car before he stopped the engine.

"Stephan!" he yelled across the car park, as the bloke by the door turned to him and smiled widely.

"Dr C! It's been too long, mate." He had some kind of Eastern European accent that was very faint.

He hustled us in to the bar area, which was deserted except for a saggy old cat who looked at us with disdain as we stood by the somewhat dusty bar.

Stephan materialised from somewhere and began pouring Dad a pint of something from an un-labelled beer tap.

Dad took a sip and nodded as Stephan took out another beer mug, blew the dust out of it and pulled an other pint, handing it over to me.

I took a suspicious sip, and relaxed when I realised it was actually quite nice.

Mum peered over the bar at the small selection on offer and asked for a white wine. Bella did the same.

We took our drinks over to a corner table, next to the cat. Mum moved unconsciously to stroke it, watching with a smile as it stretched bonelessly into her hand and started purring, padding its feet and stretching its claws in and out in rapture.

The way that cat stretched its spine and legs out reminded me a bit of Bella in the seconds after she woke up or when she stood up after sitting for any length of time at her drawing table.

I reached across to her and gently rubbed her around the corner of her jaw with the knuckle of my middle finger. While she didn't exactly purr, she did press her head against my hand like a cat, all the while giving me a sideways glance and a grin which, to be honest, turned me the fuck on.

I couldn't bring myself to move my hand as I took a swig of my beer and shifted up the bench until our hip bones and knees were touching. I slid my hand down from her jawline to where her neck joined her shoulder, feeling the dip of her collar bone with my fingers, enjoying the little gasps she made as I explored her skin and feeling the goosebumps I left behind.

Dad looked over the table at us with a lazy half smile on his face. "I thought you'd like this place," he mused into his pint glass.

"It's a hidden secret. Allegedly, Stephan threw a real ale writer out when he took his notebook out. Said he didn't want 'townies' spoiling his place."

Bella giggled, and I thrilled at the movement of her throat under my fingers. I itched to move my hand down, cup her breast and rub my thumb over her nipple until it stood up like a bullet; it took a lot of effort to keep my hand where it was.

Bella shifted in her seat. "Does anyone know where the ladies' is?"

"Outside". Dad pointed her to a dark-coloured door with an old brass sign on it. I let my hand drop and she stood up to push past me back into the room, skimming my now-aching crotch with her bum and making my knob thrum at the very idea of her being closer.

As she headed across the room I pulled myself to my feet. "Cigarette," I mumbled towards Mum, who tsked in her usual disapproving way at my bad habits.

I walked over to the same door Bella had used, and slipped out into the beer garden. A breeze block building - the toilet block, I assumed - was on the opposite side of the courtyard area. I thought briefly about ambushing Bella in there, but then shuddered at the memory of James and Jemima at it in the loos at the Savoy.

But the beer garden... well, that had promise. I dropped my pint glass and my cigarettes on to the table and waited.

It was only a couple of minutes before she appeared in the now-shadowy courtyard, breaking into a smile when she saw I was waiting for her. She crept into my open arms before pressing herself as close as possible to my chest.

"I missed you today," she whispered.

She choked me up with that one sentence.

I put my hand back on her jaw, like I had in the bar. This time she did purr, a vibration from her chest went straight to my dick. I moved my hand until my thumb was in front of her lips.

Slowly I moved the knuckle into her mouth. I sucked in a hiss as she bit lightly down on it then swiped at it with her tongue, all the while staring up wickedly into my eyes.

Replacing my hand with my lips, I took my own time enjoying her mouth, tasting the wine she'd sipped in the bar.

Somehow, clumsily, we spun ourselves around until I had my back to the wall. She had one hand at the nape of my neck, the other under my shirt, creeping and dipping under the waistband of my jeans.

All I wanted was more. More kissing, more touching. The tiny remaining touch of common sense in my mind was the only thing stopping me from just boning her there, against the wall. The whimpers and breathy moaning coming from her mouth wasn't helping either.

I slid my hand down her front to her jeans, where I could feel the heat from her even through the cloth. She released my hair and pressed her hand to mine, pushing my palm closer and harder. I could hear her muttering something, so quietly and fast I couldn't make it out - although I could guess.

She pressed her palm down harder, forcing my middle fingers to rub the seam of her jeans. I broke away from her lips and stifled my own voice in the crook of her neck, sucking gently on the skin there. Her breath was a warm on my ear as her pussy was on my hand. It was intoxicating.

There she was, outside in a public place, albeit a well-shadowed one, helping me get her off by my hand, all the time whispering encouragement in my ear.

I increased the pressure and listened enraptured to the breathy sounds she was panting into my ear. She pressed down even harder and her breathing picked up, a sure sign she was very close.

I couldn't concentrate on anything other than her hand on mine until her eyes fluttered close, her mouth dropped into a O shape. She tipped her head back and came, gloriously, almost silently, puffing short breaths upwards and into the air.

I stilled my hand and revelled in the moment. Bella caught her breath and began to laugh.

"That was... unexpected..." she said before kissing me softly on the lips. "Is there something I can-"

We both jumped a mile as a loud noise came from the door to the bar. Bella cut off mid-sentence and without even thinking, we shot apart. As my blood ran cold. I took a step in front of Bella, all ready to give her a chance to sneak back to the loos before whoever it was appeared.

That fucking tom-cat came stalking out through a cat flap I hadn't even realised was in the door, looked at me and winked - fucking winked! - then strolled off into the garden area.

The adrenalín hit us both at about the same time and we had to hold on to each other to stop the laughter.

About a minute later the door opened again. This time, it was Mum.

"Your father says unless you want to walk home you'd better finish your cigarettes and get a move on," she said, not unkindly. You could tell she knew we weren't smoking out there.

We both nodded and Bella let go of my hand, glancing down at my crotch before flicking her eyes up again. That wretched cat had killed off my hard-on, but if she kept looking at me like that it wouldn't be gone for long.

"Let's get back in before a search party is sent out." I grabbed my beer and cigarettes from the table and headed back into the pub, scanning the room for strangers. When I saw my parents were the only people there, I gladly took Bella's hand in mine.

I didn't let go until we were turning into The Strand, almost home. I was half lost in a daydream about what Bella and I could get up to that at first I didn't hear Dad speaking to me.

"Edward, son? I think there's a problem," he said, snapping me right out of my daydream.

I looked out of the window, thanking the Lord that it was tinted. Sure enough, standing just far enough from the entrance to avoid a lawsuit, was one of the pack of paps I knew from the Waves set. Max. I was sure he was Max; sometimes he worked with Jenks.

Bella was asleep next to me. I leaned over and stroked her face to wake her, while Dad deliberately drove past the flat.

She was dozy from sleep, but sat up and looked alarmed at our unwanted guest.

Dad pulled the car into a space opposite Alice's. He turned to Bella. "It's all clear, Bella. I have to say, this seems very familiar." They both smiled at each other.

She looked at my confused face, and laughed lightly before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"I'll explain later," she said as she pulled the door handle to get out. I watched as she stopped to check the traffic before crossing the road and pressing the buzzer. Alice's front room light snapped on and within a few seconds Bella was inside.

"Ready, darling?" Mum's face was one of concern. I felt horrible - relieved that we weren't dumb enough to get caught, but down at the knowledge that once again we were having to pretend to be something we weren't.

Dad started the engine and swung the car around, driving slowly back towards my flat. Sure enough, Max the Pap was still there. Lurking, waiting.

I grabbed the Legoland bag the organisers had given Bella and got out of the car as unobtrusively as I possibly could. I put my head down and tried to get to the door without getting his attention.

My luck has obviously deserted me as a fan - a fucking fan! - stopped and asked me at a way-too-loud voice if I minded having my picture taken with her. She was almost hyperventilating as I lined up with her and gave a half-smile to her friend as she took the picture.

Next she handed me a magazine with my mug on the front asking me to 'make it out to Hannah'. I signed as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough for Max to miss. He was all over me like a fly on shit; snapping away and asking me what I'd been doing on my day off.

"Nice bag, mate," he said, making me bristle at the familiarity. "Been somewhere good? Got a pressie for the girlfriend?"

That word shut me down. No more Mr. Nice Guy for Max the Nosy Bastard Pap. I scowled at him, turned and jogged to the entrance of the building, swiping my entry key card to get inside. The concierge was sitting in the lobby.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Cullen," he was contrite. "But people like that -" he shuddered as he said the words "- know the rules about where they can go and what they can do."

I nodded at him. I knew the rules. I also knew that he'd got his picture and was going to leave sooner rather than later to get it delivered to his agency for the next day's gossip columns and blogs. I also knew that once one of them knew where you lived, they all did.

"If you like, Sir, I can call your apartment when he's gone. I am sure Miss Swan would be happy to know she will be able to arrive unmolested..."

I resisted the temptation to hug the guy. "Thank you, Randall. I'd appreciate that very much."

I headed upstairs and paced the floor waiting for the intercom. When it did ring, I fished out my mobile. The message was short and sweet. *Come home*

Ten long minutes later, she was.

~o0o~

A/N Again, apologies for the delay in posting and the length of this chapter.

I blame work and Angry Birds. And WfE. And xoEMC for coming to visit from America and making us go to the pub. And Jaustenlover for giving me a Zombie Sock Puppet Edward (who I might actually love more than actual Edward).

Those who have me on author alert will already have seen the piece I wrote for the Aussie floods appeal. I hope it gets more reviews than my RoseWard fic (currently standing at 8).

I have a Fandom Gives Back-related out-take for this chapter, which I will post as soon as I can - please keep an eye on my twitter account for more information.

I sincerely hope I will take less than two months to update this time. I haven't abandoned this story but damn real life keeps getting in the way.

Fic recs: Amishward: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6811278/1/In_Your_World

and boybandward: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6180157/1/Just_One_of_the_Boys

AFMxx


	24. Pumpkins

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer came up with these characters. She gets to go to the Cullen wedding because of it. I don't mind, lilac's not my colour.**

**Thanks go to my beta and more importantly, bride-to-be EMCxo. I will be wearing my fascinator in your honour when you go up the aisle. Also thanks to my lovely pre-reader Jaustenlover who ruthlessly de-dangles my participles.**

**Dedicated to lovely Lemonamour who needs our positive thoughts again, and to my Mini Mortal who has got me ploughing through Harry Potter, one chapter at a time.**

~o0o~

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye Chapter 23**

**Pumpkins**

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Monday, September 28, 2009 - CARING CULLEN SPENDS TIME WITH KIDS: Spotted in London last night by a fan, Edward 'Dr Dan' left his gf behind to work while he went out to an amusement park for the day. Before you throw those rotten tomatoes, we hear he was spending the day with sick kids. While he might not be a real doc, his presence must have been a real tonic to those youngsters. Watch this space for all the news from the _Waves_ set...**

BPOV

After our close shave with the pap outside the flat, Edward got more paranoid, if that was possible. If we were outside in daylight, he walked about 10 feet away from me and scowled about it. At night he pulled his hood up; in the daytime he kept his head down.

He took to getting Jasper or Alice to scope the flat out if they were passing on their way home to make sure it was all clear. It took a week with no pap activity nearby before he stopped them doing that.

The photo he took with the girl Hannah was put onto some fan websites but it wasn't clear whereabouts it was taken. The fans revolted. There was page after page of comments posted about how posting it was thoughtless and how his and Rosalie's 'privacy' needed to be respected at all costs.

No more fans materialised, and the paps were kept busy at the hotels and the occasional work outings or trips to a restaurant or pub. On Esme's advice, we began grocery shopping online. Edward charmed the housekeeper to get us milk and fags when it got really desperate.

Despite all this, he still found time for us. He would meet me from work in his daft moustache disguise to take me to the pub, tickling me and making me laugh, then kissing me and making me forget. When it was dark we'd walk hand in hand and kiss in the shadows.

When he was not at work and I was, he'd send me suggestive texts and forward me joke emails. He took to making me sandwiches and putting them, along with apple slices and a packet of crisps, in a little metal tin he found in a junk shop, like I was going to school. He'd even kiss me on the forehead before I left the flat.

He and Esme seemed to have synchronised their visiting schedule.

More often than not I was swept off from work to eat with her if Edward couldn't make it. I resorted to only ordering starters after my jeans began to get too tight to sit down in.

We were happiest at home. I cooked; he loaded the dishwasher. We slouched in front of the TV and laughed at reality shows. We took out a DVD subscription by post, but he wouldn't let me rent his movies. Once we stumbled on an episode of Casualty he'd been on when he was a teenager; while I screamed with laughter at his gangly legs and wing-nut ears, he was mortified.

A couple of times we went to his parents' house, and were whisked off to fantastic places at the arse-end of beyond which only Carlisle seemed to know about.

We re-visited Emily's cafe and ate plates of gloriously greasy chips while Sam showed us photos of his kids. We were summoned to be guests of Cai's kids' birthday party, where the conjurer got more attention from the six year olds than Edward did.

We went to the cinema a couple of times. I still had my staff pass for the Odeon, but after spending a miserable half hour hiding out in the manager's office when someone recognised Edward in the gents, we took to sneaking in to the local flea-pit once the lights were down and the adverts were playing.

A week after Legoland, Edward began more location shooting, this time at Bletchley Park in Oxfordshire, where the Enigma Machines were decoded during the Second World War.

Alice and I headed over there one day, pretending we had to work, and persuaded staff to give us a tour of the site.

It was fascinating to hear all about how these nerdy crossword winners were able to decode Nazi messages from what was effectively a shed in the garden of a British stately home; it was sad to see how little money there was to keep the museum open properly.

There was a bit of an Indian Summer while they were on location so Alice and I were able to sit outside and watch the action being filmed.

Alice and Susie the makeup girl, pinned up my hair, slathered on the red lipstick and put me in a wool coat and thick stockings to work as an extra - although those tights didn't have quite the same effect on Edward as my Italian photo-shoot outfit. He said they looked like something his granny would wear and took them off later that night with his teeth.

October started quietly enough. It was boring having Edward away on location, but when it finished, and before the final session of filming in London began, we managed to head off for a long weekend at a boutique hotel in the Cotswolds, emerging from our room only to eat.

It was so remote that our phones had almost no signal, much to Alice and Esme's alarm. It was so far out of season that we were more or less alone and able to wander around the grounds together. Edward took the time to let some stubble grow and affected a weird Welsh accent to keep the bar staff on their toes and off the phone to the gossip columns.

We were feeding each other breakfast in bed in the hotel when Alice called, possibly more full of exuberance than usual.

She could barely keep the excitement in. "I'm engaged!" she squealed at us down the phone.

"Jazzy called my dad and asked permission and everything. He gave me a £5 ring from Portobello Market; he said he wanted me to chose the perfect one. We're going to do it at Chelsea Registry Office on Christmas Eve. I called; they had a vacancy... You're going to be my bridesmaid, right? Jazz wants Edward to be his best man... It's going to be so fun!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and we congratulated her, then promised we'd be delighted to be at the wedding. I could imagine her already planning every tiny detail.

When I got to work the next day, there was a definite hum of activity. Alice was already adding pictures and swatches to a wedding ideas book. By the end of the week it was groaning. Within a fortnight she was on to her second book and Jasper was looking drained and nervous.

Edward came home late one evening after taking him to the pub. "Poor sod's right under the thumb," he said.

"He was telling me about all kinds of things about weddings that I never knew existed. Did you know you give the ladies bags of sugared almonds at the table, but not the men? Me neither."

He shuddered. "If I ever get like that, feel free to shoot me."

Mid month, Alice's focus of excitement shifted, briefly, from her wedding to Halloween. I was all set to have nothing to do with it, getting all sniffy and British, telling her it was for kids and that we didn't mark it in the UK.

She responded by taking me to the supermarket, to see the range of nasty orange tat, talking zombie toys and fake cobwebs on sale. "Honey, your country celebrates Halloween," she pointed out. "Suck it up."

I sighed deeply and bought the smallest, least offensive item they had, while she filled a basket with lights, monsters, wands and face paint. "You'll see," she said. "Halloween is the most fun holiday."

It became less of a fun holiday when Edward came home that night with an invitation to a spooky themed wrap party-stroke-Rosalie's birthday party in some so-hip-it-hurts bar on the 31st. I was all for hiding out at home, but he showed me that the invitation was made out in my name.

"You've worked on the film. You're invited in your own right," he said. "Alice had about twenty ideas for costumes in twelve seconds. She said to call her when you've agreed to go."

Sure enough Alice was hyper on the phone over the whole party thing. Add in fancy dress and she was in hog heaven. She was all set for me to go as a sexy vampire, a sexy mummy, sexy ghost... Edward liked the ghost idea, but I put my foot down at the thought of it.

"I don't do sexy," I said to Edward after I'd hung up on Alice when she suggested I should go as a sexy werewolf.

His eyebrows shot up his forehead then stepped forward and planted a deep kiss on me. When he came up for air, he shook his head and laughed softly.

"Not sexy? You really have no idea, do you? You'd be sexy if you went dressed as a Guantanamo Bay inmate."

He spent the next hour kissing his 'favourite parts' of me, from the soles of my feet to the crown of my head. Then he spent another hour teasing orgasms out of me with his mouth and hands, ending buried deep inside me. He told me over and over how sexy I was and by the time we were spent, I was beginning to believe him.

The next day I allowed Alice to chose me something she deemed 'sexy' to wear to the wretched party.

I ended up in an actually quite classy-looking leather-effect corset top and miniskirt with a rubber dagger strapped to my thigh, as some kind of Amazon woman. Alice whistled and stepped back after she buckled me in.

"Holy cow, woman, you look good!" she sang out. "You're a real vixen when you let go, you know. Now... boots..."

She rustled about in a bag and dragged out a pair of low-heeled knee-high biker boots with buckles and chains on the sides. They were gorgeous and I knew they'd tickle Edward's shoe fetish.

We'd agreed that Edward and I wouldn't match up for this party - although most of our mutual friends on set knew we were together, there were bound to be spies in the camp at such a high-profile event. Alice and Edward were keeping mum about his costume.

Alice made a night out of the party, holding court at the studio for most of the afternoon, hosting her own end-of-filming party for the Waves costume and make-up departments.

We sipped champagne cocktails and giggled as we got into our costumes, then piled into a stretch limo Alice had hired for the occasion.

Once inside the car, the cocktails got stronger, and things got more raucous as masks were handed out. Mine came attached to a long fire engine-red wig. There was laughter as I pulled it on. I glimpsed at myself in the mirrorball and did a double-take. It certainly didn't look like me.

Alice, dressed appropriately enough as Alice in Wonderland, whistled like a builder as I tried to keep my dignity in the micro-mini skirt.

"Zena, you'll kick some serious arse tonight," she yelled from her seat at the far end of the limo, making one of the costume girls laugh so much she coughed out her drink.

Alice got to her feet, somewhat unsteadily as the car took a bend then pulled up in front of a traffic light.

She waved her glass in the air. "To us - to _Waves_ - two down, one to go!"

We all lifted our glasses and repeated her toast.

By the time the limo arrived at the hotel, we were in a good state, buzzed but not too rowdy. I still had enough faculties to make sure my skirt hadn't completely ridden up, and I wasn't flashing my hooch to all and sundry as I got out of the vehicle.

It was dark but Soho was filling up as we headed from the car into the lobby of the hotel where the party was taking place. Alice put her hand up like a tour guide and we all stopped.

"Follow me!" She yelled as she led us off to the side. "Keep up at the back there..."

We were herded down a corridor, decorated with fake cobwebs and paper cutout ghosts, and through some double doors to a darkened room that was filled to the brim with people. At one end a DJ was playing _Thriller__,_ loudly. At the other was a bar, ten-deep with people.

A tall figure in a top hat appeared and Alice squealed louder than Michael Jackson. "Baby! You look perfect - just like Johnny - but more gorgeous!"

It was true. Jasper was the spitting image of Johnny Depp's Mad Hatter. Alice had showed me a press picture of the costume a couple of weeks before, and I knew she'd copy it somehow.

Jasper shuffled his feet and looked embarrassed. "Honey, I don't have a mask..." But Alice was ahead of him. She put her hand in her apron pocket and pulled out an zorro-style bandanna with eye holes, orange, to match his wig. She tiptoed up and tied it around the back of his head. "Perfect."

She kissed his nose, then his lips, and I suddenly felt like a gooseberry. I mumbled something about going to the bar and headed off towards the throng, feeling self-conscious about my legs being on show.

I kept my eyes open for some sign of Edward. I didn't even know what time he was due to arrive, let alone what costume he was wearing. I hit a crowd of people next to a table piled high with gifts for Rosalie, all surrounding a three-tier cake. I couldn't help but smile, thinking it looked like a gift table at some six-year-old's party, except a lot of the presents came in designer bags.

I lingered at the table for a second, admiring the cake, which had obviously been hand-crafted by some top-end company. It oozed class with pristine white icing and small pink fondant roses all over it.

"Nice, isn't it?" a familiar, oily voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see James, dressed as a ninja, with minimal eye covering so everyone there would be in no doubt who he was.

"Uh, hmmm," I mumbled and turned to move on.

He took hold of my elbow. Suddenly I felt extremely under-dressed.

"You're a gorgeous creature. Are you an actress? I could get you into the business..." he started.

My blood ran cold and I could feel my chest tighten. He obviously didn't know who I was from Adam. The fucker was trying the same line on me as he had at the Chateau Marmont the past summer.

He was still talking, but the rushing blood in my ears deafened me. I realised he still had his hand on me and I shook it off, never happier that there was a huge crowd to vanish into. His voice trailed off as I moved away but not before I heard him hiss 'dyke' in my direction, which made me roll my eyes.

I was still a little bit shaky when I got to the bar. The first V&T I was given didn't touch the sides. I hung on in line until the barman got back to me for a second drink before heading off in the opposite direction to James, hunting for a familiar face.

Luckily, one found me. An all-to-familiar Australian voice rang in my ear: "Hey Sorrento Girl, how are ya? I'd know those legs anywhere! What's that shit on yer head, babe?"

I spun around and smiled as Wonder Woman leaned in and jammily kissed me on the cheek.

Sue "Squally" Squire, part magazine portrait taker of the stars and part prize-winning photojournalist, who insisted on using me as background in a picture spread featuring Edward and Rosalie, was talking to me.

She steered me to a half-full table in a shady corner of the room. "Come and sit with me, me darlin' and tell me what you've been upta..."

I found myself sitting in a leather banquette area with Squally and a couple of her friends.

I recognised Squally's assistant Benjamin, who was dressed as a Pharaoh, his arm around a beautiful boy somewhat scantily wrapped in bandages as a mummy. Squally had her hand firmly on the knee of a well-built young man, filling out a Captain America costume very nicely.

"Bella, Nahuel; Nahuel, Bella," Squally did the introductions. "She's the girl I was telling you about from the Waves Italy shoot. Great legs." She grinned over at me. "Where's your bloke, anyway?"

I pretended to look confused. "Bloke?"

She winked. "I saw how he looked at you. If you two ain't fucking yet, I'm a Dutchman."

I could feel my blush deepening and she picked up on it. "Hey, hon, if I told what I saw at shoots I'd have enough cash to move to an island off of Brazil with my man here." She guffawed. "You've not seen the pics yet, have you? I have some beauts. You should see the out-takes."

I sipped at my drink to try and hide my blushes. The bar got, if anything, busier. _Thriller_ had turned into _The__Monster__Mash_. Benjamin headed to the bar and returned with a pitcher containing some kind of gooey green cocktails and a round of brownish looking shots.

Squally squealed, louder than the music. "Slippery nipples! Benji, you are a star!"

She handed the shots out and we slammed them down, grimacing at the Sambucca hit.

_Bad __Moon __Rising _played as we shared out the green cocktails, which turned out to be a gloriously fruity concoction.

The music changed three times before Alice and Jasper buzzed past; Alice's tiny frame wrapped in Jasper's coat. They stopped long enough for her to swig my drink and give Squally a kiss, then they were off again, towards the dance floor.

I scrambled to my feet, swooning slightly with the heat and the cocktail as it rushed to my head. Squally looked concerned, but I smiled at her and made the universal signal for smoking. She shoved Nahuel off her lap and stood up with me, grabbing my hand as we weaved our way to the patio, which was already crowded in the darkness.

We bustled through the people to a corner where there was some space next to a small table. Squally pulled a box of Marlboros out of her cleavage and held the box open to me. I pulled one out and put it to my mouth. As I was about to light it a hand appeared.

"Light?"

My mouth dropped and the cigarette almost fell as Edward, in a white Phantom of the Opera mask and black cape, loomed out of the darkness towards me, putting his hand on my waist and letting his masked forehead drop on to mine.

I smiled like a fool. I stopped caring about the crowds around us, suddenly delighted that this was a masked event.

"Hi," I breathed in his scent and felt myself relax into his arms.

"Hi." I felt his lips brush against my eyebrow and his fingers tightened around my waist.

He leaned in closer. "I wish Alice had warned me what you were going to wear," he whispered, his warm breath making my ear tingle. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look, do you?"

We cocooned in silence for a minute or so, until a cough from my left reminded me I had not arrived here alone.

We looked across at Squally, who was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"I fuckin' knew it... I knew you two were more than friends..." Squally was bouncing in her excitement. "You'se guys are perfect for each other."

She pulled us both into a hug. "Bella and I will go ahead and you can follow us in. Follow the noise to find us."

She pulled me by the hand, squashing the not-lit smoke in my hand, and I soon found myself in the warmth of the bar and in our booth, where Alice and Jasper had taken up residence.

_Le __Freak_ was playing and the crowd on the dance floor were singing along.

"Guess they ran out of Halloween songs," Squally shouted across at me as she picked up her glass and swigged the last of her green drink. I sank into my seat beside Alice as Squally weaved her way to the bar, stopping to talk to everyone on the way.

I felt the seating next to me give as someone sat down and smiled as I realised who it was.

He leaned in to whisper-shout in my ear over the music. "You look good as a redhead."

Alice, well aware of what was going on, caught my eye and smiled.

He'd pulled the hood over his head so all that was visible was a corner of his white mask. Only I could see his green eyes twinkling; feel his lips as they slid up my neck; feel his fingers make their way up my thigh...

Squally arrived from the bar, put her tray of drinks down on the table then perched herself on the other side of Edward, facing outwards with her back to us, pulling Nahuel onto her lap. Between them, she and Alice blocked us from prying eyes.

Edward realised this as well and his hand became more insistent, his fingertips questing their way up my leg. He use the other hand to move the wig away from my shoulder so he could kiss me there. His mask brushed against my cheek as he edged his way towards my mouth and I lost any chance of resisting him.

We sat and snogged like teenagers, feet tangled, his mask pressing against my cheek; the porcelain warming where it touched skin. With my red wig and his cape, not to mention Alice and Squally's collaboration, we were being given a one-off chance to just be... us. And neither of us wanted it to stop.

~o0o~

**From the WavesFansLondon website: Saturday, October 31, 2009 - CAST WAVE GOODBYE, FOR NOW... It's a big day at the Waves set - filming is over and it's time to party! And our own Halloween Queen Rosalie Hale is also celebrating her 23rd birthday so there's twice the reason to celebrate. Who knows what her evening will bring? We'll tell you as soon as we know! Follow our twitter feed to find out more**

~o0o~

EPOV

It had to be nearly over. As each day passed I wanted more and more to get out of the trap I was in. Cai was talking to the lawyers again to see if they could fix Rosie and my contracts before Waves 3 began production.

I was so sick of sneaking about and lying. I told Bella the pap wasn't coming back but really Cai'd had a quiet word with him and promised him exclusive on-set shots if he left me alone, then threatened to blacklist him if he was seen near us again.

Jenks knew better than to rile Cai - and lose his clients - so he'd called his dogs off, but it was weeks before I felt confident enough to go outside without looking over my shoulder all the time.

Dad eventually read me the riot act. He'd pointed out to me that he'd never seen me happier than when I was with Bella and told me I'd be foolish to let my paranoia get between us. "What's the worst that could happen?" he'd asked.

His words hit home; I WAS being a bad boyfriend. I wasn't neglecting Bella exactly, but I was starting to deliberately forget to tell her about what was going on. That was something I'd sworn I wouldn't do. So I metaphorically pulled my socks up and started behaving better.

Alice was my secret weapon, of course. She always had a sixth sense about my mood swings and was there to pull me in if I went too far, or encourage me to get on with it if I was holding back.

I was a bit surprised when Jasper managed to blindside her with his marriage proposal. He was taciturn at the best of times, but keeping that from her was nothing short of amazing. After Alice went into full Bridezilla mode, Bella took on Alice and I got to de-stress Jasper, which usually meant pubs or sparring in the on-set gym.

And finally this fucking shoot was going to come to an end. James would be well away from both Rosie and Bella, then I would have four glorious months off until the last one started shooting. There was a wedding to look forward to, and Christmas was coming.

Meanwhile, one thing was left to endure: Rosie's birthday. Last year we smoked weed and drank rum on set, then fucked in the shower. This year I didn't want to be within sight of her, but when she decided to combine her birthday and the official wrap party I had no choice.

I had made it clear I didn't want to have anything to do with the party other than to turn up and spend time with my friends. By which, I really meant I wanted to stay in a corner and make out with my wonderful, patient, long-suffering girlfriend - to be a boy at a party with his girl.

I went for a simple costume so I'd blend in. James, the wanker, was in a disguise so thin he might as well have just come as himself. Rosie was Catwoman but left her hair down so again it was hardly difficult to work out who she was.

Alice hadn't told me what Bella was wearing, only sending me a cryptic text saying Bella was a redhead for the night.

I was skulking in the corner of the smoking area, hood pulled down low over my eyebrows, when I felt a familiar buzz hit my skin and rush down my spine. Bella in a red wig was walking through the patio.

I took a moment or two to ogle from under the shadow of my hood. It was a constant amazement to me that she didn't realise the effect she had on members of the male population.

Even some of the gay ones were openly admiring her legs in that stupidly short skirt with the silly as fuck rubber dagger strapped to her thigh. I really wanted to remove that dagger with my teeth.

It was just my luck that that the smokers parted allowing them to walk right up to me. I smiled as I held out my lighter, feeling the force of deja vu.

After that the evening only improved. It was spent in plain sight, doing what I loved doing the most, with the person I loved the most.

Eventually, the music faded down and Rosie appeared at the front of the room, giggling and acting all surprised at the turn-out and the huge pile of presents on the table. I saw James loitering close by her side.

We were led in a chorus of Happy Birthday and applauded as she cut the cake, which some catering staff then whisked away. The DJ nodded at Rosie and was about to put the music on again when I heard an all-to-familiar squeal from the doorway: "Surprise!"

Rosie made a similar noise, which increased in pitch at roughly the same speed as my stomach plummeted. I heard Alice gasp at the same time.

Bella looked at me, her hand rubbing my knee gently, soothingly.. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"One word," I said."Lauren".

Rosie and Lauren were hugging and jumping up and down like schoolgirls. Lauren was wearing travelling clothes; she'd obviously just arrived. She handed over an elaborate wrapped box which Rosie ripped open, screaming with laughter and holding up a bottle of perfume.

I must have looked completely blank because Alice leaned over and told me it was Lauren's signature scent.

Lauren began scanning the room, making me shrink into the shadows and move my hood down further. I didn't know what Lauren knew about Rosie and me, but I was certain she knew I was about. The last thing I needed was her poking her nose in and upsetting Bella.

The lull was over and the DJ started the music up again. Lauren and Rosie noisily took to the dance floor. I saw the plastic queen hand over a hip flask and make Rosie take a swig; it must have been good because she shuddered as it went down.

I still had half an eye on James. He stood a little way away from the pair as they danced, sidling in closer until he was between them, throwing his head back and laughing as he danced up and down.

It was about all I could take. I grabbed my Peroni bottle off the table and slugged down the final dregs. I rooted about in the pocket of my trousers until I found what I was looking for.

I shifted over until I was facing Bella, my face inches from hers, so close I could smell the melony sweetness of her green cocktail on her breath.

I slid the square of plastic into her hand. "Room 1616. Ten minutes. And keep the boots on," I growled in my lowest, most assertive voice.

She was still laughing as I stood up and pushed my way past her, but, nine and a half minutes later, when she opened the penthouse suite door she'd stopped giggling.

She was serious and sexy as fuck as she made her way to the chair I was sitting in, waiting. I had abandoned the cloak, but for some pervy reason, kept the mask on. I'd put a side table next to the chair with a fat cigar in an ashtray, two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Slowly, purposefully, she removed her wig, pushing and pulling her hair out with her fingers until it was loose, just how I liked it.

Soon she was only wearing her boots and that silly Lara Croft dagger in its thigh holster. I leaned forward from my chair and unzipped her boots, watching as she stepped out of them. The dagger stayed.

She unzipped and unbuttoned my trousers. She wriggled her hand into the opening, squeezing and pulling me perfectly, bringing me to the brink, to the point where I was almost seeing stars.

Then she stopped, ignoring my whine of protest, undid my belt and wrestled me out of my trousers, letting them drop until they remained pooled around my ankles. She leaned across me, her breasts pushed against the cloth of my shirt, and took the cigar, put it in her mouth and lit it before handing it over to me.

She dropped to her knees, keeping her eyes fixed on mine in the way she knew I loved. I looked down at her as she made herself comfortable, her arms resting against my thighs. I took a deep drag on the stogie.

As I exhaled, it felt like I was hovering in time, waiting, waiting for the wet familiar warmth of her mouth, my vision slightly blinkered by the mask, but every nerve tensed with anticipation.

She must have been watching carefully because as I put the cigar back into my mouth and pulled on it, she slid her lips over the head of my dick.

In the rich silence of the room, lightheaded from the nicotine hit and the sensory overload caused by my girlfriend's ministrations, I let my fantasy play out. I was taking everything and she was giving it freely. She was nude, I was almost fully clothed. I was the phantom; she was the goddess.

I spiralled up, up, taking hits on my cigar when my brain was clear enough to remind me. Bella rested her weight on my thighs and I felt her feet move to tangle together. She remained mainly motionless except for her tongue and lips, relentless in their torture.

Too soon I could feel myself beginning to peak. I put the cigar in the ashtray. Automatically I put my hand into her hair and began to pull her away.

She wasn't having any of it, though, swatting my hand away and grumbling around my knob, pushing me even closer to the edge. I could feel the muscles in my thighs begin to spasm and twitch until I couldn't hold back any more and pushed forward, seeing stars and unable to stop a short, harsh yell as I came.

She swallowed, pulled up and rested her head on my thigh as I collapsed backward, breathing heavily, and opened my shirt to get some cool air on my skin. A few moments later I remembered my manners and pulled her off the ground on to my lap, kissing her deeply, both of us simply beyond words.

I could see the bed from where I was sitting, big, white and welcoming. As we sat there the clock struck. Bella snuggled into my lap and began to mutter, more than half asleep. I smiled above her. I loved it when she talked in her sleep.

I carefully wriggled my feet out of my trousers and somehow shuffled to my feet. Bella let me walk her to the bedroom but barely opened her eyes. Together we slid onto the bed, and as I reached for the light switch she pulled me even closer.

I listened as her breathing levelled out. It was seconds before I followed her into sleep.

~o0o~

**A/N OK, I lied about the timescale and I'm sorry. Blaming school holidays and Angry Birds and Pottermore (magicglow171) fic, Squally's birthday, all sorts of things. But I am still here, still ploughing on.**

**I've signed up for the Fandom Gives Back auction in November. I can do an outtake, an alternative POV or somesuch for SHWG if anyone's interested. No cameos this time, this story is wandering to its conclusion, believe it or not. I guess four chapters, max. Easter it is, then...**

**The site is http: / / thefandomgivesback(dot).blogspot(dot)com/ or you can PM or tweet me (afmtoo)**

**I've got a facebook page now, at www(dot)facebook(dot)com afmfoolishmortal - they screwed the timeline up the next day! Feel free to friend me there.**

**Recommendations? There is a Light by BelladonnaCullen, now one of my top five desert island fics: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7015642/1/here_is_a_Light**

**Drabble is the new BDSM don't you know. If I wrote drabble I'd probably still not update often enough. But please give this your time: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7395050/1/Worship or if you prefer a completed one www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6814757/1/Once_Upon_A_Desire**

**And an AU one for good measure: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6178385/1/Chain_Reaction**

**I am pleased to be involved as a pre-reader/Brit beta for luvrofink's latest project which launches this week I think. Put her on author alert, it'll be worth it!**

**Bletchley Park is a piece of our history and it should be preserved and visited. If you're ever in Milton Keynes put it on your to-do list.**


	25. Legos and Logflumes FGB outtake

Disclaimer: I wrote this story. But Stephenie Meyer came up with the characters in the first place. I wonder if she feels as bad about the amount of time she takes between updating as I do.

Thanks to my bestest beta EMCxo and speed-pre-reader Jaustenlover for their efforts with this chapter, as well as special 'boyspeak-beta' Lemonmartinis, plus and Karen and Alex, without whom this would be somewhat different. Dedicated to my mini-mortal who has learned the hard way that new laptops and OJ don't mix.

This alternative view is from the trip to Legoland.

Legos and logflumes

(Fandom Gives Back out-take)

~o0o~

From: AlexDanTheMan

To: ClearlySue

September 27

RE: re: re: London visit

Hey Sue, what's up? England is really cool. Been to Buckingham Palace, but Queen wasn't had tea at fancy place called The Ritz. Been to Harrod's and bunch of other stores...but big thing is I scored a pair of AirJordan 2009s. They are sweet.

The charity people are being real cool with us. They even got us tix to see Arsenal play Manchester United. We met some of the players - Wayne Rooney gave me his autograph. He's real famous over here, they say he's like LeBron James famous.

Mom was a bit pissed that Ronaldo's left for some Spanish team, she said she wanted to get a kiss off of him!

Anyway, we're on another trip today. They closed Legoland down and invited a whole bunch of us - no lines for the rides! I can't wait to try British junk food, since Mom won't let me try too much of their candy. I asked one of the adults if they had funnel cake and corn dogs at Legoland and she gave me a weird look so I guess they don't. You can't have it all.

So, I am supposed to be going to sleep now. I'll email later and tell you all what a land of Lego is like.

Say Hi to everyone from me

Alex

**AlexPOV**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet..." five second pause... "Are we-?"

Reply in three... two... one...

"Alex! We will be there when we get there! Now hush and listen to some music or something!" Mom was SO easy to tick off like that.

I stared out of the car window as the city turned into countryside. I was amazed how quickly it went from grey to green in this country.

It was actually a quick trip from the hotel to Windsor. I didn't fall asleep and drool on my shirt like I usually did on road trips.

The parking lot was nearly empty when we stopped right by the entrance, excellent. Waiting around all day in the lines at Disney World was no fun.

There was a whole bunch of kids and adults at the entrance gates. Mom had her hands over her ears, trying to block out the yelling and screaming but I liked it.

I jumped as I felt a tap on the shoulder, spinning to see nobody behind me. I looked the other way and saw Mrs. C, giggling like she was one of the kids herself.

"Esme! You're here!" Mom was hugging her like they were sisters or something. It had been ages since we'd seen her, and I was happy to see her. She was pretty laid-back for an older lady. She was really old, about as old as grandma I guess, like 45 or something.

"Where's Dr. C?" I hoped he was around. He was kinda cool - for a doc. Last time we met he'd made a penny appear out of my ear. Not a British one, an American one.

"Parking the car," Mrs. C answered. She had a clipboard in her hand and was running her pen down the names. "Andrews... Davies... Daniels - ah, here you are, Daniels, Alex and Karen. You're on my list. You get to hang with us today."

Before the gates were opened Dr. C arrived. not looking at all like a doctor cause he was wearing jeans. Then I heard Mom gasp and felt her hand tighten around my arm.

She leaned in and whispered to me, "No way, Alex! That's Edward Cullen! Why's he here?"

"Really, Mom? You didn't know he was Dr. C's son? I thought you liked those war movies he's in," I was teasing. Really, I liked Waves too, but I'd preferred Avatar. Sci-fi was the thing for me, not sappy love stories. But the bombs exploding were kind of cool.

I hadn't met Edward before, but he saw Mom's face and realised she was a fan, so he kissed her on the cheek - she made the weirdest squeak - honestly, she was embarrassing. He ruffled my hair, which ticked me off to be honest. What am I? Five?

I un-ruffled my hair and glared at him. Mom was chatting away to him like she knew him for years. She obviously needed both her hands to talk to him. I saw her feel his upper arm for muscle. She let my hand go and I fell back a bit to walk with Mrs C.

She was talking to two youngish women; one about was tall as me with black, spiky hair; the other was bit taller and seemed shy. The shorter one looked at me.

"Hey, y'all must be Alex," she said in a southern accent. "I always find a fellow American in a crowd..." She grabbed me in a huge hug - she was strong for someone so small - then hooked her arm into mine.

"Hey, Bella, let's show Alex here how to have a good time," she said. "Alex, we have to show Bella here how hardcore these rides can be. And since my boyfriend had to work, you can be my date."

I wrinkled my nose at that - I didn't want to be anyone's 'date'.

Alice just giggled. "Kidding, kiddo, just kidding. I won't be kissing you or anything like that, so take that look off your face."

We followed the crowd into the park and got our maps and stopped at the Harbourside Express to endure a 10-minute "conversation" while Mom and Dr. C tried to tell us we needed to see things in order. At least I got a fresh-baked cinnamon roll - or two - while they made up their minds.

Alice, Edward and I all agreed we didn't care about the "culture", we wanted to eat junk food and go on rides.

Mom got out a pen and paper and started writing a schedule down.

"Mo-om," I said in my best bored voice, "I don't want to go see the mini world, that sounds really boring. I wanna go on the rollercoasters and eat food til I think I might puke."

I knew I had an ally in Alice.

"Alice, will you come with me?" I gave her my best puppy-dog look. It always got me a buck or two out of my grandma, and one time got one of the nurses to give me her own pudding from the staff fridge rather than the watery jello cup they offered me.

Alice fell for it like someone had pulled the rug out from under her. "I'll look after Alex for you if you want to see the houses and sh- um- stuff," she said. I resisted the urge to smirk. _Her, look after me? Hah!_

She got up and grabbed her purse. "Alex? Edward? Bella? You coming?"

Edward got up first. "Are you sure you old folks don't want to join us on the rides?" he asked.

_Please say no, please say no, pleasepleaseplease..._

"No, Edward. Thanks for the offer but I want to see the models, not lose my lunch on some twisty turny thing," Mrs C looked like she was going to hurl at the thought of it. Really, grownups are big cowards.

Alice looked at her watch. "We'll be back here at 12.30 for lunch," she stared at Dr. C, and he shrank back a bit. I think he was a bit scared of her.

I led the way through the mini world area to the rides. Alice was right behind me; Bella and Edward sort of hung out together behind us. He was talking really quietly to her and she was smiling. He was obviously making her laugh.

We alternated rides with food - well I did, anyway. Alice tried to keep up but she gave in after three rides. I had a hot-dog (the mustard wasn't the same as home), some cotton candy (which they call candyfloss even though they call candy sweets) and nachos (which the Brits say wrong).

We went on the dragon ride twice, the castle once, and then the log flume. I sat with Alice each time, and Edward and Bella sat with each other. She seemed scared a lot because she kept grabbing his shirt. He shared his ice cream cone with her, too. Yuck. You wouldn't catch me doing that with a girl.

The more I watched them the more I realised they were trying to hide something from Alice and me; every time I asked them something they moved further apart, but he kept right on watching her.

After I noticed that, I started playing a game in my head. When she whispered something into his ear I gave myself one point; two for her touching his arms, three for a chest touch.

By the time we headed back to the cafe for lunch I had 45 points.

The grown-ups were all talking about the models, and how much hard work went into making them. So after snarfing down the cheese and ham on whole wheat sandwiches and apple slices Mom insisted we bring so I had something healthy to eat, I agreed to go see them.

They were actually really cool, but I kept thinking about Godzilla for some reason. When I mentioned that to Edward he laughed and nudged Bella in the ribs before making a roaring noise and doing monster impressions.

The rest of the day flew by. We saw the models then I had a caramel apple, which almost sucked out a tooth. It was sad to say goodbye to Dr C and the others, because who knew when we'd see them again.

It was totally the best day of the whole trip.

I fell asleep in the car on the way home. It wasn't until I opened up the goodie bag the charity people gave us that I saw Alice had added a whole pile of candy and the picture of us on the log flume. The look Edward was giving Bella in the seat behind us put my final score at 116.

~o0o~

A/N Hi. Sorry for the huge delay and sorry this is not a full chapter, but as those of you who follow me on twitter know, it's been a crappy few months and writing's been the last thing on my mind. I hope posting this gives me the jump-start I need to get the rest of this story out of my head and onto a computer screen. I haven't given up on Dr Dan, I promise.

I am now on facebook if you want to look for me. I'm Afm Foolishmortal www(dot)facebook(dot)com/afmfoolishmortal

Recommendations? www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6367276/1/Falling_Empire_of_a_Heart if you like Marian Zimmer Bradley and King Arthur etc this is for you.

AU: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7246449/1/Paradox Bella and Rosalie are vampires and Edward is a human cop looking into some weird killings. This is so under the radar it hurts.

And of course there's www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7436213/1/Let_Me_Ride which I pre-read/British beta. Two words: The Stig.


End file.
